


Give Me Truths

by itsgettingheavier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polish translation, Punk Louis, Top Louis, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgettingheavier/pseuds/itsgettingheavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.</p>
<p>Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać</p>
<p>Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Me Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712528) by [iwillpaintasongforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou). 



Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis zauważa po otworzeniu oczu jest to, że to nie jego łóżko.

Wygląda jak jego – taka sama metalowa rama, takie same ceglaste ściany wokół i do tego nieco stęchły zapach mężczyzny. Ale są detale, które się nie zgadzają. Dywan nie jest niebieski, ale czerwony. Na łóżku znajduje się tylko jedna poduszka (Louis ma ich pięć). I na dodatek dziwne zjawisko, ponieważ Louis jest na podłodze obok łóżka, a inny chłopak rzeczywiście w nim śpi.

Kiedy wstaje, obrazy z poprzedniej nocy powracają do Louisa. Spotkał jakiegoś chłopaka w barze przy ulicy, do którego przychodzą wszyscy studenci King’s College. Louis wypił wystarczająco dużo, aby być pijanym, ale nadal utrzymywać kontrolę nad wszystkim. Chłopak (John, prawda?) zaprosił go do swojego akademika…a reszta jest tylko drobnymi szczegółami.  
Słońce przedziera się przez okno, ale John nadal drzemie, więc Louis odnajduje swój telefon i sprawdza godzinę. 11:50. Cóż, w takim razie chyba spóźnię się na moje zajęcia na 12:00.

Postanawia poważnie, że nie pojawi się tam w ogóle – dojście tam przez kampus w dziesięć minut jest ludzką niemożliwością. Woli wrócić spać – lub lepiej, wrócić do swojego akademika i spać w swoim łóżku.

Więc Louis wstaje cicho i zbiera rzeczy, które do niego należą, ale potem przypomnia sobie, że Liam będzie na tych zajęciach o 12 i z pewnością byłby irytująco zmartwiony, gdyby Louis nie wysilił się przynajmniej na pojawienie się tam. John nie budzi się nawet, gdy Louis wyślizguje się z łazienki i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Może dla kogoś innego Spacer Wstydu byłby bardziej, cóż, wstydliwy. Louis jedynie spędza czas drogi, zastanawiając się czy jego włosy wyglądają wystarczająco dobrze, czy może jednak powinien iść do domu i wziąć naprawdę szybki prysznic. Koniec końców, odpuszcza sobie prysznic i wybiera stary ‘piętnaście minut spóźnienia ze Starbucksem’ plan.

Liam przewraca oczami tak mocno, że musi to boleć, kiedy Louis w końcu pojawia się na siedzeniu obok na wykładzie. – Poważnie, Louis? Nie mogłeś się wysilić, żeby ustawić budzik na rano, ale mogłeś spędzić czas, aby kupić kawę? – szepcze.

\- Jak bardzo pomoże mi fakt, że tobie też przyniosłem? – Najwidoczniej trochę, ponieważ grymas z twarzy Liama znika odrobinę, kiedy dostaje do ręki gorącą latte. – I gwoli wyjaśnienia, to nie była moja wina. Jestem pewny, że ustawiłem budzik, tylko nie mogłem usłyszeć go z drugiego końca kampusu.

Przez chwilę, wydaje się, że Liam nie odpowie, zbyt zajęty zapisywaniem czegoś w zeszycie, ale wtedy podsuwa notatnik w stronę Louisa, a jego ładne pismo ukazuje wiadomość do niego.

_Nie bądź taki głośny, ludzie tu próbują się uczyć!! Ale dajesz – gdzie BYŁEŚ ostatniej nocy? Martwiłem się._

_Z Twoją mamą._

_Chyba oboje wiemy, że nie jest w twoim typie._

_Dobra, z jakimś kolesiem, którego spotkałem w barze._

_Spędziłeś z nim noc???_

_Przepraszam mamo, wiem, powinienem omówić to najpierw z tobą.._

_Czy wy…_

_My co?_

_Wiesz…_

_Jeśli pytasz, czy wepchnąłem mu penisa do tyłka, to odpowiedź brzmi nie._

_Musiałeś to powiedzieć w taki sposób?!_

_Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Liam. Musisz używać słów, aby wyrazić siebie. Nie czytam ci w myślach. Masz dwadzieścia lat i wystarczający zasób słownictwa, aby komunikować o swoich potrzebach i emocjach._

_Nie gadaj bzdur mistrzu, przecież praktycznie czytasz mi w myślach. Masz dwadzieścia jeden lat i czy nie powinieneś mieć wystarczającego zasobu słownictwa, aby powiedzieć to bardziej cenzuralnie?_

_Cenzuralnie? Nieznajome słowo. Proszę zdefiniuj._

_Zignoruję cię. Ale poważnie, nie spałeś z nim?_

_NIE. Nawet nie w dosłownym sensie. Obudziłem się na podłodze dziesięć minut przed rozpoczęciem zajęć._

_Dlaczego?_

_Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tam zasnąłem._

_Czy możesz choć raz w życiu nie zachowywać się jak ciota?_

_Dla ciebie, Liam? Staram się jak mogę. Krótka wersja jest taka, iż wiem, że jeśli byśmy się pieprzyli, to on przywiązałby się, a gdy dowiedziałby się, że nie szukam niczego więcej, miałby złamane serce._

_Nie chciałeś złamać mu serca awwww_

_Widzisz, myślę, że TO sprawiło, że brzmię bardziej jak ciota, niż to co kiedykolwiek powiedziałem._

_Co ROBIŁEŚ całą noc i dlaczego nie wróciłeś do pokoju?_

_Jego współlokator wyszedł, więc po prostu siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. Jakby darmowa sesja terapeutyczna. Ma problemy z mamusią i nie przebolał nadal swojej pierwszej miłości._

Liam nie odpisuje więcej, ale tylko dlatego, że usłyszał już wszystko, czego potrzebował. Louis może żartować, ile tylko chce, ale Liam wie, jaką naprawdę jest osobą pod tą cała otoczką.

Kiedy zajęcia kończą się, Louis musi obudzić się, aby opuścić salę. („Cóż, przepraszam Liam, ale ktoś musiał nie spać całą noc i doradzać dzieciakowi z kompleksem Edypa*”) Lecz kiedy otwiera oczy, zaczyna kalkulować czy obraza, której dokonał, drzemiąc na zajęciach z psychologii społecznej, była warta groźnego spojrzenia jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

(Nie była.)

\- Co jest, Li? – pyta, kiedy wychodzą z budynku. – I jeśli spróbujesz mi powiedzieć, że chodzi ci o mnie, to przypominam, że uczyłem się języka ciała przez trzy lata i potrafię zauważyć twoje kiepskie kłamstwa.

Liam przewraca oczami, ale nie próbuje kłamać. – Jestem zdenerwowany.

\- Czym?

\- Mam egzamin o siedemnastej. Powtarzałem materiał przez cały tydzień.

\- Więc dlaczego jesteś zdenerwowany? – pyta Louis, przyglądając się uważnie drugiemu chłopakowi. – Znam twoje nawyki, Liam i jeśli uczyłeś się przez tydzień jesteś bardziej niż przygotowany.

\- Tak, ale to teoria społeczna i rozumiem tylko jakieś dwadzieścia procent tego, co omawialiśmy. Ten egzamin ma ogromny wpływ na moją ocenę i jeśli zawalę-

\- Whoa, whoa, whoa – wtrąca Louis, wyprzedzając Liama i zatrzymując się przed nim. Kładzie ręce na jego klatce piersiowej i aż może poczuć przyspieszone bicie serca przez koszulkę. – Na początek, weź dla mnie głęboki wdech. Dobrze. Teraz słuchaj. Ile egzaminów oblałeś podczas studiów?

\- Żadnego.

\- A do ilu podchodziłeś?

\- Jezu, Lou, nie wiem…

\- Cholernie dużo, właśnie tyle. Powtarzałeś cały tydzień, byłeś na każdym wykładzie, robiłeś notatki i jesteś cholerne bystrym studentem. Czy coś z tego, co powiedziałem jest nieprawdą?

\- Cóż, nie-

\- Więc nie ma powodu, żebyś myślał, że sobie nie poradzisz, dobrze? Poważnie. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że zdasz to śpiewające. A kiedy już się tak stanie, ty i ja wyjdziemy i całkowicie się upijemy, okej?

Mimo wszystko, Liam śmieje się i wygląda na to, że czuje się lepiej. – Nie pogrywaj ze mną – oznajmia po chwili. – Zachowujesz się jak imprezowy dupek, ale wiem, że jesteś mięczakiem. Dajesz przemowy podnoszące na duchu swoim przyjaciołom i sprawa z tym dzieciakiem zeszłej nocy.

Jest specjalny rodzaj czułości, której Louis nie pokazuje pierwszej napotkanej osobie, ale jego wzrok jest pełny jej, kiedy spogląda na Liama. – Cóż, nie mów o tym nikomu, głupku. Muszę utrzymać reputację – jest wszystkim co mówi.

\- Mhmm. Gdzie teraz idziesz?

Louis marszczy czoło, kiedy myśli. – Jaki mamy dzień tygodnia?

\- Naprawdę musisz odstawić alkohol. Piątek.

\- W takim razie idę spotkać się z Niallem w bibliotece. Będziemy uczyć się na psychologię rozwojową.

\- Ty? Uczyć się? Nieważne. Idź poprzeszkadzaj Irlandczykowi, w takim razie. Zobaczymy się wieczorem?

\- Mówiłem poważnie o opiciu się – powtarza Louis z uśmiechem. – Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wiem, że jest piątek! O której kończysz egzamin?

\- O dziewiętnastej.

\- Idealnie. Napisz mi, kiedy skończysz i wyjdziemy gdzieś, w porządku?

\- Dobra – zgadza się Liam, odchodząc.

Zanim może zrobić więcej niż kilka kroków, Louis podchodzi do niego i czochra mu włosy. – Mówiłem poważnie o egzaminie. Poradzisz sobie.

\- Okej.

\- Rozwal ich tam, dzieciaku.

\- Do później, stary.

Louis nadal jest pełen czułości, kiedy dochodzi do biblioteki – wcześniej przynajmniej ten raz –i spotyka się z Niallem. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ludzie zauważają w blondynie jest jego szczere zachwycenie z obojętnie jakiego powodu. Jest w nim ta radość, która nie może zostać ani stłumiona ani łatwo zrozumiana.

\- Hej Louis! – Niall uśmiecha się, kiedy wchodzi.

\- Cześć, Nialler. Jak tam?

\- Dobrze! Odpoczywałem w akademiku, oglądając telewizję. A ty?

\- Zajęcia z Liamem, ale w porządku. – Louis opada na krzesło naprzeciwko Nialla. Pokój do nauki, który zajmują jest wypełniony obrotowymi krzesłami dookoła stołu i komputerem połączonym z telewizorem, kontrolowanym przez bezprzewodową klawiaturę, którą szybko przejmuje Louis.

\- Wiesz, że naprawdę musimy się skupić? – mówi Niall, kiedy Louis włącza Youtube’a. – Nasza sesja zaczyna się w poniedziałek.

\- Nie martwię się tym.

\- Nie chodziłeś na wykłady przez dwa tygodnie.

\- To prawda. Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Zmierzam do tego, że Liam i ja zgadzamy się z tym, że jeśli choć trochę nie zmusisz się do nauki, to oblejesz.

\- Niall! – krzyczy Louis. – Nie powinieneś być po mojej stronie?

Przynajmniej tym razem ma tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na zawstydzonego sobą. – Jestem po twojej stronie. Tak samo Li. Po prostu uważamy, że powinieneś zacząć się uczyć.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. Nie lubię, jak ty i Liam jesteście w jednej lidze – Louis naburmusza się. – to takie niezdrowe. Ale skoro nalegacie… – Wyłącza nagranie na dużym ekranie i chwyta kilka kartek z bałaganu notatek Nialla. – Zadowolony?

I Niall jest zadowolony, nawet jeśli czterdzieści minut mija na tym, że Louis zamiast uczyć się, rysuje obrazki na marginesach. Ostatnim arcydziełem jest postać jadąca na desce ze zbocza i Louis jest z niego całkiem dumny, dziękuję bardzo.

Kiedy wybija godzina 15.45, Louis bawi się telefonem, zmęczony udawaniem nauką. – Nawet jeśli jest to bardzo interesujące – przerywa ciszę – muszę iść, mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia.

\- Na przykład jakie?

\- Grają nowi film – Marwel. Premiera o 16.

\- Oblejesz! – woła Niall, ale Louisa już nie ma.

Później, kiedy światła w kinie zapalają się, a on wydaje się być cały obsypany popcornem, spogląda na telefon po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin. Zauważa od razu, że ma kilka nieodczytanych wiadomości od Liama.

(Liam, 16:02)Niall powiedział, że porzuciłeś go, aby pójść do kinaaaa  
(Liam, 16:05)Wiesz, że ten dzieciak cię ubóstwia, prawda? Zapewne złamałeś mu serce :(  
(Liam, 16:06 ) Teraz karma z poprzedniej nocy jest anulowana, jesteś złym złym Louiiiiisssssem.

(Louis, 18:34)Naprawdę? ponieważ Niall powiedział MI, że wy dwoje rozmawialiście o mojej nauce za moimi plecami.  
(Louis, 18:35)Po prostu odwal swoją robotę na egzaminie i napisz mi, kiedy skończysz, idioto. Będę w jadalni. 

Louis idzie, wracając z kina do jadalni, którą lubi, ale Liam wręcz przeciwnie - nienawidzi. Zamawia herbatę, aby napełnić żołądek i siada z telefonem. Liam będzie za godzinę, prawdopodobnie – wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby Louis mógł dzielnie próbować, ale i tak w końcu stracić wszystkie życia w grze Candy Crush.

Zajmuje go to na trzydzieści minut, kiedy się poddaje. Jest tam zbyt wiele ludzi i rzeczy do obserwowania. Odkłada telefon i sączy herbatę, zwracając cała uwagę na innych klientów jadalni, zamiast potajemnych spojrzeń, które rzucał przez cały czas.

Zauważa lokowanego chłopaka po drugiej stronie. Oczywiście, że tak – jak mógłby tego nie zrobić? Ten dzieciak jest olśniewający. Nie jak model, nie bardzo, ale w sposób, który Louis nazywa: urodziłem-się-w-ten-sposób-i-nie-potrafię-być-brzdki-nawet-jeśli-próbuję. Jest trochę skulony na siedzeniu, ale nadal można zauważyć jego długie, szczupłe nogi. Jego głowa spoczywa na rękach, twarzą w stronę Louisa z zamkniętymi oczami. Może śpi na stole ze słuchawkami i olewa jedzenie.

Ale wtedy porusza się, otwierając oczy. Podnosi frytkę, lecz odkłąda ją ponownie z głośnym westchnięciem. Zanim układa głowę ponownie na rękach, Louis już wie, że chłopak jest bardzo smutny.

I to w pewien sposób łamie mu serce. A on nawet nie zna tego dzieciaka.

Dziesięć minut później, kiedy kelnerka podchodzi sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, Louis nadal myśli o smutnym chłopcu przy innym stoliku. Wypędza ze swojej głowy głos Liama („Louis, zostaw ludzi samych. Nie każdy chce twojej pomocy lub opinii, dobrze? Zostaw ich”) i odchrząkuje.

\- Hej. To trochę dziwne, ale- mogę prosić cię o przysługę?

Dziewczyna waha się przez chwilę, ale kiedy Louis posyła jej swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, wzrusza ramionami. – Um, jasne?

\- Widzisz tego chłopaka? – pyta wskazując lekko głową w stronę burzy loków. – Tego z ciemnymi włosami, w szarej koszulce.

\- Z głową na stole?

\- Tak, tego.

\- Dobrze, co z nim?

Okropny rumieniec pojawia się na jego szyi, wie o tym i nienawidzi tego. – Jeśli kupię ciastko, dasz mu je i powiesz, że ktoś chciał go rozweselić?

Spojrzenie, które posyła mu kelnerka jest dosyć twarde i nie takie, jakie się spodziewał. – Chcesz wysłać komuś ciastko, aby go rozweselić?

\- Oh, daj spokój. Nie sprawiaj, że staje się to dziwne. To jak kupowanie komuś drinka w barze! Oprócz tego, że nie chcę, abyś mówiła mu od kogo to. I nie staram się zaciągnąć go do łóżka.

Dziewczyna – Frances, wie to bo spojrzał na jej plakietkę – prycha na to. – Dobra, w porządku. Jakie ciastko?

\- Uhh… te z M&Msami. – Wygląda na osobę, która lubi jasne, kolorowe obiekty.

Kiedy Frances odchodzi po ciastko, Louis szybko zajmuje się grą na telefonie – Candy Crush, poziom 176. Kładzie nogi na krześle naprzeciwko, obciąga swoją czapkę bardziej na czoło i próbuje jak najlepiej udawać, że nie interesuje go, cokolwiek dzieje się w pomieszczeniu.

Ale Louis zdecydowanie obserwuje- i słucha- kiedy Frances podchodzi do stolika chłopaka. – Przepraszam? – mówi cicho dotykając jego ramienia. – Proszę pana?

Głowa loków podnosi się na jej dotyk. Chłopak mruga, wyciągając słuchawki z uszu. – Uhm, tak?

\- To dla ciebie – oznajmia, oferując ciastko.

Nawet nie wygląda na zaskoczonego. – Nie zamawiałem tego.

\- Wiem. To od, erm, kogoś innego. Klienta. Chciał się rozweselić.

Może to nie jest dokładnie tak płynne, jak by chciał, ale kelnerka dobrze wykonała swoją pracę. Dzieciak wyciąga z wahaniem rękę i bierze łakoć od Frances. – W takim razie, dziękuję. Chyba. – I potem posyła jej uśmiech – mały, niepewny, ale nadal uśmiech.

Misja wykonana. Louis próbuje zachować dla siebie zadowolony uśmieszek, kiedy powraca do gry. Poziom 176 jest prawie ukończony, kiedy ktoś podchodzi cicho do jego stolika i kładzie coś obok jego telefonu.

To jest ciastko z M&Msami.

Trudno powiedzieć, co szybciej wystrzela w górę, brwi Louisa czy jego głowa. Chłopak stoi tam, przy stoliku Louisa, wpatrując się w niego bez słowa. – Co to? – pyta Louis, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotykają.

\- Kupiłeś mi ciastko.

I Louis nie lubi kłamać – może naginać prawdę przez cały dzień, ale kiedy dochodzi do tego, zawsze unika powiedzenia kłamstwa prosto w twarz. Wiec spogląda ponownie na chłopaka i pyta– Dlaczego miałbym to robić?

Wygląda na trochę zbitego z tropu. – Nie wiem. Może było ci mnie żal. Myślisz, że jestem zbyt chudy czy coś. Albo że nie stać mnie, żeby sobie kupić je samemu. 

Louis nie może się powstrzymać i jego spojrzenie spoczywa na ciału chłopaka. Jest szczupły, tak smukły i wysoki, jak chłopcy, którzy w okresie dojrzewania nagle zaczynają szybko rosnąć. I może jego ubrania wyglądają na trochę brudne, ale nie w ten sposób, że mógłby pomyśleć, iż nie stać go na jedzenie. Wygląda po prostu jak normalny nastolatek.

\- Jeśli ktoś kupił ci ciastko, to na pewno nie dlatego, że tak pomyślał – zaczyna ostrożnie. – To byłoby głupie. Wyglądasz w porządku, przyrzekam.

\- Co to miało znaczyć?

Nie trzeba być profesjonalnym terapeutą, żeby usłyszeć pokorne drżenie w tym krótkim zdaniu. Louis obserwuje, jak chłopak kuli się w sobie, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- To oznacza, że nie wyglądasz na zbyt chudego lub biednego, czy cokolwiek. Wyglądasz w porządku. Słuchaj, ktoś chciał, żebyś miał to ciastko, wiec weź je i ciesz się nim, dobrze?

\- Wiem, że to byłeś ty. – Louis nadal próbuje wpaść na pomysł odpowiedzi, która nie zawierałaby kłamstwa, kiedy chłopak wyciąga koniec słuchawek z kieszeni, które ukazuje gołe złącze. – Nie słuchałem niczego. Słyszałem co mówisz do kelnerki.

\- Dlaczego miałeś włożone słuchawki, skoro niczego nie słuchałeś? – pyta wymijająco.

\- Żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał.

\- Ale i tak podszedłeś tutaj porozmawiać ze mną.

Nagle blada skóra jego policzków pokrywa się rumieńcem. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem? Przepraszam, ja tylko…

\- Jezu, dzieciaku, tylko się droczę – mówi Louis, łapiąc za długi rękaw chłopaka, kiedy chce odejść. – Możesz rozmawiać z kimkolwiek chcesz, włączając to mnie. Zwłaszcza mnie.

\- Co to miało znaczyć?

Z tego co zauważa Louis, wydaje się, że chłopak często zadaje takie pytania. – To znaczy, że jestem przyjacielski. Nie ugryzę, obiecuję. Kupuję tęczowe ciastka dla nieznajomych, więc jeśli naprawdę to przemyślisz, to zobaczysz, że nie mogę być aż taki zły.

\- Dlaczego tęczowe?

I choć raz, ktoś zadając pytanie nie sprawia, że Louis wie, co ta osoba chce usłyszeć w odpowiedzi. – C-co?

\- Wybrałeś tęczowe, ponieważ wyglądam zbyt gejowsko?

Mija kilka długich sekund w napięciu, zanim Louis może zamknąć swoje otwarte usta i pomyśleć nad tym, co powiedzieć. Robi to dzięki dyplomacji, której nauczyły go trzy lata studiów. – Nie możesz „wyglądać” gejowsko – zaczyna powoli. – Seksualność i wygląd to dwie kompletnie różne konstrukcje. Ale jeśli pytasz, czy wyglądasz jak popularny stereotyp geja, to odpowiedź brzmi nie.

To musi być dobra odpowiedź, ponieważ trochę obronna postawa chłopaka opuszcza jego ramiona. – Oh, okej. Dobrze.

Louis nie pyta, dlaczego nie wyglądanie „gejowsko” jest tak ważne dla niego. Nie twój interes, Tomlinson.

Ale nieznajomy nadal wygląda, jakby chciał przekazać mu osobiste informacje o swoim życiu. – Ale mam chłopaka. Więc nadal nie mogę przyjąć ciastka.

To słowo nie omija uwagi Louisa, ale nie komentuje tego. – Wysłałem ci ciastko, nie zaproszenie na pieprzenie – mówi z uśmiechem.

Młodszy chłopak wygląda na tak nagle zaniepokojonego, że Louis chce cofnąć wszystkie słowa. Są granice, Lou, co do cholery! – karci się wewnętrznie. Na zewnątrz, skupia się na naprawieniu szkody. – Cholera, dzieciaku, nie chciałem, żebyś się wystraszył. Chodziło mi o to- chciałem po prostu cię rozweselić, dobrze? Ponieważ wyglądałeś na zasmuconego. A tęczowe M&Msy są wesołe. Jak czekolada. I ciastko.

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Słuchaj – wzdycha Louis. – Jeśli słyszałeś moją rozmowę z kelnerką, to słyszałeś też, że powiedziałem jej, iż chcę cię rozweselić i nie mam żadnych innych zamiarów, prawda?

Skinięcie głową.

\- Więc widzisz. To wszystko. Po prostu głupie ciastko.

\- Ale jesteś naprawdę miły bez powodu – mówi w końcu. – Dlaczego?

Czy twój chłopak nigdy nie kupił ci nic, abyś się uśmiechnął? Louis chce zapytać o to, ale nie robi tego. Jest mądrzejszy niż to. Dodatkowo słyszy głos Liama mruczącego o granicach w swojej głowie. – Mówiłem ci, kupuję tęczowe ciastka dla nieznajomych. Naprawdę nie mogę być taki zły, prawda?

I pojawia się kolejny mały uśmiech. Robi to prawie niechętnie, jakby nie chciał uśmiechać się do Louisa, ale nie miał wyboru. – Cóż, um, w takim razie dziękuję. – Jego palce zawieszają się centymetr nad ciastkiem, jakby czekał na Louisa, który powie mu, że nie może już go wziąć.

Louis nie mówi tego. – Jak masz na imię?

\- Ja?

\- Nie, ten drugi chłopak, z którym rozmawiam. Tak, ty. Głupek – dodaje miękko.

\- Oh, um, Harry.

\- Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Harry. Jestem Louis. – I wtedy wbrew rozsądkowi. – Chcesz dołączyć do mojego stolika, kiedy będziesz cieszył się ciastkiem?

Teraz Harry wygląda bardziej na zaskoczonego niż obrażonego. – Chcesz żebym usiadł z tobą?

\- Dlatego spytałem, tak.

\- Ale wszyscy mogą nas zobaczyć?

Louis zachowuje te wiadomość z tyłu umysłu, zaraz obok tych dziwnych zdań, które wypowiedział do niego Harry. – Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz. Nie chcę, żeby stało się dziwnie czy coś, po prostu pomyślałem o tym i zaproponowałem.

\- Nie, ja-um. Tylko wezmę swoje rzeczy.

Uśmiech nie pojawia się na twarz Louisa, dopóki Harry nie odchodzi z powrotem do swojego stolika. Kiedy wraca, ma ze sobą znoszony plecak i zapominany talerz pełen kawałków kurczaka i frytek.

Spogląda na jedzenie Harry’ego. – Nie są już przypadkiem zimne? Nie ruszyłeś ich przez pół godziny.

\- Obserwowałeś mnie przez pół godziny?

\- Obserwuję wszystkich przez cały czas, dziękuję bardzo. Zwą mnie obserwatorem.

Harry nie kupuje tego, ale także nie komentuje. – Jestem studentem, przyzwyczaiłem się do zimnego jedzenia. Dodatkowo potrzebuję kalorii. Chłopak mówi mi, że wyglądam jak patyczak.

Louis miał tę przyjemność, aby pominąć wykłady o ludziach pozwalającym innym zdefiniować ich obraz siebie. Więc zamiast się wymądrzać, postawia na coś zwyczajnego – Oh, studiujesz? Gdzie?

\- Kings College. Na pierwszym roku.

\- Ja też, ale jestem na trzecim. Jaki kierunek? Nie, czekaj – przerywa Louis, zanim chłopak mógłby odpowiedzieć. – Pozwól mi zgadnąć. Studiujesz….biznes. mam rację?

Wygląda zbyt młodzieńczo, aby być na uniwersytecie, kiedy jego oczy są duże i zszokowane. – Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Widocznie nie spotkałeś wielu studentów psychologii. Wiemy wszystko.

\- Psychologia? – Louis kiwa głową z potwierdzeniem. – Zamierzasz być jakby psychiatrą?

\- Coś w tym stylu. Może. Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze. 

Harry wydaje się rozmyślać nad tym przez chwilę, kiedy do ust wkłada frytkę za frytką, jakby to była jego praca i zamierzał zostać pracownikiem miesiąca. – Pasuje ci to – oznajmia.– Będziesz w tym dobry.

\- Oh? Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Cóż, po pierwsze, zadajesz dużo pytań – odpowiada sprytnie, co sprawia, że Louis rumieni się, ponieważ nie może nic poradzić na to, że chce wszystko wiedzieć, okej? – I jesteś naprawdę miły i lubisz pomagać ludziom. Więc, czy to nie jest to, co terapeuci robią?

\- Właściwie to tak – przyznaje Louis. – Mieszkasz na kampusie? – kontynuuje, ponieważ czuje się o wiele komfortowo, kiedy to on wchodzi do głowy innym ludziom, a nie oni do jego.

Oboje zauważają, że jest to kolejne pytanie, a Harry uśmiecha się. – Nie, mam mieszkanie.

\- Mieszkasz z rodzicami?

\- Nie, ze studentem sztuki o imieniu Zayn.

\- Zayn Malik?

\- Tak. – Harry jest ponownie zaskoczony. – Znasz go?

\- Znam go. Mieliśmy razem zajęcia w zeszłym roku. Drugi rok, prawda? Wydaje się fajnym kolesiem. – I jest fajny – właściwie jest tego definicją. Zayn Malik ma całe ciało w tatuażach, umie robić kręgi dymem papierosowym i maluje mury biblioteki sprejem. Jest jednym z tym otwartych gejów, którzy nadal są lubiani przez resztę uniwersytetu. – To twój chłopak? – pyta Louis.

Chłopak rumieni się. – Zayn? Nie, nie, on nie- jest tylko kolegą. Mój chłopak to Thomas. Cóż, nie-chłopak, nie bardzo.

\- Ah, nieodwzajemniona miłość?

\- Nie, nic takiego – odpowiada Harry.

Louisowi nie pasuje ta odpowiedź, przecież umie odczytywać twarze ludzi i twarz Harry’ego otwarcie mówi ‘kocham go, ale nie wie że istnieję’.

Ale nie mówi mu tego, oczywiście, ponieważ słyszy spokojny głos z tyłu głowy, przypominający mu, że jesteś znajomym, a nie jego terapeutą. Nie możesz pytać się o osobiste rzeczy, tak długo jak sam nie chce o nich powiedzieć. Więc mówi krótkie ‘Oh’.

Ponownie Harry tryska informacjami, zanim Louis może o nie spytać. – To znaczy, jesteśmy czymś, ale, on nie jest, um.

\- Nie wyszedł z szafy?

\- Tak, więc nikt o tym nie wie. – I zaraz po tym, twarz Harry’ego jest smutna. – Właściwie, nie powinienem ci o tym mówić. Nie możesz nikomu tego powtórzyć, dobrze? Obiecałem, że nikomu nie powiem-

\- Whoa, whoa, uspokój się – mówi Louis, pochylając się i uciszając Harry’ego swoją gorliwością. Chłopak wygląda, jakby miał zaraz dostać ataku paniki. – Oczywiście, że nikomu nie powiem. Nie martw się o to. To jego decyzja i twoja. I tak nie znam żadnego Thomasa.

To wydaje się uspokoić go trochę. – Okej. Dobrze. To znaczy, dziękuję. Ale tylko- w razie gdybyśmy spotkali się na kampusie czy coś.

\- Oh, myślisz, że tylko dlatego, iż zaproponowałem ci, abyś ze mną usiadł, to oznacza, że jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi? To trochę pretensjonalne. – Ale Louis widzi upokorzoną minę Harry’ego i przerywa mu, zanim może cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Droczę się, dzieciaku. Oczywiście, że spotkamy się kiedyś, dobrze?

\- Naprawdę?

\- Jasne. Znajdziemy coś, co oboje lubimy i będziemy to zrobić. Bo co niby studenci biznesu robią dla przyjemności?- żartuje, kradnąc frytkę z miski Harry’ego. Są zimne i obrzydliwe. Naprawdę musi być głodny.

Harry nie wydaje się mieć coś przeciwko. – Cóż, lubię muzykę.

\- Nawet jeśli nie masz iPoda?

\- Mam całą swoją muzykę na telefonie, ale zepsułem go.

\- Dlaczego w takim razie to zrobiłeś?

\- To był wypadek – odpowiada całkiem poważnie Harry, lecz po chwili na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech. – Czekaj, znowu się ze mną droczysz, prawda?

\- Prawie zawsze to robię, kochanie.

\- Racja, cóż przypadkowo wyprałem go. Właściwie, Thomas to zrobił. Wyprał tonę moich ubrań i nie sprawdził najpierw kieszeni.

\- Początkujący. Mnie tylko dwa przypadki eksplodującego błyszczyka nauczyły, że zawsze trzeba najpierw sprawdzać kieszenie.

\- Często masz błyszczyk w kieszeni…?

\- Mam dużo sióstr, dziękuję bardzo – prycha Louis, co sprawia że Harry się śmieje. Jest to głośny, nieokiełznany śmiech, prawdopodobnie zbyt duży, aby był stosowny. Ale Louis lubi to.

\- Więc muzyka, tak? – mówi zwyczajnie Louis. – Jaki rodzaj lubisz słuchać?

\- Właściwie to wszystko, po prostu lubię muzykę – odpowieda Harry po chwili rozważań. – Chociaż teraz dość często słucham The 1975. Lubisz ich?

Louis nigdy o nich nie słyszał. – Mają jakieś koncert w okolicy? Z chęcią bym ich posłuchał! – to nie jest kłamstwo. Chce tą część mózgu Harry’ego także.

Taktyka jest dobra, ponieważ Harry rozpogadza się na to i uśmiecha. – Właściwie mają, w przyszłym tygodniu. Chciałem iść.. czy ty, um- chcesz iść ze mną?

\- Oczywiście, bardzo bym chciał – mówi ciepło, ciesząc się tym, jak Harry uśmiecha się całym ciałem. – Daj mi twój telefon, wpiszę ci mój numer- oh. Cholera. Nie masz go.

Harry krzywi się, a Louis już zaczyna się martwić, czy ten zdaje sobie sprawę, iż znowu się z nim droczy, ale młodszy chłopak spogląda mu w oczy z nerwowym podekscytowaniem. – Możesz mi gdzieś go napisać? Powinienem mieć nowy telefon już niedługo, mógłbym do ciebie napisać czy coś.

Ma w kieszeni długopis i nie trzeba mu tego dwa razy powtarzać. Ciastko, które wysłał do Harry’ego nadal leży na stole pomiędzy nimi, więc Louis łapie je i pisze swój numer na opakowaniu. – Zjedz ciastko – mówi Harry’emu, myśląc o tym jak ochoczo chłopak pochłania zimne, tłuste jedzenie. – ale nie zgub opakowania, dobrze? Oczekuję wiadomości od ciebie, mistrzu.

Loki poruszają się ochoczo, kiedy Harry zapewnia go, że napisze od razu, kiedy dostanie telefon.

\- Hej stary – woła znajomy głos z miejsca za Harrym i Louis patrzy za chłopaka, aby zauważyć Liama. Jedną brew ma uniesioną w zaciekawieniu, kim jest burza loków pomiędzy nimi. – Co jest? – Tłumaczenie: kto to?

Louis nie daje mu, czego chciał. – Liam! Jak poszedł egzamin?

\- Właściwie był łatwiejszy niż przypuszczałem. Nie było niczego, czego bym się nie uczył. Chociaż myślę, że pomyliłem jedną datę w zadaniach z krótkiej odpowiedzi…

\- Oh, więc rozwaliłeś to.

Liam wzdycha. – Lou…

\- Gdybyś tylko miał kogoś, kto zapewniłby cię o tym wcześniej. Kogoś kto by cię wspierał i dodawał odwagi. Może kogoś przystojnego i inteligentnego.

\- Możemy nie robić tego teraz-

\- Oh, czekaj! To byłem ja. Zrobiłem to. Jakim szczęściarzem jesteś.

\- Jesteś idiotą. A ty to…? – mówi gładko Liam, przenosząc spojrzenie z Louisa na Harry’ego.

Harry, który wcześniej obracał głowę w przód i w tył, próbując nadążyć za rozmową, wygląda na zaskoczonego nagłym zainteresowaniem jego osobą. – Oh-ja?

Fakt, że w odpowiedzi Liama nie ma żadnej ironii jest przyjemną różnicą pomiędzy nim, a jego współlokatorem. – Tak, nie sądzę że spotkaliśmy się wcześniej.

\- Nie spotkaliście – wtrąca się Louis. – Harry, to mój współlokator, Liam Payne. Liam, to jest Harry-erm?

\- Styles.

\- To jest Harry Styles. Właśnie się poznaliśmy – dodaje Louis, zanim Liam może zacząć zachowywać się jak nadopiekuńczy tatuś z hiszpańskiej telenoweli.

Wie, że Liam chce zadać pytania – Jak się poznaliście? Dlaczego siedzicie razem? Dlaczego ostrzegasz mnie spojrzeniem? – ale Louis nie pozwolą mu na to. Już wystarczająco Harry wydaje się zaniepokojony z tego, że ma uwagę obojga. Ciekawscy współlokatorowie mogą poczekać, aby zaspokoić ich ciekawość.

\- Miło mi – jest wszystkim co odpowiedział Liam, podając Harry’emu dłoń. Z wahaniem chłopak ściska ją, a pomiędzy trójką pojawia się lekko niekomfortowa cisza, która mija, kiedy Liam ponownie odzywa się, lecz tym razem do Louisa. – Dzisiaj nadal aktualne?

Śmiech opuszcza usta Louisa. – Co się stało? Liam Payne rzeczywiście sam proponuje wyjście, a nie woli być zaciągnięty tam siłą? Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że dożyję tego dnia.

\- Kiedy powiedziałem, że rozwaliłem egzamin, to znaczył, że rozwaliłem go. – Liam mruga porozumiewawczo.

\- Cóż, w takim razie – chodźmy się całkowicie zniszczyć! – jego słowa są pewne, ale oczy wahają się przez moment, kiedy patrzy na nową twarz w ich gronie. – Harry, czy ty- czy chcesz iść z nami na kilka drinków? Jeśli masz osiemnaście- cholera, masz osiemnaście lat, prawda?

\- Mam dziewiętnaście – odpowiada lekko urażony.

\- Bez obrazy, tylko się upewniałem – uspokaja Louis. – Masz dziecięcą twarz, nie chciałem wyrządzić szkody.

\- To prawa – pomaga mu Liam.

\- Dziękuję Liam. Teraz, Harry, chcesz do nas dołączyć? – Wahanie jest wypisane na twarzy Harry’ego, więc Louis łagodzi to swoim urokiem. – Hej, jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz. W rzeczywistości, zazwyczaj doradzam, żeby ludzie nie szli od razu gdzieś z nieznajomymi. Ale jestem studentem psychologii, a Liam socjologii, więc oboje jesteśmy dość towarzyscy i obiecujemy nie wykorzystać cię dla własnej korzyści, więc?

Harry potrząsa szybko głową. – Nie, to nie tak. Ufam wam – mówi i Louis prawie połyka język, wysilając się, aby tego nie skomentować. Harry nie zauważa tego. – Po prostu- nie polubicie mnie pijanego. Zachowuję się…dziwnie.

\- Ale nie możesz być dziwniejszy niż Louis – droczy się Liam. – Wlej w niego kilka drinków, a staje się całkowitą dziwką, tańczącą z wszystkimi kolesiami.

\- Nawet nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć – potwierdza uroczyście. Przygryza po raz kolejny język, próbując stłumić nadczynność wyobraźni, która aktualnie wymyślała scenariusze tego, jak zachowuje się pijany Harry. – Nie może być, aż tak źle.

Lecz Harry nawet nie drga. – Nie powinienem. Może- może następnym razem.

I to jest wystarczające dla Louisa. Posyła Harry’emu najcieplejszy, najmniej groźny uśmiech, na jaki może zdobyć się z eyelinerem i tatuażami pokrywającymi jego ciało. – Oczywiście – zapewnia cicho. – Powinienem już iść, zanim Liam przypomni sobie, że jest dobrym chłopcem i zdecyduje poświęcić kolejny piątek na naukę. Ale napiszesz, kiedy dostaniesz nowy telefon? – pyta, rzucając pieniądze za swój posiłek na stół i wstając.

Harry także wstaje i uśmiecha się promiennie. – Tak! Napiszę.

Osobiście, Louis myśli, że loki Harry’ego są stworzone do czochrania, ale wkłada rękę do kieszeni, zanim poruszy nią i zrobi coś, czego nie powinien, jak dotknięcie wspomnianych loków. – Racja. Więc do zobaczenia, tak? Miejmy nadzieję, że wcześniej niż później.

\- Miejmy nadzieję – powtarza Harry.

Louis odwraca się od ogromnego uśmiechu – musi odwrócić się od ogromnego uśmiechu – i patrzy na Liama. – Gotowy?

Ze skinieniem głowy i przyjacielskim pożegnaniem z Harrym, Liam wyprowadza ich na zewnątrz jadalni. Na dworze jest chłodno, zdecydowanie tak jak powinno być we wrześniu, a wiatr idealnie komponuje się z rumieńcami na policzkach Louisa.

Liam czeka, aż skręcą za róg, zanim podskakuje z ekscytacją. – Dobra, start, gadaj! Jak brzmi cała historia?

\- Jaka historia?

Pchnięcie, które daje mu Liam prawdopodobnie miało być delikatne, ale Louis jest smukły, a Liam raczej masywny i to sprawia, że prawie się przewraca. – Przepraszam, przepraszam – mówi Liam, podtrzymując chłopaka. – Ale nie bądź wstydliwy. Historia o Harrym. To nie tak, że lubisz rozglądać się i flirtować z chłopakami, kiedy nawet nie jesteś pewny, że są legalni.

\- Nie flirtowałem! – protestuje Louis. – To się nazywa bycie przyjacielskim. Czasami zachowuję się jak ktoś pomiędzy dupkiem a Casanową, wiesz.

Liam podnosi ręce w obronie. – Dobra, dobra. Nie flirtowałeś. Ale poważnie, jak zaczęliście rozmawiać?

\- Cóż, to nie była jakaś wielka sprawa, Liam – wzdycha Louis. – Po prostu zauważyłem go w jadalni i wyglądał raczej smutno, więc zrobiło mi się go żal i kupiłem mu ciastko. A potem zaczął ze mną rozmawiać. Ot cała historia.

\- Kupiłeś mu ciastko?

\- To właśnie powiedziałem, tak.

\- I jak to zamieniło się w wymianę numerów i próbę zaciągnięcia go na drinki? To znaczy, skoro z nim nie flirtowałeś ani nic.

\- Ty masz mój numery. My wychodzimy na drinki. A ile razy ci obciągałem, co?

\- Cóż, ani razu, ale-

\- No właśnie. Po prostu byłem miły, Liam, nie próbowałem się dostać do jego spodni do jasnej cholery.

Liam odpuszcza temat, ponieważ pomimo droczenia się jest dobrym przyjacielem. Jest także na tyle dobrym przyjacielem, że nie wspomina, jak Louisowi miękną kolana, kiedy patrzy w te zielone oczy, lub to jak kiedyś będąc pijanym, przyznał, że długie włosy są najlepsze, ponieważ jest za co chwycić. Liam zapamiętał te rzeczy, ale trzyma usta zamknięte. Louis pamięta o tym, co mówił, ale jest wewnętrznie wdzięczny swojemu kumplowi.

Louis rozumie wszystkich. Ale Liam, przynajmniej on, rozumie jego.

***

*Kompleks Edypa - zjawisko wśród dzieci między 3 a 5 rokiem życia, polegające na pragnieniu seksualnego związku z rodzicem płci przeciwnej, przy jednoczesnej chęci pozbycia się rodzica tej samej płci jako rywala seksualnego. [via Wikipedia]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Kiedy następnego poranka dzwoni telefon Louisa, zajmuje mu kilka sygnałów, zanim sobie przypomina, że to w zasadzie jest całkiem możliwe, aby obudzić się przed południem w sobotę. Zajmuje mu kilka kolejnych, aby znaleźć i wydobyć go z plątaniny pościeli i koców na jego łóżku, gdzie opadł w absolutne zapomnienie jak tylko on i Liam dostali się do akademika. Wreszcie dostaje się i odbiera na ostatni sygnał.

\- Alo?

\- L-Louis?

-Um, tak. Kto mówi? - Louis wychrypuje, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna po drugiej stronie telefonu nie jest kimś, kogo poznał zeszłej nocy. To ogólna zasada, że nie daje swojego numeru obcym mężczyzną w barach, nie ważne, jak dobrze tańczyli ocierając się o niego.

\- Tu Harry. Um, z kolacji? Harry Styles.

Jeśli Louis miałby na tyle siły, czy silnej woli, aby zerwać się i usiąść, zrobiłby to.

\- Harry! Tak! Hej, człowieku, nie poznałem twojego głosu - odpowiada z poduszek. - Brzmisz… - dojrzale, bez swojej twarzy dziecka, która stwarza pozory jakbyś był piętnastolatkiem. Brzmisz jak mężczyzna. O głębokim głosie, płynnym tonie mężczyzna.

Oczywiście, Harry jest nieświadomy tego potoku myśli.

\- Oh. Myślałem, że może o mnie zapomniałeś. Czy coś.

\- Nie ma mowy - Louis odpowiada natychmiast. - Zdecydowanie nie. Jesteś Harry Styles, specjalizacja w biznesie na King College, współlokator Zayna Malika i poświęcony innemu – szeptem. - chłopakowi zwanemu Thomas. Lubisz zimne frytki i The 1947.

\- Masz na myśli The 1975? Myślałem, że ich lubisz!

Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera. - Um, ja… naprawdę mam kaca.

Co nie jest w żaden sposób kłamstwem. Ciało Louisa jest jak z ołowiu z wyjątkiem jego głowy, która jest workiem treningowym; Liam wierci się na drugim łóżku, gdy głos Louisa stopniowo go wybudza. Oboje są w kiepskiej kondycji.

Głos Harry’ego zniża się do szeptu.

\- Przepraszam, czy-czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? Przepraszam. Mogę oddzwonić, jeśli nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać.

I gdyby nie ostatnia część, Louis być może przyjąłby jego ofertę na poczet kilku godzin snu, zanim stałby się uroczy i towarzyski. Ale wie - w sposób, który Louis zawsze wie - że dla Harry’ego, Louis wybierający sen równa się z nie-wybraniem Harry’ego. I wie też, że Harry przywykł do bycia nie-wybranym.

\- Nie, nie martw się o to, kolego, nic mi nie jest. Nie mój pierwszy kac. Ani - jak podejrzewam - mój ostatni.

\- Oh – ból głowy Louisa wydaje się trochę bardziej warty tego, ponieważ Harry brzmi na zadowolonego, że Louis go nie spławił. - Często to robisz?

\- Często to pojęcie względne.

\- Często według twojej definicji?

\- Mojej? Nie całkiem. Chociaż według Liama już od dawna za późno dla mnie na pomoc.

\- Oh - Harry odpowiada ponownie, uśmiech wciąż obecny jest w jego głosie.

Louis chowa twarz w stosie poduszek - tu jest mniej światła słonecznego, co jest całkiem preferowane - i stara się wymyślić coś ciekawego do powiedzenia.

\- Bardzo szybko zdobyłeś nowy telefon.

Harry’emu zajmuje kilka sekund, zanim odpowiada, a jego głos brzmi na ściągnięty, kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się go opanować.

\- Tak.

Louis zauważa. Zastanawia się. Zostaje zaliczony do “tajemnice do rozwiązania” i nie mów na ten temat słowa - jak na razie.

\- Cóż, śmiało możesz napisać do mnie, kiedy tylko zechcesz - oferuje wesoło, jak tylko może z wciąż bolącą głową. Słyszy jak Liam wstaje i błądzi do łazienki, a następnie słyszy dźwięki odruchów wymiotnych. – Niemal zawsze dzieli mnie metr od mojego telefonu, zawsze zdesperowany rozproszenia.

\- Czy ty aby nie pracujesz? Ani nie masz zajęć? - Harry chichocze.

Dźwięk ten sprawia, że Louis się uśmiecha.

\- Cóż, tak. Ale zajęcia są nudne, a praca w bibliotece to jakiś żart. Więc. Dużo czasu na telefon.

\- Biblioteka? Zawsze chciałem pracować w bibliotece! Mnóstwo czytam. W wolnym czasie to moja ulubiona rzecz.

Louis ma absolutny zamiar dokuczyć mu o to, ale zanim nadarza się okazja, ciepły, ciemny stos poduszek zostaje rozdarty i Louis wpatruje się w Liama z czerwonymi oczami i grymasem na twarzy.

\- Nienawidzę cię i nigdy więcej nie pozwolę, abyś gdzieś mnie zabrał - oświadcza Liam, wyglądając absolutnie marnie.

\- Oh, spierdalaj - mówi Louis, boleśnie przewracając oczami. - Nie bądź szmatą.

Przez telefon Harry odchrząkuje.

\- W-wybacz - wyjękuję, brzmiąc bliski łez. - Nie miałem tego na myśli. Ja nie- Przepraszam.

Teraz, Louis siada, opierając się na jednym ramieniu, jakby podwyższona głowa miała poprawić przepływ krwi i nie robić z niego idioty.

\- Cholera, nie, nie, nie mówiłem do ciebie, mówiłem do Liama. Jesteś w porządku, dzieciaku, obiecuję. To Liam.

\- Oh - Harry wciąż brzmi na zdenerwowanego. - Okej.

\- W porządku?

\- Tak. Ale to- to w porządku, jeśli ty tak.

\- Jeśli ja, co “tak”?

\- Myślisz, że jestem szmatą. Jestem. Jestem nią.

\- Nie jesteś, Harry, obiecuję - Louis odpowiada prosto, bo choć wie, że prawdopodobnie powinien teraz zrobić wykład, cierpi przez ból głowy i nie potrafi wykrzesać z pamięci odpowiednich słów w chwili taka, jak ta.

Tak, czy inaczej, Liam już mu wyrywa telefon.

\- Rozmawiasz z Harrym? - pyta zaciekawiony, mniej zły niż wcześniej. - Z Harrym z kolacji?

\- Hej! Czy może-

\- Wcale nie - mówi Liam, a następnie przyciska telefon do własnego ucha. - Harry? Cześć, tu Liam. Mam się dobrze, dzięki, jak się masz?

\- Przestań! - syczy Louis. - Liam, on jest wrażliwy-

Jednak Liam po prostu odsuwa się, kiedy Louis sięga do niego, pozwalając starszemu chłopcu upaść na podłogę pomiędzy ich łóżkami w stercie kończyn i koców.

\- Jakie masz plany na dziś, Harry? Oh? Może wpadłbyś do nas, więc, tak po prostu? - i Liam ma czelność puścić oczko Louisowi, kiedy składa propozycję.

Nie zdobywa jednak pożądanej reakcji, ponieważ umysł Louisa już dryfuje, przypominając sobie każdy wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, który kiedykolwiek przybrał i każde słowo, które kiedykolwiek powiedział i desperacko próbuje namierzyć lokalizację, gdzie głowa Harry’ego musi być teraz. Jest płochliwy, ale chętny. Oczywiste problemy z pewnością siebie. Chce się zaprzyjaźnić, ale wydaje się nie wiedzieć jak. Teraz, zostaje zaproszony do kogoś do domu po 12 godzinach, jak się poznali. Jest przerażony, czy oczarowany?

Może to wciąż obecny alkohol w jego organizmie, ale Louis nie może się zdecydować. Zamiast tego, po prostu patrzy na Liama i wyciąga rękę po swój telefon, kiedy to przygotowuje się na tryb naprawy wyrządzonych szkód. Jak tylko jego palce owijają się wokół urządzenia i jest przy jego uchu, poszukuje odpowiedzi.

\- Harry?

\- Louis?

\- Przepraszam za Liama. Jest wkurzony, że go wczoraj upiłem, w rewanżu zachowuje się jak kutas.

\- Oh. On nie był- nie był złośliwy, czy coś. Po prostu mnie zaprosił.

\- Tak.

\- Czy to było złośliwe z jego strony? Ponieważ wiedział, że nie chcesz mnie tam?

Przyhamuj.

\- Nie, nie, wcale. To było złośliwe, ponieważ nie chciałem, aby wywierał na tobie presję, abyś przyszedł.

\- Oh. Co jeśli- co jeśli tego chciałem?

\- A chcesz?

To stawia Harry’ego na muszce, co jest trochę niesprawiedliwe, ale przynajmniej zmusza Harry’ego do wyrażenia siebie, został zapytany wprost, czego chce. Louis czuje, że Harry nie chce mówić za często o swoich własnych pragnieniach, więc siedzi i czeka na szczerą odpowiedź.

\- J-jeśli chcesz mnie. Tak. To znaczy, mogę. Jeśli. Chcesz.

Nie brzmi to dokładnie, jak “chcę się z tobą zobaczyć”, ale jest to coś więcej niż wystarczające, aby zaspokoić Louisa.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę - zapewnia Harry’ego. - Tak, przyjdź. Napiszę ci mój adres.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, naprawdę. Tylko- może jakoś za godzinę, kiedy Liam i ja weźmiemy prysznic i trochę wytrzeźwiejemy?

Śmiech Harry’ego jest na tyle głośny, że rani uszy Louisa nawet przez telefon, ale właściwie nie ma nic przeciwko. Jego uśmiech wcale nie jest mniejszy, gdy Harry zgadza się przyjść za godzinę i żegna się. Potem, Louis widzi uśmieszek Liama i wraca do rzeczywistości; mruży oczy i pochmurnieje.

\- Na co się gapisz?

\- Na idiotę rozwalonego na podłodze walczącego z kacem i uśmiechającego się, ponieważ jakiś gość, którego ledwo zna, przyjdzie. I tak przy okazji, może byś zechciał uprzątnąć nieco swoją część, jeśli starasz się go uwieść.

Louis ignoruje ostatnią część i rozgląda się dookoła. Jego łóżko jest epicentrum jakiejś wielkiej katastrofy, która doprowadziła do powszechnej dewastacji i niespełnionych norm higieny. Aż do wyimaginowanej linii dzielącej jego połowę pokoju i Liama ciągną się porozrzucane koszule, butelki od piwa i dawno zapominanie podręczniki.

\- Słuszna uwaga - Louis mamrocze z grymasem na twarzy. - Chyba powinienem spróbować trochę posprzątać, co?

\- Jeśli nie chcesz zarazić go jakąś chorobą. Niall i ja jesteśmy odporni na twój brud, ale ten dzieciak nie.

\- Zamknij się i idź weź prysznic jako pierwszy, a ja posprzątam - wyrzuca Louisa. - I pośpiesz się. Śmierdzę, jak zatęchły alkohol.

Liam mamrocze coś w stylu “nie inaczej, niż zwykle”, ale wychodzi do łazienki, zostawiając Louisa, aby wziął głęboki oddech, pomodlił się do góry i pochłonął się w szaleństwie porządków.

Z biegiem czasu, rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, obaj chłopcy wzięli prysznic i przebrali się i nawet większość skarpetek Louisa została wykopana pod łóżko. Jakoś, jednak, Louis wątpi, że Harry miałby coś przeciwko, gdyby wpuścili go prosto w brud i obraz nędzy i rozpaczy poranku po imprezie. Promienieje pozytywnie, zanim drzwi zostają w pełni otworzone.

\- Przyniosłem kawę - wypala, uśmiechając się szeroko do Louisa. - Na um, twojego kaca. Jeśli chcesz.

\- Dzień dobry i tobie - odpowiada Louis z własnym uśmiechem.

\- Oh. Racja. Um, dzień dobry - Harry jest teraz zakłopotany, ale to go nie powstrzymuje przed zaoferowaniem Louisowi kartonika załadowanego dwoma kubkami kawy, paczuszek z cukrem, mieszadeł i małymi tubkami śmietanki do kawy. - Dla ciebie. I Liama.

\- Nie musiałeś nam nic przynosić, wiesz - Louis mówi powoli, chociaż przyjmuje ciepły prezent w swoje ręce. - Pozwolilibyśmy ci zostać, nawet gdybyś przyszedł z pustymi rękoma.

To było pół żartem, ale Harry wciąż wygląda na zadowolonego, słysząc to.

\- Oh, cóż. Pomyślałem, że może skorzystacie trochę.

\- Czy to kawa? - mówi Liam wychodząc z kuchni w dresowych spodniach i bokserce.

\- Tak - Harry odpowiada radośnie. - Nie wiedziałem, jaką, jakie smaki lubicie, więc wziąłem po prostu czystą kawę. Czy to w porządku?

Jak zwykle, Liam jest przesłodki.

\- Oczywiście, kolego, dzięki. Moja głowa mnie zabija. Chociaż założę się jednak, że nie tak, jak Louisa. Nawet nie wymiotował.

To nie jest do końca prawdą, ponieważ Louis okręcił się zbyt mocno, aby chwycić szampon pod prysznicem i stracił sporo spożytego czegoś z zeszłej nocy dokładnie wtedy i tam, ale nie za bardzo chciał się podzielić tą informacją.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz jednej, Harry? - odwraca się, oferując pozostałą kawę dla Harry’ego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiada Harry. - Kupiłem ją dla ciebie - jego oczy są zbyt błyszczące, aby to było możliwe. Louis wciąż w to nie wierzy.

\- Oh - mówi Louis, z braku czegoś lepszego do powiedzenia. - Dobrze. Dzięki raz jeszcze. Chcesz wejść?

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i kiwa głową, wchodząc trochę głębiej do akademika, niż wcześniej. To tylko jeden pokój, tylko dwa łóżka, dwa małe biurka, kanapa i telewizor, oraz aneks kuchenny. Łazienka, z ich wspólnym prysznicem i umywalką, znajduje się za nieopisanymi drzwiami. Wszystko to musi być fascynujące dla Harry’ego, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki pozwala swoim oczom śledzić całe pomieszczenie, aby ogarnąć to wszystko.

\- Nie jest duże, ale to jest nasz mały kawałek nieba - mówi Louis z wielkim gestem po pokoju. - Liam ma biurko dla wszystkich swoich głupich książek i prysznic, aby śpiewać Justina Timberlake’a w nim, więc to tak naprawdę wszystko, czego potrzebuje w swoim życiu. I oczywiście ja mam wystarczająco miejsca na wszystkie moje złe nawyki i nikogo innego, jak tego małego mężczyznę, aby powiedzieć mi, nie!

\- Masz złe nawyki? - pyta Harry, marszcząc brwi. - Co na przykład?

\- Pozwól mi - Liam wyskakuje ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. - Za dużo pije, ledwo zdaje przedmioty. Dosłownie definiuje “bałagan”, przychodzi i wychodzi o każdej możliwej nocnej godzinie. Wydaje wszystkie swoje pieniądze na tatuaże, zamiast na artykuły spożywcze.

\- I czy wolałbyś kogoś innego, jako współlokatora, Liamie Jamesie? - Louis pyta zadowolony z siebie, już znając odpowiedź.

\- Myślę, że ważną rzeczą do zapamiętania jest to, że nikt inny nie chciałby ciebie. Nie każdy czuje się dobrze mając odczytywaną każdą myśl, czy analizowany każdy ruch - prycha Liam.

Harry spogląda z zaciekawieniem na Louisa.

\- Więc, miałem rację. Czytasz z ludzi.

\- Stale - odpowiadają współlokatorzy, a potem uśmiechają się.

\- Nic nie mogę na to poradzić - kontynuuje Louis, wzruszając ramionami z małym uśmiechem. - Po prostu rozumiem ludzi bardzo dobrze. Nawet, gdy próbuję to wyłączyć, zawsze po prostu myślę, co chodzi ludziom po głowach. I w większości przypadków - cóż, prawie zawsze mam rację.

\- Ujmijmy to w ten sposób - dodaje Liam. - Jedyna sytuacja w której Louis jest obojętny na to, co inni myślą i nie kontroluje aktywnie sytuacji, kiedy jest bardzo, bardzo pijany. Poza tym… Zawsze jest dwa kroki przed tobą.

Poniekąd Louisowi schlebia ten komplement, ale poniekąd też sprawia, że się rumieni. Harry jedynie spogląda na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Brzmisz genialnie.

Teraz Louis zdecydowanie się rumieni.

\- Tak. Cóż. Nie bądź zbyt pod wrażeniem. Pamiętaj, że Liam powiedział ci przed chwilą, że ledwo zdaję cokolwiek.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego? - Louis powtarza, śmiejąc się. - Z tego samego powodu, co wszyscy inni nie zdają przedmiotów, jak sobie wyobrażam. Dlatego, że nie są wystarczająco inteligentni na to.

Ale Harry potrząsa głową, nic z tego nie łapiąc.

\- Nie, to nie to. Jesteś bardzo mądry, mogę to stwierdzić. Więc, jak to się dzieje, że nie sprawujesz się dobrze na zajęciach?

Wciąż stoją w kuchni przy drzwiach z płaszczem i kawą w dłoni, a rozmowa rozkręca się po prostu odrobinę, jak na gust Louisa.

\- Ponieważ szkoła jest dla frajerów - krzywi się puszczając oczko, gwałtownie odwraca się i zostawia Harry’ego trochę zdezorientowanego i bardzo zaintrygowanego.

Jednak, mimo to ten podąża za nim, kiedy Louis prowadzi ich na kanapę.

\- Chodź, usiądź, panie Styles - Louis zaprasza go z fałszywym formalnym tonem, a następnie opada w dół obok Liama z brzęknięciem. - Jakie są twoje odczucia na temat oglądania piłki nożnej?

\- Piłka jest w porządku - Harry odpowiada szybko.

\- Oh, dobrze. Ponieważ gdybyśmy nie zgadzali się w czymś, Liam stanowiłby większość i zmusiłby nas do oglądania History Channel.

\- Jest edukacyjny - Liam mówi posępnie. - Czy nie po to studiujesz, aby zdobyć wykształcenie?

\- Bo oglądanie filmu dokumentalnego o kukurydzy zdecydowanie pomoże mi w mojej przyszłej karierze.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że oglądanie piłki ma jakąś wartość? - mówi Liam.

\- Liam, po raz ostatni, piłka nożna jest ważnym aspektem kultury angielskiej. Czy nie powinieneś dbać o to, panie socjologu?

\- Oh, daj spokój!

Gdy się sprzeczają, Harry podchodzi do nich i siada cicho na podłodze przed kanapą. To sprawia, że dokuczliwy język Louisa słabnie. Spogląda na miejsce na kanapie obok siebie - celowo usiadł bardzo blisko Liama, więc jest dużo miejsca po jego drugiej stronie dla mizernego chłopca. Myślał, że to musi być oczywiste, że miejsce zostało przeznaczone dla Harry’ego…

\- Hej, nie musisz siedzieć na podłodze, Haz, możesz usiąść na kanapie razem z nami - mówi z zaciekawieniem.

Harry otwiera szeroko oczy, gdy się odwraca.

\- Oh. Um. Jesteś pewien? Nie musisz-

\- Tak, kolego, oczywiście, że jestem pewien. Jest dużo miejsca. Hop na górę - Louis odpowiada uprzejmie. Obserwuje (a kiedy nie obserwował?), jak Harry mruga kilkakrotnie, a następnie ostrożnie przenosi się na miejsce obok Louisa. Nie umyka jego uwadze, że przycisnął się do ramienia kanapy, zajął jak najmniej miejsca, jak to tylko możliwe. Louis nie wypomina mu tego.

Jednak, pół godziny później, nie może się powstrzymać od powiedzenia czegokolwiek, gdy Harry patrzy na ekran z całkowicie zaszklonymi oczami. Louis delikatnie trąca go łokciem, aby nie przestraszyć niespodziewanie Harry’ego.

\- Wyglądasz na zafascynowanego grą - Louis dokucza delikatnie.

\- Wybacz - Harry przeprasza natychmiast. - P-przepraszam.

\- Nie ma, za co przepraszać, Harry, po prostu powinieneś mi powiedzieć, że nie lubisz piłki. Nie, za to też nie przepraszaj – przerywa mu, zanim Harry może wydukać kolejne słowo. - Po prostu, bądź szczery. Co lubisz oglądać?

\- Jak bardzo jesteś zainteresowany w poprawie swojej wiedzy na temat powstawania gitar? - Liam pyta z uśmiechem, pochylając się do przodu, aby spojrzeć na Louisa i Harry’ego.

\- Liamie Jamesie Payne, nie próbuj na niego wpłynąć. To nasz gość, pozwól mu wybrać za siebie.

\- A co, jeśli zdarzy mi się zafascynować gitarami? - odpowiada Harry, zbyt niewinnie, aby być tylko złośliwy.

Louis wie, że to żart, ale rzuca się na potencjalną możliwość nauczenia się czegoś więcej o Harrym.

\- Czyżby? Jesteś zainteresowany gitarami?

Mija chwila i Harry zastanawia się nad tym.

\- Raz starałem się nauczyć jak grać i naprawdę mi się podobało.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis pyta, zachwycony ideą małego, nieśmiałego Harry’ego piszącego piosenki i grającego na gitarze. - Dlaczego przestałeś?

\- Nie wiem - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Po prostu… przestałem.

\- Powinieneś znów się za to zabrać! To znaczy, jeśli chcesz - Louis mówi chętnie. - Studia polegają na odkrywaniu i eksperymentowaniu, prawda? - Liam wydaje z siebie dźwięk zadławienia i przyciska dłoń do ust, żeby stłumić śmiech, podczas gdy Louis tłumi westchnienie. - Nie, Liam, to nie był gejowski żart.

\- Sam się w to wkopałeś, tak trochę.

Louis na to nie odpowiada, utrzymując swoje spojrzenie utkwione w Harrym.

\- Choć szczerze mówiąc, mógłbyś z pewnością zacząć od nowa! Znam gościa, Nialla, który jest absolutnym geniuszem na gitarze. Założę się, że sam by się podłożył, aby ci pomóc.

\- Czekaj, naprawdę? - pyta Harry, kącik jego ust unosi się w uśmiechu.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jeśli jest to coś, czym jesteś zainteresowany, wejdź w to. I Niall na pewno będzie wyzwaniem.

\- Właściwie - Liam wtrąca się. - Jest w drodze, jeśli to w porządku? Jego współlokator jest wkurzony na niego, że wrócił wczoraj późno w nocy i szuka miejsca do ukrycia się.

\- Nie mam nic, przeciwko, jeśli i Harry nie ma - Louis odpowiada wzruszając ramionami, obserwując uważnie twarz Harry’ego i jakichś oznak dyskomfortu. - On jest gościem, więc.

Ze swojej strony, Harry wydaje się być zaszczycony, że ktoś pyta go o zdanie.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu - mówi łagodnie. - Jeśli jest waszym przyjacielem, jest pewnie bardzo miły.

Ani Louis, ani Liam nie wspominają, że grono przyjaciół Louisa, z wyjątkiem Liama i Nialla, składa się niemal wyłącznie z chłopaków z bractwa, czy tych, którzy zażywają narkotyki. Pozwalają, aby komentarz zawisł w powietrzu i odwracają swoją uwagę z powrotem na telewizor, gdzie Louis zdołał przekonać Liama, aby przełączyć na powtórki Tosh.0 zamiast “jakiegoś pieprzonego filmu dokumentalnego, na którym tylko tobie zależy Liam, Jezu.”

Wkrótce pojawia się Niall, który jak zawsze wygląda wesoło, z czapką z daszkiem do tyłu i ustami pełnymi Doritos; sam wchodzi do akademika.

\- Cześć chłopaki - woła, gdy wchodzi, a następnie przystopuje, widząc trzech chłopaków na kanapie, zamiast, dwóch, których się spodziewał. - Oh, hej kolego, co jest. Jestem Niall.

\- Cześć, jestem Harry, miło cię poznać - Harry cedzi z rumieńcem, przeciągając każde słowo w ten swój powolny sposób.

\- Tak, ciebie też. Zabrałeś moje miejsce - Niall droczy się.

Louis wie, co się stanie, jak tylko słowa opuszczają usta Nialla, więc wyciąga rękę, aby powstrzymać Harry’ego od wstania, który jest już centymetr od kanapy.

\- Nie słuchaj go, Haz, on jest po prostu ciotą - przewraca oczami, co rekompensuje surowość jego słów i Niall śmieje się w głos, puszczając mu oczko.

\- Jest w porządku - oświadcza, rzucając Doritos na stolik. - Po prostu zajmę miejsce na środku - i bez ostrzeżenia, siada na kolanach Louisa, odwraca się i kładzie na wszystkich trzech kolanach z głową na udzie Harry’ego i nogami rozłożonymi na Liame. - Mm, wygodnie - żartuje, zamykając oczy i wiercąc się w miejscu, układając wygodnie.

To instynkt, naprawdę, dla Louisa, który się śmieje i popycha Nialla, który spada na podłogę między kanapę, a stolik z hukiem i przekleństwem.

\- Albo możesz też zająć swoje miejsce na podłodze, cioto – sugeruje, Liam parska.

Harry wygląda na nieszczęśliwego i niespokojnego, oczywiście wciąż walczy z pragnieniem, aby oddać swoje miejsce Niallowi. Jego oczy są tak bliskie łez, że Louis natychmiast wyskakuje ze swojego miejsca i wspina się po Niallu na stolik, a potem odwraca się twarzą do wszystkich.

\- Słuchajcie, mam wiadomość - mówi wyniośle.

Słowa te spotykają się ze zmieszaniem, irytacją i niepokojem ze strony jego współlokatora, ofiary i nowo znalezionego przyjaciela.

\- Co jest? - mówi Liam z uniesioną brwią. - W końcu zdecydowałeś się przyznać, że zachowujesz się, jak dwunastolatek? Droga wolna, stary.

\- Zamknij się - Louis odpowiada ripostą, chociaż stara się coś wymyślić. Tak naprawdę, nie obmyślił tej części planu, gdzie by potrzebował fałszywego oświadczenia. Tak naprawdę po prostu zależy mu, aby uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nim tak mocno, że na pewno nie skupi się na Harrym.

\- No dalej w takim razie, podziel się - Niall mówi błyskotliwie z podłogi, najwyraźniej zapominając o swojej irytacji, kiedy kontynuuje chrupanie swojej przekąski.

\- Ja-cóż, ja, um. Zdecydowałem, że będę pił tylko w weekendy - wypala Louis, głównie, dlatego, że pierwszą rzeczą, nie-dla-Harry’ego jego oczy skupiają się na odnalezionym śmietniku pełnym butelek piwa. - Więc, mogę więcej się uczyć. I takie tam.

Liam daje malutką rundę, tylko lekko sarkastycznych oklasków, gdy Niall krzywi się i mamrocze coś, o “więc, jaki jest sens studiowania”. Harry wygląda na mniej strapionego i właściwie to uśmiecha się do Louisa z lekką pozostałością nerwowości.

\- To naprawdę dobrze, Louis. Teraz wszyscy będą w stanie zobaczyć, jaki jesteś inteligentny.

Gdyby powiedział to Niall, czy Liam, Louis być może pomyślałby, że był to cios w jego cholernie ubogie stopnie. Ale to pochodzi od Harry’ego, to było tak autentyczne i miłe, że Louis myśli, że być może jest w stanie wprowadzić plan w życie, mimo wszystko.

\- Cóż, wiesz, ludzie nie mogą zapomnieć, jak genialny jestem - żartuje niepewnie, nie mogąc znaleźć słów, aby przyjąć komplement.

Harry niemal natychmiast przechodzi do przegryzienia wargi, śmieje się zza zamkniętych ust z oczami niemal tak jasnymi, jak zawsze. Napięcie stopniowo ulatuje z jego ciała i Louis zauważa to z ulgą.

\- Oh, a także, chciałem poznać zdanie wszystkich na temat nowego tatuażu - kontynuuje swój bełkot. To powinno ich powstrzymać - skłonność Louisa do tatuaży i kolczyków jest gorącym tematem w tym domu.

\- Jeszcze jeden? - pyta Liam, z ustami otwartymi ze zdziwienia. - Masz jeszcze miejsce na rękach?

\- Mam tylko sześćdziesiąt, Liam, to nie jest tak dużo - odpowiada Louis, zatrzymując się nieco urażony. - Poza tym, ten nie będzie na ramieniu. Będzie na klatce piersiowej.

\- Jaki?

Ponownie, Louis musi myśleć szybko.

\- Um, może słowa? Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, ale nie mam tak naprawdę zbyt wiele tatuaży składających się ze słów. Więc, może to być fajne, mieć jakiś na klatce piersiowej.

Liam wydaje się nieprzekonany.

\- Jesteś przekonany, że chcesz coś tak dużego? To ogromne zobowiązanie.

\- Hej, przynajmniej nie próbuje sobie przekuć sutków raz jeszcze - Niall dodaje wesoło, zyskując ogromne kiwnięcie głową od Liama. - Miesiące nam zajęło odciągnięto go od tego.

\- Hej! Zdarzyło mi się myśleć, że to dobry pomysł. Wciąż jest - Louis wydyma wargi. - Masz zamiar wyrazić swoje zdanie na temat dzieła na klatce piersiowej, czy nie?

Jak zwykle jednak, Niall jest nieustannie zadowolony ze wszystkiego, co wychodzi z ust Louisa.

\- To brzmi szatańsko! Czy to będzie jedna z twoich linijek, czy z piosenki?

Harry otwiera szeroko oczy, kiedy spogląda na Louisa.

\- Piszesz piosenki?

\- Oh. Um, trochę.

\- Nie bądź wstydliwy, Louis - Niall uśmiecha się szeroko. - Zawsze jesteś przy pianinie, pisząc nowe piosenki w salach prób na terenie kampusu. Jest genialny także i w tym, tak przy okazji - dodaje, szturchając łokciem Harry’ego.

Chłopak wydaje się oczarowany na śmierć, wszystkie ślady niepokoju znikają z jego twarzy. Louis obserwuje linię jego ramion i szczęki, jak łagodnieją i uśmiecha się.

\- Może kiedyś ci pokażę - mamrocze, trochę, dlatego, aby wypełnić po prostu ciszę. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie ma wcale tego na myśli.

+

Harry leży na kanapie ze słuchawkami w uszach, telefon trzyma nad twarzą głośno słuchając najnowszą piosenkę ze swojego najnowszego odkrycia podziemnego indie, kiedy Zayn wraca w swój zwyczajowy, cichy sposób. Mija pięć minut, zanim Harry kątem oka dostrzega ruch i wzdryga się tak mocno, że telefon spada i uderza go w twarz.

\- Zayn, hej - mówi gładko, wyrywając słuchawki, mając nadzieję, że jego współlokator tego nie widział.

Uśmieszek na twarzy Zayna mówi jednak, co innego, ale jest na tyle w porządku, że nie wspomina o tym.

\- Hej, człowieku. Co kombinujesz?

\- Nic - Harry wstaje i przeciąga się, sięgając palcami do sufitu i słuchając, jak każdy jego kręg strzela. - A ty?

\- Umieram z głodu. Chcesz coś? Mam zamiar podgrzać Hot Pocket*.

Tym zyskuje grymas na twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Te rzeczy są dla ciebie złe, Zayn. Są pełne konserwantów i tłuszczów nasyconych.

\- Nie jestem w nastroju do gotowania, więc.

\- Po prostu próbujesz sprawić, abym coś ci ugotował, co? - Harry żącha, idąc do kuchni.

\- To zależy, działa?

\- Schowaj ten murowany atak serca do pudełka - Harry wzdycha. - Mam składniki do grillowanego kurczaka. Oh, możesz, chociaż podać mi telefon? Jest w salonie, słyszę, że dzwoni.

\- Kto męczy twój telefon? - Zayn pyta z zaciekawieniem, gdy rusza do salonu. - Czy to znów ten koleś, Louis?

Harry przewraca oczami i chwyta telefon, zauważając z uśmiechem, że w zasadzie to tak, to jest Louis.

\- Mam prawo mieć przyjaciół, oprócz ciebie, Zayn.

\- Tak, ale powinieneś spróbować zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś, kto nie jest dupkiem.

\- On nie- on nie jest taki!

Zayn obraca w palcach niezapalonego papierosa, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, czy zejście na dół na papierosa jest ważniejsze, niżeli kontynuowanie kłótni z Harrym.

\- Koleś podwalał się do ciebie na kolacji - postanawia zostać i wypomnieć. - To dość podręcznikowe zachowanie dupka.

\- Nie podrywał mnie - Harry wzdycha i gdyby tylko miał siłę kogoś, kto byłby w stanie powtórzyć to ze sto razy, pewnie też i by to zrobił. - Jest przyjazny. Kupił mi ciastko, bo myślał, że jestem smutny.

\- Co doprowadza do tego, że obserwował cię z drugiego końca lokalu. Czy to naprawdę nie alarmuje cię w żaden sposób?

\- Przynajmniej zauważył - Harry mamrocze.

\- W przeciwieństwie, do kogo? Thomasa? Ponieważ twoja poprzeczka dopuszczalnego zachowania jest spektakularnie niska, H.

\- Przestań - sapie Harry, teraz szczerze zmartwiony. - To niesprawiedliwe. Wiesz, że Thomas jest zajęty, nie zawsze może, no wiesz, zwracać uwagę na mnie, czy coś. To nie jego praca. I nie bądź złośliwy dla Louisa. On jest miły - kończy, bliski łez.

Zayn wsuwa papierosa za ucho i podchodzi, sunąc energicznie rękoma w górę i w dół ramion Harry’ego. Harry zawsze się rozchmurza na tego typu gesty.

\- Przepraszam, stary, nie chciałem zachować się jak kutas. Po prostu chcę, abyś miał dobrych ludzi w swoim życiu, tak?

\- Thomasowi zależy na mnie, wiem, że tak.

\- W-wierzę w to, co ty wierzysz. I znasz go lepiej niż ja, prawda?

\- Prawda.

\- Dobrze. I jestem pewien, że Louis również jest w porządku.

\- Miałeś z nim zajęcia w zeszłym roku, prawda? Co wtedy o nim myślałeś?

\- Był całkiem wyluzowany, tak myślę. Tusz na jego szyi miał jakieś zwariowane kształty utworzone z prostych linii.

Zayn nie wspomina, że Louis jest mu znany głównie ze swojej reputacji, jednonocnych przygód z kolesiami o różnym stopniu wyautowania. To 166centymetrowy punk kusiciel.

Harry promienie, jakby Zayn skomplementował jego, niżeli jakiegoś gościa z tatuażami, którego ledwo zna.

\- Widzisz? Żadnych przerażających wibracji, szalone tatuaże. Czego tu nie lubić?

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Poza tym - Harry kontynuuje ciszej. - Dlaczego miałby ze mną flirtować?

\- Żeby dostać się do twoich spodni? - Zayn prycha.

\- Mam na myśli, dlaczego miałby flirtować ze mną?

Teraz ma pełną uwagę Zayna.

\- H. No dalej. Jesteś wabikiem.

\- Nie musisz mówić tych rzeczy, Zayn, nie jesteś moją mamą.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czy twoja mama powiedziałaby ci, że twój uroczy, malutki tyłeczek równie dobrze może być, tak jakby, magnesem dla dominujących?- Harry chichocze tylko, bardzo lekko, więc Zayn naciska dalej. - Poważnie. Mam prawo być, tak jakby zaniepokojony o ciebie. Mam piękne siostry, więc wiem, o co chodzi.

\- Nawet nie wiem, czy jest gejem.

\- Oh, uwierz mi, jest gejem.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Zayn myśli o tych wszystkich rzeczach, o których słyszał o Louisie Tomlinsonie, osławionego flirciarza i uwodziciela ukrywających się gejów i trzyma język za zębami. To nie tak, że Harry jest delikatny, właściwie, po prostu… Cóż, jest. I to nie to, Harry potrzebuje usłyszeć.

\- Po prostu wiem.

\- Cóż, wciąż - Harry odpowiada cierpliwie. - Nawet, jeśli jest gejem, nie pogrywa sobie ze mną. Jest po prostu miły.

\- Hmph. Poczekam z decyzją w tej sprawie, aż dobrze go poznam.

\- Myślałem, że nie jesteś moją mamą?

\- Po prostu się zamknij i zaproś go - odpowiada Zayn przewracając oczami.

\- Czekaj- naprawdę chcesz go poznać? - Harry pyta, zaskoczony. - Że teraz?

\- Czy kiedykolwiek. Ale tak – zrzędliwość dodaje, ale Zayn nie: ale tylko, dlatego, że mu nie ufa.

Harry jedynie uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.

\- Dobrze. Um, napiszę do niego.

\- Super - Zayn sięga po papierosa za ucho i macha przed nim, kiedy odwraca się do drzwi. - Papieros. Zaraz wracam.

\- Tak, w porządku - drzwi się jeszcze nie zamknęły za Zaynem, a Harry już ma swój telefon w dłoni, pisząc na nim wiadomość do Louisa.

(Harry, 11:27 AM) Czeeeść.

(Louis, 11:29 AM) Hej haz :)

(Harry, 11:30 AM) Co słychać?

(Louis, 11:33 AM) Czekam na Li, aż wyjdzie ze swoich zajęć z 11:00. Nie mogę ukraść jego pieniędzy na jedzenie, kiedy go tu nie ma!

(Harry, 11:34 AM) Co powiesz na darmowy obiad u mnie?

(Harry, 11:34 AM) Właśnie miałem zrobić grillowanego kurczaka dla siebie i Zayna.

(Harry, 11:37 AM) Pytam, tylko, dlatego, aby uchronić biednego Liama przed napaścią.

(Louis, 11:38 AM) Mówiąc szczerze pieniądze na jedzenie są zapłatą za jego uprawnienia do posiadania najlepszego współlokatora wszechczasów.

(Louis, 11:39 AM) Ale mogę, jeśli chcesz :) To brzmi świetnie!

(Harry, 11:40 AM) Zdecydowanie!

(Harry, 11:40 AM) Jeśli chcesz. Wiem, że my DOPIERO CO się spotkaliśmy, jakieś dwa dni temu…

(Louis, 11:41 AM) Nie jestem pewien, czy jest jakiś schemat dotyczący spotkań, haha. Plus, jest darmowe jedzenie, więc to przebija wszystko. Jaki jest twój adres?

Kiedy Zayn wraca, pachnąc nikotyną i jesienią, Harry jest zajęty gotowaniem ryżu i robieniem warzyw na parze, gdy kurczak grilluje się gdzieś w tle. Zayn tylko rzuca okiem, zanim kontynuuje swoją drogę do salonu.

\- Więc, jednak pojawi się na obiedzie? - woła z kanapy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Robisz to coś, kiedy jesteś zdenerwowany.

Następuje cisza, a potem głowa Harry’ego wychyla się zza ściany z kuchni, spoglądając na Zayna.

\- Co robię? - pyta, brzmiąc na obrażonego. - Nie robię tego czegoś.

\- Gotujesz zbyt dużo jedzenia, kiedy jesteś zdenerwowany.

\- Cóż, po prostu chcę się upewnić, że mamy wystarcza-

\- Ile woreczków ryżu wrzuciłeś?

\- … Osiem.

\- Dla trzech osób.

\- Cóż… - najwyraźniej Harry nie ma nic na swoją obronę, ponieważ znika z powrotem w kuchni zirytowany i nadąsany. Zabawne, jak jego nawyki gotowania stawały się problemem jedynie wtedy, gdy gotował dla innych, a nie tylko dla Zayna.

Louis przyjeżdża, jak tylko obiad jest gotowy. To jest jak deja vu, otwieranie drzwi, które ujawniają Harry’ego z twarzą niemal przedzieloną uśmiechem.

\- Cześć Louis - mówi podekscytowany. - Jesteś w samą porę.

\- Świetnie, umieram z głodu. Liam nie pojawiłby się w domu jeszcze przez jakieś pół godziny i byłem bliski sprzedawania jego butów na rogu, dopóki nie miałbym wystarczająco pieniędzy na coś do zamówienia. - Louis mówi puszczając oczko, gdy Harry odsuwa się na bok, wpuszczając go.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważa jest Zayn opierający się o ścianę w środku, tuż przy drzwiach ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

\- Okradanie współlokatora. Klasa.

Komentarz spotyka się z ciszą od dwóch chłopców w pokoju.

\- Zayn Malik, prawda? Dobrze cię widzieć, kolego - Louis mówi nerwowo, wyciągając rękę.

\- Nie jestem twoim kolegą, kolego - Zayn mówi chłodno, a następnie odwraca swój wzrok na Harry’ego, który natychmiast wydaje się przywrócić go do normalności. - Obiad prawie gotowy? Pachnie fantastycznie.

\- To zależy, masz zamiar zachowywać się, jak człowiek?

Wydaje się to rozważać.

\- Dla jedzenia? Prawdopodobnie nie. Dla ciebie? Postaram się, jak najlepiej potrafię.

Kiedy Zayn idzie do łazienki umyć się, Harry pochyla się blisko Louisa i szepcze:

\- Zazwyczaj nie jest taki, przysięgam.

\- W porządku - Louis odpowiada w tym samym tonie. - Wygląda na… Sprytnego. Dobry znawca charakteru, jak zgaduję.

Nie wspomina, że przebiegli ludzie są jego najmniej ulubionymi, ponieważ mają tendencję do czytania z Louisa, niemal tak dobrze, jak on czyta z nich.

Louis wciąż jest najlepszy, wie o tym (nie żeby się chwalił czy coś) i wraz z upływem obiadu upewnia się coraz bardziej i bardziej, że Zayn jest tak daleki od dupka, jak Harry od seryjnego mordercy. To wyraźnie widać, naprawdę, zwłaszcza, kiedy zauważysz sposób w jaki wydaje się opierać wszystko wokół Harry’ego.

Większość ludzi, kiedy Louis rozbiera ich na części, aby zapoznać się z instrukcją w jaki sposób ich zadowolić, znajduje wiele z nich, które ich uszczęśliwiają. Jednak instrukcja Zayna zawiera w tej chwili jedynie: Harry’ego. Cokolwiek sprawia, że Harry jest szczęśliwy, szczęśliwy jest i Zayn, z wyjątkiem sytuacji, w których Zayn jest pewien, że wie lepiej. Jak na przykład sposób, w jaki zmusza do zeznań Louisa poprzez stół, bez względu na to, na ile to denerwuje Harry’ego.

\- Zayn - Harry protestuje po dwudziestu minutach. - Mógłbyś przestać z tymi pytaniami?

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, naprawdę - Louis odpowiada z ustami pełnymi ryżu. - Lubię pytania. Jestem psychologiem. Jedyne, co robimy to zadajemy pytania ludziom.

\- Widzisz, Haz? To tylko przyjacielskie przekomarzanie się.

Osobiście, gdyby zależało to od Louisa, nie nazwałby tego czymś przyjacielskim, czy przekomarzaniem się. Ale to naprawdę jest bez znaczenia.

\- Nic złego w ciekawości, eh?

A więc atak kontynuowana, ku przerażeniu upokorzonego Harry’ego. Są pytania o wszystko: gdzie mieszka, gdzie pracuje, czym się zajmuje. Wygląda to trochę, jakby byli na randce, gdyby nie krytyczne komentarze Zayna i przerażony Harry między nimi.

\- Słyszałem, że dużo pijesz. Czy to prawda? - pyta Zayn, gdy wszystko wydaje się zmierzać ku końcowi.

\- Każdy zawsze jest zafascynowany moim nawykiem picia - sapie Louis. - Tak, może i piję trochę za dużo, ale ucinam to tylko do weekendów, prawda Harry? - Harry promienieje, a Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Myślę, że każdy ma swoje niezdrowe nawyki.

\- Zayn pali - dodaje Harry, jakby był chętny do wyrównania szans.

\- Ja też, czasami. Jeśli jestem zestresowany, czy coś. Nie tonę, ale jednak.

Czekają na komentarz od Zayna na ten temat, ale on jednak nie nadchodzi. Widocznie wyczerpał swoją listę pytań, ponieważ wstaje i odkłada swój talerz do zlewu.

\- Obiad był wspaniały, kochanie - mówi do Harry’ego, całując jego czoło. - I mówiąc o paleniu, schodzę na dół na jednego. Wrócę za chwilę, dobrze?

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamykają za ponurym chłopakiem, Harry przeprasza.

\- Przepraszam za jego niegrzeczne zachowanie, on po prostu- nie wiem, nie jest po prostu sobą - wzdycha, wypuszczając powietrze. - I nie obrażaj się, że nie zaprosił cię na papierosa, chociaż właśnie o tym mówiłeś, dobrze? On po prostu ma, to coś. Na temat palenia.

\- To “coś”?

\- Tak, to tak jakby jego “mój czas”. Nienawidzi mieć ludzi wokół siebie, gdy pali. Nawet, jeśli są to inni palacze w ogólnym otoczeniu. Nie może tego znieść. Więc. Nie o ciebie chodzi, przysięgam.

\- Harry, nie martw się o to - Louis mówi ze śmiechem. - Poważnie, nie jestem obrażony. Obiad był… Interesujący. Nie interesujący w złym słowa tego znaczeniu, po prostu interesujący. Ostatnim razem zostałem przesłuchany w ten sposób, gdy poznałem ojca mojego ostatniego porządnego chłopaka. Poza tym, Zayn nie ma nawet strzelby, więc.

Mija sekunda, w której Louis myśli, że przekroczył niewidzialną barierę z Harrym, ponieważ nie ma żadnego odzewu. Patrzy uważnie i widzi toczącą się bitwę w umyśle Harry’ego, gdy stara się zdecydować, czy powiedzieć, czy też nie, cokolwiek mu chodzi po głowie. Najwyraźniej, w końcu pada na tak.

\- Więc ty jesteś… - mówi ostrożnie, a potem urywa.

\- Jestem kim?

\- Gejem.

Louis uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha.

\- Oh. To. Tak. Nie wiedziałeś tego wcześniej? Nie daj się oszukać tym tatuażom i kolczykom, chłopcze, jestem gejem, jak się patrzy.

\- Oh, w porządku - Harry uśmiecha się z powrotem do niego, jakby z ulgą. Louis zastanawia się, jak długo to pytanie go męczyło; biorąc pod uwagę jego zalotną osobowość, jego seksualność prawdopodobnie była kwestionowania przez całe ostatnie trzy dni, od kiedy się znają.

\- Myślałem, że wspomniałem o tym wcześniej - Louis zamyśla się. - Albo- Liam to zrobił, na pewno. Powiedział ci, że kiedy jestem pijany zaczynam tańczyć z przypadkowymi kolesiami.

Teraz Harry zaczyna wyglądać trochę nieswojo.

\- Cóż, ale, nie wiedziałem, czy naprawdę masz to na myśli.

\- Na myśli… Co? Na myśli zbliżenie się fizycznie do kolesi?

\- Tak. To znaczy, tylko, dlatego, że to robisz nie znaczy, że jesteś… No wiesz. Gejem.

Louis przeszukuje ostrożnie wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, starając się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę go męczy. Jest coś w jego sposobie zadawania pytań, co sprawia, że wierci się, jak uczniak złapany z ręką w słoiku z ciasteczkami.

\- Przypuszczam, że to prawda - przyznaje. - Seksualność nie ma jasno określonych zasad. Jednak według mojej nieprofesjonalnej opinii, jeśli jesteś chłopakiem i podoba się robienie różnych rzeczy z penisem i/lub podoba ci się, aby inni kolesie robili coś z twoim penisem, to całkiem kwalifikuje cię, jako nie-heteroseksualnego.

\- Tak… - teraz Harry zdecydowanie wygląda na zakłopotanego, jego wzrok skacze dookoła, jakby szukał jakiejś drogi ucieczki, albo jakiejś formy zbawienia.

Panika na jego twarzy sprawia, że Louis natychmiast się wycofuje.

\- Przepraszam. Mam niewyparzony język. Liam by się zarumienił, gdyby usłyszał to, co mówię.

\- Nie, jest w porządku - Harry mówi szybko. - Jesteś szczery, podoba mi się to. I widzisz wszystko tak wyraźnie. To… Orzeźwiające, aby być w pobliżu kogoś, kto od razu wszystko rozumie.

Louis patrzy na niego w sposób, jaki wciąż się denerwuje, jakby siedział przed plutonem egzekucyjnym i nie może nic poradzić, gdy myśli sobie: nie wszystko. Wciąż są zielonookie, kędzierzawe tajemnice, których jeszcze nie rozwiązał. Ale. Pracuje nad tym.

Zapach dymu unosi się z przedpokoju, gdy otwierają się drzwi i pojawia się Zayn.

\- Hej. Zapomniałem, że dziś czwartek, muszę lecieć. Mam swoje nocne zajęcia za jakieś dwadzieścia minut - mówi Harry’emu, gdy ich mija w salonie i przechodzi przez drzwi do ich sypialni.

\- Czy mógłbyś, um, wybaczysz mi na sekundę? - Harry mamrocze, a potem śpieszy się.

\- Jasne, nie ma problemu - Louis informuje pustą kuchnię.

Prawdopodobnie starają się być cicho podczas rozmowy, ale Louis słyszy każde słowo. I prawdopodobnie Louis powinien postarać się trochę bardziej, aby nie słuchać, ale to naprawdę nie jego wina, że zbieranie informacji jest jedną z jego ulubionych rozrywek. Uspokaja swój oddech, więc ich rozmowa niosąca się przez kuchnię brzmi jeszcze wyraźniej.

\- Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz dziś, Zayn? - Harry pyta poirytowany. - Jesteś całkowitym- absolutnym- dupkolem!

\- Słowo, którego szukasz to dupek - mówi Zayn. - Jestem dupkiem.

\- Dobrze, więc dlaczego jesteś- tym. Dlaczego?

\- Może jestem po prostu dupkiem z natury, Haz, nie pomyślałeś o tym?

\- Zayn.

\- Harry.

Młodszy wzdycha poirytowany.

\- Dobrze, w porządku, nie mów mi. Ale pójdziesz, tak jakby, powiedzieć przepraszam? Czy coś? Ponieważ naprawdę go lubię i myślę, że będzie naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem i podobałoby mi się, gdyby absolutnie nie nienawidził mojego współlokatora.

\- Cóż, nie jest mi przykro z tego powodu, więc nie zamierzam przepraszać - Zayn odpowiada po chwili. - Ale jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, przepraszam za każdy wrzód na dupie, który wam daję. Poważnie, kochanie, muszę lecieć. Zobaczymy się, kiedy wrócę do domu!

Kiedy wychodzi zza rogu, Zayn znajduje Louisa niewinnie zmywającego naczynia (czy Liam nie byłby dumny) i wcale niepodsłuchującego.

\- Do później, stary - mamrocze do Louisa wychodząc. Louis myśli, że to może być postęp.

Jednak Harry po powrocie do Louisa wygląda jeszcze bardziej na niezadowolonego niż przedtem.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, zajmę się tym - mówi do Louisa z roztargnieniem, myje ręce z dala od ostatnich kilku naczyń w zlewie i przejmuje myte naczynie od Louisa mamroczącego w proteście.

\- Hej - łagodny głos Louisa chwyta błądzącą uwagę Harry’ego wystarczająco na tyle, aby na niego spojrzał. - Powiedziałem ci, że było w porządku, tak? Naprawdę, nie martw się o to. Nie jestem obrażony. I absolutnie nie nienawidzę twojego współlokatora.

Harry rozpoznaje swoje własne słowa i rumieni się.

\- Ty, um, słyszałeś to?

\- Twój głos jest jakieś cztery oktawy zbyt niski dla porządnego szeptu, wiesz.

\- To jest tak żenujące - Harry jęczy. - Zayn był żenujący. Ten obiad był żenujący. Jestem po prostu- nie wiem-

\- Zażenowany?

\- Tak - Harry rumieni się. - Przepraszam.

Louis przegryza wargę, wahając się.

\- Wiesz, zazwyczaj jest to wbrew mojemu kodeksowi moralnemu, aby to robić, ale… Dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek. Mogę powiedzieć ci, dlaczego Zayn tak się zachowywał. Jeśli chcesz.

\- Co? Ale skąd wiesz?

\- Po prostu wiem - Louis mówi wzruszając ramionami. - Po prostu obserwuję ludzi, poznaję ich, rozumiem. To nie jest właściwie takie trudne, ponieważ tylko obserwujesz, co robią i jak wchodzą w interakcje ze środowiskiem i innymi ludźmi, a to wiele ci mówi, co siedzi w ich głowach. I kiedy wiesz, jak sprawy zazwyczaj miewają się w ich umysłach, możesz naprawdę dobrze wydedukować, co będzie się działo przez resztę czasu. Czy to ma sens?

\- Nie bardzo - Harry przyznaje, patrząc nieco w zachwycie. - Ale jeśli chcesz powiedzieć mi, co jest nie tak z Zaynem, może to być naprawdę pomocne.

\- To trochę oszustwo - Louis uśmiecha się szeroko. - Ponieważ, technicznie rzecz biorąc powinieneś porozmawiać z nim i popracować nad naprawą szkód. Ale cię lubię i staram się zaimponować ci moimi talentami, więc.

\- Już jestem pod wrażeniem - Harry odpowiada z powagą, z psotną iskierką w oczach.

\- Zasadniczo, Zayn opiekuje się tobą. Zadawał te wszystkie pytania, w połowie, dlatego, żeby je usłyszeć, ale w połowie, dlatego, żebyś i ty mógł je usłyszeć. Chce, żebyś zrozumiał, w co się pakujesz ze mną, ponieważ myśli, że jesteś delikatny i może trochę zbyt ufny. Miał również w połowie nadzieję, że mnie przestraszy i to wszystko się zakończy. Nie miał właściwie zamiaru mnie obrazić, czy ubliżyć - dlatego też, tak przy okazji, nie jestem obrażony, czy nie mam wrażenia, że mi ubliżano. Chciał po prostu odkryć prawdziwego mnie dla obojga z was, a następnie upewnić się, że nie ucieknę tylko, dlatego, że sprawy przybrały niewygodny obrót. Więc tak, w zasadzie po prostu chciał się upewnić, że jestem warty twojej przyjaźni.

\- Oh.

\- Oh? - Louis powtarza nerwowo. - Właśnie zademonstrowałem swój nieco anormalny talent, Harry. Potrzebuję czegoś więcej niż tylko “oh”.

\- Nie, mam na myśli- mam na myśli, wow. Ty po prostu- po prostu wiesz to wszystko? Tylko z obserwacji jego?

Harry z pewnością ma teraz gwiazdki w oczach.

Louis nie może nic poradzić, gdy puchnie pod pochwałą Harry’ego.

\- Cóż, z obserwacji, myślenia o nim i jeszcze raz obserwacji, aby dokładnie sprawdzić.

\- To naprawdę fenomenalne - Harry informuje go. - Jesteś jak, jak geniusz.

Idea sprawia, że Louis się śmieje.

\- Jestem po prostu bardzo wścibski i znam ludzi. Nie będziesz myślał, że to takie słodkie, kiedy to ty trafisz pod mój mikroskop.

Ostrożnie wymija fakt, że ma już Harry’ego na oku i to z najwyższą rozdzielczością.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś coś takiego zrobił - Harry mówi wyzywająco. - Obserwował mnie. Albo analizował mnie, czy rozumiał mnie, czy jakkolwiek zechcesz to nazwać.

Jakoś, Louis nie ma wątpliwości, co do tego.

\- Oh? Pozwolisz zaspokoić mi moją ciekawość, bez żadnego powodu? Nawet, jeśli oznacza to pozwolenie mi z bliska przyjrzeć się, co znajduje się w twojej głowie lub miejscu, w którym żyjesz?

\- Pewnie. Nie mam nic przeciwko, ani trochę. Tak, czy inaczej nie mam nic do ukrycia.

\- Więc, nie przeszkadzałoby ci w ogóle, gdybym porozglądał się i zaczął węszyć, aby dostać się do twojej głowy?

Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Cóż, nie dotykałbym rzeczy Zayna, chyba, że jesteś naprawdę odważny, ale wszystkie moje rzeczy są do twojej dyspozycji.

Louis wciąż oczekuje, że wycofa swoją zgodę, gdy zaczyna wędrować po małym mieszkanku, ale za każdym razem, gdy ogląda się za ramię, aby sprawdzić raz jeszcze, Harry wciąż usadowiony jest przy kuchennym blacie z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy z talerzem w ręku; patrzy spokojnie, jak Louis wykonuje swoje dokładne obserwacje.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważa są fotografie. Jedyne, które należą do Harry’ego przedstawiają dwie kobiety, jedną starszą i jedną gdzieś w jego wieku. Mama i siostra, może? Żadnych przedstawiających chłopaków, czy przyjaciół, czy ulubionych wspomnień.

Łazienka zasadniczo ma wszystko, ale nic zbyt ekstrawaganckiego, czy drogiego. Tylko normalne rzeczy chłopaków z uczelni. Zauważa, że strona zlewu z rzeczami Harry’ego - dzieciak opisał swoją szczoteczkę, na litość boską - wszystko jest ładnie ułożone w równych rzędach, które pasują do wnętrza szafek kuchennych - co zbiera się w całości w domenę Harry’ego.

Więc, jest dziwne, gdy szuflady nie pasują. Są tu jakieś stosy ubrań, które są starannie złożone i pogrupowane według rodzaju, ale są też takie, które są wrzucone do szuflady, absolutnie krzyczą, “co z oczu, to z serca”.

Louis tylko gryzie się w język i zostawia to na inny dzień. To jest darmowa przepustka do węszenia, nie sesja terapeutyczna.

Zauważa właściwie wszystko. Sposób, w jaki wszystkie podręczniki Harry’ego są ustawione pod kątem 90 stopni, sposób, w jaki są złożone dokumenty, a nie zgniecione, po wrzuceniu do śmietnika. To, jak połówka Zayna w szafie pachnie kwiatami, jak detergent, a Harry’ego zwykłym zapachem mydła. Im bardziej Harry staje się niespokojny tym bliżej Louis jest jego bogatej kolekcji płyt CD, przechodzi z nogi na nogę z podniecenia, aż Louis pyta i Harry pozytywnie tryska o wszystkim.

Dla kogoś, kto nie zwraca uwagi, są tu płyty, nawyk prania i stosy książek. Ale dla uważnego oka (a Louis dysponuje najbardziej uważnym, jakie zna) te rzeczy są Harry’ego.

Louis nie mówi tego głośno, ale raczej podoba mu się to, co widzi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Od czasu koncertu w sobotę, Harry i Louis piszą ze sobą prawie bezustannie. Harry jest jednym z tych idealnych rozmówców, ponieważ zawsze od razu odpisuje i ostrzega, kiedy musi przestać pisać w środku rozmowy, aby zrobić coś innego. Louis kocha to, ponieważ robi tak samo; czasami zapomina, że nie każdy jest tak bardzo przywiązany do telefonu, kiedy musi czekać kilka godzin na odpowiedź.

Ale razem tworzą dobraną parę. Ma to sens, gdy Louis widzi, w jaki sposób Harry, kiedy są razem, od razu podnosi telefon, gdy ten zawibruje. Może mogłoby to przeszkadzać komuś innemu, ale nie Louisowi. Po prostu uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, kiedy Harry wyjaśnia, że to Thomas pisze do niego, aby wpadł później do niego i pyta gdzie jest.

Ale najwidoczniej, to nie jest tylko Thomas, ponieważ jest równie uprzejmy dla Louisa. Piszą jeszcze częściej, kiedy jedynie godziny dzielą ich od koncertu, ponieważ Harry jest tak podekscytowany, że ledwo oddycha, a Louis nic nie może poradzić na to, że jest tym oczarowany.  
(Harry, 16:41)Co powinienem ubrać?

(Louis, 16:42)Nie wiem, co ubiera się na indie rockowe koncerty?

(Harry, 16:43) Miałem nadzieję, że ty wiesz :( Nie chcę wyglądać jak idiota…

(Louis, 16:44)H, naaaaprawdę myślę, że nie ma znaczenia, co ubierzesz. Ludzie idą tam zobaczyć zespół, nie ciebie, prawda? :)

(Harry, 16:45)Cóż, tak. Ale..

(Louis, 16:46) Po prostu nie ubieraj niczego zbyt popularnego i będzie dobrze, okej?  
(Louis, 16:46)Miałem na myśli, że możesz ubrać cokolwiek chcesz. Swój ulubiony strój. Zobaczysz zespół, który uwielbiasz, więc ubranie czegoś, co lubisz ma sens!

(Harry, 16:47) Ma sens :)

(Louis, 16:48)Oczywiście, że tak, w końcu ja to powiedziałem ;)

Zdecydowali, że Louis odbierze Harry’ego z mieszkania o 18, żeby dostać się na miejsce wystarczająco wcześnie, aby być w przednim rzędzie. Im bardziej zbliża się godzina zero, tym więcej wykrzykników Harry pisze na końcu odpowiedzi, aż w końcu przychodzi moment, gdy Louis parkuje samochód przez jego mieszkaniem.

Uśmiech, który jest na twarzy Harry’ego mógłby olśnić nawet satelitę na niebie. – Hej Louis – mówi bez tchu.

Ale Louis jest zbyt zajęty przypatrywaniem się, co Harry ma na sobie. Znikły workowate i znoszone szare koszulki, które zazwyczaj miał na sobie. Zamiast tego, ubrał czarny sweter na koszulę zapiętą jedynie do połowy, a czarno-szara chustka – cienki materiał, który jest przeznaczony bardziej dla mody, a nie ciepła – została założona luźno na jego szyi.

I do tego jeansy. Są czarne, ciemne wystarczająco, aby nadal uważać je za nowe, i tak ciasne, że Louis nie jest pewny, czy to nie jest po prostu farba na jego ciele. Teraz łatwo jest zobaczyć jego długie, szczupłe nogi ze zgrabnymi udami i kształtnymi łydkami, które trudno było dostrzec, gdy pływał w spodniach o trzy rozmiary za duże.

\- Tylko wezmę klucze, jeszcze chwilka, przepraszam – mówi Harry, obracając się w stronę kuchni, aby chwycić je razem z telefonem.

\- Absolutnie – udaje się powiedzieć Louisowi, kiedy Harry stoi już przed nim dobre piętnaście sekund. I to nie dlatego, że jest rozkojarzony myśleniem o tyłku Harry’ego w mikroskopijnych jeansach. To byłoby niestosowne, ponieważ Harry ma chłopaka. Więc Louis nie robił tego. Wcale. Nie ma opcji.

Harry patrzy na niego z zdezorientowaniem. – Absolutnie co?

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałeś ‘asbolutnie’.

\- Oh. Chodziło mi o to, że absolutnie to nie problem.

\- Co nie jest problemem?

\- Nic. To znaczy, to nie problem był niczym, po prostu nie chodziło o nic – odpowiada Louis, zbyt sfrustrowany niż powinien być.

\- …. Co?

\- Nie traćmy czasu, Haroldzie, spóźnimy się przez ciebie. – I z tym, Louis odwraca się na pięcie i prowadzi rozbawionego chłopaka do samochodu. Jego rumieniec już prawie wyblakł, kiedy udaje, że sprawdza swój eyeliner w bocznym lusterku.

(Zajmuje mu całą drogę na miejsce, aby przekonać się, że całkowicie nie można winić go za patrzenie się na chłopaka.)

Kiedy krążą po parkingu, szukając miejsca, Louis chrząka. – Wiesz, że nie wyglądasz jak idiota, prawda? Martwiłeś się o to, ale nie wyglądasz tak. Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze, tak właściwie – mówi i brzmi to normalnie i wcale nie dziwnie, więc Louis jest z siebie dumny.

Teraz to Harry się rumieni. – Oh. Dziękuję. Po prostu zrobiłem to co mi radziłeś i wybrałem, jakby, moje ulubione rzeczy.

\- Są inne niż to co normalnie nosisz – ryzykuje ostrożnie Louis.

\- Ta, są jakby, jakby stare. Nie nosiłem ich przez jakiś czas. Wszystkie moje stare ubrania są schowane gdzieś z tyłu szafy.

Umysł Louisa przenosi się do momentu, kiedy był w pokoju Harry’ego, do starannie ułożonych stosów workowatych spodni, koszulek i masywnej ilości materiału upchanych zaraz za nimi. Dlaczego te ubrania są ukryte?

\- Dlaczego już ich nie nosisz? – pyta.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i nie wydaje się zauważyć, jak poważnie Louis bierze tę rozmowę, kiedy wpatruje się za okno. – Thomas kupił mi dużo ubrań, więc noszę je przez większość czasu.

\- Ale to nie są twoje ulubione.

\- Cóż, nie zupełnie – przyznaje Harry. – Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie – mówi delikatnie Louis. – Mówisz jedynie prawdę. Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz nosić swoich starych ubrań, jeśli sprawia ci to radość. Mam na myśli, aż błyszczysz i wyglądasz fantastycznie.

\- Dzięki. Lubię wyglądać ładnie, ale. – Harry waha się przez chwilę. – Poprostuniechcęwyglądaćzbytgejowsko.

\- Przepraszam, co?

\- Po prostu nie chcę wyglądać zbyt gejowsko – powtarza Harry z westchnięciem. – Jakby, jestem schludną osobą i lubię wyglądać ładnie. Ale kiedy staram się tak wyglądać, to sprawia że wyglądam naprawdę…. no wiesz, jak gej. 

Louis musi odczekać chwilę, aż ułoży sobie w głowie odpowiedź. – Ale rozważasz to, że jesteś gejem, prawda?

\- Ja- tak.

\- Ale nie chcesz wyglądać jak gej. – Nie stara się nawet powiedzieć tego, jak pytanie, ponieważ to nie jest teraz ważne. To już drugi raz, gdy chłopak martwi się o to, że wygląda zbyt jak stereotypowy gej i z łatwością Louisowi udaje się to zauważyć.

\- Nie. Cóż. To Thomas podpowiedział mi, że może powinienem ubierać się trochę inaczej. Myśli, że będę wyglądał dobrze, gdy ubiorę się trochę bardziej męsko, tak sądzę.

Mówi to, kiedy parkują, a Louis prawie wjeżdża w czyjś samochód przez rozkojarzenie. Przynajmniej teraz może właściwie spojrzeć na Harry’ego. – Thomas powiedział ci, że twoje ubrania sprawiają, że wyglądasz zbyt – co, zbyt homoseksulanie?

\- Tak. Nienawidzi, gdy się tak ubieram. Czasami nawet rzuca moimi ubraniami, gdy widzi je gdzieś w pobliżu – dodaje po chwili. – Ale kupuje mi nowe rzeczy w sklepie z odzieżą używaną.

\- Lubisz to co on ci kupuje?

\- Cóż, to znaczy- jego styl jest trochę inny niż mój…

Louis wie, że wykręca się od odpowiedzi. – Tylko pomiędzy mną i tobą. Lubisz ubrania, które on ci wybiera?

\- Nie bardzo – przyznaje Harry, spuszczając głowę. – To nie tak, że tego nie doceniam, bo doceniam. To po prostu, on nie lubi wydawać za dużo pieniędzy, więc chodzi do sklepu z używaną odzieżą. I czasami te ubrania są naprawdę znoszone i rozciągnięte.

\- I jak się czujesz, gdy nosisz te ubrania?

\- Inaczej, tak sądzę. Niezbyt dobrze, gdy w nich wychodzę, to ma sens? Chyba wolałabym wyglądać ładniej, wiesz?

\- Możesz ubierać się, jak tylko chcesz, Harry, jesteś dorosły – odpowiada Louis, kiedy przełknął głośno, patrząc na to jak rozwija się ta rozmowa. – To słodkie, że dbasz o to, co myśli Thomas, ale… nie powinieneś ubierać tego, co ci nie pasuje, rozumiesz? Moim zdaniem powinieneś ubierać to co lubisz.

Harry zamiera. – Ale powinno się lubić to, co kupuje ci twój chłopak.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. Lubisz to co lubisz, a jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, to nie. Tak to działa i nigdy nie powinieneś się wstydzić tego, że coś ci się podoba.

\- Ale to właśnie robią chłopacy, prawda? Oni jakby, kupują sobie ubrania i noszą je. Racja?

\- Może niektórzy, ale tylko dlatego że Thomas jest twoim chłopakiem, nie oznacza, że musisz ubierać te ubrania. Cóż, tylko dlatego, że Thomas jest twoim nie-chłopakiem – poprawia się tylko z odrobiną sarkazmu.

Jest to zbyt delikatne, aby Harry zauważył. – Racja, cóż. Nie wiem. To sprawia, że jest szczęśliwy, więc to się liczy, prawda?

Louis chce zwrócić uwagę, że liczy się tylko to, czy Harry jest szczęśliwy, a satysfakcja drugiej znaczącej osoby jest na drugim miejscu. Lub może nieznaczącej tak naprawdę, bo kim jest Thomas? Dlaczego jest w jakby związku z dzieciakiem, który przyznaje się do bycia gejem, jeśli Thomas tego nie chce zrobić? Dlaczego tak martwi się tym, że Harry wygląda zbyt homoseksualnie? Dlaczego do cholery mówi mu, żeby nie nosił tych jeansów, w których wygląda fenomenalnie?

Ale siedzą w samochodzie z włączonym silnikiem już zbyt długo, a z każdym wypowiedzianym zdaniem szczęśliwy chłopak, który powitał Louisa godzinę temu, stresuje się coraz bardziej. Więc Louis przygryza język po raz setny tego dnia i wzrusza ramionami. – To twój wybór, Harry. Rób co chcesz. – I to musi być jak na razie wystarczające.

Pozostawienie niewypowiedzianych słów zawsze sprawia, że Louis czuje się dziwnie, ale tym razem opłaca się to. Zignorowanie tematu przyczynia się do tego, że Harry znowu jest szczęśliwy i podekscytowany, kiedy porusza długimi nogami w stronę budynku, tak szybko, że Louis musi go gonić. – Czekaj na mnie, Harold – mówi zdyszany.

Harry zwalnia, oglądając się za Louisem ze zmieszanym uśmiechem. – Przepraszam, przepraszam. Po prostu jestem taki podekscytowany. Zobaczymy The 1975. Na koncercie. Na koncercie na żywo.

\- To samo powiedział mi bilet, tak – śmieje się Louis. – W takim razie, dalej, chyba powinniśmy iść do tamtej kolejki.

Są tam naprawdę wcześnie, w sam raz, aby znaleźć się na miejscu zaraz przy barierce obok sceny. – To jest super – mówi Harry, okręcając się, aby zbadać każdy centymetr tego miejsca. Jest tak stremowany, że jego ręce trzęsą się, kiedy trzyma mocno barierkę.

W końcu klub wypełnia się ludźmi. – Pobiegnę szybko do baru, zanim zrobi się zbyt tłoczno, dobrze? – mówi głośno Louis, a Harry kiwa nieprzytomnie głową, kiedy wpatruje się (najwidoczniej zafascynowany) w płyty akustyczne na suficie. Nie zauważa, że Louis śmieje się i potrząsa głową, gdy prześlizguje się przez tłum.

Ale dwadzieścia minut później, zdecydowanie widać u niego ulgę, kiedy Louis wraca. – Zaczynałem się martwić – krzyczy Harry. – Nie było cię trochę…

\- Nie byłeś na zbyt wielu koncertach, prawda? – pyta Louis ze śmiechem. – Kolejka do baru była szalona, a ludzie raczej nie wierzą nigdy, gdy próbujesz prześlizgnąć się pomiędzy nimi, obiecując że twój przyjaciel czeka na ciebie z przodu. Piwa? – Wyciąga przed siebie jedną z czterech butelek.

Harry waha się przez chwilę. – Ja nie- nie powinienem – mówi potulnie. – Mówiłem ci, że zachowuje się dziwnie, kiedy jestem pijany.

\- Masz jakby dwa metry, jedno piwo ci nie zaszkodzi – mówi Louis, przewracając oczami, lecz Harry nadal wygląda na niepewnego. – Nie naciskam – mówi delikatniej. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że zaproponuję. Szczerze myślę, że jedno lub dwa piwa nic ci nie zrobią, okej?

Nie wspomina o tym, że gdy był w kolejce, pomyślał o tym, jak Harry jest podekscytowany, że prawie nie może oddychać i że może odrobina alkoholu, sprawi iż trochę się rozluźni. Wewnętrznie czuje ulgę, kiedy Harry uśmiecha się, kiwa głową i bierze piwo od Louisa.

Louis kładzie pozostałe dwie butelki na ziemi przed nimi, zaraz obok barierki, tak aby nikt ich nie przewrócił. Zostało jeszcze dziesięć minut do rozpoczęcia, a szum w pomieszczeniu staje się głośniejszy z minuty na minutę. Kiedy Harry wypija piwo, Louis oferuje mu kolejne. Udaje mu się nawet wcisnąć trzecią butelkę do jego dłoni, kiedy Harry jest zbyt rozkojarzony, aby zauważyć.

To oczywiste, przez sposób w jaki głośno krzyczy i entuzjastycznie śpiewa razem z wokalistą przez cały koncert, że nie jest pijany, ale z pewnością daleko mu od normalności. Nie ma w nim żadnych zmartwień i niepewności, jedynie swoboda, podekscytowanie i szczęście.

Chociaż – myśli Louis, kiedy obserwuje, jak Harry zamyka oczy i śpiewa z taką samą pasją, jak zespół – może to nie ma nic wspólnego z alkoholem.

Nawet nie słyszy głosu Harry’ego przez muzykę, ale obserwuje jego usta, które wypowiadając słowa jak pieszczota. I’m running low on know-how with this beat I made for two. And I remember that I like you, no matter what I found*. Muzyka podkręca się i tak samo serce Harry’ego, a każda linijka tekstu każdej piosenki znajduje odpowiednie miejsce w jego ustach.

Kiedy światła włączają się, Louis zastanawia się, kiedy przestał patrzeć na scenę, a zaczął oglądać magiczną przemianę chłopaka, z którym przyszedł.

\- To było niesamowite – mruczy Harry, kiedy wychodzą z budynku, gdzie w końcu mogą się usłyszeć. Louis nie potrafi powiedzieć, czy to że Harry idzie zygzakiem spowodowane jest euforią czy alkoholem.

\- Racja – zgadza się Louis. – Dobrze się bawiłeś?

\- To była najlepsza rzecz w moim życiu – odpowiada poważnie Harry. – Nigdy nie byłem tak blisko sceny. Louis, widziałeś to? I brzmieli tak dobrze, nie wiedziałem, że zespoły mogą brzmieć tak dobrze na żywo.

\- Jezu, gdybym wiedział, że doznasz przeżycia religijnego na widowni, nie pozwoliłbym ci pić w kościele – śmieje się Louis w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem, tak przy okazji. Przyniosłeś cztery piwa, a ja wypiłem trzy. To niezbyt sprawiedliwe.

Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie. – Tak, cóż, jesteś większy, więc dostałeś więcej. Plus, ja prowadzę. I tak dla wyjaśnienia, nie wiem o czym mówiłeś, że dziwnie zachowujesz się po alkoholu. Wydajesz się być w porządku.

\- To dlatego, że mnie nie upiłeś – informuje radośnie Harry. Wyciąga rękę i otacza nią biodro Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej, aż ich ciała stykają się ze sobą, gdy idą. – Dzięki, że ze mną przyszedłeś, Louis. Bawiłem się świetnie, jesteś cudownym przyjacielem.

\- Oczywiście, też się dobrze bawiłem.

\- Jaka jest ich twoja ulubiona piosenka?

\- Kogo, moja? Moja ulubiona? Ugh… - Louis wysila umysł, aby przypomnieć sobie choć jeden tytuł z dzisiejszego koncertu. – Nie wiem, chyba nie mam takiej. A twoja?

\- Lubisz piosenkę ‘America’ z ostatniego albumu?

\- Oh, tak, to moja ulubiona, tak sądzę.

Coś w odpowiedzi Louisa rozbawia Harry’ego wystarczająco, aby zacząć chichotać. Louis zatrzymuje się i czeka w zdezorientowaniu, kiedy tłum pieszych przejdzie obok nich. – Mam cię! – mówi Harry. – Jesteś małym kłamczuszkiem.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Nie mają piosenki, która się tak nazywa, Louis.

\- Oh. – Cholera.

\- Kłamałeś, że lubisz The 1975, prawda?

\- Cóż, właściwie nie – wykręca się. – Nigdy właściwie nie powiedziałem, że ich lubię. I lubię ich, po prostu…cóż, przed dzisiejszym wieczorem nie słuchałem ich nigdy.

Harry przewraca oczami i idzie dalej, zostawiając Louisa z tyłu. – A ty zmusiłeś mnie do udawania, że lubię piłkę nożną.

\- To co innego – kłóci się z nim Louis, chociaż oboje wiedzą, że to nieprawda. – Przynajmniej ja nie nienawidzę tego zespołu. Nie byłem nieszczęśliwy, naprawdę dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem.

\- Czy to oznacza, że pójdziemy na więcej koncertów i będziemy robić inne rzeczy razem?

\- To zależy, czy zawsze jesteś taki rozchichotany i podekscytowany?

\- Myślę, że to zależy od tego, ile alkoholu jest z tym związane.

Uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Louisa. – Tak, cóż. W każdym razie odpowiedź brzmi tak. Jesteś uroczy, kiedy wydajesz się być w swoim żywiole.

\- Oh, zamknij się.

Louis robi to, ale tylko dlatego, że zrobił już najważniejszą rzecz.

***

\- Louis…

Jego imię brzmi tak dobrze z ust Harry’ego wyjęczane przerywanie w usta Louisa. Prawie nie może wydobyć z siebie dźwięku, ponieważ gdy tylko jego usta nie są okupowane przez chłopaka pod nim, ten dyszy nisko w przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi.

Serce Louisa bije z podwójną prędkością, a jego usta pracują żarliwie tak samo jak Harry’ego. Czuje poduszki pod nim, chłodne i delikatne, sprawiając, że czuje się jak na chmurze, a ten moment z Harrym jest niebem sam w sobie. Nad nim jest zielonookie bóstwo, ich ciała złączone są do siebie od głowy do palców stóp. Czuje każdą linie ciała Harry’ego, każdy mięsień, który kurczy się, gdy poruszają w synchronizacji swoimi ustami.

Jego ręce odnajdują nagą skórę talii Harry’ego, a opuszki palców trącają wzorki na niej. Jest taka delikatna… wędruje palcami w dół do bioder Harry’ego i wślizguje kciuki pod pasek tych dręczących spodni, żeby poczuć jak nieprzyzwoicie przylegają do jego ciała.

Harry dyszy mocniej, kiedy Louis pociera rękoma w dół i w górę tył jego ud, czując zakrzywienia tyłka Harry’ego i ciepło jego ciała, kiedy ich biodra się spotykają. – Taki twardy dla ciebie – jęczy Harry w ucho Louisa, ssąc malinkę na jego skórze pod żuchwą. 

Ich biodra złączają się i Louis może poczuć, że to prawda. Harry ociera się teraz o niego, gniotąc materiał na udach Louisa, błagając, aby go uwolnić. Dłoń Louisa odnajduje zamek Harry’ego i odpina go, a potem ściąga je z opalonych nóg, aby w końcu dotknąć Harry’ego, aby w końcu sprawić, że zajęczy naprawdę-

\- Ah, kurwa! – przeklina Louis, kiedy się budzi. Jest oszołomiony i zdezorientowany przez sen, jego twarz jest zbyt gorąca, a oddech zbyt płytki. Jego dłoń wędruje od razu do krocza i podskakuje w górę w poszukiwaniu tarcia, zanim w ogóle może zauważyć, że jest boleśnie twardy. Czuje wilgoć na swoich bokserkach przez prelakujat. – Kurwa – przeklina ponownie, odrzucając rękę i kładąc głowę z powrotem na poduszki.

Jesteś zbyt cholernie stary na mokre sny, Louis – myśli wściekle. Zegar wybija godzinę 3:47 i śmiertelnie chce mu się spać, ale musi zrobić coś przez jakiś głupi sen-

\- o Harrym. Detale powracają do niego, sprawiając że czuje gorąco na swoim ciele i drżenie żołądka. Harry, na nim, ocierający się o jego biodra i jęczący dla niego, nagi z wyjątkiem jeansów, które pasują do niego jak rękawica. Harry, błagający o dotyk. Harry, jęczący jego imię.

To uderza go jak sterta cegieł. Stał się twardy, ponieważ miał sen o dotykaniu Harry’ego.

Coś w tyle jego głowy mówi mu, że powinien zmartwić się, że jego podświadomość wybrała Harry’ego do tego snu, ale twardość w jego bokserkach jest zbyt duża, aby to zignorować. Louis przygryza wargę i spogląda w ciemności na łóżko Liama. Powinien iść do łazienki, żeby nie martwić się, iż może obudzić Liama – ale Louis poważnie wątpi w to, że mógłby iść wystarczająco dobrze, aby dojść do innego pokoju.

Przepraszam, Li – myśli krótko, po czym ściąga bokserki do ud.

Stara się nie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy wyciąga buteleczkę lubrykantu z pomiędzy łóżka a ściany, otwierając ją i wyciskając trochę na dłoń. Nie kłopocze się nawet rozgrzaniem go- zimny żel na jego rozgrzanej skórze sprawia, że syczy, kiedy chwyta swojego penisa i zaczyna poruszać ręką.

Louis daje z siebie wszystko, żeby była to normalna masturbacja. Próbuje skupić się jedynie na uczuciu ręki na swoim penisie, a nie na niczym innym. Kiedy to nie wychodzi, próbuje myśleć o gwiazdach porno, modelach albo najprzystojniejszych mężczyznach z Hollywood – to oni zazwyczaj są w jego myślach w chwilach takich jak ta. To oni zazwyczaj są w jego wyobrażeniach, kiedy dochodzi na chusteczkę, rękę lub w strumień wody spod prysznica. Powinni być wystarczający, aby odgonić od niego te niedolę.

Ale nieważne, jak próbuje, to Harry się tam pojawia. To są jego uda, krzywizna jego bioder i kąt jego żuchwy. Jego mózg powtarza ciągle wyobrażenie ust Harry’ego obok jego ucha, jęczącego, błagającego, skomlącego, dyszącego i ocierającego się o Louisa i… kurwa.

Mruknięcie, które wydobywa się z ust Louisa, kiedy w końcu dochodzi jest zaskakująco ciche. Jego ciało nadal się trzęsie, kiedy próbuje wstać z łóżka i pójść do łazienki, aby znaleźć coś co wyczyści bałagan na jego dłoni i ciele. Gdzieś w tyle jego umysłu, odnotowuje, że tęskni za kimś, kto może go oczyścić, gdy jego kolana są nadal zbyt chwiejne, aby poprawnie iść. Odpycha od siebie tę myśl i chwyta ręcznik, aby wyczyścić lepką ciecz ze swojej skóry.

Ale nigdy nie dojdzie do tego stanu, że poczuje się czysty. Ostatecznie, rzuca ubranie na kupkę prania, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie lepkość albo pot na jego ciele sprawia, że czuje się brudny. Chodzi bardziej o to, że nie może uniknąć myśli, iż masturbował się, myśląc o swoim platonicznym, neutralnym i całkowicie zajętym przyjacielu.

Zakopanie twarzy w poduszkach, kiedy wraca do łóżka, także nie pomaga. To jest w porządku, zdarza się – powtarza do siebie w kółko. Harry jest przystojnym mężczyzną. Ty lubisz przystojnych mężczyzn. To całkowicie normalne, że myślisz o nim w ten sposób. To nie tak, że zrobiłeś z nim coś. To nie musi być dziwne. To tylko masturbacja, nic więcej.

Racja?

To jak mantra, którą powtarza obie w głowę, zanim ponownie zasypia. Tylko sen. Tylko masturbacja. Jest w porządku. Tyko sen. Tylko masturbacja. Jest w porządku. Tylko sen. Tylko masturbacja.

Tylko Harry.

Kontynuuje obiecywanie sobie, że wszystko będzie tak samo, kiedy Harry pisze do niego kolejnego dnia i pyta się, czy może wpaść do niego, gdy właściciel jego i Zayna mieszkania będzie naprawiał tam cieknący kran. Przyjaciele ciągle chodzą do mieszkań swoich przyjaciół. To tylko Harry. To był tylko sen. To była tylko masturbacja.

\- Hej, H! – woła radośnie, kiedy Harry wchodzi do środka.

Twarz Harry’ego rozjaśnia się w entuzjazmie na powitanie Louisa. – Cześć – odpowiada. – Wszystko dobrze? – upada na drugi koniec kanapy, krzyżując nogi.

\- Tak, tak, jest świetnie. – Tak długo jak nie myślę o twoich cholernych jeansach.

Co oczywiście sprawia, że zaczyna myśleć o tych cholernych jeansach, więc czuje się jak spada z górki. Zamknij się – mówi do siebie. – Nie rób tego teraz. Nie sprawiaj, że będzie dziwnie.

Harry szybko zauważa, że Louis wierci się i rozgląda dookoła z roztargnieniem. – Um, Lou, jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku?

\- Co? Oh, tak, jest okej.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że nie jest i chociaż Harry nie jest tak błyskotliwy w odczytywaniu ludzi jak Louis, to teraz z łatwością może to zauważyć. – To był zły pomysł – mówi, kuląc się w sobie. – Nie powinienem pisać na ostatnią chwilę, najwidoczniej masz coś innego do roboty…

Zmartwienie na twarzy Harry’ego umacnia Louisa. Nie zamierza pozwolić, aby jakiś głupi sen – albo jakaś głupia przesadna reakcja na to – zasmuciła Harry’ego. – Nie bądź głupi – mówi łagodnie, wydychając ostatnie oznaki stresu, na jakie sobie pozwolił. Zaopiekuj się Harrym. To Twój priorytet. Nie myśl o sobie, tylko o Harrym.

Może zauważyć, że to czego Harry potrzebuje to zapewnienie, więc Louis daje mu to. – Przedawkowałem trochę kofeiny, to tylko to – kłamie z uśmiechem. – Tylko trochę nerwowy, roztrzęsiony i nieznośny. Nie złość się na mnie, dobrze?

W zamian dostaje niewielki uśmiech. – Łatwo stajesz się nadpobudliwy? – pyta Harry.

Louis luźno prostuje nogi, a stopy wkłada pod uda Harry’ego. Nie pomija tego, że kiedy tylko Harry dotyka kogoś, zachowuje się jak gigantyczna kula stresu. Po prostu lubi być dotykany. I tak, to zmartwienie ścieka po jego ciele. – Jeśli myślisz, że teraz jestem kulą energii, to poczekaj aż zobaczysz mnie, gdy wypiję wódkę z Red Bullem.

Uspokajają się razem, jakby dzielili umysł, jakby karmili się nawzajem własnymi emocjami, tak dotkliwie, że są w synchronizacji. Godziny mijają. Napięcie odpływa z nich i wkrótce siedzą, dotykając się ramionami i opierając się o siebie, kiedy oglądają komedie romantyczną, którą włączył Harry.

Louis od zawsze jakby nienawidził komedii romantycznych. Harry nie może przestać się uśmiechać przez całe dwie godziny, więc Louis nie nienawidzi tego filmu, aż tak bardzo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Louis mięknie i trudno tego nie zauważyć, gdy skacze ze szczęścia na okazję opiekowania się dzieckiem swojej kuzynki Lou, gdy ta pisze do niego w następny weekend. Być może jest tak, że trochę czuje się odsunięty na bok, po tym jak nie widział swoich sióstr od początku semestru; kiedy jest w domu obsypuje je uwagą i miłością, a kiedy jest w szkole ich nieobecność sprawia, że czuje się trochę zagubiony. Więc okazja, aby okazać miłość małej Lux? Z tego nie chce, i nie mógłby zrezygnować.

Niall i Liam idą razem z nim, częściowo, dlatego, że nie mają nic lepszego do roboty i częściowo, dlatego, że są (niemal) tak zachwyceni Lux jak Louis. Dużo czasu wolnego spędzają razem z nim w Doncaster podczas weekendów, ponieważ Irlandia wymaga długiej podróży, a Wolverhamtpon nigdy nie było tak ekscytujące jak weekend u Tomlinsonów. Więc Lou była przyzwyczajona widywać chłopców razem, a poza tym, z pewnością trzy pary rąk były lepsze niż jedna psotna para?

Jak tylko docierają do drzwi, Lux pojawia się u ich boku, przywierając do nogi Louisa z rozdzierającym uszy krzykiem radości.

\- Hej, kurdupelku - Louis śmieje się, pochyla i składa pocałunek na czubku jej głowy, zyskując tym samym kosmyk blond włosów w ustach. - Jak się masz? Byłaś dobra dla swojej mamy, kochanie?

\- Tak dobra jak ty zawsze byłeś dla swojej - Lou prycha kilka kroków dalej. - Ona ma dwa lata, więc pisze się absolutnie na wszystko. Uważaj na sztućce, lubi brać widelce i chować je po domu.

\- Tak, Daisy też miała etap z tym. Tylko, że to były klucze. Błyszczące przedmioty jak sądzę? - Louis śmieje się, gdy Lux uwalnia go i podchodzi do ‘Wujka Ni’ i ‘Wujka Li’.

\- Myślę, że tak - Lou wzrusza ramionami, zakładając buty. - W zamrażarce macie skrzydełka kurczaka, które zje, o ile nie spalicie domu. I zero soku po szóstej, tylko woda. Postaraj się położyć ją do łóżka przed ósmą, ale możesz przeciągnąć ją do wpół do dziewiątej, jeśli będzie rozbrykana, dobrze?

\- Już nas zostawiasz? - pyta Niall, łapiąc się dramatycznie za klatkę piersiową. - Łamiesz mi serce, Lou. Ledwo, co, udało mi się zobaczyć twoją piękną buźkę.

Odpowiedzią jedynie jest przewrócenie oczami Lou.

\- Przestań ze mną flirtować, Horan, jestem mężatką i mamą. I tak, muszę już iść. Tom jest już w restauracji od jakichś piętnastu minut, zbyt wcześnie zrobił rezerwację. Tak czy inaczej, idziemy tylko na kolację, a potem film, więc nie będzie nas jakoś do północy, dobrze?

\- Myślę, że damy sobie radę - Liam chichocze, przerzucając Lux przez swoje ramię w salwie śmiechu. - Będziesz grzeczna, prawda skarbie? Albo będziemy musieli załaskotać cię na śmierć.

Lux piszczy coraz głośniej na łagodne łaskotki Liama, kiedy Lou daje każdemu buziaka w policzek i rusza do drzwi. Gdy wreszcie dziewczynka zostaje uwolniona, staje przed Louisem i szarpie za jego kieszeń.

\- Wujku Lou?

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Możemy pobawić się w psebieranki jak ostatnim razem?

Pozostali chłopcy wybuchają śmiechem, a Louis wzdycha. Raz zgodzisz się na założenie baletowej spódniczki w celu powstrzymania wodospadu łez, a dzieciak nigdy nie pozwoli ci o tym zapomnieć.

\- Za co przebierzemy się dzisiaj, Lux? Za lekarza? Kowboja?

\- Nie, księsnicki! - oświadcza Lux, chwytając Louisa za rękę.

Louis po prostu pozwala, aby to nastąpiło ze zrezygnowanym uśmiechem i palcem ostrzegawczym na swoich kumpli.

\- Nie inaczej, kochanie.

Cała czwórka spędza wieczór prowadząc rekonstrukcje różnych scenariuszy ocalonej księżniczki przed smokiem. Na prośbę Lux, ona jest smokiem. Louis jest księżniczką, uwięzioną w wieży (na górze stołu jadalnego). Liam jest szlachetnym rycerzem, a Niall jego wiernym rumakiem.

Rycerz zatrzymuje zabawę, aby przyrządzić skrzydełka kurczaka, i gdy przychodzi czas na sen, wszyscy są całkiem wyczerpani. Smok zostaje zaniesiony do łóżka i położny spać przez księżniczkę, ponieważ już zasypia na jego ramieniu. W następstwie, cała trójka chłopców wyciąga się w salonie w podobnych, wyczerpanych westchnieniach.

Ostatecznie Louis wykrzesa w sobie energię i idzie sobie zrobić kubek kawy, ziewając cały czas. Liam unosi brwi po jego powrocie.

\- Czy to nie twój piąty kubek dziś?

\- Szósty.

\- Jak ty możesz spać w nocy, koleś? - pyta Niall, spoglądając na Louisa z niepokojem.

Liam parska.

\- Nie śpi. Wciąż wędruje po akademiku w dziwnych godzinach, mrucząc, kręcąc się i trzymając swojego niewinnego współlokatora z dala od snu.

\- Oh, więc to, dlatego wygląda jak gówno.

\- Przepraszam kurwa bardzo!

\- On ma rację, Louis - Liam mówi poważnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi w wyraźnie ojcowskim geście. - Kiepsko wyglądasz w ostatnim tygodniu, i nie mówię tego tylko, dlatego, żeby być kutasem.

\- Cóż, i tak to zrobiłeś tak czy inaczej - Louis odpowiada dość opryskliwie. - Co to jest, interwencja?

\- Nie, stary, tylko pytanie. Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś wycofany od koncertu, i byłbym gównianym współlokatorem, gdybym przynajmniej nie zapytał.

Louis szybko mógłby poprowadzić rozmowę na inny tor, gdyby chciał. Liam zna go dość dobrze, a Niall jest sprytny i intuicyjny również, ale Louis jest mistrzem. Wie dokładnie, co może powiedzieć i zrobić, aby zaspokoić ich ochronną ciekawość w mniej niż dwie minuty.

Rzecz jednak w tym, że Louis naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nienawidzi kłamstwa.

I jeśli jest szczery - a zawsze stara się taki być - Liam ma rację o nim, mówiąc, że nie jest w humorze. Nie śpi dobrze, więc pije kawę, która tłumi jego apetyt i sprawia, że jest zdenerwowany, a to sprawia, że trudno mu się śpi, i przez to jest zmęczony i nieznośny i cały błędny cykl trwa nadal. Nie czuł się naprawdę dobrze przez dobry tydzień. Właściwie to od koncertu.

Koniec końców, Louis opowiada się za prawdą.

\- Martwię się o Harry’ego.

Najwyraźniej nie jest to odpowiedź, jaką się spodziewali otrzymać.

\- Czekaj, co? - mówi Niall, mrugając zdezorientowany. - Harry? Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem właściwie jak to powiedzieć. Po prostu… - Louis z trudem formuje słowa, i jest to niepokojące, gdyż doświadcza tego naprawdę rzadko. – Tu jest coś po prostu nie w porządku.

\- Oh. Jak na przykład coś walnięty w głowę?

\- Wal-nie, nic z tych rzeczy, Niall. Nie ten styl ‘nie w porządku’. Coś jest nie tak, coś w sensie, że ta sytuacja jest nie w porządku- Louis zatrzymuje się starając wymyślić jak wyrazić tygodniową bezsenność w konkretne zdania. - Coś jest nie tak z jego chłopakiem.

\- Poznałeś go? Kiedy? - pyta Liam.

\- Nie, nie, nigdy go nie spotkałem. Ale Harry mówi o nim, i oczywiście widzę pewne rzeczy. Więc, to są tylko szczegóły, ale dają mi złe wibracje.

\- Szczegóły, jak co na przykład?

\- Jest tak głęboko wepchany do szafy, że spanikował, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wymsknęło mu się jego imię. Nie ma żadnych jego zdjęć u Harry’ego. Mówi Harry’emu, że jest za chudy i kupuje mu gówniane ubrania, których nie lubi, aby nie wyglądał ‘zbyt gejowsko’. Harry promienieje, gdy poświęcasz mu uwagę, ale wydaje się nigdy tego nie spodziewać, czy wiedzieć jak ją zaakceptować. Harry jest po prostu… Ludzie w związkach powinni być przyzwyczajeni do miłości, wiesz? - Louis kończy niepewnie, marszczy brwi i wzrusza ramionami.

\- To intensywne - Niall rozmyśla, a Liam przytakuje - Myślisz, że ten związek jest…Pełen przemocy?

Słowa sprawiają, że Louis zatrzymuje się i myśli bardzo ostrożnie.

\- Nie jestem pewien - odpowiada w końcu. - Nie sądzę, że fizycznie czy coś. Ale emocjonalnie? Może. Zdecydowanie jest niezdrowy. Najgorsze jest to, że Harry wydaje się tego nie widzieć. Jest tak zajęty zachwycaniem się nad Thomasem, że nie wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Jaki Thomas?

\- Nie znam jego nazwiska. Chociaż raz widziałem jego zdjęcie. Na telefonie Harry’ego, kiedy zadzwonił. Brązowe oczy, blond włosy, bardzo zarysowana szczęka.

Liam otwiera szeroko oczy, szerzej niż powinien.

\- Czy ma szeroki nos i tak jakby znamię czy coś na policzku?

\- Tak, tak. Dlaczego, znasz go?

\- Stary, jeśli mówisz o tym, o kim myślę, że mówisz, to jest to zła wiadomość - Liam mówi powoli. - To brzmi jak Thomas Dixon.

\- I to jest…?

\- Kapitan drużyny piłkarskiej. To absolutny homofobiczny dupek.

\- Homofobiczny? - Louis powtarza tępo. - Nie, to nie ma sensu. To znaczy - to nie ma sensu.

Ale im więcej o tym myśli, tym więcej sensu to ma. Harry zawsze martwi się, że zachowuje się zbyt pedalsko, albo wygląda zbyt pedalsko, jest pchany w bardziej męski i silny wizerunek… Jeśli Harry nazywa Thomasa swoim przyjacielem zamiast chłopakiem, Louis nie miałbym problemu uwierzyć, że jest on negatywnym, zawistnym człowiekiem w życiu Harry’ego, który powoli ciągnie go w dół.

Czy to możliwe?

\- Dlaczego mówisz, że jest homofobem? - Louis po prostu pyta nerwowo.

\- Zawsze wyzywa ludzi od pedałów. Wybucha, gdy ktokolwiek spojrzy na niego przypadkowo w szatni. Płaci dodatkowo za swój pokój hotelowy, gdy mamy mecz wyjazdowy, ponieważ mówi, że to pedalskie, dzielić pokój z innym - Liam wygląda tak jak czuje się Louis - ma mdłości. - Koleś nie jest dobry, szczerze mówiąc. Nawet z nim nie rozmawiam, jeśli to ma pomóc, sprawia, że na tyle czuję się nieswojo.

\- Wujku Lou?

Cichutki głosik z korytarza od razu przykuwa uwagę Louisa.

\- Tak, kochanie? Co się stało? Chodź tutaj, skarbie - wyciąga ręce i Lux wdrapuje mu się na kolana. - Nie możesz spać?

\- Miałam zły sen.

\- Mam cię, nie martw się - Louis uspokaja, składając pocałunek na jej włosach, i kołysze nimi tam i z powrotem. - Postaraj się znów zasnąć, dobrze? Mam cię. Będę cię trzymał dopóki nie zaśniesz.

Lux kiwa głową i wsuwa kciuk w usta, oczka już zaczynają się jej zamykać. I Louis wie, że prawdopodobnie po prostu udaje bojaźliwą dla swojego opiekuna, szukając uwagi, na co prawdopodobnie jej rodzice nie daliby się nabrać. Wie, że prawdopodobnie powinien od razu położyć ją do łóżka.

Ale. Czasem przytulenie najmłodszych działa uspokajającą dla tego, który przytula tak samo, jak na tego, co jest przytulany.

Niall przemawia po tym pierwszy, niskim głosem, aby nie przeszkadzać drzemiącemu dziecku w ramionach Louisa.

\- Czy ktoś może być gejem i wciąż być homofobem?

Ramię, na którym nie leży Lux, unosi się do góry.

\- Nie wiem. Trudno powiedzieć. Może usprawiedliwiać to w swoim umyśle, że wszystko jest w porządku, albo inaczej, albo… Nie wiem. Ale jest to możliwe. Seksualność jest… pokręcona.

\- I co to wszystko oznacza dla Harry’ego?

To samo pytanie Louis zadaje sobie i jest to pytanie, na które przynajmniej chce znać odpowiedź. Te myśli mogą również dręczyć Harry’ego. Mogą się wedrzeć do jego umysłu i zatruwać go. Mogą go skręcać, deprawować i złamać, tak łatwo jak łatwe jest oddychanie.

I jeśli Louis ma być szczery - a zawsze stara się taki być - sprawy nie mają się dobrze dla chłopca o jasnych oczach.

+

Harry pociera energicznie ręce, aby odzyskać czucie, po mroźnym spacerze do mieszkania Thomasa, gdzie czeka aż komputer zakończy się uruchamiać. Drugi chłopak leży na plecach na łóżku, rzuca piłką tenisową w powietrze i łapie ją, wyglądając całkowicie na niezainteresowanego.

\- Mówiłeś, że kiedy przypada termin na ten projekt? - Harry pyta cicho.

\- Powiedziałem ci przecież jakąś godzinę temu - odpowiada Thomas, przewracając oczami. - Termin przypada na jutrzejszy poranek.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem. Czy, um, chcesz podejść tutaj, żebym mógł ci pokazać, co zrobiłem? - Harry ma już otwarty program i włączony pusty szablon. Podobno jedne z zajęć prawniczych Thomasa wymagają, aby zrobił profesjonalną wizytówkę, i zadzwonił do Harry’ego, aby przyszedł i pokazał mu jak to się robi. Może i Harry nie jest w tym najlepszy, ale może to zrobić. Promienieje, gdy Thomas prosi go o pomoc.

Teraz Thomas wzdycha i podchodzi, opadając obok Harry’ego przy stole. Wciąż rzuca piłką tenisową i kołysze się na dwóch nogach krzesła.

\- To nie potrwa długo, prawda?

Harry uśmiecha się, dumny, aby móc odpowiedzieć przecząco.

\- Nie, nie, to jest bardzo proste. Zobacz, szablony są tutaj, i wybierasz jeden. Jasny jest tu prawdopodobnie najlepszy, bo ma być profesjonalnie. Jeśli to jest w porządku.

\- Jasne, cokolwiek.

Odpowiedź jest na tyle blisko potwierdzenia w opinii Harry’ego, że sprawia, że chłopak o błyszczących oczach rumieni się z przyjemnością. Stara się trzymać w ryzach, na litość boską. Thomas nienawidzi, kiedy staje się sentymentalny i inne głupie tego typu rzeczy.

\- Jakie rzeczy powinny się tutaj znaleźć? - pyta nonszalancko.

\- Nie wiem - mówi Thomas wzruszając ramionami. - Zadanie jest tam w zeszycie.

Nie wydaje się, aby sam się po to ruszył, więc Harry skacze chwytając zeszyt kołowy z łóżka. Między dwiema stronami jest zakleszczona kartka z zadaniem z rubryką i nabazgranym zamówieniem chińszczyzny, które prawdopodobnie nie powinno tutaj być. To sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha. Czy to nie jest urocze? On jest taki zapominalski.

Jednak Thomas posyła mu niecierpliwe spojrzenie, więc Harry wraca do interesów.

\- Okej, tu jest zapisane, w jakiej kolejność należy umieścić wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Możesz je wpisać do tego pola, i pojawi się to również na wszystkich innych na stronie - popycha komputer w stronę Thomasa i umieszcza zadanie obok niego, tak, aby mógł przeczytać wszystko, co musi zostać zawarte.

Thomas jedynie mruga na niego.

\- Nie zamierzasz tego wpisać?

Harry rumieni się, biorąc komputer z powrotem i zaczyna wpisywać dane sam. Nie bądź głupi, Harry. Dlaczego starał się sprawić, aby Thomas to wpisał? Oczywiście, że bardziej sensowne wydaje się, aby on to zrobił, skoro to on ma klawiaturę przed sobą.

\- Czy to to? - Thomas ziewa, nerwowo sprawdzając coś w telefonie.

\- Wciąż musisz wybrać to, co ci się podoba, kolory, czcionkę i inne rzeczy - Harry mówi przepraszająco. - A potem wydrukować. Ale to jest naprawdę proste. Który chcesz? - pyta, włączając listę szablonów i spoglądając z nadzieją pomiędzy nimi, a Thomasem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - nawet nie spogląda na ekran.

\- Co myślisz o tym? - Harry próbuje, wybierając motyw z zielonymi akcentami i prostą czcionką. Pasuje do jego oczów, a poza tym, zielony jest jego ulubionym kolorem. - Myślę, że jest ładnie.

Teraz Thomas spogląda na niego, tylko po to, aby posłać Harry’emu groźne spojrzenie.

\- To wizytówka, nie powinna być kurwa urocza. Nie bądź ciotą.

Harry kuli się pod tymi słowami.

\- P-przepraszam. Przepraszam - mówi szybko, odznaczając swój wybór. - Nie miałem tego na myśli -przepraszam - Oczywiście, że ta mu się nie podoba, Harry sobie myśli. Nie jest małym pedałkiem jak ty. Dlaczego tak w ogóle mu to pokazałeś? Boże, jesteś taki żenujący.

Przewija wszystkie motywy trzy razy, a następnie zbiera się na wybór innej opcji. Jest czarna i niebieska z mnóstwem śmiałych, męskich linii. Nie nazywa jej ładnej. Thomas wzrusza ramionami w zgodzie.

\- Super - mówi Thomas, kiedy Harry zapisuje i drukuje to dla niego. W pobliżu leży jego bluza na podłodze, łapie ją i zakłada na siebie. - Muszę iść na zajęcia, więc.

Harry jest zajęty, zastanawiając się czy Thomas mówi ‘super’ na wizytówkę czy do niego, i zajmuje mu minutę, aby zauważyć, że Thomas stoi przy drzwiach i patrzy na niego wymownie.

\- Oh. Czy powinienem - przepraszam, pozwól mi zabrać tylko moje rzeczy - zaczyna pakować swoje rzeczy do torby, przypadkowo wrzucając je do środka w pośpiechu , chętny, aby go zadowolić.

\- Naprawdę jesteś kurwa powolny - Thomas wycedza przy drzwiach. - No dalej, poważnie. Spóźnię się przez ciebie.

Gdy docierają na dół na zewnątrz budynku Thomasa, Harry odwraca się, aby mu podziękować, za to, że pozwolił mu przyjść, ale Thomas idzie już ulicą w przeciwnym kierunku. Harry bardzo cicho przełyka swoje słowa, że nawet pomysł zawołania za nim, nie zakłóci powietrza wokół niego. Nie musi przeszkadzać Thomasowi. Thomas nie chce, aby Harry mu przeszkadzał.

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy aż do połowy drogi do domu, że Thomas mu nie podziękował. Zajmuje mu jeszcze więcej czasu zdanie sobie sprawy, że wcale nie jest tym zaskoczony.

Chociaż, dokucza mu to przez resztę drogi do domu. Dlaczego Thomas nic nie powiedział? Był żenującym małym pedziem, ale nie był chyba taki zły? Co, jeśli zirytował Thomasa? Myśl ta kiełkuje w jego umyśle, aż do powrotu do pustego mieszkania, gdzie Harry jest w porządnie podłym nastroju.

Włącza program z konkursem pieczenia w tle, aby miał coś innego niż ciszę do słuchania, kiedy robi sobie obiad. Ktoś upuścił ciasto. Ostrożnie miesza składniki swojego domowej roboty sosu winegret.

Zazwyczaj, czułby się dość dobrze w tej chwili. Leci jego ulubiony program, kawałki sałaty w jego sałatce są ładne i chrupiące, i może rozciągnąć swoje mizerne ciało na kanapie, ponieważ Zayn jest na zajęciach. To niemal wszystko, co jest niezbędne, aby wszystko było w porządku.

Tyle, że nie jest, i Harry spędza więcej czasu na rwaniu na strzępy swojej sałatki widelcem, niżeli na jedzeniu. Nagle, świeże warzywa smakują kwaśno i musi odsunąć miskę, aby nie podnieść jej i nie wyrzucić. Co jest z nim nie tak? Nie może zrobić nie-pedalskiej wizytówki, nie może wytrzymać trzydziestu minut bez tęsknoty za Thomasem, a teraz siedzi i ogląda konkurs pieczenia i je sałatkę?

Boże, co za ciota.

W zamrażarce znajduje pudełko Hot Pockets należących do Zayna. Normalnie, kiedy je widzi musi się oprzeć pokusie, aby wyrzucić całe pudełko przez okno, ale tym razem nie ma wahania w jego czynach. Łapie dwa i umieszcza je w kuchence mikrofalowej, obserwując jak roztopiony ser i sztucznie aromatyzowany sos wyciekają na talerz w przeciągu trzech minut.

Są tak gorące, że palą jego język, ale tak czy inaczej i tak je przełyka i nienawidzi siebie odrobinę mniej po tym wszystkim. Gdyby udało mu się nabrać trochę wagi, żeby nie być tak szczupłym, byłoby dobrze. Wyglądałby wtedy lepiej, mniej kobieco i nie byłby tak drobny. Byłoby zdecydowanie lepiej, zwłaszcza, gdyby Thomas wkurzał się nieco mniej, spoglądając na Harry’ego.

Myśli o tym dużo - jak rozczarowany musi być Thomas, gdy patrzy na Harry’ego. Harry z pewnością jest rozczarowany, kiedy człapie do lustra z tyłu drzwi do łazienki. Ciało zbyt chude. Znoszone ubrania wiszą na nim. Przynajmniej nie są jego własnymi ubraniami, chociaż te są jeszcze gorsze. Lepiej wyglądać jak głodująca sierota tonąca w ubraniach charytatywnych niż jak pedał.

Słowo pozostawia nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach Harry’ego, nawet bez konieczności wymawiania tego na głos. Zawsze nienawidził tego słowa. Jest zbyt krótkie, zbyt ostre, zbyt łatwe do rzucenia. To zbyt proste, aby narzucić obraz, który widzi w lustrze.

Przestaje patrzeć na siebie po chwili. Włącza prysznic, gorący, więc pomieszczenie paruje i nie może siebie już zobaczyć. Czuje się dobrze, gdy woda spływa po jego skórze. Pali go i czyści i oczyszcza jego myśli.

Uśmiechnie się, później. Zajmie to tylko kilka rundek spienienia, spłukania i powtórzenia, zanim będzie to możliwe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Louis jest prawie pewny, że ma dość tego dnia, zanim on właściwie się zaczął. Coś jest w wiedzy, że jest to sobota i w wiedzy, że powinien spać i to sprawia, że wyłączenie budzika jest jeszcze trudniejsze. Prawie tak trudne, jak zobaczenie Liama drzemiącego po drugiej stronie pokoju, ponieważ najwidoczniej studenci socjologii nie mają do roboty żadnych głupich projektów w wolne weekendy.

To nie tak, że Louis ma coś przeciwko współpracy z ludźmi – gdyby mógł iść, składać i sortować darowizny i poprawić przez to czyjeś życie, nie narzekałby. Ale narzekałby jeszcze mniej, gdyby było to po 14. Starając się z wyprzedzeniem uzupełnić brak entuzjazmu, Louis nawet zwraca uwagę na to, aby wyglądać schludnie i godnie zaufania, jak tylko to możliwe - starannie nałożony makijaż, dopasowane kolczyki na twarzy i dbale ułożona grzywka. Ubiera nawet najczystsze jeansy, jakie posiada. Nie ma mowy o nakryciu wszystkich tatuaży – rozchodzą się zbyt wysoko na jego szyi i zbyt w dół na każdej ręce – ale zakłada radosną, niebieską koszulkę, która sprawia, że wygląda mniej groźnie, a bardziej jak typ „jestem tutaj aby ci pomóc, a nie ukraść twój samochód” chłopaka.  
Spóźnia się jedynie pięć minut, z czego jest całkowicie dumny. Ale i tak wchodzi do swojej budki bardzo cicho, w razie gdyby czekał ktoś na niego w środku i miałby rzucić się na niego za spóźnienie.

Nie ma nikogo. Jest tam może z dziesięciu wolontariuszy, którzy rozglądają się niezręcznie z rękami w kieszeni, kiedy dwie kobiety w bluzkach z logiem organizacji najwyraźniej próbują zrozumieć coś napisanego na podkładce. Louis porusza się, aby zająć swoje miejsce przy tylniej ścianie, gdzie może unikać uwagi i widzieć wszystko. Zaczyna przyglądać się pomieszczeniu uważniej, jego oczy spoczywają na-

-roześmianym Harrym, gdy ten podchodzi do niego. – Hej dzieciaku, co tu robisz? – pyta młodszego, kiedy rozkłada ramiona i akceptuje szybki uścisk.

\- Mam robić obserwacje na temat organizacji charytatywnych na zajęcia z biznesu – odpowiada Harry. – Więc jestem tu dzisiaj wolontariuszem!

\- Ja też- cóż, jestem wolontariuszem, nie to z pracą na zajęcia z biznesu. Mamy jakieś piętnaście godzin pracy jako wolontariusze i najwidoczniej sobotnie poranki są do tego idealne. Co za pech – wzdycha Louis.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie jesteś sam, prawda?

\- Tak – odpowiada Louis. – To dużo pomaga.

Harry podchodzi krok bliżej i pochyla się, aby wyszeptać Louisowi coś na ucho. – Thomas też tutaj jest.

\- Ten Thomas?

\- Ja-tak. Ten o którym ci mówiłem. Chcesz go poznać?

Brzmi tak nerwowo i podekscytowanie, że Louis musi odsunąć się i spojrzeć na jego twarz. Jasne, jego oczy są radosne, jak tylko mogą, chociaż prawie zrobił sobie ranę, przygryzając mocno wargę. – Oczywiście, tak – odpowiada szybko Louis. – W końcu tyle o nim słyszałem. – Co nie jest technicznie kłamstwem, ale nie jest też stuprocentową prawdą. Z pewnością słyszał wiele o Thomasie przez ten miesiąc, odkąd zna Harry’ego, ale to nie sprawia, że czuje chęć poznania tajemniczego mężczyzny. Chodzi raczej o to, czego nie słyszał o nim – rzeczy, które widzi i wyczytuje z twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy ten nawet o tym nie wie. Rzeczy, które wysnuł z teorii, przypuszczeń i ciekawości. To są te rzeczy, które odganiają sen, a zamiast niego pojawia się ostry chód i baczność.

W każdym razie, czekał już zbyt długo.

Harry zaczyna prowadzić ich, obracając się z każdym krokiem, aby upewnić się, że Louis nadal za nim idzie. Kiedy zatrzymuje się, widzi mężczyznę, którego twarz przepełniona jest szyderstwem.

Jest wysoki, barczysty, w blond włosach, które wyglądają na coś pomiędzy „właśnie wstałem z łóżka” i „starałem się wyglądać, jakbym wstał dopiero z łóżka”. Jego ubrania są modne od czubka palców po głowę – wszystkie z metkami sławnych marek, więc wygląda jakby wyskoczył z magazynu. Ale to co naprawdę wyróżnia się w jego wyglądzie to skrzyżowane ręce, odchylona klatka piersiowa jak najdalej od Harry’ego, zmarszczone brwi i krzywa mina, które wprost przemawiają, że coś jest nie tak. W taki sposób pokazuje, że czuje się, jakby ktoś siłą zmusił go do pójścia do łazienki, a nie że spędza dzień z kimś, z kim jest – mniej więcej – w związku. Nieważne, czy jesteś pewny swojej seksualności czy nie, nie patrzysz na kogoś, kto otwarcie cię adoruje zdegustowanym spojrzeniem jak to.

To sprawia, że Louis chce chwycić Harry’ego, uciec i nigdy nie spojrzeć w tył.

Jednak wie, że to nie on jest od chronienia Harry’ego. To nie on powinien ostrzec go, że zakochał się w kimś, kto ma w oczach samą złość. To nie jest jego prawo czy obowiązek.

\- Hej stary – mówi zamiast tego. – Jestem Louis Tomlinson.

\- Thomas Dixon – nadchodzi odpowiedź. – Znamy się?

\- Przyjaźnię się z Harrym. Nie wiedziałem, że tu będzie, ale cieszę się, że jest. Co tu robisz?

\- Praca wolontariusza dla drużyny piłki nożnej. Jestem kapitanem.

\- Tak, słyszałem. Mój współlokator też gra. Liam Payne – zapewne go znasz?

\- Tak, nie jest taki zły.

Nie pytał o ocenę jego zdolności, ale w porządku. Louis nadal przygryza język, żeby nie powiedzieć nic głupiego, ale spogląda na Harry’ego. Nadal zachowuje się jakby był na pograniczu podekscytowania i nerwowości, kiwając się na stopach i spoglądając to na Louisa a to na Thomasa. Thomas może ciągle się krzywić, ale przynajmniej, kiedy Harry spogląda na Louisa, zauważa stały (aczkolwiek wymuszony) spokój i czułość.

Najwidoczniej tajemnica podkładki została rozwiązana, ponieważ kobieta odpowiedzialna za całe to wydarzenie odwraca się do nich. – Dzień dobry wszystkim – mówi radośnie. – Cieszymy się, że jesteście dzisiaj z nami tak rześcy i uśmiechnięci. Musimy poradzić sobie z wieloma darowiznami, wiec podzielimy się na czteroosobowe grupy i każda zajmie swoje stanowisko, dobrze? Zobaczmy, wy będziecie grupą 1….wy 2, a wy 3, wy panowie możecie być grupą czwartą. Okej, zajmijcie swoje miejsca i do roboty!

Kiedy jej wzrok spoczywa na kąt, w którym stoją, od razu zauważa, że są tam razem, więc rysuje w powietrzu koło swoim długim paznokciem i niezwłocznie przydziela ich do grupy czwartej. Louis wzdycha. Thomas krzywi się. Harry wygląda na rozanielonego.

Co jest ich nastawieniem przez cały poranek, kiedy muszą wykonywać swoje zadania – składać podarowane ubrania i przydzielać ich do kartonów zgodnie z rozmiarem. Thomas wygląda na zmartwionego, zirytowanego i bardzo wykorzystanego. Louis czuje się niekomfortowo i podejrzliwie, ale utrzymuje uśmiech na ustach dla Harry’ego. A Harry, wystarczająco mądry, aby zauważyć że coś jest nie tak, ale i jest przyzwyczajony do humorów Thomasa, więc czuje się zachwycony tą sytuacją.

To oczywiste, po sposobie w jaki Harry się uśmiecha, że to główna atrakcja jego tygodnia. Po jego lewej, mężczyzna, którego kocha. A po prawej, nowy najlepszy przyjaciel. Jest zbyt wciągnięty w lawinę szczęścia, aby zauważyć, że zbliża się burza.

To jest cicha burza, składająca się z tak małych wykroczeń, że łatwo je przegapić. Niewidoczny rodzaj wojny. Bitwa silnych postanowień pomiędzy dwójką mężczyzn po każdej stronie Harry’ego, tak cicha jak tylko to możliwe.

Co do Thomasa, chodziło o to, w jaki sposób łamie Harry’ego. Krytykowanie jego zachowania. Drwiny, gdy Harry wyraża to, jak bardzo podoba mu się płaszcz, który właśnie powiesza. To są małe wiadomości dla Harry’ego, których Louis nie lubił słuchać. Rządzę tobą. Jestem od ciebie lepszy. Twoje zdanie nie jest ważne.

Więc oczywiście, to normalne, że Louis odpowiada dokładnie czymś przeciwnym. Po każdym pogardliwym komentarzu, Louis wypowiada jakiś komplement. Jak dobry ma gust. Jak łatwo podniósł ciężki karton ubrań. Każdy z nich jest odwrotnością tego, co mówi Thomas. Jesteś ważny. Zasługujesz na uwagę. Wprowadzasz coś dobrego do tego świata.

Ale nieważne, jak dużo uśmiechów mu posyła, czuje wrzącą irytacje gromadzącą się pod skórą Louisa. Musi użyć całej silnej woli, żeby nie wparować pomiędzy nich i wytknąć każdą obelgę Thomasa. Ale to nie jego miejsce, nie jego prawo czy obowiązek, aby coś mówić.

Ale to nie znaczy, że w końcu nie warknął.

Thomas pociąga bluzę, co powoduje małą lawinę ubrań spadających na podłogę obok stołu. Puka Harry’ego łokciem, wystarczająco mocno, aby ten się zachwiał i wskazuje na rzeczy. – Hej – mówi ostro. – Podnieś to.

Louis wyciąga rękę i chwyta Harry’ego za szlufkę spodni, aby zatrzymać go w miejscu. – Przepraszam – mówi do Thomasa, może tylko trochę zbyt słodko. – Twoja cholerna ręka jest złamana?

\- Przepraszam?

\- Pytałem się, czy masz złamaną rękę. Ponieważ to ty zwaliłeś te ubrania i wydaje mi się, że sam mógłbyś je podnieść, prawda? Zwłaszcza odkąd Harry musiałby okrążyć cały stół i ciebie, aby posprzątać. – I wtedy uśmiecha się tak promiennie, że gdybyś nie przyjrzał się z bliska, pomyślałbyś, że żartuje.

(Nie żartuje.)

Może Thomas też to wie, ponieważ posyłają sobie kilka pełnych napięć spojrzeć, po czym w końcu porusza się, aby je podnieść. Nic nie mówi. Louis puszcza pasek Harry’ego z radosnym mrugnięciem i wraca do sortowania, ciesząc się, że teraz blond mężczyzna wykorzystuje swoją energię w jednym, znienawidzonym kierunku – w jego kierunku.

Dajesz – myśli, uśmiechając się jak najszerzej może. – Uderz mnie swoim najlepszym strzałem.

Nie staje się tak, dopóki ich zmiana już prawie się kończy, a Harry zostaje poproszony, aby sięgnął coś z najwyższej półki, ponieważ jest wysoki. To sprawia, że Louis i Thomas zostają sami. Thomas nawet na niego nie patrzy, kiedy mówi – Jesteś gejem?

\- Tak.

Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi, no chyba, że liczy się grymas na twarzy Thomasa. Ale to nie przeszkadza w ogóle Louisowi.

Słodka ulga nadchodzi w południe, kiedy koordynatorzy ogłaszają, że kończy się ich zmiana. Louis ziewa i rozprostowuje ręce, słuchając strzyknięcia w kręgosłupie, kiedy zmienia pozycję, w której był przez trzy godziny. Thomas oddycha z ulgą, że już koniec, ale Harry wygląda jakby mógł robić to jeszcze przez kilka godzin.

\- Masz teraz jakieś plany, czy pójdziesz ze mną na lunch? – pyta Louis Harry’ego, kiedy stoją w kolejce, aby dostać podpisane dokumenty. – Umieram z głodu, moglibyśmy iść na burgera czy coś.

Harry promienieje na to. – Chyba nie mam żadnych planów, nie. Chcesz iść do tego nowego miejsca, chyba nazywa się-

\- Właściwie, on już ma plany, przepraszam – przerywa krótko Thomas. Ale w ogóle nie brzmi, jakby było mu przykro.

To najwidoczniej są nowe wiadomości dla Harry’ego, który spogląda na Thomasa z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zanim może się zorientować, blondyn pochyla się w jego kierunku i szepcze mu coś do ucha. Louis próbuje nie zauważyć rumieńca rozprzestrzeniającego się po szyi Harry’ego i jego policzkach, kiedy słucha, lub to jak źrenice jego zielonych oczy powiększają się oraz to jak wierci się niekomfortowo przez podekscytowanie.

Nie może tego nie zauważyć, oczywiście. Ale przynajmniej jest wystarczająco grzeczny, aby odwrócić się i udawać, że tego nie robi. 

\- Chyba przemówiono za mnie – mówi piskiem Harry, kiedy Thomas odchodzi od nich. Lecz ekscytacja w jego oczach jest przyćmiona poczuciem winy, kiedy spogląda na Louisa. – Przepraszam, może przesuniemy ten lunch na inny dzień?

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście. Innym razem. – Kiedy nie będziesz zbyt zajęty pozwalaniem, żeby twój dupny chłopak cię pieprzył.

Ta myśl sprawia, że Louis marszczy brwi i chce ją cofnąć, ale jest już uwolniona do jego umysłu i odmawia opuszczenia go na chociaż jakiś czas. Ciągle o tym myśli, kiedy dostaje dokumenty, żegna się i wraca na campus i nawet kiedy jest już w domu i je obiad z mikrofalówki, który prawdopodobnie nie jest tak dobry jak burger w nowym miejscu, gdzie chciał być.

Czasami miło by było zapomnieć o pewnych rzeczach. Ale Louis ma przeczucie, że to się po prostu nie stanie.

***

Całą drogę do mieszkania Thomasa, Harry nie może odwrócić uwagi od słów wyszeptanych przez chłopaka do niego. Pójdziesz z nim, czy wolisz possać mojego kutasa? Trochę minęło odkąd ci na to pozwoliłem. Założę się, że nie możesz się doczekać bycia na kolanach przede mną, mała dziwko. Twój wybór.

Koniec końców, to nie był taki trudny wybór. Lubi Louisa – lubi jego uśmiech, poczucie humoru i to jak zawsze rozumie Harry’ego. Ale Thomas…Thomas miał rację. Harry czekał tak długo, aby pozwolił mu w końcu dotknąć się ponownie. Mała myśl, że znowu będzie mógł sprawić mu przyjemność sprawiła, że jego puls przyspieszył.

Thomas leży już na plecach na łóżku, kiedy Harry wchodzi. Ściąga z siebie płaszcz i buty i podchodzi powoli i ostrożnie, aby usiąść obok Thomasa. Stara się nie oddychać zbyt głośno lub poruszać zbyt szybko – nic, co by go rozzłościło. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy Thomas zmieni swoje zdanie.

Ale Harry nigdy go o to nie obwinia, ponieważ koniec końców, to nie tak, że Thomas to lubi. To jest prezent, który daje Harry’emu, nawet jeśli na to nie zasługuje. Więc nie może wykorzystać tego przeciwko Thomasowi, jeśli nie chce dać czegoś więcej komuś, kto nie ma do zaoferowania nic w zamian.

Tym razem, przynajmniej, Thomas nie rozmyśla się. Nadal ogląda telewizję, ale spogląda z irytacją, kiedy Harry przysiada zbyt długo na łóżku. – Dalej, pedale, zamierzasz to zrobić czy nie?

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – mówi Harry i w końcu pochyla się na rękach i kolanach nad nogami Thomasa. Jego ręce trzęsą się w oczekiwaniu. W końcu pozwoli mi to zrobić. Tyle czasu minęło odkąd pozwolił mi się dotknąć.

Odpina rozporek Thomasa tak szybko, jak tylko może i ściąga spodnie trochę poniżej bioder, nie dalej. Nie ma pozwolenia, aby ściągnąć je do końca, ponieważ Thomas nie chce, aby taka dziwka, jak Harry oglądała całego jego ciało. To jest nieczyste. Harry wie o tym. 

Kiedy w końcu przyciska dłoń do bokserek Thomasa, może poczuć, że nadal jest miękki. Zawsze jest – nigdy nie jest twardy, zanim Harry nie zaczyna go dotykać i nawet wtedy to nie jego wina. Harry wie, że to nie oznacza, że go lubi. Po prostu czasami ciało reaguje na różne rzeczy, nawet jeśli jest to nieczyste i złe.

\- Pochyl się – mruczy Thomas, kiedy Harry zaczyna poruszać ręką po materiale na jego penisie. – Nie widzę telewizora, kiedy tak jesteś.

I jest to prawdopodobnie najbardziej intymna rzecz, jaką Harry czuł kiedykolwiek – sposób w jaki jego tors jest całkowicie przyciśnięty do nóg Thomasa. Może poczuć kontakt pomiędzy nimi na całej klatce piersiowej i to sprawia, że ma zawroty głowy. Czuje się wyjątkowy. Czuje się szczęśliwy. Przejeżdża dłonią powoli od podstawy penisa Thomasa po sam czubek, mówiąc do siebie, że nawet jeśli jego mózg wie, że to obrzydliwe, może przynajmniej sprawi, że jego ciało poczuje się dobrze.

Ciało chłopaka zaczyna odpowiadać – twardnieć, kiedy Harry kontynuuje pocieranie. Spogląda z wahaniem w górę, aby upewnić się, że twarz Thomasa nadal jest znudzona, ale już nie zła i ściąga także jego bokserki. Próbuje nie wydawać się zbyt gorliwy, kiedy schyla się, aż jego usta nie są zaraz obok pięknego penisa, którego Harry nie może się doczekać, aż w nim będzie.

Thomas fuka w niecierpliwości, więc Harry przestaje podziwiać i zaczyna pracować ustami. Wiele razy powiedziano mu, że jego usta są zbyt dobre i że musiał obciągnąć już wiele razy. Harry myśli o tym teraz i rumieni się w zażenowaniu. Ma nadzieję, że Thomas nie myśli o tym, jak zdzirowaty jest w tym momencie, ponieważ mógłby chcieć, aby Harry przestał to robić, ale on nie chce przestać.

Ale Thomas nadal go nie odpycha. Jest jeszcze bardziej twardy i kiedy Harry porusza głową w górę i w dół, próbuje nie pozwolić sobie na zastanawianie się, jakie jest to uczucie. Wie, że lepiej nie pytać. Pytanie o takie pedalskie rzeczy, sprawia, że Thomas staje się zły

Ukłucie na jego wrażliwej skóry, sprawia że drży, ale rozstapia się pod tym dotykiem, ponieważ to Thomas. On go dotyka. – Pospiesz się – rozkazuje i Harry jest zbyt szczęśliwy, aby się nie zgodzić. Robi wszystko, czego on tylko chce. Prędkość ust i dłoni Harry’ego wzrasta, kiedy czuje drgania bioder chłopaka.

Wie, co teraz się stanie. Pierwsze kilka razy, Thomas odpychał go i trzymał jego głowę, gdy dochodził na jego twarz. Lecz potem przestał, ponieważ Harry’emu zbytnio się to podobało i chłopak mówił, że wygląda jak totalna dziwka ze spermą w lokach.

Teraz, zawsze chwyta jego włosy przy karku Harry’ego i trzyma jego głowę, gdy porusza biodrami jeszcze kilka razy. Harry chwyta mocno prześcieradło i stara się nie rozpłakać przez to jak mocno penis Thomasa wsuwa się do jego gardła, skupiając się na uczuciu dłoni w jego włosach.

Kiedy sperma zaczyna spływać po jego gardle, Harry stara się nie wydać z siebie okrzyku radości. Nie kiedy Thomas zrobił aż tyle dla niego. Nie kiedy Thomas nie lubi, jak Harry wydaje dźwięki.

Thomas odpycha Harry’ego i czerwone usta pozostawiają mięknącego penisa. To są zawsze te chwile, gdy Harry chciałby, aby Thomas zamienił się z nim miejscami i zajął się nim. Żeby pochylił się i może go pocałował, albo podziękował. Oczywiście nigdy tego nie robi i to jest w porządku.

Dzisiaj będzie wystarczające, jeśli Thomas nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, że Harry leży na drugiej stronie łóżka, gdy ulubiony program kryminalny sprawia, że penis Harry’ego mięknie od bolesnej erekcji. Thomas pozwala mu czasem na to, jeśli był naprawdę dobry.

\- Nie masz czegoś do roboty? – pyta Thomas po minucie ciszy.

\- Oh. Nie chcesz – nie chcesz, żebym tu był?

\- Wydawałeś się raczej podekscytowany, kiedy twój gejowski przyjaciel zapraszał cię na lunch – mówi Thomas, przewracając oczami. – Nie chcesz iść z nim?

\- Oh – mówi ponownie Harry, choć jest to dalekie od tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Miało to być: Kocham cię i chcę cię pocałować i przepraszam, że jestem taki obleśny. Ale nie jest upoważniony do powiedzenia tego, więc tylko kiwa głową. – ja, um. Pójdę, w takim razie.

Jest pusty i trzęsie się ze smutku, kiedy odchodzi.

***

Kiedy jego żołądek jest pełen tak samo jak nadwyrężony umysł, Louis chwyta torbę i przechodzi przez kampus aby dotrzeć na swoje popołudniowe zajęcia. To jest dowód na to, jaki Harry potrafi być przekonujący, ponieważ Louis siedzi na psychologii nauki rozwoju dopiero drugi raz od początku semestru. Poszedł na wykład pierwszego dnia, robił notatki ze slajdów prezentacji, dowiedział się, że nie będzie tu sprawdzana obecność i nie pojawił się już na żadnym z kolejnych. Jest ona nauczycielką, która czyta ze slajdów z płochliwą osobowością i denerwującym nawykiem pytania studentów podczas wykładu. Innymi słowy, to nie są zajęcia, których Louis potrzebuje, tak długo jak ściąga prezentacje i czyta je przed egzaminem.

Lecz teraz jest tutaj, siedząc w ostatnim rzędzie, zgarbiony nad kubkiem herbaty. Nawet ma ze sobą laptopa, wyciągniętego na stole ze swoim imieniem, datą i ładnym tytułem ‘notatki’. Strona jest raczej pusta, zawiera jedynie kilka różnych definicji, ale jest to więcej niż zrobił przez cały semestr, więc przynajmniej jest jakiś postęp. Koncertuje się na wypełnianiu jej, ponieważ im więcej zajęty jest na zajęciach, tym mniej rozmyśla o Harrym, rumieniącym się, kiedy jakiś dupek szepcze do jego ucha.

To nie są zbytnio udane starania, ale przynajmniej próbuje.

Nadal stara się obdarzyć uwagą swój telefon, tak samo jak profesora. Ściszony czy nie, zajmuje mu mniej niż sekundę, żeby zauważyć, że ekran rozjaśnia się, ukazując nową wiadomość.

(Harry, 13:25)Hej Lou.

(Louis, 13:25)Hazza! Co jest? :)

(Harry, 13:26)nic, tak sądzę. Siedzę w mieszkaniu..

(Louis, 13:27) bierzesz z życia co możesz, podoba mi się to :)

(Harry, 13:28)Haha. Tak, chyba  
(Harry, 13:29)Więc, um, a Ty co robisz?

(Louis, 13:30) Siedzę na najnudniejszym wykładzie świata. :(

(Harry, 13:30)Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że masz zajęcia. Nie będę przeszkadzał.

(Louis, 13:31)nieeee, nie bądź głupi! Nie przeszkadza mi to :)

(Harry, 13:34)ale powiedziałeś, że jesteś na zajęciach…

(Louis, 13:35)tak, ale to najbardziej idiotyczny wykład na świecie. Uwierz mi, gdybym nie chciał z tobą rozmawiać, lub nie mógł, dałbym ci znać. Wiesz o tym :)

(Harry, 13:36)Jesteś pewny???

(Louis, 13:36)Tak. Zawsze chcę z tobą rozmawiać, H. zwłaszcza teraz.

(Harry, 13:37) Dlaczego zwłaszcza teraz?

(Louis, 13:38)Ponieważ coś cię martwi.

(Harry, 13:39)Skąd to wiesz?  
(Harry, 13:39)nieważne, głupie pytanie. Jesteś w końcu Louisem.

(Louis, 13:40)A Ty jesteś otwartą książką, kochanie. Chcesz o tym pogadać?

(Harry, 13:41)Um. Nie wiem. Może nie teraz.

(Louis, 13:42)Jasne, po prostu powiedz, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, słońce. 

(Harry, 13:45)Nic, chyba. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy masz czas, aby się spotkać, ale najwidoczniej nie haha

(Louis, 13:46)oh dzięki ci boże. Szukałem wymówki, aby się stąd wydostać przez ostatnie 46 minut.

(Harry, 13:47)louuuuu. Nie. Już i tak ledwo chodzisz na zajęcia, nie pozwolę, abyś opuścił kolejne przez to, że mam gówniany humor .

(Louis, 13:48) Więc ty przyjdź do mnie.

(Harry, 13:49) Cooo???

(Louis, 13:50) Przyjdź i usiądź ze mną na sali. Tu jest jakieś dwieście ludzi, nikogo nie będzie to obchodzić, jeśli usiądziesz :)

(Harry, 13:51) Czekaj, mówisz poważnie?

(Louis, 13:52) Poważnie jak zawał. Została jeszcze godzina i potrzebuję rozproszenia. Jesteś smutny i potrzebujesz obok kogoś, kto się tobą przejmuje. Brzmi dobrze?

(Harry, 13:53) O mój boże. NIE robisz tej psychologicznej rzeczy na mnie przez wiadomość. 

(Louis, 13:54)Budynek 12, pokój 1007.  
(Louis, 13:55) Jestem w ostatnim rzędzie i czekam! Raz dwa, jesteś trochę spóźniony. :)

Harry nigdy nie pisze, że nadchodzi. Louis tego nie potrzebuje – wie o tym. Kiedy drugi chłopak w końcu się pojawia, cicho idąc i garbiąc się przez uwagę innych, Louis po prostu uśmiecha się do niego i wskazuje na krzesło obok. – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – szepcze.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to w porządku?

\- Tak, jasne. Jestem pewny.

\- Nie wpadniesz przez to w kłopoty czy coś?

\- Cicho tam. Próbuję się uczyć – droczy się z nim Louis.

Ciągle robi notatki, ale tylko dlatego, żeby udawać, iż nie przygląda się Harry’emu kącikiem oka. Wiadomości sprawiły, że to oczywiste, że coś jest nie tak – to nie jest fizyka jądrowa, żeby zrozumieć, że jeśli Harry pisze krótkimi zdaniami, bez emotikonek lub wykrzykników, to coś tu nie gra. Tak samo, to nie jest operacja na mózgu, żeby wiedzieć, że po prostu potrzebuje kogoś obok siebie, kto będzie się nim opiekował.

Ale rozumie coraz mniej, kiedy zastanawia się, dlaczego Harry mógłby być smutny. Odpowiedź Harry’ego jasno dawała znać, że Thomas szepcze mu coś sprośnego. I tak, kiedy Louis spogląda na Harry’ego mógł zauważyć oznaki seksu na nim. Rozczochrane włosy. Ciemne usta. Spocony, stęchły zapach pod wodą kolońską.

Jedyną odpowiedzią, którą Louis może wytłumaczyć zły nastrój Harry’ego jest: czy Thomas jest naprawdę taki niesatysfakcjonujący? Nie to, żeby kiedykolwiek zapytał o to na głos. Pozostawia tę myśl dla siebie, aby być tą wytrwałą osobą, której Harry potrzebuje – z jakiegokolwiek powodu.

Z czasem, Louis przestaje pisać notatki i koncentruje się na słuchaniu – co jest trudne same w sobie. Harry podnosi porzucony długopis i zaczyna rysować coś na marginesie jego notatek, a jego oczy ciągle spoglądają na twarz Louisa, jakby oczekiwał, że każe mu przestać lub nakrzyczy na niego. Nie robi tego. Louis uśmiecha się, gdy widzi, jak strona wypełnia się małymi figurkami i uśmiechniętymi buźkami.

Profesor wzdycha tka mocno, że nawet zwraca uwagę Louisa. – Ktokolwiek? Czy nikt nie umie wyjaśnić teorii procesów przeciwstawnych?

\- Ustrój reaguje i dostosowuje działania bodźców przez przeciwstawienie się ich początkowemu działaniu – mruczy Louis i ziewa. Poważnie, jaki normalny profesor wymaga uczestnictwa na wykładach?

Jego ramię spada ze stołu, kiedy Harry puka go łokciem. – Powinieneś odpowiedzieć, Louis – mruczy.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Harry, to tylko głupie zajęcia. Po co się udzielać?

\- Żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, jaki jesteś mądry!

Louis i tak zamierza odmówić – kogo obchodzą inny studenci, którzy nawet nie znają twojego imienia? – ale Harry tak nalega, że w końcu się się poddaje. - Ustrój reaguje i dostosowuje działania bodźców przez przeciwstawienie się ich początkowemu działaniu – powtarza głośniej, gdy podnosi rękę, a profesor wskazuje na niego.

\- Możesz rozwinąć myśl? 

\- Teoria ta opiera się na pojęciu wzmocnienia negatywnego, czyli że ludzie nie przestają przyjmować substancji i uzależniają się, by złagodzić pragnienie w stanie abstynencji.

\- A kiedy bodziec przestaje działać?

\- Proces alfa przestaje, ale beta nadal działa, otrzymując chwilowy stan, kiedy działa mocniej niż bodziec.

Profesor uśmiecha się – pierwszy raz. – Najwidoczniej ktoś przeczytał rozdział – deklaruje. Reszta sali odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa i bardzo starają się, aby nie przewrócić oczami.

Lecz Harry promienieje. – Brzmiałeś naprawdę, naprawdę mądrze, Lou!

\- Ciota. Słowa, którego szukasz ‘brzmiałeś jak ciota’.

Światełko w oczach Harry’ego słabnie. Garbi się nad notatkami Louisa przez kilka minut, a kiedy odwraca stronę cały środek wypełniony jest kwiatkami i krótkim wierszem.

Roses are red, [Róże są czerwone]  
Violets are blue. [ Fiołki niebieskie]  
You’re really clever, [ Ty jesteś naprawdę mądry]  
And I’m proud of you <3 [A ja z ciebie dumny]

Teraz Louis przewraca oczami, upewniając się, że Harry może to zobaczyć. Lecz gdyby ktoś się przyglądał, mógłby zauważyć rumieniec rozprzestrzeniający się w dół jego szyi. Może uczęszczanie na wykłady nie jest całkowicie bezużyteczne. Ale może jest w porządku tylko dzięki Harry’emu.

-Masz więcej zajęć na które musisz iść? - pyta Harry nerwowo, kiedy wszyscy się pakują – Bo ja… Czuje się już lepiej.

To kłamstwo i oboje o tym wiedzą.

-Cóż, właściwie mam pracę za pół godzony, ale… Chcesz tam też iść? To tylko dwugodzinna zmiana.

-Nie mogę chodzić z tobą przez cały dzień, Louis – mówi Harry z zakłopotaniem kręcąc głową – Plus praca to nie szkoła, możesz wpaść w kłopoty…

-Pracuje w bibliotece! - przerywa mu Louis ze śmiechem – To publiczne miejsce. Możesz obijać się tam tak długo jak chcesz. Wszystko co ja tam robię to uzupełnianie półek i wypożyczanie ludziom książek, więc nie będziesz mnie odciągał od jakichś ważnych zadań.

-Jesteś… Jesteś pewien, że mnie tam chcesz?

To najprostsze pytanie było zadawane Louisowi przez cały tydzień.

-Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że tak. Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy i chcę cię obok mnie, co znaczy, że ty ze mną w pracy to idealne rozwiązanie.

-Chcesz, żebym był obok ciebie – powtarza Harry i trudno jest powiedzieć czy mówi to do Louisa czy bardziej do siebie. Tak czy inaczej jego twarz promienieje – Naprawdę lubię książki.

-To przesądza decyzje. Chodź, bo zaraz będę spóźniony.

Harry śmieje się, Louis wie, że to robi, i idzie za nim jak szczęśliwy szczeniaczek, kiedy szatyn prowadzi ich po kampusie do biblioteki. To zabawne, że im dłużej Louis patrzy, tym Harry bardziej promienieje. Louis ma na niego jakiś rodzaj wpływu, dzięki któremu kiedy tylko jest obok niego, sprawia, że jest on bardziej skoncentrowany, bardziej stabilny. Szczęśliwszy. A ze swojej strony, kiedy Louis spędza czas z Harrym czuje się, że promienieje, czuje się lepiej. Silniej.

To trochę dziwne. Ale nie w zły sposób.

Pod koniec września, biblioteka jest swojego rodzaju próżnią w której cały entuzjazm zapoczątkowania semestru jest wyłączony, ale śródroczna panika niedługo się zacznie. Większość ludzi dookoła jest tu aby móc gdzie posiedzieć w spokojnym otoczeniu, używając swoich laptopów i zjeść obiad co z pewnością sprawia, że praca Louisa jest łatwiejsza.

Za recepcją czeka wózek książek czekających na uporządkowanie. Louis wyciąga ja na zewnątrz.

-Chcesz pomóc mi je uporządkować?

-Jasne – mówi Harry z zadowoleniem – Chcesz, żebym pchał koszyk? Myślę, że jest cięższy od ciebie.

Prawdopodobnie się nie myli, bo szatyn jest pod kątem 45 stopni próbując wcisnąć go do alejki. Niemniej jednak, musi odrzucić ofertę, bo szczerze, jaki przyjaciel zaprasza cię do swojej pracy i każe ci ją wykonywać?

Ale Harry nie daje mu szansy aby odmówić. Kładzie ręce na ramionach Louisa i delikatnie odpycha go od wózka, zajmując jego miejsce.

-Gdzie to?

-Nie musisz tego robić. Ale… Tam, do sekcji zaopatrywania.

Albo Louis jest wyjątkowo słaby, albo Harry wyjątkowo silny, ponieważ kiedy tylko szatyn stara się przesunąć wózek o cal, Harry popycha go jakby był pusty.

-No cóż supermenie – dokucza mu Tomlinson, podciągają krótki rękaw koszulki Harry’ego aby stwierdzić, że jest on wyjątkowo dobrze zbudowany – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tych kobiecych wabików.

Komplement sprawia, że Harry błyszczy.

-Och, ćwiczę dużo, więc…

-Naprawdę? To jakaś nowa rzeczy, czy zawsze to robiłeś? - Louis przestawia niektóre encyklopedie i udaje, że nie jest w niekończącej się pogoni, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o tym co Harry lubi.

-Od niedawna, tak myślę. Od czasu… Thomasa. Zasugerował, że powinienem ćwiczyć, aby nie wyglądać na tak chudego.

Tom encyklopedii Q-Ri wymyka się z rąk Louisa i upada mu na nogę przez co pozwala sobie przekląć trochę głośniej niż cisza biblioteczna pozwala.

-Zacząłeś ćwiczyć, bo on powiedział, że jesteś chudy? - pyta a jego oczy nadal są zaszklone z bólu.

-Cóż… Znaczy, wiedziałem, że jestem zbyt chudy. Ale… Był jednym z czynników przez które to rozpocząłem, tak. Chciał mi tylko pomóc dobrze wyglądać – poprawia się, jakby wiedział co Louis ma na myśli. Prawdopodobnie wie, bo to jest wypisane na twarzy Louisa.

Louisowi udaje się to zahamować.

-Wyglądasz bardzo dobrze teraz, ale jestem pewien, że wcześniej nie byłeś mniej przystojny niż teraz. Moje zdanie.

-Ale nie wiesz jak wyglądałem wcześniej…

-Ciiiii! Przepraszam proszę pana, to jest biblioteka. Zamierzam zmusić cię do mówienia tych kłamstw szeptem. Albo jeszcze lepiej w ogóle milcz – Cichy chichot Harry’ego sprawia, że Tomlinson czuje się lepiej – Chodź – mówi czule – Musimy się się pośpieszyć. Te książki same się nie odłożą.

To szalone, że Harry robi więcej rzeczy niż Louis, ale to nigdy nie było w jego zamiarze. To tylko upór Stylesa. Jest silniejszy, więc pcha wózek. Jest wyższy, więc słucha cierpliwie instrukcji Louisa, gdzie powinien ustawić książki na wyższych półkach. A potem porządkuje resztę półek. I może jakiś czas później wózek jest w połowie pusty i Louis siedzi na jego szczycie jak królowa na tronie. Prowadzi Harry’ego w górę i dół alejek, ucząc go wszystkich niepotrzebnych faktów o Klasyfikacji Dziesiętnej Drewey’a, podczas kiedy już skończył pracę.

Gdy w wózku nie ma już niczego, Louis i Harry odprowadzają go z powrotem do recepcji. Zegar wskazuje, że to już koniec zmiany Tomlinsona. Nie zwraca uwagi na Harry’ego co normalnie robiłby z podwójną siłą, tak długo jak ten pcha wózek i robi to wszystko. Dzieciak może pomyśli,ze ma racje czy coś.

-Jak się czujesz? - pyta lekko Louis, kiedy wychodzą z budynku.

-Dobrze, a ty?

-Mam na myśli tak naprawdę, Harry. Byłeś zdenerwowany. Teraz czujesz się lepiej?

-Myślę, że tak.

-Chcesz o tym jeszcze porozmawiać? Nie naciskam, tylko proponuje.

Harry rozważa to i wzrusza ramionami patrząc na ziemie.

-Po prostu czuje się smutny, tak myślę. Samotny.

-Czy coś się stało z Thomasem?

-Tak jakby – odpowiada krzywiąc się – Nie sądzę… Nie sądzę, że chce o tym rozmawiać. Jeśli to jest w porządku.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Nie zamierzam nakłaniać cię do rozmawiania o czym jeśli nie jesteś na to gotowy, okej? To nie jest to czego chce. Chcę żebyś czuł się lepiej, kropka. Jeśli to wymaga rozmowy, to jestem tu, żeby cię wysłuchać. Jeśli nie… Jestem tutaj, aby zmusić cię do niewolniczej pracy, tak sądzę.

Tym razem Harry nie bierze przynęty i zaczyna się śmiać. Jest zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na Louisa delikatnym spojrzeniem.

-Naprawdę to masz na myśli. O chęci, abym czuł się dobrze, nie ważne co.

To nie jest pytanie.

-Tak – odpowiada Louis tak czy inaczej.

Harry zatrzymuje go i przyciąga do miażdżącego kości uścisku. 

-Dziękuje, Lou – powiedział prosto.

Louis po prostu także przytula go i to mówi wszystko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

\- Jak ty w ogóle zdajesz egzaminy? - Zayn pyta patrząc na Louisa z ukosa, który nie spogląda już nawet na podręcznik przed nim. - To sesja, człowieku, nie powinieneś starać się trochę bardziej?

\- To jestem ja, starający się - Louis odpowiada płynnie. - To jest pierwszy raz, kiedy świadomie się uczę w ostatnich dwóch latach.

\- I rzeczywiście sobie radzisz na zajęciach?

\- Cóż. Nie oblewam ich, w każdym razie.

Ledwo.

Zayn prycha z pogardą, co Louis zauważa, ale nie jest to coś, co jest warte kłótni. Zamiast tego, sięga do przodu i demonstracyjnie przewraca stronę. Harry obserwuję wymianę z uśmiechem, który stara się ukryć, na czym polega.

\- Obiecywałeś, że się pouczysz - przypomina Louisowi, a następnie wyciąga rękę łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Ręka Louisa opada otwarta, zaskoczony, a Harry zaciska chude palce wokół podkreślacza. - Proszę?

Trudno jest się oprzeć uśmiechowi takiemu jak ten, ale Louis daje z siebie wszystko.

\- Zawsze mówisz mi, jaki jestem mądry. Czy nie powinienem tak po prostu znać odpowiedzi?

\- Jesteś genialny - Harry stwierdza. - Ale twoje oceny mówią mi, że cokolwiek teraz robisz, nie działa. Więc. Podkreśl kluczowe słowa, czy coś, dobrze?

Louis przewraca oczami i prycha, ale łapie w zęby zatyczkę podkreślacza i zaczyna przeglądać po słowa do wyróżnienia tak, czy inaczej. Narcystyczne zaburzenia osobowości. Pogranicze zaburzenia osobowości. Antyspołeczne zaburzenia osobowości. I właśnie ma przesłuchać Harry’ego jak tak właściwie podkreślanie rzeczy ma podwyższyć jego oceny, kiedy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Harry, pindo! - wykrzykuje radośnie z uśmiechem. - A mówiłeś, że pizza jest zbyt niezdrowa na przekąskę w trakcie nauki. Niezła zagrywka, naprawdę myślałem, że mówiłeś na poważnie.

Ale Harry nie rumieni się pod ciężarem komplementów Louisa, jak zwykle. Posyła zdezorientowane spojrzenie pomiędzy drzwiami, a Zaynem.

\- Spodziewamy się kogoś jeszcze?

\- Nie sądzę - Harry mówi bardzo poważnie i wstaje ze swojego miejsca ze strzykaniem stawów od zasiedzenia. - Zajmę się tym - mówi, gdy rozlega się ponowne pukanie.

Louis słyszy Thomasa zanim go widzi. Harry nie ma nawet szansy się odezwać, ponieważ zostaje wyminięty z szorstkim:

\- Musze z tobą porozmawiać. Teraz.

Słowa sprawiają, że głowa Louisa obraca się łapiąc obraz zaczerwienionej twarzy Thomasa i nerwowego wyrazu twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Oh - Harry mówi cicho, zaskoczony. - O-okej. Um. Właśnie się uczyłem. Z Zaynem i Louisem.

Na to, Thomas zatrzymuje się i rozgląda, widząc stos podręczników i dwóch chłopców na kanapie. Kiepsko ukryty na wpół szydzący wyraz twarzy wpełza na jego twarz, a potem odwraca wzrok.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - powtarza. - Sam na sam.

To oczywiste, że Harry nie jest pewien, czy powinien wyrzucić Zayna i Louisa, aby zadowolić Thomasa, czy pozwolić im zostać i nie być niegrzecznym. Na szczęście, Zayn mruga leniwie na parę i podejmuje decyzję za niego.

\- Bez obaw. Louis i ja nie będziemy mieli nic, przeciwko, jeśli musicie wyjść na chwilę.

Louis może i zaśmiałby się na wyraz zniewagi na twarzy Thomasa, gdyby nie fakt, że jest zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem Harry’ego. Chłopiec więdnie na jego oczach, zanika, gdy wyraźnie niepokoi się wściekłym mężczyzną obok siebie.

\- Możemy iść na balkon - Harry sugeruje cicho, pocierając nerwowo dłonie o uda, okryte dżinsami.

Thomas prycha, ale rusza w kierunku przesuwanych drzwi, pozostawiając Harry’ego w podążaniu za jego śladami, jak zaalarmowany jelonek na drżących nogach. Nikt nie mówi słowa, gdy dwójka wymyka się, Harry ciągnie szklane drzwi do połowy listwy, zakłócając spokój.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - wyznaje nagle Zayn, mrużąc oczy. Louis spogląda na niego od góry do dołu, widząc białe kostki na jego podręczniku i energiczne odbijanie w kolanie. - Haz zaraz się posika.

\- Myślę, że to, dlatego, że Thomas jest zły na coś. Powinniśmy się martwić?Tak myślisz? - Louis przełyka trochę, mówiąc swojemu żołądkowi, aby nie skręcał się tak.

Zayn nie odpowiada, co jest w jakiś sposób wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

+

\- Czy um- czy wszystko w porządku? - pyta Harry, starając się brzmieć jakby nie było guli w jego gardle na tyle dużej, aby się zadławić.

\- Jak myślisz? - Thomas pyta miażdżąco. - Oczywiście, że nie. Nie bądź głupi.

Harry drży.

\- Co się stało? Czy ja- czy to ja coś zrobiłem? - ponieważ to coś więcej, niż tylko zły nastrój, który nawiedził Thomasa. To jest gniew i wydaje się, że jest skierowany na Harry’ego. Chce się stopić z betonowym patio.

\- Nie wiem, a było tak? - pyta Thomas, wyrzucając w górę rękę z irytacją. - Będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć.

\- Ja nie- nie rozumiem, co się dzieje-

\- Zostałem dziś nazwany pedałem, Harry. Pedałem.

Słowo to sprawia, że Harry drży, a jego serce zamiera.

\- Ale ty nie jesteś- dlaczego ktoś miałby tak o tobie powiedzieć?

Thomas krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i spogląda na Harry’ego prosto w dół, w konfrontacji.

\- Mówiłeś o mnie jakieś brednie?

\- Co? - Harry wydaje z siebie jęk. - Nie zrobiłbym- Thomas, wiesz, że ja nigdy bym-

\- Cóż, nie mam żadnych innych pieprzonych wyjaśnień - Thomas odpyskuje, jego głos spada do niskiego huku. - Mówisz ludziom, że pozwoliłem ci mi obciągnąć, ty głupi mały-

W oczach Harry’ego szklą się już łzy, czekając tylko na pretekst, aby spłynąć. Chciałby, aby wyparowały.

\- Proszę, musisz mi uwierzyć. Nigdy nikomu bym nic nie powiedział, wiem, że nie jesteś- prosiłeś mnie, aby nic nie mówił i ja nigdy bym, proszę.

\- Jestem dla ciebie miły. Pozwalam ci obciągać mojego kutasa za każdym razem, kiedy tego chcesz, ponieważ jestem dobrą osobą - słowa, których nie wypowiada Thomasa wiszą w przestrzeni między nimi. A ty nią nie jesteś.

\- Wiem, że jesteś. Jesteś i to jak. Jesteś taki dobry dla mnie i ja nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Gdyby ktoś pozwolił ci obciągnąć za to, zrobiłbyś to. Boże, jesteś taką dziwką.

To uderza Harry’ego, jak niespodziewany cios i wyciska z niego łzy. Potem nie może tego powstrzymać, łzy spływają z jego twarzy, jedna za drugą, gdy mały szloch toruje sobie drogę przez jego usta. Stara się ukryć swoją twarz w łokciu, jakby mógł zniknąć i nie musieć spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. On ma rację. Jesteś dziwką. To twoja wina. Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek by się dowiedział - Boże, zraniłeś Thomasa. Jesteś tak, kurwa głupi. Nic nie możesz zrobić dobrze. Zniszczysz go -

\- Spójrz na mnie. Powiedziałem, spójrz na mnie - Thomas naciska, chwytając Harry’ego za przedramię, aby oderwać je od jego twarzy. - Spójrz mi, kurwa w oczy. Powiedziałeś komuś, na co ci pozwalam?

Wszystko jest rozmyte, ale Harry robi wszystko, aby pokazać na ile jest poważny.

\- To nie ja. Nigdy. Obiecuję. Proszę - dodaje, na wszelki wypadek, jakby miało to zrobić jakąś różnicę.

Thomas po prostu odrzuca ramię Harry’ego i kręci głową.

\- Po prostu trzymaj gębę zamkniętą, okej? - i zanim Harry może jeszcze raz błagać o swoją niewinność, Thomas wymyka się przez przesuwane drzwi, przez mieszkanie, z dala od Harry’ego, tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Cisza w jego nieobecności sprawia tylko, że Harry łapie oddech jeszcze głośniej, gdy opada na beton i znika w swoim rękawie ponownie.

+

Louis nie może oderwać wzroku od krótkiej sceny na balkonie, którą widzi. Przez listwy żaluzji obserwuje, jak Harry stoi plecami do drzwi, w jakiś sposób wyglądając na małego, mimo, że jest kilka centymetrów wyższy niż chłopak naprzeciwko niego. Twarz Thomasa ściągnięta jest w gniewie, spojrzenie ostre i przeszywające, gdy spogląda na Harry’ego.

Nie musisz nawet słuchać tego, co zostaje powiedziane; sytuacja zostaje wyrażona w liniach zgarbionych pleców Harry’ego, w żyłach na skroni Thomasa, w szybkich, szorstkich kształtach jego ust wokół słów, które rzuca do Harry’ego. Tylko to wystarczy, aby ciało Louisa wrzało, gdy spogląda za okno. Nie możesz sędziować tego, Louis. Nie wtykaj nosa. To nie twoja sprawa. To nie miejsce, abyś-

\- Nienawidzę go, kurwa - Zayn mówi nagle, zyskując zaskoczone mrugnięcie od Louisa. - Nie obchodzi mnie, o co jest wkurzony, nie musi zachowywać się, jak kutas w stosunku do Harry’ego. Dzieciak jest przerażony i nawet go to nie obchodzi.

Zgoda w na ustach Louisa gubi się w gwałtownym wydechu, kiedy ręka Thomasa zostaje wyrzucona do przodu i chwyta ramię Harry’ego, odrzucając je na bok, gdzie była ukryta twarz Harry’ego w jego łokciu.

\- Ma dziesięć sekund na puszczenie Harry’ego, zanim pójdę tam i złamię mu palce - Louis mówi, rzucając gniewne spojrzenie.

Zayn śmieje się bez humoru.

\- Co stało się z panem fajnym, spokojnym, zebranym w sobie doradcą?

\- Robię wyjątki dla ludzi, którzy kładą swoje łapy na innych ludzi, gdy są źli.

I być może w spojrzeniu Zayna pojawia się trochę mniej pogardy dla Louisa, kiedy spogląda na niego ponownie.

\- Ja też.

\- Minęło już dziesięć sekund?

Może i tak, ponieważ tak po prostu Thomas odpycha ramię Harry’ego i mija go w kierunku drzwi. Sto słów powstaje i umiera na języku Louisa, gdy zaszywa usta siłą woli. Thomas nawet nie spogląda na chłopaków na kanapie, kiedy szturmem przemierza mieszkanie i przez drzwi, które zamyka z trzaskiem, aby zaznaczyć swoje wyjście.

Sekundy mijają w ciszy. Harry zesuwa się po barierkach i z oczu za małym stolikiem wyposażającym piętro i Louisowi brakuje powodów, aby nie wpaść tam i nie zgarnąć w swoje ramiona.

\- Powinniśmy tam pójść? - pyta cicho, kiedy nie może już milczeć. - Zobaczyć, czy nic mu nie jest?

\- Jest - odpowiada Zayn. - Ale on nienawidzi, gdy ktoś widzi go, gdy płacze.

Co jest niemal wystarczające, aby sprawić, żeby Louis wyskoczył ze swojego miejsca tu i teraz, ale jest coś w spokojnym i opanowanym głosie Zayna, co trzyma go w miejscu.

\- Zgaduję, że damy mu minutę w takim razie.

\- Tak - Zayn odchrząkuje. - Myślę, że mogłem się mylić, co do ciebie.

Zmiana tematu sprawia, że umysł Louisa wiruje.

\- Co?

\- Może nie jesteś kutasem. Albo, może i nie jesteś totalnym kutasem. Tak myślę.

\- Oh. Cóż, staram się nim nie być. Więc, dzięki? Tak myślę.

\- Nie ma sprawy, stary. Każdy, kto chce połamać palce Thomasowi dogaduje się ze mną w końcu - Zayn mówi prosto.

I to by było na tyle. Siedzą cicho przez kilka minut, czekając i próbując udawać, jakby oboje nie robili mentalnych obliczeń, o tym jak szybko byłoby zbyt szybko, aby zając się ich przyjacielem.

Ostatecznie, drzwi otwierają się i pojawia się Harry z czerwonymi oczami i błyszczącą twarzą.

\- Nie widzę, abyście coś zakreślali - szczebiocze, głos tylko ciut wyższy niż powinien być.

Louis kopie w zakurzonym kącie swojego umysłu, gdzie przechowywany jest “takt”.

\- Wszystko w porządku z Tommym? - mówi, jakby od niechcenia.

Harry musi pociągnąć nosem raz jeszcze, zanim daje sztuczną, lekceważącą odpowiedź:

\- Tak, tak, nic mu nie jest. Po prostu ma, um, zły dzień. To wszystko.

I nie musisz być psychologiem, aby dostrzec kłamstwo, ale trzy lata szkoły, nauczyły Louisa, co najmniej, kiedy nie naciskać. Więc dławi wszystkie swoje pytania, kiwa głową i przygotowuje się, aby spędzić resztę dnia na udawaniu podkreślania rzeczy, jeśli to uszczęśliwi Harry’ego.

Zayn jednak, nie zniechęca się tak łatwo.

\- Zły dzień?

Odpuść, Zayn, Louis chce wyrzucić. Ale w głowie Harry’ego jest już zbyt wiele opryskliwych głosów. Próbuje łagodniej.

\- Tak, zdarza się nawet najlepszym z nas-

\- Ma zły dzień, więc przychodzi tutaj, aby przerazić cię do szpiku kości? - Zayn przerywa. - Miły, kurwa facet.

Złamane serce Harry’ego jest wypisane na jego twarzy.

\- Zayn, nie-nie mów tak. On nie jest…

\- Tak, w porządku, okej - Zayn wzdycha, pocierając rękoma twarz, z lekkim kręceniem głowy. - Nie mogę- idę zapalić. Zaraz wrócę.

Kiedy drzwi zatrzaskują się po raz drugi w ciągu dziesięciu minut, Harry wygląda jakby miał zamiar znowu płakać.

\- Thomas nie jest złą osobą - mamrocze do siebie, albo do Louisa, albo może w powietrze wokół niego.

To albo czerwone oczy Harry’ego albo drżenie jego dolnej wargi sprawia, że Louis się łamię.

\- Chodź tutaj, skarbie - mówi cicho, wyciągając ręce do trzęsącego się chłopca.

\- C-co? - Harry pyta zaskoczony, spogląda na Louisa, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie oferowano mu, aby się przytulił.

\- Chodź tutaj - Louis powtarza stanowczo, poruszając rękoma. - Możesz spróbować wmówić mi, że nie potrzebujesz dobrego uścisku, ale pamiętaj, że jestem dobry w czytaniu umysłów, więc. Poważnie, kochanie, to w porządku. Chodź tutaj.

To wszystko, co trzeba, aby przekonać Harry’ego. Jest u boku Louisa na kanapie w jednej chwili, kolana podciągnięte pod brodę, a głowa oparta na obojczykach starszego chłopca. Jedna z dłoni Louisa zaczyna rysować kręgi na plecach Harry’ego, gdy druga spoczywa na miękkich lokach, a własne pięści Harry’ego zaplątują się w bawełnie koszuli Louisa. Z tej odległości, cichy przerywany oddech Harry’ego jest tak wyraźny, jak tylko może być.

Istnieje, co najmniej kilkanaście pytań, które Louis mógłby teraz zadać. Lista ważnych elementów, które wymagają dyskusji, aby mógł dostać się do części Harry’ego, które wymagają leczenia. Louis zagłusza je wszystkie. Harry nie potrzebuje dzisiaj doradcy, potrzebuje przyjaciela.

A czasami, przyjaciele nie muszą nic mówić; Louis po prostu siedzi i wciera kręgi w ramiona Harry’ego, jakby mógł rozmasować z niego ból.

\- Jest w porządku, dzieciaku - mówi czule, kiedy Harry drży, a koszulka Louisa staje się trochę wilgotna. - Jest w porządku. Mam cię.

Wreszcie, ledwo nad oddechem, Harry wyznaje:

\- Nakrzyczał na mnie.

\- Tak, domyśliłem się. Moglibyśmy- cóż, widzieliśmy nieco, w każdym razie. Przepraszam.

\- W porządku.

\- Kłóciliście się o coś?

Wokół masy loków, Louis obserwuje, jak Harry przegryza swoją wargę, bardziej różową niż normalnie.

\- N-nie do końca.

\- To dobrze, chyba? - Louis myśli. - To zawsze jest do bani, gdy kłócisz się ze swoim- z kimś, o kogo się troszczysz.

\- On jest… zły na mnie.

\- Dlaczego, kochanie? Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz, ale.

\- Nie, w porządku. To i tak moja wina.

\- Co takiego?

\- Ktoś nazwał go… um, słowem na “p”. Nie te, które rymuje się z rąbnięty. Innym.

\- Tak, wiem, którym - Louis krzywi się. - Dlaczego to jest twoja wina? Nigdy nie nazwałbyś tak kogoś, jesteś kochany.

\- No nie, ale- to moja wina, że ktoś go tak nazwał - ręka Harry’ego bawi się z tkaniną na piersi Louisa, rolując ją w roztargnieniu między palcami. - Thomas myślał, że powiedziałem komuś o nas.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - całe ciało Harry’ego spina się i Louis musi robić kręgi szersze i mocniejsze zanim Harry ponownie się relaksuje. - Ktoś prawdopodobnie widział nas razem, czy coś. A każdy wie, że tym jestem, więc.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie wychodzicie publicznie? - Louis pyta delikatnie, ostrożnie, aby go nie urazić ponownie. - Ktoś prawdopodobnie zachował się po prostu jak palant. Jestem pewny, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z tobą, Haz.

\- Być może - jedno ramię wzniesione bez przekonania. - Ale. Co jeśli ktoś się dowiedział, co? Pomyślą, że jest gejem i to wszystko będzie moja wina.

Wymaga dużo koncentracji, aby ręce Louisa ustały w miejscu.

\- Co masz na myśli? Thomas nie jest gejem?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - mówi Harry, ciało nieruchome. - Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Louis wciąż mruga, szukając odpowiedzi, której najwyraźniej mu brakuje, odnajdując jedynie puste zdezorientowanie.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że wasza dwójka jest razem, ale on się nie ujawnił?

\- Nie jesteśmy razem- razem. To znaczy, jesteśmy, tak jakby, ale nie- on nie jest- on nie jest gejem, okej? - Harry siada gwałtownie, a ręce Louisa opadają niezgrabnie z powrotem na jego kolana.

\- W porządku, tak, nie miałem nic na myśli, przez co - Louis uspokaja, chociaż nie jest pewien, dlaczego uspokajanie jest potrzebne. - Po prostu starałem się zrozumieć.

\- Nie wszystko ma odpowiedz, okej? Seksualność jest skomplikowana.

Harry ma dzikie, niemal spanikowane spojrzenie, które ukrywa tuż za swoją gorliwość i Louis rezygnuje z kłótni natychmiast.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. Masz rację. To nie moja sprawa. Okej? Jest dobrze, obiecuję - ręka Louisa odnajduje ramię Harry’ego i delikatnie ciągnie go z powrotem do swojej piersi, pocierając dłonią w górę i w dół wciąż napiętej talii, gdy stara się wyobrazić sobie najspokojniejsze myśli, jakie może. Przykro mi. Jest w porządku. Jestem tutaj. Jest w porządku.

Niedługo po tym pojawia się Zayn i jeśli myśli, że to dziwne, że Harry jest zwinięty u boku Louisa nie mówi na ten temat ani słowa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Mija cały tydzień, zanim Louisowi udaje się wyciągnąć Harry’ego z mieszkania. Kto by pomyślał, że sesja jest naprawdę ważna dla ludzi? Harry nadal odbiera jego telefony i odpisuje na wiadomości i zawsze wydaje się zachwycony, kiedy Louis przychodzi usiąść z nim, gdy ten się uczy, ale po piątej ofercie przerwy w nauce, której stanowczo odmówił, robiąc przy tym szczenięcą minę, Louis poddaje się. Zaszywa się w swoim pokoju i w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, zdaje egzaminy na solidne trójki i czeka (względnie) cierpliwie do momentu, aż Harry znowu będzie wolny.

Louis czeka na kanapie w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, kiedy ten wróci ze swojego końcowego egzaminu. – Hej Lou – cedzi Harry, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś kto nie mieszka z nim, siedzi na kanapie z podkulonymi nogami i ogląda telewizję. – Długo czekałeś?

\- Nie, tylko piętnaście minut. Przyszedłem, kiedy Zayn wychodził. Powiedział, że mogę zaczekać. – Louis podnosi się i udaje mu się nawet nie zrzucić lampki nogami. – Nie taki zły mecz właśnie leci – wyjaśnia.

\- Zgadnij co! – Harry uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, z rękoma za plecami, kiedy kiwa się z palców stóp na pięty.

\- Znalazłeś lek na raka?  
\- N-nie?

\- Rozwiązałeś problem głodu na świecie?

\- Uh. Nie.

\- Negocjowałeś pokój pomiędzy państwami?

\- Louis, przestań – chichocze Harry. – Wiesz o tym. Męczyłeś mnie tym od tygodnia!

\- W takim razie skończyłeś już sesję?

\- Tak!

\- To nawet lepiej niż sądziłem! – deklaruje Louis, podskakując, aby przybić Harry’emu piątkę. – Tak ciężko pracowałeś przez ten tydzień. Jestem z ciebie dumny, dzieciaku.

Harry przewraca oczami. – Dzięki mamo.

\- Oh proszę. Przyjaciele nie mogą być dumni ze swoich przyjaciół? Przecież to zupełnie uzasadnione. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że ty osiągnąłeś sukces, a ja zaciekłą porażkę.

\- Zaciekła się zgadza – mówi Harry z uśmieszkiem.

\- Co ty na to, abyś się zamknął, albo w przeciwnym razie nie wezmę cię, aby świętować, tak jak planowałem, co?

\- Gdzie idziemy o 15 w czwartkowe popołudnie?

\- Na jedzenie – deklaruje natychmiastowo Louis. – Jedzenie zawsze na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Co powiesz na to miejsce, gdzie próbujemy pójść od tygodni? To nowe miejsce koło twojego akademika?

Potrzebny jest mikroskop, aby zobaczyć uśmiech Louisa, który pojawia się na jego twarzy, ale jest boleśnie świadomy ostatniej ich próby pójścia na lunch. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Harry wrócił, wyglądając na całkowicie smutnego, strapionego, pustego i zdesperowanego, aby usłyszeć, że jest chciany i doceniany.

\- Brzmi świetnie – odpowiada prosto, kiedy pozbywa się obrazu Harry’ego ze swojej głowy. – Idziemy pieszo, czy mam prowadzić?

\- Jeśli pójdziemy, to będziesz narzekał przez całą drogę?

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Więc wybieram samochód, proszę – prycha Harry.

Louis zamawia największego burgera, jakiego mają i lekko przewraca oczami, kiedy Harry wybiera grillowanego kurczaka w tortilli. – Co z tobą i tym zdrowym jedzeniem? – pyta Louis z buzią pełną frytek. – Masz dziewiętnaście lat. Nie powinieneś żyć na pizzy i piwie?

\- Ty masz dwadzieścia jeden. Nie powinieneś przestać żyć na pizzy i piwie?

Zarabia tym frytką w twarz. – Ale poważnie, czy to kolejna-

\- Kolejne co? – zachęca Harry, kiedy Louis pozostawia niedokończone zdanie.

\- Kolejna rzecz Thomasa – odpowiada cicho Louis. Wie, że nie powinien. Ale robi to tak czy inaczej.

Litościwie, Harry nie wydaje się być zaniepokojony. – Nie, zawsze lubiłem jeść zdrowe rzeczy. To może dlatego jestem taki wychudzony? Nie wiem. Ale po prostu myślę, że jeśli jesz dobrze, to tak też się czujesz. Więc nie jadam zazwyczaj rzeczy, które są złe dla organizmu, ponieważ wtedy moje ciało czuje się źle. Czy to ma sens?

Louis ma właśnie nakreślić swój punkt widzenia jedzenia jedynie fast foodów i tego, że czuje się całkowicie dobrze, kiedy oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, a jego twarz blednie. – Harry, wszystko dobrze?

\- Czy-czy to Thomas?

Odwraca się, aby spojrzeć w miejsce za nim, gdzie wpatruje się Harry. Wszystkie twarze jakie widzi nie są zbyt znajome, jedynie ludzie, których mógł widzieć na kampusie – zanim nie dostrzega wysokiego blondyna, opierające się o ladę. To Thomas.

Co jest dziwne, ponieważ sposób w jaki przejeżdża dłonią przez włosy i mruga do dziewczyny nie jest tym, czego oczekiwałby od kolesia, który jest w jako takim związku z innym mężczyzną. A sposób w jaki barmanka przygryza wargę i skupia więcej uwagi na Thomasie niż przygotowywaniu martini, nie pasuje do kogoś, do kogo uderzają codziennie faceci.

To sprawia, że Louis czuje dziwne uczucie w żołądku. – Pochyl się, nie możemy oboje się gapić – syczy do Harry’ego.

\- Dlaczego to ty się nie pochylisz w takim razie?

\- Ponieważ widzę pięć razy więcej niż ty i to bez okularów. – Ponieważ nie chcę, abyś miał złamane serce.

\- Co robią?

\- Rozmawiają. – Barmanka skończyła zamówienia i skupia się teraz na Thomasie. Jest pochylona w jego kierunku, jej twarz opiera się na dłoni, a oczy błyszczą. Najwidoczniej on nie jest tu aby kupić drinka, ponieważ lada przed nim jest pusta, a ona nie rusza się, aby coś przygotować.

\- Rozmawiają. Dobra. Przyjaciele rozmawiają. Są tylko przyjaciółmi, prawda?

Louis nie odpowiada, ponieważ nie potrafi okłamać Harry’ego, ale nie potrafi też powiedzieć mu prawdy. Nie jest pewny, czy młody, przejmujący się człowiek przed nim, jest gotowy aby usłyszeć o tym, jak język ciała jest o wiele bardziej rzetelny niż jakiekolwiek słowa i o tym, jak Thomasa i tej dziewczyny ciała krzyczą o przyjaznej i dość dobrej relacji. Lub może Harry jest gotowy, aby to usłyszeć, ale Louis zdecydowanie nie jest gotowy, aby się tym podzielić.

Najwidoczniej, cisza nie jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią. – Oczywiście, że są tylko przyjaciółmi – mówi Harry. – Dlaczego się chowam? Thomas rozmawia z przyjaciółką, nie muszę ukrywać się i szpiegować go – dodaje, kiedy podnosi się i spogląda na bar.

Co jest najbardziej niefortunną rzeczą, jaką może zrobić, ponieważ właśnie wtedy para przy barze pochyla się do siebie z uśmiechami na twarzy i łączą usta w pocałunku, który zdecydowanie nie jest tylko przyjacielski.

Louis spogląda na Harry’ego w momencie, kiedy jego świat powoli się wykrusza. Na początek, niedowierzanie. Oznaka gniewu. Potem zranienie. I w końcu, przerażający i martwy spokój akceptacji.

To jak oglądanie kogoś martwego za życia. Louis zastanawia się, czy jest jakaś część chłopaka, której nigdy nie odzyska.

\- Harry – mówi powoli i delikatnie Louis. – Wszystko dobrze? Nie patrz, kochanie, tylko się zasmucisz.

\- I tak już poszedł – odpowiada Harry, a jego głos jest ostry od emocji. – Po prostu pocałował ją i poszedł. Pocałował ją, po czym wyszedł. Nie jest taki ze mną. On nie-

\- Nie co?

Harry patrzy na Louisa, jakby zapomniał, że ten w ogóle tam jest. – Nie całuje mnie, gdy się żegnamy – nadchodzi cicha odpowiedź. – Ale ją pocałował.

Louisowi ciężko jest utrzymać współczucie, które zacieśnia jego serce, kiedy widzi łzy zbierające się w oczach Harry’ego. – Tak bardzo przepraszam, kochanie, nie powinieneś tego widzieć –

\- Co źle zrobiłem?

\- Co?

\- Co zrobiłem źle? – powtarza smutno Harry. – Wiem, że nigdy nie będę wystarczająco dobry, ale on nigdy nawet – nigdy nie mówi – on ją pocałował, Lou.

\- Czy ty – to znaczy, rozmawialiście kiedyś o tym, że jesteście w monogamicznym związku czy nie? – pyta Louis. – Może on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ustawiłeś granice-

\- Nie jesteśmy nawet we właściwym związku – mówi Harry. – On nawet nie- dlaczego jestem taki głupi? – jego głowa upada na stół i zakrywa ją rękoma. Próbuje mocno kontrolować ramiona, które trzęsą się przez cichy płaszcz.

\- Oh, no dalej, kochanie, jest dobrze. Nie jesteś głupi. – Louis wstaje i okrąża stół, aby ukucnąć obok Harry’ego. – Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Bo ja nigdy, jakby – my nawet się nie umawiamy. Ale ciężko jest widzieć, jak całuje kogoś innego. Ale nie powinno tak być, prawda? Nie możesz być – nie powinieneś czuć się zdradzony, jeśli z kimś nawet nie jesteś.

\- Bycie smutnym nie sprawia, że jesteś głupi. – Louis pociera delikatnie plecy Harry’ego, tak delikatnie, aby tylko dać znać, że jest tutaj z nim. – Twój związek z Thomasem jest…niespotykany, tak. Ale to, że się z nim nie umawiasz, nie znaczy, że nie masz prawa być zraniony. To znaczy, najwidoczniej masz do niego jakieś silne uczucia-

\- Kocham go, Louis.

To jest słowo, którego Louis miał nadzieję, że nie usłyszy. Nie te wszystkie ostrzeżenia, złe przeczucia…ale to, że Thomas nie jest szkolnym zauroczeniem dla Harry’ego, lecz kimś, kogo autentycznie kocha… wszystko to źle wygląda w fachowych oczach Louisa.

Ale zostawi to na inny dzień. Jak na razie, musi zająć się usuwaniem szkód. – Masz prawo być zraniony, dobrze? – mówi delikatnie. – Możesz czuć się smutny, ale myślę – myślę, że jeśli chcesz to naprawić, powinieneś porozmawiać z Thomasem.

Podciągnięcie nosem. – Porozmawiać o czym?

\- O tym jak to cię zraniło i że nie traktuje cię sprawiedliwie. Po prostu bądź z nim szczery i pozwól mu być szczerym także z Tobą.

\- Myślisz, że to pomoże?

Biorąc pod uwagę to, że wydaje się myśleć, iż jesteś podczłowiekiem? Mało prawdopodobne. – Myślę, że to zawsze pomaga, ZSZ nie zaboli.

\- Co?

\- ZSZ. Skrót od ‘zdefiniuj swój związek’. Właściwie to psychologiczny żargon rozmawiania z kimś o granicach i prawach i o tym, jak czujesz ten związek. Wyjaśniasz sytuacje i po tym czujesz się lepiej, ponieważ oboje wiecie na czym stoicie.

Głowa Harry’ego porusza się wystarczająco, aby Louis wyłapał błysk łzy w zielonych oczach przez burze loków. – Chciałbym wiedzieć na czym stoję, tak sądzę. To brzmi… lepiej.

\- Dobrze, tak – mówi Louis, zadowolony, że Harry zdecydował przynajmniej stawić czoła światu ponownie. – Tak jak powiedziałem, dopóki oboje chcecie poprawić sytuację, wszystko będzie lepsze.

To wydaje się być wystarczające dla Harry’ego. Podnosi się na krześle i wyciera ostatnią łzę rękawem swetra. – Dobrze. Porozmawiam z nim. Zamierzam mieć to- to ZSZ.

\- Teraz?

\- Może później – mówi cicho. – Teraz kiepsko się czuję.

Louis otacza go jednym ramieniem i klepie delikatnie jego głowę. – Oczywiście. Zawieźmy cię do domu, dobrze?

Harry daje się poprowadzić do samochodu i zawieść w ciszy do domu. Zayn jest tam, kiedy wchodzą do mieszkania. – Hej wam – mówi, kiedy spogląda znad szkicownika. – Co jest?

\- Niewiele – kłamie Harry. – Ja, um- właściwie chyba się położę. Jeśli to będzie w porządku? – Nie czeka na odpowiedź i od razu wślizguje się do swojej sypialni i zamyka stanowczo za sobą drzwi.

Wzrok Zayna przeskakuj z Louisa na drzwi. – O co chodzi? – pyta. – Z Harrym wszystko w porządku?

Prawdopodobnie nie powinien nic mówić, ale Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry i tak powie wszystko Zaynowi. Poza tym, nie zawsze będzie przy nim, aby móc się opiekować Harrym. Ktoś jeszcze musi o tym wiedzieć.

\- Poszliśmy coś zjeść i zobaczyliśmy Thomasa całującego jakąś dziewczynę przy barze – wyznaje jednym tchem i siada obok Zayna. – Harry jest przez to mocno rozwalony, jeśli mam być szczery.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – Wzrok Zayna ciemnieje, kiedy rzuca ołówek na stół i pociera rękoma twarz. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że teraz zerwał z tym dupkiem.

\- Właściwie, zamierza z nim porozmawiać.

\- Fantastycznie – jęczy Zayna. – Kocham Harry’ego na śmierć, naprawdę, ale jest trochę idiotą, jeśli chodzi o Thomasa. Nie widzi, jak niesamowicie… zły jest związek?

Louis zatrzymuje się na chwilę, aby przyjrzeć się uważniej Zaynowi. – Dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz Thomasa? – pyta cicho.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz. Wyśmiewa się z Harry’ego, mówi że nie jest gejem. Patrzy na niego jak gówno, zawsze go zastrasza i sprawia, że czuje się głupi-

\- To wyjaśnia dlaczego nie lubisz go – poprawia go Louis. – Też go bardzo nie lubię. Cholera, myślę, że wszyscy, którzy go spotkali go nie lubią. Ale ty… ty nienawidzisz go. To wypływa głęboko z ciebie. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego.

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy umiem wytłumaczyć to w sposób, w jaki chcę – mówi powoli Zayn. – Nie jestem raczej dobry w słowach. Mogę- mogę ci pokazać? Zamiast mówić?

Mrugając w szoku, Louis kiwa głową. – Oh, jasne. – Nie rozumie go, zanim Zayn nie sięga do szafki pod telewizorem i wyciąga stos szkicowników. – Chodzi o coś, co narysowałeś?

\- Tak. Cóż, bardziej szereg rzeczy. Zobaczmy, czy to znajdę… - Kratkuje jeden z najbardziej zniszczonych książek, omijając rysunki zwierząt, ludzi i scenerii. – Ah, tutaj – mówi w końcu.

To Harry – to jest oczywiste odkąd widzi rysunek. Ale to nie jest żadna strona Harry’ego, którą widział Louis. W liniach czarnego i kolorowego tuszu jest Harry, którego oczy są rozjaśnione i niespeszone, wianek z kwiatów jest na jego lokach, które są tak dzikie, jak jego uśmiech. Wszystko w nim, od dołeczków w policzkach do błysku w jego oczach, wydaje się jak wydech, jak zimny powiew wiatru, jak śmiech. On olśniewa.

\- Narysowałem to, kiedy byliśmy w szkole średniej – wyjaśnia cicho Zayn. – To taki zawsze był, przynajmniej wtedy. Naprawdę… żyjący, tak sądzę. I zawsze szczęśliwy. Wiesz? Nawet nie sądzę, że uchwyciłem to w tym rysunku.

\- Myślę, że rozumiem. Jest teraz… inny.

\- Wiem, że dorósł. To znaczy, to było trzy lata temu. Nigdy nie będzie taki sam. Ale… to jest Harry. To – wskazuje na drzwi od sypialni – nie jest Harry. Lub przynajmniej nie większość niego. Nie wiem.

Louis ma przeczucie, że zna odpowiedź, ale i tak zadaje pytanie. – Kiedy to się wydarzyło? Ta zmiana?

Odpowiedź Zayna przenosi ich do kolejnego szkicownika. – To narysowałem zaraz po zaczęciu studiów – wyjaśnia, pokazując Louisowi kolejny rysunek. Nadal widać dzikość w jego oczach, ale jest trochę bardziej dojrzała.

Nie zatrzymują się na tej stronie długo. Kolejny zeszyt, kolejny szkic i tym razem różnica jest ogromna. Nie ma szaleńczego spojrzenia. Jakimś sposobem, uśmiech Harry’ego ukazuje potencjalną radość, ale tak naprawdę jej nie ma. Chłopak, którego Zayn nazywa prawdziwym Harrym jest tam, może…. ale trudno to zauważyć.

\- Kiedy to narysowałeś, Zayn? – pyta Louis. Musi odchrząknąć kilka razy, zanim wydaje z siebie dźwięk.

\- To było zaraz potem, jak wyszedł z szafy dla Thomasa. To był- to był trudny czas dla Harry’ego. Właściwie najgorszy.

\- Co się stało?

Zayn wzdycha. – Chyba od zawsze wiedziałem, że Harry jest gejem. Może to dlatego, że ja też, albo dlatego, że jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale… przyznałem się do tego w liceum. Ale Harry nie, zrobił to dopiero na uniwersytecie. Wcześniej nie umawiał się z nikim, ale na studiach zaczął myśleć o tym i…cóż, wiesz jak to jest. Po prostu to czujesz. I Harry czuł się z tym dobrze.

\- Jak wyszedł z szafy?

\- Na początku powiedział mi. Oczekiwałem, że będzie miał dużo pytań, ale wydawał się z tym naprawdę wyluzowany. Bardzo pewny, wiesz? I oczywiście, wspierałem go. Jego rodzina też. Są dobrymi ludźmi, jego mama i siostra dobrze to przyjęły. Sądzę, że też o tym wiedziały.

To wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy Louisa. – Ci mądrzy zawsze wiedzą wcześniej niż ty.

\- Chyba tak. W każdym razie, wszystko było świetnie, oprócz tego, że chciał przyznawać się do tego wielu ludziom. I nie każdy jest tak bardzo…

\- Tolerancyjny, tak.

\- Więc kiedy zaczął mówić o tym przyjaciołom…cóż, głównie to był Thomas. A ten po prostu olał to. Nie rozmawiał z Harrym przez pół roku, a on…nie zniósł tego zbyt dobrze. Przez chwilę naprawdę się o niego martwiłem.

Serce Louisa zacieśnia się, częściowo przez to, że sam wie jak to jest stracić przyjaciela przez to kogo się kocha, a częściowo przez to, że nie może nic zrobić, aby cofnąć czas i zająć się wtedy Harrym. – Jaki był?

\- Cały czas nieszczęśliwy. Nie sądzę – nie wiem, czy myślał, jakby, o samobójstwie, ale myślę, że nadal był nowy w tym, że musi zaakceptować siebie, a to, że ktoś ważny dla niego odrzucił go było czymś więcej niż mógł znieść.

\- Co się wtedy stało?

\- Nie jestem pewny. Harry skończył dziewiętnaście lat, nagle pojawił się ponownie Thomas i zaczął spotykać się z Harrym. Ale nadal coś było nie tak. – Zayn przerywa i bierze kilka głębokich wdechów. – Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy widzisz kogoś i możesz powiedzieć, że są pełni nienawiści? To właśnie zobaczyłem, kiedy spojrzałem na Thomasa. Ale Harry nigdy…nigdy tego nie zauważył.

\- Harry nie wydaje się być osobą, która widzi zło w kimkolwiek – mruczy smutno Louis. – Ale jak to się stało, że wiesz, są razem?

Zayn prycha. – A są? Nigdy ich nie zrozumiem. Thomas nie jest gejem, a oni nie są w związku, ale w tym samym czasie…. Harry jest w nim zakochany. Absolutnie zakochany. I im dłużej zostaje z Thomasem, tym bardziej nienawidzi samego siebie. – Louis obserwuje, jak Zayn podnosi głowę, a jego ciemne oczy spotykają się z jego niebieskimi. – Wyjaśnij mi, jak to działa. Jak można kochać kogoś, kto sprawia, że nienawidzisz siebie?

\- To nie powinno tak działać – jest wszystkim, co Louis może zaoferować.

\- Nie, nie powinno.

Siedzą w ciszy przez kilka długich minut, oboje próbują uspokoić oddech przez ciężar, który noszą na swoich ramionach. Louis wie, że jest coś co powinien powiedzieć, ale nie może odnaleźć odpowiednich słów.

W końcu, Zayn przemawia. – Więc to chyba, dlatego go nienawidzę. Mam na myśli Thomasa. Zniszczył mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Te słowa powtarzają się w głowie Louisa, kiedy wychodzi chwilę później, wierząc w obietnicę Zayna, że zaopiekuje się Harrym. Zniszczył mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zniszczył mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zniszczył. Zniszczył.

***

Harry’emu zajmuje kilka godzin intensywnego myślenia i skupiania się na byciu spokojnym, zanim jest gotowy zrobić to, co powinien. Mieszkanie jest ciche przez całe popołudnie, a kiedy wychodzi z sypialni, zastaje tylko Zayna, siedzącego nad książką.

\- Gdzie Louis?

Zayn podnosi głowę w zaskoczeniu. – Harry, hej – dyszy z ulgą. – Wszystko dobrze? Louis musiał iść do pracy, miałem przekazać, że mu przykro. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Co? Nie, wszystko dobrze – mamrocze Harry. – Pójdę do mieszkania Thomasa. My, um, musimy porozmawiać o ważnych rzeczach.

\- Louis powiedział mi o tym, co widzieliście. W restaruracji.

\- Oh.

\- I jest mi naprawdę przykro. Naprawdę mam to na myśli, dobrze? Wiesz, że nie lubię Thomasa, ale naprawdę mi przykro, że to się stało.

Harry posyła mu smutny uśmiech. – Wiem. I dziękuję.

\- Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej, kochanie.

\- Ja też - odpowiada Harry, kiedy wychodzi na zimne powietrze. Mógł poprosić Zayna o podwózkę do jego mieszkania, ale lubi czuć rześkie powietrze na swoich policzkach. To sprawia, że czuje się silniejszy.

Pisze do Thomasa, kiedy jest pod budynkiem.

(Harry, 20:02)Jestem na dole. Mogę wpaść na minutę? Chcę o czymś porozmawiać. 

(Thomas, 20:11)ta, jasne, cokolwiek

Bez względu na to, jak powinien czuć się spokojnie, że wszystko za chwilę się rozwiąże, dłonie Harry’ego nadal trzęsą się, kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania. Thomas siedzi przy biurku, a na nim leży w połowie zjedzona kanapa i ruszona herbata. – Hej – mówi naturalnie.- Co jest?

\- Niewiele. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Tak, to właśnie napisałeś. Chodzi ci o coś konkretnego, czy po prostu nudziłeś się i stwierdziłeś że będziesz kłopotał mnie rozmową?

\- Nie, nie, po prostu chciałem zapytać- cóż, widziałem cię dzisiaj. W Burgerze.

\- Oh.

\- I ty…um, całowałeś kogoś. Dziewczynę. Przy barze.

\- Ta.

\- I chyba zastanawiałem się, um, dlaczego. – Na koniec zdania głosu Harry’ego już prawie nie słychać. A wzór na dywanie, w który się wpatruje, nie oferuje mu żadnej pomocy.

Thomas nie wydaje się być w ogóle zmartwiony. – Oh, coś się dzieje między mną a nią.

\- C-coś?

\- Tak. Jesteśmy w związku, tak sądzę.

\- Oh.

\- Czy to problem?- pyta ostro Thomas, jego ton zmienia się, gdy zauważa cierpienie na twarz Harry’ego.

\- Ja- cóż, to znaczy, chodzi mi o to, że chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Ponieważ jakby, to sprawiło, że poczułem się dziwnie. I chciałem, żebyśmy sobie wszystko wyjaśnili –próbuje wyjaśnić Harry, lecz słowa, które z niego wychodzą, nie są wcale takie jakby chciał. To brzmiało tak prosto, kiedy Louis o tym mówił…

\- O mój boże. Nie sprawiaj, że staje to się dziwnie, okej?- wzdycha Thomas, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – nie chcę siedzieć tutaj i rozmawiać o naszych uczuciach, bo przecież nie ma o czym rozmawiać.

\- Cóż- ty nie musisz mówić, jak sądzę-mówi z wahaniem Harry. – Ale ja tego potrzebuję. Możesz-czy możesz mnie posłuchać przez chwilę? Tylko sekundę, proszę.

Zmarszczenie brwi na twarzy Thomasa sygnalizuje, że słuchanie Harry’ego jest największym zadaniem, o jakie został kiedykolwiek poproszony, ale wzrusza ramionami. – Dobra, dajesz.

Harry staje na środku salonu i spogląda na podłogę. Może – myśli nieobecny-jeśli będzie wpatrywał się w dywan wystarczająco mocno, ten otworzy się i pochłonie go całego. Słowa tkwią w jego piersi, ale udaje mu się je w końcu wydobyć. – Nie sądzę, że zachowujesz się sprawiedliwie w stosunku do mnie. Czasami.

\- Sprawiedliwie?

\- Tak. Jakby.. nie wiem, czuję, że wszystko jest nierówne. Zawsze staram się otworzyć przed tobą, ale ty mnie uciszasz. I ja-ja czuję jakbym dawał ci dużo, ale nie otrzymywał nic w zamian.

Następuje cisza i Harry zastanawia się, czy to wszystko nie było błędem, czy może Louis nie miał racji i powinien zachować te wszystkie głupie myśli dla siebie-

\- Czy ty do cholery ze mnie żartujesz?

Kiedy zdobywa się na odwagę i podnosi wzrok, widzi twarz Thomasa przyozdobionego maską gniewu. – Ja nie- ja tylko-

\- Chyba żartujesz - przerywa Thomas. – Tylko ty jesteś tym, który coś daje? Boże święty, Harry, to ja pozwalam ci ssać mojego kutasa przez cały czas. Myślisz, że to lubię? Myślisz, że też powinienem to zrobić, tylko dlatego, że uważasz, że wszystko jest ‘nierówne’? Zachowujesz się, jakby to był jakiś przywilej, który teraz odbierasz. Nie pokazuj tego w tym świetle, Harry, nie bądź głupi.

\- Przepraszam, ja tylko- tylko chciałem, żebyś wiedział, co czuję-

\- A co z tym, jak ja się czuję? Co? Pozwalam robić ci dla mnie wszystko, nawet przeciwko temu, co czuję, a wszystko, co dostaję to niewdzięczność. Jak ostatnim razem, kiedy próbowałem się do ciebie dodzwonić, abyś przyszedł do mnie, ale ty nie odbierałeś przez godziny. I to dlatego, bo byłeś z tym swoim, głupim Louisem.

\- To nie była wina Louisa – broni Harry. – To moja wina. Przepraszam. Powinienem pomyśleć o tym, aby wziąć ładowarkę, skoro wiedziałem, że będę z nim przez całe popołudnie…

\- A może, taka nowa myśl, może powinieneś przestać się z nim zadawać? – wypalił Thomas. – Przez cały cholerny czas, tylko Louis Louis Louis. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś w nim taki rozkochany.

\- Ja nie- nie jestem rozkochany. – Głos Harry’ego jest słabszy niż powinien. – Po prostu spędzam z nim czas, to wszystko.

\- Ta, oprócz tego, że kiedy ja próbuję spędzić z tobą czas, to ty nie możesz. Wiesz, jak bardzo tego nienawidzę.

Łzy spływają po policzkach Harry’ego, zanim może je zatrzymać. – Ja prze-przepraszam – jąka się. – Nie chciałem, aby rozładował mi się telefon. To był przypadek, obiecuję-

\- Nieważne – przerywa mu Thomas, zakładając ręce na piersi. Odwraca się i przechodzi w głąb pokoju. – To nie tak, że mnie to obchodzi. Jego kutasa też ssiesz?

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie, wiesz, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. – Harry szybko wyciera rękawami swetra łzy z policzków. – Thomas. Proszę. Przepraszam. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Dlaczego- dlaczego w ogóle powiedziałeś coś takiego?

\- Bo jesteś cholerną dziwką, Harry, dlatego! – Thomas zakręca się dookoła i rzuca rękoma, jak dzikie zwierzę. - Wszystko, co robisz ma celu dostać się do czyjegoś penisa. Jesteś definicją dziwki. Spójrz, stoję przed tobą i krzyczę na ciebie, a ty nadal chcesz mi obciągnąć.

Harry próbuje uspokoić nagłą falę szlochu, która chce się z niego wydostać. Nie myśli o tym, że chce obciągnąć Thomasowi. W zasadzie, w tym momencie nie może myśleć o niczym innym jak ucisku w klatce piersiowej, który staje się zbyt mocny. Wszystko co jest w jego głowie to myśl, że Thomas jest zły na niego i jak bardzo chce, aby tak nie było. Ale to co łamie mu serce, to że wie, iż Thomas ma racje. Jest dziwką. Zawsze jest tak chętny do obciągania Thomasowi. Zawsze twardnieje przez myśl o tym. Prawdopodobnie nawet chce zrobić to teraz. Nawet jeśli myśl o tym sprawia, że skręca go w żołądku, Thomas zapewne ma rację, ponieważ koniec końców, Thomas zna prawdę o Harrym.

Dziwka.

Thomas robi krok w stronę Harry’ego. – Mam rację, prawda? W takim razie, dalej. Klęknij na kolana. Wiesz, że tego kurewsko chcesz.

Kiedy opada na kolana przed Thomasem, próbuje zignorować sposób w jaki jego dłonie się pocą, a gardło zwęża. Nie bądź głupi. Chcesz tego. Nie bądź głupi, Harry, wiesz, że jesteś dziwką.

A jego łzy są niczym, kiedy otwiera usta, ponieważ nie płacze się, kiedy chce się czegoś. A on tego chce. Chce, przecież Thomas tak powiedział.

Thomas, który nadal pozwala na to, aby Harry go dotknął. Thomas, który może właściwie wybaczyć mu bycie głupim i bycie dziwką. Thomas.

I nieważne, jak jego ciało chce zatrzymać się i odsunąć, Harry skupia się tylko na tym, żeby włożyć do ust więcej i więcej, jakby dławienie się miało odgonić łzy. Skupia się na robieniu tej rzeczy, w której daje sobie radę, ponieważ może jeśli będzie wystarczająco dobry, naprawi to, że jest całkowicie beznadziejny we wszystkim innym w swoim życiu.

I kiedy Thomas chwyta jego głowę obiema rękoma i pieprzy usta Harry’ego, to jest jedyna siła, która sprawia, że się nie odsuwa. Chłopak wbija paznokcie w skórę głowy loczka, kiedy dochodzi w jego gardło.

Thomas odsuwa się, a Harry opada na podłogę z zadławionym szlochem, ale to zapewne tylko dlatego, że trzyma duży ciężar prawdy na swoich ramionach.

Dziwka.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Louis niepokoi się o Harry’ego przez resztę nocy. Zasypia zaniepokojony. Wstaje zaniepokojony. Sprawdza telefon ze sto razy i odrzuca w dal rozczarowany i jednocześnie zaniepokojony, za każdym razem

Krótko mówiąc, jest bezużyteczny, dopóki nie pojawia się Hary.

Właściwie to budzi się tak naprawdę, gdy o dziesiątej rano rozlega się pukanie do drzwi i przeskakuje do nich przez pokój w akademiku, był już gotowy, aby tylko wstać i otworzyć drzwi. Po drugiej stronie, dzięki Bogu, jest Harry.

\- Haz, hej - Louis nabiera powietrza, starając się nie brzmieć jakby odczuł teraz wyraźną ulgę. - Jak się masz? Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz? Rozmawiałeś z Thomasem? Zayn był z tobą wczoraj, prawda? Oh, myślę, że powinieneś wejść.

Uśmiech Harry’ego jest mikroskopijny, ale przynajmniej jest. Pozwala się wprowadzić do środka, ale zamiast podejść do kanapy, jak zwykle, pokonuje długi dystans do kuchni. Czajnik jest w połowie drogi do zlewu, kiedy rzuca pytające spojrzenie na Louisa przez ramię.

\- Wstaw też dla mnie, dobrze? - Harry kiwa głową i zabiera się za robienie herbaty w ciszy. To sprawia, że Louis jest zaniepokojony - cisza nie jest jego specjalnością. - Um. Przepraszam za wszystkie te pytania. Nie chciałem cię przytłoczyć, po prostu- martwiłem się, tak myślę. Ale. Wszystko w porządku? - wzruszenie ramion. - Zayn powiedział ci, że musiałem iść do pracy, tak? - kiwnięcie głową. - Skończyłeś wczoraj na rozmowę z Thomasem? - przerwa, a potem kiwnięcie głową.

\- Otrzymam tylko ciszę? - Louis mówi żałośnie po własnej przerwie. - Ponieważ wiem, że mogę być irytującą ciotą, ale obiecuję, że się zamknę, jeśli chcesz.

Harry kręci głową, a potem na jego ustach przemyka uśmiech.

\- Nie - mówi cicho. - To nie ty. Boli mnie gardło, to wszystko.

Nie koloryzował, co do tego. Jakaś połowa sylab, którą próbował wypchnąć była wypowiedziana łamiącym się głosem, albo cicho, niepodtrzymywane przez jego obolałe gardło. Louis jest na tyle uprzejmy, aby nie wspominać, że dokładnie wie, jakiego rodzaju czynności doprowadziły do tak rozbitego głosu. Sam skończył z takim głosem kilka razy i nie było to z powodu zimowego pociągania nosem.

\- W szafce jest miód, kochanie - to wszystko, co mówi cicho. - Może pomóc.

Herbata zostaje podana mu na kanapie, jakby to Harry był gospodarzem, a Louis gościem honorowym. Ale to Harry dostaje doskonałe uściski, schowany pod ramieniem Louisa. Cisza znów wypełnia pomieszczenie, kiedy wypijają herbatę, ale Louis przeciwstawia się ochocie wypełnienia przestrzeni hałasem. Harry przyszedł do niego. Może to być na jego warunkach.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem już gotowy do tej rozmowy - szepcze łamiącym się głosem z bolącego gardła, chwilę później.

\- Okej. Kiedy będziesz gotowy. O ile będziesz chciał, czy potrzebował o tym porozmawiać. Po prostu wiedz, że tu jestem, dobrze? Cokolwiek potrzebujesz, aby poczuć się dobrze.

Jego kubek jest pusty i Harry odstawia go na stół przesuwając się o kilka milimetrów bliżej Louisa.

\- Może po milionie lat snu. I dniu w spa.

\- Nie miałem cię za typ, który jest za maseczką z ogórków, ale teraz jak o tym wspomniałeś, mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Lubisz puszyste szlafroki i wodę pełną płatków róż, prawda?

\- Cóż, lubię ogórki. Ale w tej chwili zadowolę się masażem. Tak jakby, spałem trochę dziwnie w nocy i moje ramiona oraz plecy mnie dobijają.

Louis posyła cichą modlitwę do wszystkich bóstw, że Harry jest szczery, co do tego, dlaczego jest obolały - inne alternatywne opcje z udziałem Thomasa mogą sprawić, że straciłby swój obiad, nim oferuje:

\- Chcesz żebym spróbował? Kiedyś masowałem ramiona mamy, kiedy wracała z pracy. Liam wciąż przekupuje mnie, aby masował jego łydki, kiedy dostaje skurczów.

\- Czekaj, mówisz poważnie? - co bardziej wychodzi, jako “hekaj, powashnie?”, ale zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy spogląda na Louisa w górę wypełnia pustkę.

\- Jeśli chcesz, tak. Odwróć się, kochanie, usiądź bokiem. Po turecku, żebyś nie naciągnął sobie pleców. - Harry słucha natychmiast, uległy pod wodzą Louisa i prowadzonym rękoma. - Powiedziałeś ramiona i plecy, tak?

Obolałe miejsca na plecach Harry’ego są oczywiste, ciasne bryły w jego mięśniach sprawiają, że Harry wypuszcza ciężko powietrze, kiedy Louis naciska na nie. Nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że kiedyś masował - to była prawda, kiedy jego mama wracała ze szpitala, pozwalała mu ugniatać ramiona, ponieważ był zbyt młody, by wiedzieć, co robić. Z czasem jedna nauczył się, a ręce są delikatne i pewne na ramionach Harry’ego, jego szyi i w dole kręgosłupa.

Harry wzdycha z zadowoleniem.

\- Zasnę - mamrocze, a potem ziewa szeroko, aby podkreślić swoje zdanie.

\- Chcesz wskoczyć do łóżka Liama? Dopiero, co wyprał pościel i w ogóle, pozwoliłby ci się tam rozwalić - Louis oferuje z uśmiechem.

\- Nie. Mogę przespać się później. I tak czuję się lepiej.

Brzmi na zrelaksowanego i spokojnego, że Louis absolutnie nie może mu odmówić.

\- Połóż się w takim razie na brzuchu - mówi po minucie, obserwując, jak Harry posłusznie i bez wahania wykonuje polecenie. - Przesuń się trochę. Dobry chłopak.

Obok Harry’ego jest malutki skrawek kanapy, gdzie jest dociśnięty do tylnej poduszki od ramienia do kolana i Louis przysiada na brzegu, aby móc kontynuować pracę nad obolałymi miejscami. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, może i pozwoliłby sobie usiąść na czyichś biodrach, ale w tej chwili jakoś nie wydaje się to w porządku. Może to przez to, że Harry wciąż nie może mówić, bez załamania w głosie, którego powodem był inny mężczyzna. Może to przez wspomnienie pewnego snu na jawie - albo dwóch, czy trzech - które wciąż mają moc wywołania rumieńca u Louisa. Tak, czy inaczej, Louis jest całkowicie zadowolony ze swojego miejsca na małym kawałku bezpieczeństwa u boku Harry’ego, nawet, jeśli zaczyna go boleć tyłek.

Chociaż nie zostaje w takie pozycji długo. Mija zaledwie pięć minut, kiedy lekkie chrapanie dochodzi z miejsca, w którym Harry położył głowę w zgięciu łokcia. Ręce Louisa zamierają, gdy nasłuchuje i tak, jest jeszcze raz. Miękkie, lekkie chrapanie, przecina ciszę w mieszkaniu.

Tak cicho, jak tylko może, Louis zsuwa się z kanapy i idzie do łazienki, gdzie z szafki bierze narzutę. To sprawia, że Harry wygląda nieprawdopodobnie wielko, Louis zamyśla się z uśmiechem, widząc, jak zajmuje całą długość kanapy, z zgiętymi kolanami, aby dopasować się do niej, a jego rozwalone nogi ledwo przykrywa koc, którym Louis go przykrył. Wierci się w swoim śnie, jego twarz zwraca się w kierunku jego cichego dozory, a jego wyraz twarzy jest tak spokojny, że choć raz nie ma dziewiętnastu lat, jest po prostu jakimś dzieciakiem, które beztrosko drzemie w jesienne popołudnie.

Jak dziecko, właśnie tak, z wyjątkiem, że Louis myśli, że być może nigdy w swoim życiu nie widział kogoś tak, chociaż w połowie pięknego.

To dziwne myśleć w ten sposób, więc Louis zajmuje się sobą, robiąc wszystko, co nie łączy się z obserwowaniem delikatnego chłopca na jego kanapie. Sprząta płatki, które rozsypał na blacie tego ranka. Składa zeszłotygodniowe czyste pranie. Kiedy wszystko inne zawodzi, robi wszystkie inne nierobiące hałasu czynności, o jakich może pomyśleć: wyciąga zapisany notatnik, który zawiera wszystkie piosenki, które kiedykolwiek napisał, otwiera na pustej stronie i pozwala, aby jego myśli spłynęły na czubek ołówka.

Z notatnikiem oraz własnymi myślami, łatwo się ponieść. Czas mija bez mrugnięcia okiem i bez jego zgody, słowa i nuty plątają się razem w swojej własnej harmonii. To jeden z tych łatwych dni, gdzie Louis jedyne, co musi zrobić to otworzyć drzwi, a muzyka raczej wypływa, niżeli musi być uwalniana delikatnie z chaosu. Uwielbia takie dni.

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że nuci, dopóki Harry nie mamrocze czegoś z kanapy i natychmiast zapada w ciszę. Jest już za późno - Harry już podpiera się na łokciach, przeczesując dłonią włosy i rozgląda się, aż znajduje Louisa.

\- Lou. Hej - mówi śpiąco.

\- Przepraszam, czy mój śpiew cię obudził? - Louis grymasi. - Tak dobrze ci się drzemało.

\- Nie, nawet cię nie słyszałem - Harry wstaje, wyciągając się wysoko, aż do sufitu i podchodzi do łóżka, gdzie jest zwinięty Louis. - Śpiewałeś?

\- Cóż, nuciłem. Piszę piosenki.

\- Mogę posłuchać? - pyta z szerokim, entuzjastycznym uśmiechem.

\- Może innym razem - Louis odpowiada słodko, zamykając notatnik. - To ja dzisiaj opiekuje się tobą, pamiętasz?

\- Cóż, technicznie, to może polegać również na śpiewaniu mi, gdybym chciał, prawda?

\- Nie bądź bezczelny! Jeśli zaśpiewam zamienisz to w coś wielkiego i postarasz się mnie komplementować, czyż nie? Hmm? Bądź szczery, Harold, jestem doskonały w mówieniu, kiedy kłamiesz.

Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Tak, w porządku, być może. Ale jeśli chcesz mojej opinii, nie sądzę, że jest coś złego w zwracaniu uwagi na coś, w czym jesteś dobry.

\- Całkowicie się zgadzam! Powinieneś mnie chwalić przez cały czas. Tylko, wiesz, nie, kiedy się tobą zajmuję. A teraz, jesteś głodny? - Louis zeskakuje z łóżka i przemyka obok Harry’ego do kuchni, z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Umm. Tak jakby. Ale wciąż boli mnie gardło.

\- Chociaż brzmisz lepiej. Obciążony. Będzie z tobą dobrze za kilka godzin.

\- Dziękuję za opinię medyczną.

\- Zamknij się. W każdym razie, nie wiem, czy mam tutaj coś do jedzenia. Chcesz wyjść i coś zjeść? - Louis ziewa, zamykając lodówkę zrezygnowany.

\- Oh. W porządku. Ja, um, nie sądzę, że mam przy sobie kasę - Harry mówi z rumieńcem. - Mogę iść, zejdę ci z głow-

\- Nie, nie martw się o to. Ja stawiam, tak? Moja mama właśnie i tak przelała mi mnóstwo kasy. Chce, żebym poszedł na zakupy. Myśli, że moje ubrania są już zbyt zużyte, a niektóre to śmieci - odpowiada marszcząc nos.

Harry chichocze na jego wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie lubisz ubrań?

\- Ubrania są w porządku. To zakupy mnie wkurzają. Nienawidzę mierzenia tego wszystkiego i zastanawiania się, co będzie wyglądać na mnie dobrze…

\- Ale to najlepsza część - Harry mówi urażony. - Musisz oglądać te wszystkie różne style- erm, gra słów niezamierzona- i zobaczyć, co ci się podoba i możesz wymyślić jakiś zestaw ubrań i -

Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, z języka Louisa już spłynąłby jakiś pedalski żart. Ale z Harrym, po prostu się uśmiecha i kręci głową.

\- Naprawdę ci się to podoba, co? W takim razie może powinienem cię wziąć z sobą na zakupy.

\- Powinieneś!

\- Poważnie chcesz ze mną iść na zakupy? - Louis pyta zaciekawiony, przyglądając się Harry’emu trochę bardziej uważnie.

Jednak na twarzy Harry’ego widnieje szczere podekscytowanie.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie. To będzie świetna zabawna. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na zakupach dla punka.

\- Sprawa załatwiona - oświadcza Louisa. - Oficjalnie jesteś moim nowym kumplem na zakupy. Ale uprzedzam, prawdopodobnie będę pieprzył głupoty przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent tego, co wybierzesz. Więc.

\- Umowa! Idziemy dzisiaj?

\- Chcesz?

\- To znaczy- obojętnie. Kiedy tylko chcesz - pada odpowiedź. Harry nagle staje się nieśmiały, ale w jego oczach wciąż igra to podekscytowana iskierka, której nie da się oprzeć.

\- Dziś brzmi świetnie - odpowiada Louisa. I to jest to.

Niemal żałuje, że pozwala Harry’emu wybrać to, co będą mieli na obiad, kiedy wybiera jakieś miejsce ze zdrową żywnością, o którego istnieniu Louis nie miał pojęcia, ale po prostu uśmiecha się pod nosem i wybiera coś, co zawiera bekon. Przez cały czas Harry papla o sklepach, do których powinni pójść - nie, żeby był w szczególności w zgodzie z punkową modą, ale jak sam przyznał jest bywalcem centrum handlowego i wie, które sklepy, co sprzedają i w których jest wyprzedaż.

\- Kiedy się nudzę, lubię po prostu oglądać - broni jakby to była zbrodnia, choć potajemnie Louis uważa to za urocze.

Kiedy docierają do centrum handlowego, Harry jest człowiekiem z misją. Zmusza Louisa do wejścia do każdego sklepu, obok którego przechodzą, a następnie prowadzi go przez stojaki próbując wybrać rzeczy, które spodobają się Louisowi. Na początku jest niezdecydowany ze swoimi wyborami, zatrzymując się nawet przed uniesieniem czegoś w górę, aby Louis mógł na to spojrzeć, tylko z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i przegryzieniem wargi. Ale oczywiście Louis jest tylko i wyłącznie uprzejmy, nawet, kiedy Harry unosi najbardziej absurdalne, wyfiołkowane, szykowne kawałki materiału o jakich nigdy nie śnił.

W końcu, Harry nie musi nawet patrzeć na Louisa po aprobatę przed dodaniem rzeczy do stosu, który Louis musi przymierzyć. Louis wciąż ogląda i wciąż uśmiecha się widząc, że Harry w dużej mierze jest w punkt dla poczucia jego stylu, ale Harry nie potrzebuje jego ratyfikacji. Po prostu prowadzi Louisa do przymierzalni, wręcza mu stertę ubrań i pozwala prawdziwej zabawie się rozpocząć.

Louis spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu ze swoimi czterema małymi siostrami, aby wiedzieć, że blask w oczach Harry’ego jest taki sam, jak małej dziewczynki, gdy bawi się w przebieranki ze swoją lalką. Co może być poniżające, gdyby nie to, jak bardzo poważnie Harry to traktuje. Uważnie słucha wszystkie opinie Louisa, a później dodaje swoją krytykę do mieszanki. Nigdy nie będąc zbyt surowy - to zawsze ubrania nie schlebiały Louisowi, nigdy na odwrót.

W rzeczywistości, zakupy z Harry są największą dawką pewności siebie, jaką Louis dostał w długim czasie.

"Ten krój naprawdę ci pasuje" chłopiec tryska, albo "Twoja skóra naprawdę dobrze się prezentuje z tym kolorem". W połączeniu z wysoką samooceną Louisa, stos przyjętych ubrań przeważa odrzuconą ich ilość.

Tylko raz się z sobą nie zgadzają. Jest to ostatni strój w ostatnim sklepie, do którego Harry zaplanował ich wyprawę, para ciasnych, czerwonych dżinsów, krawat i granatowa marynarka. Harry myśli, że to fantastyczne. Louis jest nieprzekonany.

\- Co ci się w tym nie podoba, Lou? - Harry pyta cierpliwie.

\- Cóż, zaczynając od tego, że te spodnie są zbyt ciasne, abym w nich usiadł. Chociaż dobrze wyglądają, nie są właściwie tak łatwe do ściągnięcia. Poza tym, są wystarczająco ciasne w tym również problematycznym miejscu.

Harry drwi.

\- Oh, zamknij się. Twój tyłek wygląda naprawdę ładnie w tych dżinsach i wiesz o tym.

Komentarz sprawia, że Louis otwiera szeroko oczy, a jego szczęka niemal opada na podłogę.

\- Czy ty właśnie- czy ty ze mną flirtujesz, Harry Stylesie?

\- C- co? Nie, ja nie- ja nie- ja nie miałem tego-

\- Droczę się, kochanie, droczę się. Wiem, że nie - Louis uspokaja, kiedy niepokój na twarzy Harry’ego przeistacza się w rozbawienie. - Ale. Masz rację, co do mojego tyłka. Więc. Myślę, że dżinsy mogą zostać. Ale marynarka- coś ty sobie myślał, Harry?

To było coś, po co Harry pobiegł w ostatniej chwili, wręczając mu w przymierzalni przez drzwi bez słowa. Teraz śpieszy z obroną.

\- Dlaczego, co z nią nie tak? Zobacz, jak dobrze wygląda na tobie, tak?

\- Harry. Kiedy ostatnim razem widziałeś kogoś z czarnymi kreskami na oczach i tatuażami na szyi w marynarce?

\- Jakieś dziesięć sekund temu. Poważnie, Louis, wygląda naprawdę, ale to naprawdę dobrze na tobie. Spójrz na siebie w lustrze.

Louis czuje się nieco głupio, ale robi to, dla Harry’ego. Długie lustro na końcu pomieszczenia oprawia go jak obraz, choć nie spodziewał się nigdy zobaczyć takiego siebie. Spodnie może i są pierwszą rzeczą, jaką przykuwają oko, ale to marynarka sprawia, że Louis się zatrzymuje i patrzy. Rękawy zachodzą tuż za łokieć, pokazując tatuaże pokrywające jego ręce i jak najbardziej, sprawia, że talia wygląda delikatniej niż już jest. Wygląda dobrze, tyle, że niekoniecznie wygląda to, jak Louis. Wygląda bardziej jak-

Harry.

\- Podoba mi się - oświadcza ze zdecydowanym skinieniem głowy. - Znów miałeś rację, Harold. Chodźmy już, dobrze?

Jeśli Harry w ogóle jest zaskoczony nagłą zmianą serca Louisa, nie pokazuje tego. Jest zbyt zajęty będąc zadowolonym z siebie.

Kończą wydając każdy grosz, który przesłała mama Louisa, co jednocześnie przeraża go i wywiera na nim wrażenie. Ale koniec końców, Louis ma odnowioną szafę, a Harry wydaje się oczarowany całym doświadczeniem, więc to wystarczy, aby zaliczyć to, jako zwycięstwo w klasyfikacji generalnej.

Ale są jeszcze większe problemy, które ciążą w tyle umysłu Louisa i nie chcą być dłużej ignorowane. Kiedy wracają do akademika i opadają na kanapę przed telewizorem, Louis nie może nic poradzić na pytanie:

\- Więc, Harry. Czy nadal nie jesteś gotowy, aby porozmawiać o tym, co stało się z Thomasem?

Uśmiech ześlizguje się z twarzy Harry’ego, co jest niemal na tyle wystarczające, aby Louis odpuścił - ale nie całkiem.

\- Um. Nie poszło zbyt dobrze. Tak myślę - Harry przyznaje w końcu. - Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że pomogłoby, aby porozmawiać o tym tak długo, jak obie strony chcą żeby było lepiej?

\- Tak?

\- Myślę, że byłem jedyną stroną, która próbowała.

To boli o wiele bardziej, ponieważ Louis widział, że to nadchodzi z kilometra, jak pociąg, który ma się rozbić, ale jesteś całkowicie bezradny, aby go zatrzymać. Jego słowa wychodzą gorzkie.

\- Czy ZSZ poszło na południe przed, czy po tym jak rozniósł twoje gardło?

Jak tylko to powiedział, Louis chciał wyrwać słowa z powietrza i wpakować je z powrotem w usta. Harry wygląda, jakby miał zemdleć z upokorzenia. Głupi, Louis. Głupi, głupi, głupi! Powinien wiedzieć lepiej i nie pozwolić na to, ponieważ Harry jest tak delikatny, że jeden zazdrosny, gorzki komentarz od Louisa może wszystko spieprzyć.

Przez minutę, Louis myśli, że tak się stało. Jest absolutna cisza, z wyjątkiem hałasu telewizji, cisza, która jest tak ciężka, że Louis nie jest w stanie wycedzić nawet przeprosin. To jest to, właśnie. Louis złamał właśnie dzieciakowi serce i stracił przyjaciela, o którego się troszczył i to tylko, dlatego, że jest mu przykro, że Harry uprawiał seks z kimś, który nie jest ani trochę wystarczająco dobry dla niego - co wcale nie jest sprawą Louisa i na pewno nie powinno być czymś, co powiedział głośno. Przyjaźń. Serce. Ofiary Louisa, który jest po prostu idiotą.

Ale w końcu, cicho, z głową nisko zawieszoną, Harry odpowiada:

\- Skąd… Skąd wiesz?

Odpowiedź sprawia, że Louis się mota; ze wszystkich rzeczy Harry chciał powiedzieć właśnie teraz-?

\- Twój głos jest zrujnowany, kochanie. To- to dość charakterystyczny dźwięk. Wiedziałem od razu.

\- Oh - Harry pociąga nosem, a Louis z przerażeniem uświadamia sobie, że tym razem, łzy mogą być z jego winy. - Czy jesteś na mnie zły? To znaczy- osądzasz mnie za to? Zrozumiem, jeśli tak.

\- Co? Harry, nie, oczywiście, że nie - Louis spieszy aby go zapewnić. - Z kim decydujesz się uprawiać seks to zupełnie twój wybór. Nikt nie powinien oceniać cię za ten wybór.

Głos Harry’ego jest tak, oh, cichy.

\- Nawet, jeśli zrobiliśmy pewne rzeczy… Po tym, jak rozmowa poszła źle?

\- Ja nie- nie rozumiem, co próbujesz powiedzieć, kochanie.

\- Po ZSZ. Po tym, jak zorientowałem się, że on nie chce tak naprawdę, by sprawy między nami miały się lepiej. Ja wciąż - nie może skończyć zdania. Harry po prostu wciąż kręci głową z boku na bok, powoli, jakby to sprawiło, że to odejdzie.

Louis wypuszcza oddech, który zapomniał, że trzyma.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego, ale nie oceniam cię. Chcesz- chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Wyjaśnić, dlaczego?

\- To było dla mojego dobra - Harry mówi natychmiast, jakby Louis mógł mu się sprzeciwić. - Stało się to, ponieważ tego chciałem. To zawsze ja, zawsze dla mojej korzyści. Nigdy dla Thomasa, czy coś.

Serce Louisa bije w jego piersi. Wie, że nie powinien tego mówić. Jednoznacznie, nie powinien. To nie jego miejsce, ani jego sprawa, a nawet, jeśli, to, co musi powiedzieć złamie Harry’ego. Nie powinien tego mówić. Mówi tak, czy inaczej.

\- Harry. Kochanie. Nie chcę żebyś to źle odebrał, ale… Czy tak jest? Czy to naprawdę jest dla ciebie korzyść? Ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy przychodzi do mnie po, wydaje się jakbyś… się rozpadał

Harry się łamie.

Jego twarz wpada w jego ręce, i płacze, pociąga nosem zasmarkany ze łzami.

\- Myślę, że to musi się skończyć, Louis - mówi między czkawką. - Seks. I- on o mnie nie dba w sposób, w jaki ja troszczę się o niego. I nie sądzę, że mogę to dalej robić jednostronnie.

Louis tylko owija swoje ręce wokół szerokich ramion Harry’ego i ściska mocno.

\- Tak mi przykro, kochanie. Tak mi przykro. Żałuję, że nie mogę tego naprawić dla ciebie.

\- Czuję, że moje serce się rozdziera, Lou.

Louis ściska mocniej.

\- Myślę, że muszę po prostu zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Ponieważ, jeśli będę starał się być czymś więcej, a on nie… To po prostu boli. Czy to w porządku? Że nie mogę robić tego więcej? - Harry błaga.

\- Oczywiście - Louis mówi ostro. - Absolutnie. Nikt nie wie lepiej, czego potrzebujesz, niż ty sam. I musisz zrobić to, co jest tutaj dla ciebie najlepszego, w porządku? Jeśli to tylko przyjaźń, zrób to. Powiedz mu o tym. Zadbaj o siebie i nie pozwól nikomu powiedzieć, że to jest złe. Słyszysz mnie?

Harry kiwa głową. Jego twarz znajduje swoją drogę do zgięcia szyi Louisa i Louis może poczuć gorące łzy na swojej skórze.

\- Ale chcę, żebyś mi coś obiecał - pyta chłopca w jego ramię. - Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział zanim zdecydujesz się z nim porozmawiać ponownie. Dobrze? Ponieważ chcę cię wesprzeć.

\- Okej.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

Mija dłuższa chwila, zanim Harry jest wystarczająco silny w swoim nowym przekonaniu, co należy zrobić, aby przekonać Louisa, że jest z nim wszystko w porządku, aby mógł pójść do domu. Potrzebuje świeżego powietrza, aby oczyścić swój umysł, mówi. Louis mu wierzy.

+

To nie tak, że zapomina o obietnicy, którą złożył Louisowi, po prostu Harry nigdy nie był bardzo dobry w robieniu rzeczy, które są w jego najlepszym interesie. Nie dzwoni do Louisa, kiedy decyduje się w połowie drogi do swojego mieszkania, że teraz jest czas na rozmowę z Thomasem. Nie mówi Louisowi, że nie może nic zrobić, z wyjątkiem pójścia teraz. Nie pozwala sobie myśleć o tym, co jest najlepsze, czy Louis będzie się boczyć na niego za to. Po prostu idzie.

Po dziesięciu minutach kroczenia tam i z powrotem pod budynkiem Thomasa, Harry zbiera się na odwagę, aby pójść na górę raz jeszcze. Thomas otwiera drzwi z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Oh, Harry. Chcesz coś?

\- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Proszę - Harry papla, jakby wcale się nie trząsł lekko od stóp do głów, co niekoniecznie jest związane z zimnem.

\- O mój- tylko nie znowu - Thomas jęczy. - Ugh, w porządku - odsuwa się na bok i pozwala Harry’emu prześlizgnąć się obok niego do mieszkania. - Mój program zaczyna się za jakieś dziesięć minut, więc jeśli mógłbyś… - gestykuluje ręką, pokazując, że Harry, powinien się streszczać. - Tylko mówię.

\- Racja. Cóż. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o nas - wychodzi odważniej, niż Harry czuje.

Spojrzenie Thomasa staje się zimne w jednej chwili.

\- Jakie “nas”?

\- Nas- czymkolwiek jesteśmy. Przyjaźń, tak myślę. Związek. Cokolwiek.

\- Ciągle zachowujesz się, jakby było o czym rozmawiać, o “nas”.

\- To jest to, o czym chcę porozmawiać - Harry odważa się. - Nie jesteśmy w związku, ale wciąż robię rzeczy dla ciebie. Tobie. I jest to jednostronne. I myślę sobie, że być może to nie działa, kiedy jest jednostronne.

To sprawia, że Thomas nieruchomieje.

\- Co, myślisz, że powinienem zacząć ci obciągać też? Zacząć się zachowywać, jak na pedała przystało?

Pewność siebie ulatuje z Harry’ego jakby ktoś wyrwał wtyczkę z dna jego serca.

\- Cóż. To znaczy, oczywiście, chciałbym być dotykany, ale wiem, że ty nie- wiem, że tego nie chcesz. I to w porządku. Ale być może po prostu to nie działa, jeśli nie działa w dwie strony. Więc może my… Nie powinniśmy. Już więcej.

\- Nie powinniśmy, co, Harry?

\- Nie powinieneś mieć mnie, um, abym robił pewne rzeczy dla ciebie. Tak jakby, powinniśmy być tylko przyjaciółmi. Ponieważ musi być wszystko albo nic, tak myślę - spieszy z wyjaśnieniem. - I tak jakby, jeśli sprawy mają się między przyjaźnią a związkiem, sprawy przynoszą dziwny obrót i czasem ludziom dzieje się krzywda.

\- Myślisz, że komu dokładnie dzieje się krzywda w tej głupiej niezrównoważonej sytuacji? Huh? - głos Thomasa jest teraz mocny i zły. - Jak myślisz, kto jest zraniony? Ja, czy ty?

Harry bierze głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić nerwy. Myśli o Louisie, o tym jak zawsze mówi, że szczerość jest najlepszą polityką, a to sprawia, że czuje się wystarczając silny na tyle, aby spojrzeć Thomasowi prosto w oczy, gdy mówi:

\- Ja. To rani mnie.

\- Jesteś, kurwa popieprzony - Thomas wyrzuca, a Harry zamienia się w papkę. - Starasz się mnie przekonać, że ranię cię poprzez nie bycie jakimś głupim pedałem.

\- N-nie, to nie tak, nie winię cię za nic, po prostu to, co robimy mnie rani. Więc, po prostu pomyślałem, że jeśli nie będziemy tego robić już więcej-

\- Próbujesz mną manipulować!

\- Ja- ja nie. Próbuję tylko ci powiedzieć, jak się czuję - Harry mówi rozpaczliwie.

\- Jakby mnie to, kurwa obchodziło?

To sprawia, że oddech więźnie w płucach Harry’ego, a on po prostu chce zniknąć na zawsze.

\- C- co?

Thomas patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

\- Dlaczego. Miałoby. Mnie. To. Kurwa. Obchodzić. Co czujesz?

\- Ponieważ - Harry sapie wokół żeliwnych prętów, które zawiązały się wokół jego piersi. - Jesteś moim- jesteś moim przyjacielem. Powinieneś troszczyć się o mnie-

\- Nic mnie, kurwa nie obchodzisz, Harry! - Thomas krzyczy nagle z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez długi czas. Jedynym powodem, dlaczego pozwalam ci kręcić się wokół mnie to, dlatego, że żal mi ciebie!

Oczy Harry’ego zaczynają zachodzić łzami, ale kręci głową.

\- Ty- nie. Kłamiesz, jesteś po prostu zły. Nie masz tego na myśli.

\- Mam.

\- Nie możesz.

\- Mogę i to, kurwa robię, głupku! Jezu Chryste, jesteś idiotą - Thomas przeciera oczy dłońmi. - Jestem dobrą osobą. Więc, ulitowałem się nad tobą, ponieważ jesteś jakimś głupim, kurwiącym się pedałem bez przyjaciół. Czego tutaj nie łapiesz? Co tu wyjaśniać?

Wszystko jest nie tak, jakby Harry fizycznie nie mógł przetworzyć słów wychodzących z ust Thomasa. Zaciska zęby, aby powstrzymać szloch, a potem używa całej siły, aby wyskrzeczeć:

\- Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz mi, że nic do mnie nie czujesz.

\- Nie mógłbyś mnie obchodzić mniej.

To martwe spojrzenie w oczach Thomasa boli najbardziej, myśli Harry. Unosi dłoń do swoich ust i gryzie, mocno, jakby mógł zadławić się szlochem, albo swoim niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie mogę- dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? - czka. - Cały ten czas myślałem, że zależy ci na mnie, ale ty byłeś po prostu okrut-

\- Zamknij się, kurwa! - Thomas ryczy i zanim Harry może mrugnąć, na jego piersi znajdują się dwie ręce, popychają go, wysyłając go chyboczącego się w tył i upada, mocno, skręcając nadgarstek, gdy uderza o ścianę, drewno łamie się, gdy jego tors uderza w stół, ciało wygina się pod samym ciężarem gniewu pochodzącym od chłopca, którego kocha.

Ból pali jego plecy i mruga odganiając łzy, wystarczająco, aby zobaczyć Thomasa, który unosi się nad nim, aby zobaczyć nadchodzącą pięść, która spada w dół i rozbija się o jego szczękę, jakby to był uciekający pociąg, a Harry był murem na stacji. Gwiazdy eksplodują w wizji Harry’ego. Nie ma powietrza w płucach i wciąż stara się zassać trochę, ale jego ciało po prostu odmawia. Wreszcie, udaje mu się kaszlnąć-

Brutalna dłoń zostaje przyciśnięta do jego ust, odcinając ponownie powietrze i Harry już czuje, jak otoczenie staje się rozmazane.

\- Zamknij się, kurwa! - Thomas krzyczy ponownie, rękoma potrząsając Harrym. - Nie mów tak! Jestem dobrą osobą! Słyszysz mnie, kurwa? Jestem dobrą osobą!

Płuca Harry’ego próbują, jak tylko mogą się rozszerzyć, aby wnieść życie, ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo z trudem stara się złapać powietrze, którego tak desperacko potrzebuje, nie nadchodzi. Musi załapać powietrze, zassać całe powietrze, które znajduje się w pokoju, ale oddychanie przez nos jest tak bezużyteczne, jak oddychanie przez słomkę. Jego ręce wyciągają się instynktownie, uderzając o mięśnie i ciało słabo. Gdyby mógł, może i by zapłakał z bólu, który rozdziera jego ramię, kiedy jego nadgarstek nawiązał kontakt, ale jedyne, co może zrobić, to kontynuować żałośnie uderzanie człowieka, który zwisa nad nim.

Thomas może i wciąż krzyczy, ale Harry’emu trudno jest się przysłuchiwać. W jego oczach pojawiają się czarne plamy i jedyne, o czym Harry może myśleć to: “a więc to na tyle”. Umrze tutaj, na podłodze mieszkania Thomasa, z Thomasem zaciskając jego usta i utrzymując powietrze z dala od jego płuc, co jest tak bolesne, jak szczęście, które wycisnął z niego zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej.

Czy to lepiej, czy gorzej, że wydaje się to tak pasować? To tak jakby nieistotny sposób na odejście, cichy i spokojny w jakimś przypadkowym mieszkaniu. Nieistotny. Harry. Wszystko wydaje się pasować do siebie tak ładnie.

Nie spodziewał się, że będzie boleć tak bardzo, gdy jego płuca odruchowo zaciągają się powietrzem, gdy Thomas go puszcza. Przynajmniej jest powietrze, słodkie powietrze, które spieszy przez jego usta i przeciąga się w dół piersi. Z każdym bolącym oddechem, trochę więcej pokoju wchodzi w ostrość, trochę więcej słów Thomasa staje się jasna.

-… rozumiesz mnie? …spodziewaj się mnie… dla ciebie. Ja… nic. Ty nie… masz nikogo, kto by cię kochał… nie zasługujesz na to. Jesteś nikim. Jesteś po prostu głupim pedałem!

Ale Harry nie chce, czy nie potrzebuje słyszeć tych słów. Bardzo się stara je zablokować, aby słyszeć tylko swój świszczący oddech. Pozwala swoim mięśniom podciągnąć się boleśnie na łokciach, na ręce i kolana i drżąco, na nogi.

Nie patrzy na Thomasa w ogóle, kiedy potyka się przez drzwi. Nie pokazuje nawet swojego bólu, kiedy idzie przez ulice, opierając się o witryny sklepowe i latarnie, aby nie upaść na warstwę śniegu, który zaczął sypać się na ziemię. I każda łza, która spływa z jego policzka, zostaje otarta, jak tylko znajduje w sobie siłę.

I dopiero, gdy staje pod drzwiami Louisa zdaje sobie sprawę, że kierował się do najbezpieczniejszego miejsca, które zna.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Louis jest w trakcie swojej drzemki, kiedy ktoś wali w jego drzwi. Podskakuje na łóżku, przedzierając tym stronę książki, na której zasnął. Odrywa papier ze swojego policzka i spogląda na zegarek. 20:27.

\- Kto do cholery przychodzi tak późno? – mamrocze Louis. Znajduje czapkę i zakrywa nią swoje uklepane włosy, kiedy idzie w stronę drzwi. – Kto tam? – woła głośniej.

Odpowiedź zza drzwi nadchodzi załamana i zbyt cicha. – Louis… Lou, proszę wpuść mnie. Proszę. Przepraszam. Lou.

Podbiega kilka kroków i otwiera szybko drzwi. – Harry? – pyta. – Co się stało?

Wyższy chłopak wpada na Louisa, który otacza go mocno rękoma. – Lou, przepraszam. Nie powinienem tu przychodzić-  
\- Zamknij się, oczywiście, że powinieneś – ucisza go Louis. – Powiedz, co się stało. Wszystko dobrze? Jesteś zraniony? – Coś jest złego w głosie Harry’ego – czy on płakał?

\- Wszystko dobrze, przepraszam, nie powinienem.

\- Daj spokój, chodźmy na kanapę, dobrze? – Harry milknie na słowa Louisa i pozwala się zaprowadzić na kanapę. – Jesteśmy… Harry, spójrz na mnie. Proszę, kochanie, tylko powiedz mi, czy wszystko w porządku.

Ale Harry nie spotyka oczu Louisa. – Tak sądzę – szepcze.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź – naciska. – Musisz być ze mną szczery, dobrze? Nie mów tego, co myślisz, że powinieneś powiedzieć i nie to, co myślisz, że chcę usłyszeć. Rozumiesz, co chcę od ciebie, kiedy mówię, żebyś był ze mną szczery?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze. To świetnie. Teraz, bądź ze mną szczery. Wszystko w porządku?

Kilka łez wypływa z oczy Harry’ego, a Louis zwalcza w sobie chęć wytarcia ich. – Nie wiem – przyznaje Harry. – Nie mogę- nie wiem.

\- Wierzę ci – odpowiada Louisa, klękając przed Harrym. – W takim razie jesteś fizycznie zraniony? Prawie nie możesz chodzić.

Harry waha się przez chwilę, po czym kiwa głową. – Tak, ja – moja twarz. I nadgarstek. I jakby, wszystko inne.

\- Pozwól mi obejrzeć, kochanie.

Louis nakazuje mu usiąść, poruszając nim delikatnie. Pomaga mu zdjąć płaszcz i tak szybko jak znika, Harry zasłania swoją szyję dłonią. – Jest w porządku, naprawdę – próbuje się uprzeć. – Wszystko dobrze.

Ale zapewnienia takie jak te, kiedy twój głos łamie się i jest tylko szeptem, są niczym. Jedno potępiające spojrzenie Louisa i Harry przełamuje się, a kolejna łza spada, tak samo jak jego dłoń.

Ogromny, cętkowany siniak jest na zakrzywieniu szczęki Harry’ego, który powoli zaczyna już puchnąć. Ciemna, czerwona kreska otoczona jest zaschniętą krwią na jego policzku, gdzie widnieje rozcięcie od kości policzkowej do żuchwy.

\- K-kurwa – mówi trzęsącym się głosem Louis, gapiąc się na czerwone ślady na szyi Harry’ego. Nie jest pewny, ale – Ktoś ci to zrobił?

Harry nie potrafi nawet skłamać, jedynie jego szloch zwiększa się. – Ale jest w porządku, wszystko ze mną okej.

\- Okej? Harry, masz rozsadzoną twarz, w jakim wszechświecie oznacza to, że jest okej? – Wychodzi to z niego trochę piskliwie i Harry wydaje się skulić w sobie. – Kto to zrobił, Harry? – próbuje ponownie, delikatniej. Loki poruszają się, kiedy Harry pewnie kręci głową. Nie powiem Ci. Louis wzdycha. – W takim razie pozwól mi zobaczyć twój nadgarstek.

\- To był wypadek – wyjaśnia, kiedy wyciąga rękę przed Louisem. – Upadłem, dlatego jestem cały potłuczony.

Podejrzewam, że twoja twarz też upadła na czyjąś pięść – Louis decyduje się nie wypowiedzieć tego. Próbuje skupić się na zajmowaniu się Harrym. Obraca jego rękę, jakby była z porcelany, zanim Harry nie jęczy i odciąga ją . – Przepraszam, przepraszam – mówi Louis. – Nie chciałem cię zranić, ale sądzę, że jest zwichnięty.

Nie dostaje odpowiedzi oprócz skinięcia głową i kilku łez. Louis wyciąga rękę i wyciera je, próbując znaleźć w umyśle jakiś protokół na to, kiedy masz przed sobą na kanapie chłopaka z większą ilością ran, niż umie się wyleczyć.

Ale tak jak zawsze z Harrym, Louis poddaje się i po prostu robi to, co chce Harry, zamiast tego, co jest najlepsze dla niego. Dzisiejszego wieczoru, tutaj, Louis wczołguje się na kanapę obok niego, siadając po turecku, aż Harry otacza rękoma biodra Louis, a jego twarz przyciśnięta jest do jego szyi chłopaka. Tak szybko, jak jego twarz jest ukryta, łzy zaczynają spływać po policzkach Harry’ego, a cichy szloch trzęsie klatkę piersiową Louisa.

Louis ściska go mocniej, tak że nie ma między nimi ani milimetra wolnej przestrzeni. Kiwają się delikatnie w przód i w tył, Louis przyciska swoje usta do skroni chłopaka, aby go uspokoić. Początkowo, wydaje się to nie pomagać. Harry jedynie mocniej płacze, jakby ciężar czegokolwiek, co go niszczy tylko rósł.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego – mówi Harry pomiędzy szlochem. – Dlaczego to zrobił?

Ktoś inny spytałby ‘kto?’, ale nie Louis. Jest tylko jedna osoba, która mogłaby zrobić coś takiego komuś, kto kocha go z całego serca. – Chcesz powiedzieć mi, co stało się z Thomasem?

\- J-ja chciałem z nim znowu porozmawiać. Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem. Nie mogłem, nie m-mogłem cze-czekać.

Słowa nie mogą uderzyć Louisa z większą siłą niż teraz. Przygryza wnętrze policzka, aż zaczyna krwawić. Głupi, głupi, głupi, twoja wina, nie powinieneś kazać mu tego robić – I co- co się stało? Kiedy próbowałeś z nim porozmawiać.

Harry przyciska twarz jeszcze mocniej do ramienia Louisa. – Chyba, z-zrobiłem to ź-źle. Był- bardzo się ze-zezłościł. Chyba byłem niemi-niemiły dla niego.

Prawie jest mu do śmiechu, kiedy słyszy, że płaczący chłopak mówi o tym, że był dla kogoś niemiły, z wyjątkiem, że to w ogóle nie jest zabawne. – Naprawdę w to wątpię – mruczy. – ale nieważne co, nie powinien podnosić na ciebie ręki.

\- Ale powiedziałem coś, czego nie po-powinienem.

\- Nie, to niemożliwe.

\- Chciałem po prostu, żeby zrozumiał, że mnie rani. – Wychodzi to z niego bardziej niż jęk, niż słowa, przynosząc nową falę szlochu.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest twoja wina, prawda? – pyta po chwili Louis, kiedy jego palce delikatnie plączą loki Harry’ego. – Jeśli ktoś cię zrani, to nie jest twoja wina, nawet jeśli myślisz, że sprowokowałeś go do tego.

\- Nie za-zależy mu na mnie.

\- Nie mogę mówić za niego, kochanie, nie wiem.

\- Nie, mówię ci. Powiedział mi t-tak. Powiedział, że ma mnie – że nie zależy mu na m-mnie w ogóle, ponieważ jestem głupim pedałem i dziwką.

Louis krzywi się, ale nadal tuli chłopaka. – Oh, Harry. Tam mi przykro. To.. to całkowicie okropne. Jak się czujesz?

\- Jestem… zły, tak są-sądze.

\- Tak, oczywiście, że jesteś. Całkowicie, kochanie, masz do tego prawo.

\- Mam?

Na to, Louis odsuwa się, aby odszukać załzawioną twarz Harry’ego. Kiedy obserwuje go, ten czka i bardzo stara się tego nie robić, jego brwi marszczą się, chociaż oczy wydają się być silniejsze. – O czym ty mówisz? Ktoś cię zranił, oczywiście, że jesteś zły.

\- Nie byłem pewny. – Harry podciąga nosem. – Ale jestem. Zły. Czuję gorąco w całym moim ciele i jestem zraniony i jestem po prostu – po prostu wściekły. Dlaczego zranił mnie w taki sposób? Ale nie chce być zły, ponieważ nie powinienem być! Nie mam prawa być zły, ponieważ on jedynie powiedział prawdę. Dlaczego jestem taki zły? Czemu pozwalam, żeby mnie to raniło?

\- Harry, słońce, weź oddech – mówi pewnie Louis, trochę zaniepokojony nagłą energią Harry’ego. - Co zawsze tobie mówię? Twoje emocje są ważne – masz prawo czuć cokolwiek czujesz.

\- Ale nie rozumiem tego, Lou – woła Harry i nagle nie może złapać oddechu, płacze tak mocno, że jego pięści zacieśniają się na koszulce Louisa, oczy zamykają się mocno na falę łez, a powietrze dochodzi do niego jedynie przez małe sapnięcia. Wypycha z siebie słowa, prawie niezrozumiałe. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego czuję się w ten sposób, czemu jestem taki zraniony i zły. I nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszystko co czuję jest tak-tak bardzo. Lou. Powiedz mi dlaczego, Lou, proszę.

Louis kontynuuje wycieranie kciukiem policzków Harry’ego, usuwając z nich łzy tak szybko jak się na nich pojawiły, bo to jedyne, co może wymyślić. – Ja nie- nie mogę- nie jestem pewny, kochanie. Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Proszę, weź głęboki wdech. Panikujesz, musisz oddychać.

\- Po prostu potrzebuję kogoś, kto się mną przejmuje. Czy o tak dużo proszę? – Harry czka w odpowiedzi.

To wystarczające, aby złamać serce Louisa. – Oh, Harry. Oczywiście, że nie, zasługujesz na to i o wiele w-

Nigdy nie dokańcza zdania, nie mówi Harry’emu tych wszystkich dobrych rzeczy, na które zasługuje, ponieważ Harry całuje go, wymagająco i chciwie. Przez sekundę, każda myśli w głowie Louisa całkowicie zamiera, zawężając się jedynie do sposobu w jaki usta Harry’ego poruszają się o jego.

I wtedy, tak szybko jak zaczął się pocałunek, Harry odsuwa się i gapi się na Louisa z przerażeniem. – Louis, ja tak- tak bardzo przepraszam, nie wiem dlaczego, ja po prostu… – przerywa sam sobie i gwałtownie potrząsa głową, schodząc z Louisa, po czym staje z rękoma przyciśniętymi do twarzy. – Nie mogę uwierzyć- tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.

Umysł Louisa nagle zaczyna ponownie pracować, nadrabia wszystko, co wydarzyło się tego dnia. Zdaje sobie sprawę sekundę po tym, jak Harry to robi, że to błąd. Widzi w umyśle mapę, jak do tego doszło, od Harry’ego, który przyszedł do mieszkania Louisa tak załamany i wrażliwy, do Louisa, który przyciągał go bliżej, niż powinien sobie pozwolić. Wszystko poszło nie tak. Niewinność Harry’ego i niejasne myślenie, i do cholery jasnej, on ma chłopaka. To jakby każda decyzja sprawiała, że ten koszmar się zbliżał i nieważne, jak bardzo uwielbiał uczucie ust Harry’ego na swoich, to nadal był to najgorszy pomysł na świecie. 

\- Proszę, nie nienawidź mnie – prosi słabo Harry, nadal przyciskając dłoń do ust ze strachem. – Tak bardzo- nie chciałem tego zrobić, po prostu się stało. Proszę, proszę, nie nienawidź mnie. To nigdy więcej się nie wydarzy, obiecuję.

\- Harry, weź głęboki wdech – zaczyna Louis, ponieważ nadal nie jest pewny, czy Harry jest całkowicie dotleniony. – Proszę. Jest w porządku. Rozumiem to, dobrze? Wiem, że nie chciałeś tego zrobić, to się zdarza. To po prostu – to nie czas na to, wiesz? Jesteś smutny i prawdopodobnie nic to nie znaczyło, więc nie powinniśmy-

Harry pozostaje niespokojny. Cofa się, zanim jego plecy nie są przyciśnięte do ściany, a świeże łzy pojawiają się na jego twarzy. – Jestem taki głupi – szepcze w ręce. – Wszystko zniszczyłem. Taki głupi.

Louis nie potrafi patrzeć na to, jak nieszczęśliwie wygląda. – Obiecuję ci, kochanie, jest w porządku. Nie jestem zły na ciebie, nic się nie stało. Dobrze? Powiedziałbym ci gdyby było inaczej. Ale obiecuję, rozumiem to.

Słowa najwyraźniej nie pomagają, ponieważ Harry wraca, aby usiąść obok Louisa z katuszami na twarzy. – Możesz mnie uderzyć, jeśli chcesz.

\- Co?!

\- Zrań mnie – powtarza pewnie Harry. – Uderz mnie, popchnij, albo wykręć mój zwichnięty nadgarstek. Wiem, że zasługuję na to, więc to w porządku, jeśli chcesz.

I jest to jeszcze gorsze do usłyszenia, ponieważ sposób w jaki to mówi, jest tak prosty, jakby dla Louisa zranienie go za mały błąd jest najoczywistszą rzeczą na świecie. Jakby to było naturalne. Louis musi przypomnieć sobie, jak się mówi, aby słowa wyszły z jego ust. – Żartujesz sobie? Harry, nie. Nie ma opcji, że cię uderzę. Nie zasługujesz na to teraz, tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Thomas ci to zrobił.

\- Tak, ale Lou, zmusiłem cię do tego.

\- Harry, pocałowałeś mnie, to tyle – protestuje Louis. – I ja także nie do końca cię odepchnąłem.

Głos Harry’ego staje się jeszcze cichszy. – Proszę. Proszę, potrzebuje tego. Potrzebuję poczuć coś, co rozumiem. Nie rozumiem niczego, Lou, ale sądzę, że zrozumiem to.

Ale Louis nie może być wstrząśnięty.

-To nie twoja wina i nie jestem wściekły, i na pewno pod żadnym pozorem nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić.

Bo gdyby to był ktokolwiek, a nie Louis, który siedzi przed nim, Harry’emu może udałoby się uderzyć swoim rannym nadgarstkiem o ścianę za kanapą. Może faktycznie dostałby szansę poczuć drażniący ból fizyczny, który byłby przynajmniej wyjaśniony. Mógłby znaleźć coś, aby zatrzymać swoją głowę od pędzenia w chaos, aby wszystko spowolnić i poczuć się trochę mniej strasznie i źle. Ale to jest Louis z bystrymi oczami odczytującymi jego myśli zanim jeszcze ma szansę. Jego palce zaciskają się na jego przedramieniu i zatrzymują moment w którym ręka mogła nawiązać kontakt ze ścianą.

-Harry, nie – prosi ponownie.

-To przynajmniej ma sens, Lou – płacze Harry – Przynajmniej to rozumiem. Muszę coś zrozumieć.

Ot tak, logika ulatuje przez okno i Louis pozwala słowom wypłynąć z swoich ust. Jest za daleko, aby być tylko zdesperowanym.

-Harry, jeśli ktokolwiek musi być zraniony to możesz mnie uderzyć, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale proszę, nie możesz się ranić. Nie mogę tu siedzieć i patrzeć ja się krzywdzisz.

Ogląda przerażenie pojawiające się na twarzy Stylesa.

-Co? Zra… Zranić cię? - Louis puszcza rękę Harry’ego, aby mógł rozłożyć szeroko ramiona.

-Rób to co musisz, aby poczuć się znowu lepiej. Ale zrób to mi. Proszę. Nie mogę… Nie mogę patrzeć jak się krzywdzisz.

-Ale to… Nie chce… Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić – mówi słabo Harry – To w niczym nie pomoże. Będziesz zraniony i to w niczym nie pomoże.

-To jest dokładnie to o czym mówię – odpowiada również cicho szatyn – Jeśli się zranisz, nic nie będzie lepiej. Będziesz tylko bardziej zraniony. I ja też będę.

Widzi minutę mijającą dla Harry’ego, minutę w której cała energia, gniew i ból wewnętrzny opadają i on po prostu jest pusty. Jego oczy trzepoczą zamknięte, łzy wylewają się spod jego rzęs a kiedy Tomlinson ciągnie go, aby położył się na kanapie z głową na jego kolanach, nawet nie ma siły, żeby zaprotestować.

Czas mija, aż plecy Louisa bolą od siedzenia prosto i musi się oprzeć o oparcie na tyle kanapy, aby załagodzić protest swoich mięśni. Łzy Harry’ego zwalniają z potoku, do sączenia, aż się zatrzymują. 

-Twoje spodnie są mokre – zauważa po chwili Harry – Przepraszam.

-To nie ma znaczenia – Louis wzrusza ramionami – To tylko spodnie. Tak długo jak nie powiesz nikomu, że się obsikałem, okej?

To pierwszy żart jaki mówi i mimo, że jest trochę sztywny, dołeczek Harry’ego pokazuje się.

-Okej, Nie powiem.

-Dobry chłopak – Louis przeczesuje ręką loki chłopaka i zaczesuje je z dala od jego twarzy – Twoja twarz wygląda mizernie… Cóż, siniaki mam na myśli. Pozwól mi wziąć wacik i trochę wody utlenionej albo czegoś…

-Nie – mówi szybko Harry, owijając rękę w około kostki niebieskookiego – Znaczy… Proszę nie. Chcę tylko, żebyś tu został.

-Okej. Oczywiście, kochanie.

-Obiecujesz, że nie pójdziesz?

-Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem tutaj dla ciebie, Hazz.

Louis nie próbuje po tym ruszać się gdziekolwiek. Kładzie się niezgrabnie na kanapie obok jego boku i przeczesuje palcami włosy Harry’ego delikatnie, rytmicznie. Pozwalając swoim paznokciom drapać lekko całą jego głowę, kiedy odkrywa, że to sprawia, że zielonooki mruczy pozytywnie.

Jest już późno, gdy Liam wraca z wieczornych zajęć. Drzwi otwierają się na oścież i zapach potu, trawy i chłopca unoszą się. Louis chce aby nie zatrzasną drzwi, albo nie krzyczał niczego, bo może się myli, ale Harry zasnął pięć minut wcześniej. Na szczęście jakoś wejście Liama jest dyskretne, tak że podopieczny Louisa drzemie na kolanach, wyglądając najspokojniej od kilku tygodni.

Liam zatrzymuje się całkowicie, gdy widzi ich tam, przyciśniętych niespokojnie do siebie i cichych jak tylko mogą być. Zbiera wszystko do kupy, porzucony płaszcz, posiniaczona twarz Harry’ego, napięta i blada twarz Louisa i podnosi brwi. Louis odpowiada kręcąc głową. Nie mogę mówić. Nie teraz. Nie dziś.

I Liam oczywiście rozumie. Kiwa raz głową, zabiera czystą koszulkę i dresy z stosu ubrań i idzie z powrotem do drzwi. Niall porusza ustami, kiedy odchodzi. Jestem tu dla ciebie, nie musi nic dodawać.

Kiedy jest po raz kolejny sam z Harrym, pozwala swoim oczom w końcu się zamknąć. Jest tam rodzaj ciszy, który jest bliższy spokojowi niż myślał, że będzie miał wieczorem. I to wszystko wystarczy aby ciągnąć jego myśli do snu, w końcu delikatnie i cicho ukołysać go do snu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Pierwsze, co Louis zauważa, kiedy otwiera swoje oczy to, to, że nie jest w swoim łóżku.

Jego twarz przyciśnięta jest do znajomego niebieskiego sztruksu kanapy jego i Liama i o ile się nie myli, to jego własna kołdra jest owinięta wokół jego ramion i starannie wciśnięta pod jego ciało. Problem w tym, że im dalej jego umysł uwalnia się od snu, tym bardziej jest pewny, że nie zasnął w tych okolicznościach.

Gdy prostuje się, ból promieniuje w jego plecach i karku, co tylko potwierdza: nie, nie oszalał i tak, zasnął siedząc z Harrym przytulonym na jego kolanach. Teraz jednak okazuje się, że został sprowadzony w dół na kanapę z poduszką pod głową i kołdrą owiniętą wokół siebie i jak najbardziej jest samotny na kanapie.

Harry odchrząka po drugiej stronie pokoju i posyła Louisowi mały uśmiech. Siedzi na szczycie łóżka Louisa, starannie zaścielonym, nogi złożone i ręce owinięte wokół kubka. Kilka mrugnięć później, Louis zauważa, że Harry nie jest w swoich ubraniach, ale w zestawie składającym się z czapki Louisa, spodni Liama i starej koszulki jakiegoś zespołu, którą Louis tylko w połowie jest pewny, że wyprał niedawno.

\- Dobry - Harry mówi cicho, a potem wskazuje ręką na drugi kubek na stoliku. - Zrobiłem herbatę, jeśli chcesz.

\- Czy to-

\- Najpierw mleko, bez cukru.

\- Jesteś fantastyczny - Louis odpowiada czule, gdy sięga po kubek. Nie wspomina o tym, biorąc pod uwagę stan akademika, Harry prawdopodobnie umył jeden i drugi zanim cokolwiek zrobił. Chłopak pościelił za niego łóżko, na litość boską.

\- Nie ma problemu - głos Harry’ego załamuje się na ostatniej sylabie, a jego uśmiech szybko zamienia się w grymas. Unosi rękę, aby dotknąć twarzy i przez chwilę jego palce muskają siniaki, teraz jasno widoczne na jego bladej, zarysowanej szczęce.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Louis pyta mimochodem, jak tylko może. Oznacza to wiele różnych rzeczy.

\- W porządku.

\- Naprawdę w porządku? Powiedz mi prawdę. Powiedz mi prawdę, Harry.

\- Bywało lepiej. Cierpię. Ale ogólnie w porządku.

\- Jak twój nadgarstek? - pyta Louis, już poza kanapą, idąc w kierunku łóżka. - Pokaż mi, niech no spojrzę - jest opuchnięta i posiniaczona i Louis zwraca ją Harry’emu, tylko po to, aby pójść do kuchni poszukać worek lodu i apteczkę pierwszej pomocy, którą trzyma pod zlewem. - Jest przynajmniej skręcony, może złamany - mamrocze. - Powinieneś go prześwietlić.

Mija kilka cichych minut, gdy Louis zawija bandaż wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego, zabezpieczając go delikatnie i umieszczając lód ostrożnie na wierzchu.

\- Jesteś naprawdę w tym dobry - mamrocze Harry, kiedy Louis siada obok niego i ponownie bierze swoją herbatę.

\- Mów do mnie doktor Tommo - Louis uśmiecha się. - Zamiast naklejek, rozdaję tatuaże.

\- Może następnym razem?

\- W porządku.

\- Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś, co? Wygląda porządnie, a ty nic nie robisz porządnie.

\- Przepraszam, układam starannie moje włosy przynajmniej w połowie przypadków - odpiera z uśmiechem, aby się wymknąć. - Ale tak naprawdę, moja mama jest pielęgniarką. I mam cztery małe siostry, więc mam dużo praktyki z nimi.

\- Widzę. Pod tym całymi tatuażami i kolczykami, jesteś wrażliwy.

\- Nie mów nikomu, mam reputację do utrzymania.

Harry śmieje się tak jak, powinien, ale jego spojrzenie jest poważne, gdy spogląda na Louisa.

\- Co do zeszłej nocy, chciałbym przepro-

\- Cicho, Harry - Louis upomina go tak słodko jak tylko może. - Nie ma, za co przepraszać, okej? Jesteś w porządku. My jesteśmy w porządku. To jest ważne.

\- Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę jesteś wrażliwy.

\- Tak, cóż - Louis uśmiecha się i klepie Harry’ego w kolano, udając, jakby nie spławił czegoś ważnego. - Gdzie jest mój telefon? - mamrocze z połowie udawanym ziewnięciem.

\- Oh, jest tutaj - Harry podaje mu, kiedy zabiera go z szafki nocnej i umieszcza go w dłoni Louisa. - Znalazłem go, kiedy ścieliłem łóżko. Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego był w poszewce na poduszkę, ale.

\- Nie mam, kurwa pojęcia. Nie musiałeś tego robić, tak w ogóle. Czy herbaty. Czy zmywanie naczyń. Czy- Jezu, czy ty złożyłeś pranie?

\- Zacząłem się nudzić, kiedy ty wciąż jesteś spałeś. Jeśli to poprawi ci humor, pranie jest kiepsko złożone, ponieważ robiłem to jedną ręką.

\- To nie za wiele pomaga, nie - Louis odpowiada, marszcząc brwi. - Mogłeś mnie po prostu obudzić, zrobiłbym to wszystko.

Harry uśmiecha się dobrodusznie.

\- Następnym razem tak zrobię w takim razie. Oh - masz nieodebranych kilka wiadomości, tak myślę. Wybacz, nie chciałem podglądać, po prostu nacisnąłem na przycisk, kiedy go przenosiłem-

\- Nie martw się, nie przeszkadza mi to ani trochę, jeśli poszperasz mi w telefonie. Tylko nie wysyłaj nikomu moich nagich zdjęć, okej? - Louis dodaje złośliwie.

\- Twoje- Ja nie - ty masz - nie, ja - co?!

\- Żartuję, Harry, Chryste.

To niemożliwe,aby nie śmiać się z zażenowania wypisanego na twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Oh. Racja. Wybacz - odpowiada z rumieńcem.

Louis jest zbyt zajęty powstrzymywaniem ostatniego słowa w odpowiedzi, ponieważ właśnie zobaczył ekran swojego telefonu - nie przegapił jednej, czy dwóch wiadomości, ale osiemnaście. Dwadzieścia trzy, jeśli liczyć nieodebrane wiadomości.

(Zayn, 9:49 PM) Hej, tu Zayn, widziałeś H?

(Zayn, 10:03 PM) Kurwa, mam nadzieje, że jest to, chociaż dobry numer.

(Zayn, 10:06 PM) Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam, po prostu zastanawiam się, czy wiesz.

(Zayn, 10:34 PM) To Louis, prawda? Jeśli nie, daj mi znać, abym mógł sprawdzić jeszcze raz numer.

(Zayn, 10:39 PM) Sprawdziłem numer. To Louis. Odpowiedz, kurwa na wiadomość, okej?

(Zayn, 10:58 PM) Ty, nie chce być kutasem, po prostu chcę odpowiedzi dotyczącą H, okej?

(Zayn, 11:05 PM) Zajmie ci to dosłownie dwie sekundy, aby wystukać tak, czy nie

(Zayn, 11:23 PM) Martwię się

(Zayn, 11:24 PM) Naprawdę się martwię

(Zayn, 11:32 PM) Powinien być w domu jakieś dwie i pół godziny temu…

(Zayn, 11:33 PM) Nie w sensie godziny policyjnej, po prostu powiedział, że o tej będzie w domu, wiesz?

(Zayn, 11:40 PM) Haz nigdy się nie spóźnia, wariuję

(Zayn, 11:47 PM) Przepraszam, że zapcham ci skrzynkę, po prostu daj mi znać w SEKUNDZIE, w której się czegoś dowiesz, dobrze?

(Zayn, 12:34 AM) Idę go szukać. Wciąż mam przy sobie telefon. Napisz, jeśli czegoś się dowiesz.

(Zayn, 1:44 AM) Nic

(Zayn, 2:02 AM) Próbowałem zgłosić zaginięcie, ale jeszcze nie mogę

(Zayn, 2:13 AM) Proszę, Louis, ty go rozumiesz. Musisz mi pomóc go znaleźć

I wreszcie, niemal zagubiona w całym chaosie:

(Liam, 8:04 AM) Zadzwoń

\- Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - Louis przeklina, przecierając żwawo twarz rękoma, aby odpędzić senność. To będzie długi poranek.

\- Co? Co się stało?

Louis tylko pokazuje Harry’emu telefon w odpowiedzi i obserwuje, jak oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się w przerażeniu.

\- On-on zadzwonił na policję w mojej sprawie? Gdzie jest mój telefon?

Podczas, gdy Harry zerwał się z kanapy rozglądają się dookoła, Louis pospiesznie wpisuje odpowiedź do spanikowanego współlokatora.

(Louis, 9:46 AM) Ze mną, bezpieczny. Daj mi minutę i wyjaśnię.

Odpowiedź jest natychmiastowa.

(Zayn, 9:46 AM) Dzięki, kurwa Bogu, Okej. Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy tylko będziesz mógł, stary

\- Louis - mówi Harry spanikowanym głosem na tyle, że kark Louisa wydaje dźwięk, kiedy jego głowa się odwraca.

\- Jest w porządku, skarbie, właśnie napisałem Zaynowi. Wie, że z tobą wszystko w porządku-

\- Nie, mój telefon. Nie ma go tutaj.

Strach nawiedza Louisa, kiedy tylko wchłania słowa.

\- Oh, cholera. Nie zostawiłeś go u-?

\- Wiem, że go miałem, kiedy tam byłem, ale nie pamiętam żebym go miał, kiedy wychodziłem - nadchodzi uroczysta odpowiedź Harry’ego. - Może wypadł z mojego płaszcza, kiedy byłem na ziemi?

Nieproszony obraz pojawia się w głowie Louisa, ale odpędza go równie szybko.

\- Cholera. W porządku. Wiesz, co? W porządku. To nie zajmie długo, tylko sekundę, aby wejść i go wziąć.

\- Tak, masz rację - mówi Harry, chociaż widać, że jest zbity z tropu. - Możesz mnie tam podrzucić? O ile nie jesteś zajęty czy coś, mam na myśli.

\- Kurwa, nie! - woła Louis, wycofując się natychmiast. - Nie, nie, że- nie mam nic, przeciwko, aby gdzieś cię podwieźć, jeśli tego potrzebujesz, nigdy nie będę miał, ale nie mam zamiaru cię tam z powrotem zabrać.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Mija bardzo długi czas zanim Louis może sformułować odpowiedź, ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w owinięty nadgarstek Harry’ego oraz dużego fioletowego siniaka na szczęce.

\- Harry, kochanie, nie możesz być poważny - mówi delikatnie, z uwagą przypatrując się twarzy chłopaka. - Okej, usiądź, musimy porozmawiać.

\- Louis-

\- Pogadajmy. Proszę?

Harry waha się dłużej niż Louis tego się spodziewa, ale wreszcie kiwa głową i siada obok Louisa na krawędzi łóżka. To nie jest nawet konieczne, aby Louis zobaczył twarz Harry’ego, aby wiedzieć, że jest na niej wypisany strach.

\- Nie chcę zabrzmieć jak twoja mama, ale… Muszę wiedzieć, jaki masz plan. Jak, gdzie stoisz z Thomasem i co zamierzasz zrobić.

\- Ja nie… wiem.

\- To znaczy, nie musisz decydować o wszystkim teraz, ale muszę przynajmniej wiedzieć jak ci pomóc. Wiesz? Naprawiamy sprawy? Kończymy je?

Końcówka skarpetki Harry’ego zaczyna kopać w dywanie, robiąc małe proste linie w tą i z powrotem, kiedy się zastanawia.

\- Uderzył mnie - Harry mówi w końcu.

\- Tak.

\- Powiedział mi, że pozwolił mi się kręcić w jego pobliżu tylko z litości.

\- Tak…

\- Powiedział, że nikt nigdy nie pokocha tak głupiej dziwki, jak ja.

\- Myli się dosłownie, co do wszystkiego w tym zdaniu, ale to jest to, co powiedział. Tak.

Harry pociąga cicho nosem, a Louis udaje, że nie słyszy.

\- Nie sądzę, że mogę tak po prostu wyłączyć swoje uczucia do niego. Ale. Nie sądzę również, że mogę zostać.

(chór aniołów być może, albo i nie zaczyna śpiewać refren Alleluja w głowie Louisa.)

\- Ja- wesprę cię choćby nie wiadomo, co - Louis mówi, raczej spokojnie, biorąc pod uwagę uczucie ulgi, jakie przepływa przez jego ciało. - I myślę, że jest to niesamowicie odważna decyzja. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się, kiedy Harry obraca głowę i Louis widzi, że chociaż jest smutek za tymi zielonymi plamkami, jest tam również i decyzja. To naprawdę nie jest takie zaskakujące, koniec końców. Harry jest jednym z najbardziej inteligentnych ludzi, jakich Louis zna.

\- Czy pomożesz mi-

\- Tak.

\- Nawet nie skończyłem pytania, Lou. - Harry karci go z uśmiechem.

\- Nie ma znaczenia. Odpowiedź brzmi tak. Ale to podwójne tak, jeśli miałeś zamiar mnie zapytać o pomoc w wymyśleniu, jak to zrobić i jak ruszyć dalej i co zrobić, żeby było w porządku. Okej?

\- Znów to robisz. To z czytaniem myśli.

\- Tak, cóż. Jesteś dobrą książką - Louis mruga, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak Harry chichocze. - Więc, tak, czy inaczej, odpowiedź brzmi tak. Będę tu dla ciebie na każdym etapie tej drogi. W porządku?

\- W porządku. Dzięki, Lou.

Louis przyjmuje uścisk, który Harry daje mniej więcej w jego talii, kołysząc się lekko, tak, że jego podbródek spoczywa gdzieś w okolicy ramienia Harry’ego.

\- Kiedykolwiek, kochanie. Ale teraz, gdy o tym trochę pomyślałeś, wiesz, dlaczego nie pozwolę ci tam pójść, prawda? To nie jest bezpieczne.

Harry odpycha się, aby móc spojrzeć na twarz Louisa, marszczy brwi zmartwiony.

\- Tak. To ma sens. Ale - nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, aby mój telefon tam został.

\- Nie martw się o to, ja pójdę. To miałem na myśli przede wszystkim. Po prostu tam wpadnę i wezmę go.

Ale Harry jest natychmiast zaniepokojony.

\- To nie jest bezpieczne i dla ciebie! Co, jeśli cię zrani? On Cię nie lubi- przepraszam, przepraszam - i jest zły na mnie, więc kto wie, co może zrobić?

\- To nie ja jestem tym, który ma poobijaną twarz przez niego, Harry - Louis uzasadnia.

\- Jeśli mi nie wolno iść z powodów bezpieczeństwa, to tobie też nie można. Wetuję twój plan - oświadcza Harry, krzyżując ramiona. Układa szczękę w uporczywym geście, do czego Louis zaczyna się coraz bardziej przyzwyczajać i lubić w równych częściach.

To na tyle przekonujące, że Louis zatrzymuje się na chwilę, aby zdrowo ocenić sytuacje w swoim umyśle. Potrzebują telefon z powrotem i nie zamierza pozwolić Harry’emu zbliżyć się do mieszkania pod żadnym pozorem. I Harry również go nie puści. Ale może-

\- A co jeśli nie pójdę sam? - sugeruje nagle. - Niall jeszcze nigdy nie przegrał żadnej walki w barze, a Liam jest właściwie Niesamowitym Hulkiem. Jeśli pójdziemy wszyscy razem, nie będzie żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Dodatkowo, Liam zna Thomasa z piłki, więc to załagodzi sytuację. Tak?

\- Nie wiem…

Głos Harry’ego załamuje się ponownie. Spojrzenie Louisa przechodzi na siniaki. Zdecydował się.

\- Kochanie, zaufaj mi z tym. Jeśli bym myślał, że będzie jakiś problem, czy komuś może stać się krzywda, nie ma mowy, że położyłbym siebie, czy któregoś z chłopaków w takiej sytuacji. I wiesz, że mam zazwyczaj rację w takich rzeczach.

\- Ty zawsze masz rację - Harry przyznaje niechętnie.

\- Mądry chłopaka. Więc to w porządku, jeśli zadzwonię do tej dwójki i pójdziemy po twój telefon? Absolutnie obiecuję, że wrócimy wszyscy bez szwanku. Przysięgam na… na moją pierś, na kawałek z huraganem. To całkiem ważne dla mnie, więc, wiesz, mówię poważnie.

Mimo, że zmartwiony, Harry nie może oprzeć się urokowi, który towarzyszy uśmiechowi Louisa.

\- Tak, w porządku - łagodnieje w końcu.- Ale tylko, jeśli przyniesiecie z powrotem jedzenie. Jedyne, co masz to piwo i jakiś mięsny obiad, którego termin upłynął jakieś dwa miesiące temu.

\- Zrobione! - Louis triumfuje i wstaje prostując się.- Pozwól tylko, że zadzwonię szybko do Li. Wiem, że już nie śpi, pisał do mnie. I jest u Nialla, tak myślę.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie będzie problem?

\- Mam do szantażu kopie historię przeglądarki Liama i uczyłem Nialla psychologicznego podejścia do kobiet. Jestem pewien, że łatwo się zgodzą. Pozwól mi tylko szybko skoczyć do toalety, muszę się odlać - i poprawić mój eyeliner, jestem pewien, że wygląda beznadziejnie.

Głos Harry’ego nie znosi zbyt dobrze wysokiego tonu zgorszenia, ale i tak daje mu szansę.

\- Myślałem, że idziesz w przydymione oko.

\- Lepiej się zachowuj, piękny chłopcze, albo pójdę prosto po mrożoną pizzę. Nie myśl, że tego nie zrobię.

Jedyne, co słyszy to chichot i jest to całkiem wystarczające dla Louisa.

Udaje mu się przekonać Harry’ego, aby wskoczył pod prysznic z lekkim trudem.

\- Poczujesz się o wiele lepiej - obiecuje Louis. - Powinno pomóc twoim mięśniom się zrelaksować. Ale uważaj na rękę, nie chcę żebyś się zranił mocniej.

\- Zamierzasz mnie zostawić, kiedy będę pod prysznicem? - Harry pyta, ściągając ze sobą brwi, przejęty.

\- Poczekam, aż wyjdziesz, obiecuję. Ktoś musi cię zabandażować, kiedy skończysz, porcelanowa laleczko - przez chwilę, Louis się waha, wiedząc, że musi zapytać, ścierając ten głupi uśmieszek z twarzy Harry’ego. Ale wie, że musi to być zrobione. - Harry… Muszę wiedzieć, co chcesz, abym powiedział chłopakom.

Oczywiście miał rację, uśmiech natychmiastowo znika.

\- Oh.

\- Nie musimy im mówić, co się stało, czy w ogóle cokolwiek, naprawdę. To całkowicie zależy od ciebie - Louis zapewnia go szybko. - Ale muszę wiedzieć, co chcesz, abym powiedział.

Jest zadowolony widząc, że Harry rzeczywiście siada i zastanawia się, a nie kuli się i mówi, że zależy to od Louisa, jak miał tendencję do tego.

\- Możesz im powiedzieć - odpowiada w końcu. - Jeśli chcesz. Tylko tak długo jak- Ja nie chcę im mówić, jeśli to w porządku? Nie sądzę, że… Nie sądzę, że mogę tak naprawdę mówić o tym, bez denerwowania się. I nie chcę przed nimi płakać.

\- W porządku, jasne, oczywiście. Jesteś naprawdę odważny, jestem z ciebie dumny - dołącza, tak tylko, żeby Harry wiedział.

\- Wezmę prysznic a potem posiedzę w twoich spodniach, kiedy będziesz biegał za przesyłką dla mnie - Harry drwi. - Nie do końca tak odważny.

\- Cóż, technicznie, są one Liama, nie weszłyby tobie do połowy ud, gdyby były moje. Ale właściwie, otwierasz się i pozwalasz sobie pomóc, co jest jedną z najodważniejszych rzeczy, jaką można zrobić - Louis poprawia czule.

Harry spogląda z nadzieją na Louisa, z taką samą czułością.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Wiem to. Zaufaj mi, jestem lekarzem. A teraz wskakuj pod prysznic, kiedy ja zadzwonię do chłopaków, w porządku? Dobry chłopak.

Mijają trzy sygnały nim Liam odbiera.

\- Lou, hej - wzdycha z ulgą. - Zaczynałem się martwic. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, jest - mamy się dobrze. Popieprzyły się wczoraj sprawy z Harrym, ale my… radzimy sobie jakoś.

\- Oh. Czy to, um, czy musicie o czymś porozmawiać? Prawdopodobnie to sprawa Harry’ego, nie moja, ale.

\- Powiedział, że mogę ci powiedzieć. Um, po krótce odbiło Thomasowi i całkiem nieźle pogruchotał Harry’ego. Zwichnięty nadgarstek, poobijana twarz. Przyszedł do mnie wczoraj w nocy, nie kontaktując.

\- Cholera. Ale wszystko z nim w porządku?

\- Ma się źle, ale jest bezpieczny. I zdecydował, ze skończył z Thomasem, dzięki Bogu.

\- Jezu. Tak.

\- Tak, czy inaczej, potrzebuję przysługi. Cóż, Harry potrzebuje, ale ja pytam.

\- Cokolwiek - Liam odpowiada natychmiast. - Cokolwiek tylko mogę zrobić, aby pomóc.

\- Potrzebuję ciebie i Nialla abyście wpadli do naszego akademika i coś dla mnie zrobili. Musimy - Harry zostawił swój telefon. W mieszkaniu Thomasa. Zamierzam go zabrać, aby Harry nie musiał tam iść, ale on nie chce, abym szedł sam. Jesteście wolni, aby pójść ze mną?

\- Mamy oboje cały dzień wolny, więc tak, oczywiście. Teraz?

\- Tak szybko jak to możliwe, tak. Chcę mieć to z głowy, wiesz?

\- Nie ma problemu. Pozwól tylko, że założę buty i będziemy za dziesięć minut.

\- Dzięki? I Li? Nie mów Niallowi.

Następuje cisza, a głos Liama staje się cichszy.

\- Musisz mu coś powiedzieć, Louis.

\- Powiem. Tylko. On nie potrzebuje tego gówna. Jest tylko dzieckiem.

\- Jest miesiąc młodszy ode mnie.

\- Tak, ale ty jesteś 45-latkiem w sercu. On wciąż jest zakochany w świecie.

\- W porządku. Porozmawiaj z nim w takim razie, powiedz to, co zamierzasz powiedzieć, kiedy ja się przygotuję.

\- Pewnie. Dzięki, stary.

\- Oczywiście. Masz Niallera.

W tle słychać trochę hałasu i Niall podchodzi do telefon, brzmiąc pogodnie.

\- Halo?

\- Niall, hej - Louis mówi gładko. - Zajęty dzisiaj?

\- Nie, ani wykładów czy coś. Idziemy gdzieś? Brzmiało jakby Liam robił jakieś plany z tobą, czy coś.

\- Tak, planowaliśmy. Mam po prostu przesyłkę, którą muszę odebrać i chciałem abyście poszli ze mną, jeśli to nie problem.

\- Przesyłkę?

\- Tak. Muszę coś odebrać dla przyjaciela z czyjegoś mieszkania. Po prostu nie chcę tam iść sam, wiesz?

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że brzmi to cholernie podejrzanie, prawda?

\- Na miłość boską, Niall, to telefon, nie kilo kokainy - Louis ma szczerą nadzieję, że chłopak może usłyszeć, jak ten przewraca oczami przez telefon.

Niall nie mówi nic przez chwilę, więc Louis słucha jedynie dźwięków drzwi akademika. Prysznic wciąż jest odkręcony i słyszy, jak Harry śpiewa coś niskim, powolnym głosem. Dźwięk sprawia, że Louis notuje sobie, aby skomplementować go później, ponieważ może sobie po prostu wyobrazić jak twarz Harry’ego rozświetli się, jeśli Louis wspomni-

Powrót głosu Nialla wydaje się niemal zakłóceniem.

\- Hej, Lou?

\- Tak?

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Harrym?

\- Co sprawia, że tak myślisz? - Louis mówi ostrożnie.

\- Liam powiedział, ze musi tu zostać, ponieważ Harry był u was, poza tym, wydawał się odczuwać ulgę, kiedy zadzwoniłeś… i dlatego, że nie jestem idiotą.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nim jesteś, Ni.

\- Widzę sposób, w jakim się nim zajmujesz. On jest ze szkła, czy jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz?

Louis nie może nic poradzić na lekki uśmiech pod nosem. Nie, nie jest idiotą.

\- Masz mnie. Ale nie martw się tym, okej? Nie potrzebuję abyś martwił się rzeczami z mojego życia. Masz mnóstwo innych rzeczy, o które musisz się martwic, braciszku.

\- Tak i jedną z tych rzeczy jest to, ze mój większy braciszek nie chce mówić mi nic wprost. Cóż. Kiepski dobór słów, ale wiesz, co mam na myśli - Niall wzdycha do telefonu. - Spójrz, Louis, rozumiem, że starasz się mnie chronić. Naprawdę. Ale mam dwadzieścia lat i wybieram bitwy, w których chcę walczyć, jasne?

\- Chryste, Niall, czy ty dosłownie mnie cytujesz? Przysięgam, że czytałem to gdzieś w podręczniku.

\- Tak, cóż, uczę się od najlepszych.

Z tym, Louis łagodnieje.

\- Znasz chłopaka Harry’ego, Thomasa?

\- Tego, o którym Liam mówi, że jest dupkiem?

\- Tak. Cóż, osiągnął kolejny pomysł skurwysyna. Zeszłej nocy posunął się do rękoczynów z Harrym, pogruchotał go. Ma się dobrze, ale skończył z gościem. Idziemy ratować jego telefon.

\- Cholera - Niall mówi na wydechu. - Tak, okej. Piszę się na misję ratunkową. Coś jeszcze potrzebuje?

\- Szczerze? Prawdopodobnie tego, aby wszyscy zachowywali się po prostu normalnie. Potrzebuje dziś stabilizacji.

\- W porządku. Słuchaj, wychodzimy teraz. Będziemy za chwilę, dobrze?

\- Dzięki, stary, naprawdę to doceniam. Jesteś w porządku, dzieciaku.

Niall tylko prycha i rozłącza się.

Harry wychodzi z łazienki i wraca w ciuchach Louisa i Liama, kiedy Louis zamyka aplikację.

\- Wciąż tu jesteś - mówi, z ulgą.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem, powiedziałem, że będę. Usiądź na chwilę, a poprawię ci nadgarstek.

Wykonuje polecenie posłusznie, bez wahania, siadając na kuchennym krześle, oferują swoją rękę do delikatnych posług Louisa.

\- Tak sobie myślałem, kiedy byłem pod prysznicem - mówi cicho po chwili.

\- Miałeś czas między tymi wszystkimi klasycznymi, rockowymi balladami? - Louis drażni się delikatnie. - Masz uroczy głos, tak przy okazji.

I oczywiście, Harry rozpogadza się, w sposób, jaki Louis przewidział.

\- Ja nie- to nie -dzięki - wyjękuję. - Ale um, poważnie. Tak sobie myślałem.

\- O czym myślałeś, kochanie?

\- Czy mógłbyś, um, wyświadczyć mi przysługę? W drodze po mój telefon. Więc to właściwie dwie przysługi. I jesteś dla mnie naprawdę miły i wczoraj i dzisiaj, więc wyświadczasz mi wiele przysług, więc jeśli nie będziesz chciał, zrozumiem-

\- Gdybym nie lubił wyświadczania tobie przysług, prawdopodobnie przestałbym długi czas temu - zauważa Louis, drapiąc Harry’ego po głowie trochę, aby podkreślić swoje słowa. - Ale raczej mi się to podoba. Więc, czego potrzebujesz, Haz?

\- Czy mógłbyś może wpaść do mnie i wziąć wszystkie ubrania, które Thomas mi kupił i mu je oddać? Chcę po prostu, aby wiedział, że z tym skończyłem. I nie chce jego pozostałości w moim mieszkaniu, chcę po prostu, aby zniknął. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę zniknął.

Wygląda tak krucho i smutno, że Louis wciąż bawi się jego włosami, dopóki nie wygląda trochę lepiej.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - mówi, robiąc to. - Czy wszystkie są w jednym miejscu? Skąd będę wiedział, co jest twoje a co jego?

\- Zayn będzie wiedział. Jest prawdopodobnie w mieszkaniu, prawda?

\- Cholera, zapomniałem do niego napisać - mamrocze Louis, wyciągając swój telefon raz jeszcze. - Ale tak, tak myślę. Upewnię się, że wie, że przyjdziemy.

(Louis, 10:36 AM) Mam zamiar do ciebie wpaść i wtedy wyjaśnię. Harry będzie u mnie i sobie odpocznie.

(Zayn, 10:37 AM) Okej

Załatwione, Louis szturcha Harry’ego biodrami, aby zyskać jego uwagę.

\- Hej. To naprawdę duży krok i wciąż jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny. Bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz z tym wszystkim, biorąc pod uwagę.

Uśmiech natychmiast znika z twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, co?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cały twój świat zawalił się niecałe dwanaście godzin temu - Louis odpowiada ostrożnie. - Przeszedłeś wiele i jesteś bardzo silny.

\- Oh - Harry rozluźnia się trochę. - Okej.

\- Myślałeś, że co mam na myśli?

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Myślałem, że powiesz, że radzę sobie całkiem dobrze, jak na kogoś tak głupiego, aby się wpakować przede wszystkim w taką sytuację.

Wydaje się to trochę głupie, kiedy Louis kuca na podłodze obok krzesła, na którym siedzi Harry z pochyloną głową. To tak jakby mówił do jednej ze swoich sióstr, na ich poziomie, czy coś. Ale przynajmniej w ten sposób może spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy i pokazać mu, że to, co mówi, jest jedynie prawdą.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie powiedział, ani nie pomyślał. Nie jesteś głupi, bo kochasz Thomasa. On jest chory, potrzebuje pomocy. To nie ma żadnego odbicia na tobie.

\- Czuję się głupio.

\- Masz prawo tak się czuć, kochanie, ale jeśli chcesz mojego zdania, mylisz się. Dodatkowo - dołącza z uśmiechem. - To moje miejsce i mam rygorystyczną politykę wobec przemocy fizycznej wobec Harry’ego. Żadnych wyjątków. Przykro mi, ale ja ustalam zasady.

\- Jesteś panem em, akademika? - Harry chichocze.

\- Oczywiście. Ja tu noszę spodnie, Liam to wie.

\- A Liam nie nosi spodni?

\- Cóż, nosi, ale moje są o wiele bardziej obcisłe i dają mi autorytet. Jestem całkiem pewien, że jest to gdzieś zapisane w biblii.

To jest chwila, w której wchodzą Liam i Niall i fragment rozmowy sprawia, że Niall śmieje się w nieokiełznany, hałaśliwy sposób.

\- Nie wiem, jaką biblię czytasz, Tommo, ale nie ma to w tej, na której się wychowałem.

\- Zamknij się, Niall, dzięki.

\- Nie zadzieraj ze mną stary, zostawiłem miłe, ciepłe łóżeczko dla ciebie - Niall odpowiada czule. - Oh, Harry, masz.

Harry odbiera gitarę od Nialla, którą ten oferuje, ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mamy dzisiaj kolejną lekcję? Myślałem, że nie będziemy ćwiczyć aż do środy.

\- Taki był plan, tak, ale pomyślałem, że możesz się dzisiaj nudzić. Więc. Możesz sobie pofolgować, jeśli chcesz. Albo nie. Cokolwiek, stary.

Nie ma ani jednej osoby w pokoju, która nie widzi wprost przez rumieniące się policzki Nialla, jakie złote intencje nim kierowały. Może i nie ma lat doświadczeń jak pocieszać ludzi, ale ma gitarę i uśmiech i niezawodny optymizm, na który nikt nie mógł nic poradzić, jedynie zostać zarażonym. I o to tu jest, robiąc te wszystkie małe rzeczy, które mógł powiedzieć Harry’emu, “jestem tu dla ciebie i mam nadzieję, że wkrótce poczujesz się lepiej”.

\- Dzięki, Nialler - Harry odpowiada czule. - I tak muszę popracować nad moimi akordami barowymi.

\- Cóż, dlaczego tego nie zrobisz, kiedy nasza trójka pójdzie załatwić sprawę? - proponuje Louis, chwytając swój płaszcz z wieszaka (Harry musiał go tam położyć, ponieważ Louis normalnie przechowuje swój płaszcz na podłodze) i grzebie w kieszeniach, poszukując kluczy.

\- Okej. Bądźcie ostrożni - brzmi to tak zwyczajnie, że Louis prawdopodobnie, jako jedyny wie, na ile poważny jest to komentarz.

\- Oczywiście. Liam idzie z nami, a on jest całkiem rozsądny. Nic nam nie będzie - Louis sięga, sprawiając, że ramiona Harry’ego owijają się wokół gitary i używa ich, aby przesunąć po strunach kilka razy, jakby był lalkarzem, a Harry jedną, wielką, giętką maskotką. - Zagraj. Zrelaksuj się. Wrócimy zanim się obejrzysz, obiecuję.

Czeka, aż Harry się uśmiecha, posyła mu oczko, a potem rusza do pozostałej dwójki w drzwiach. Kiedy są już za drzwiami, idąc korytarzem do windy, posyła im ciche “Dzięki”.

\- Nie ma problemu, mówiliśmy ci - Liam odpowiada serdecznie.

\- Musimy zrobić krótki postój najpierw, w mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Chce, abyśmy zabrali wszystkie ciuchy, w które Thomas kazał mu się ubierać, aby mu oddać. Harry nie chce z nim mieć już nic wspólnego.

Liam uśmiecha się pod nosem lekko.

\- Jesteś naprawdę kiepski w ukrywaniu swojego zadowolenia z tego, Louis.

\- Jestem właściwie fenomenalnym aktorem - poprawia go Louis. - Po prostu nie próbuję. Przed Harrym jestem tak jakby, absolutnie neutralny.

Ignoruje, kiedy chłopcy prychają w niedowierzaniu.

Zayn musiał na nich czekać w drzwiach, ponieważ kiedy tylko Louis puka, otwierają się natychmiast, wprowadzając ich do środka.

\- Louis, hej - oh. Hej. Kto to jest?

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem wspomnieć. To mój współlokator Liam i mój przyjaciel Niall. Oni - cóż, pozwól, że zacznę od początku.

\- Tak, jasne. Jak Harry? Dlaczego nie przyszedł? Wszystko w porządku?

Wcale nie jest łatwiej opowiedzieć historię za trzecim razem, ale Louis to robi tak, czy inaczej.

\- Harry i Thomas wdali się wczoraj w bójkę. Cóż, bardziej coś w stylu Thomas walczył, a Harry nie. Pchnął Harry’ego, skręcił jego nadgarstek. Uderzył go w szczękę i pogruchotał mu ją. Ale ma się dobrze, jest tylko trochę poobijany - mówi, podczas gdy Zayn wygląda jakby miał zemdleć i opada na pobliskie krzesło.

\- Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak - mamrocze Zayn, brzmiąc jakby był duszony. - Harry nigdy się nie spóźnia. Próbowałem zgłosić jego zaginięcie, ale musisz tak jakby, czekać pewien czas -

\- To nie twoja wina - dorzuca Niall, jakby to był jeden z jego przyjaciół, który potrzebuje pocieszenia. - Starałeś się jak najlepiej, stary. Harry to wie. Nie ma nic, co mógłbyś z tym zrobić.

\- Dokładnie - zgadza się Louis -Tak czy inaczej, przyszedł do mnie. Wariował, powiedział, że Thomas powiedział mnóstwo cholerstwa do niego. Płakał godzinami.

Zayn wstaje ponownie i odwraca się ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

\- Jakie cholerstwo?

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy powinienem ci powiedzieć.

Jeśli ktokolwiek, by spytał, Louis powiedziałby, “ponieważ to miejsce Harry’ego, aby to zrobić”. Ale tak naprawdę, to napięcie w każdej linii ciała Zayna sprawiała, że wahał się coś powiedzieć.

\- Powiesz mi. Muszę wiedzieć. Proszę.

Louis mięknie.

\- To samo stare gówno. Że Harry jest dziwką i pedałem, i że jest głupi. Że nie zasługuje na to, aby być kochanym. Że nie jest niczego wart. To samo stare gówno.

\- Pieprzone kłamstwa - Zayn pluje. - Zabiję tego skurwiela, nie może tak po prostu mówić takich dyrdymałów Harry’emu. Złamie jego pieprzoną szczękę-

Nagle, jego pięść roztrzaskuje się o suchą zabudowę, pozostawiając uszczerbek i obłoczek kurzu, aby to pokazać. Niall jest najbliżej i rzuca się do przodu, aby chwycić Zayna za łokieć zanim może ponowić swój ruch.

\- Hej. Wyluzuj, stary.

\- Wyluzuj? Nie mogę tak po prostu wyluzować, słyszałeś, co powiedział-

\- Tak i rozpieprzenie pięści na ścianie wcale nie pomoże - zauważa Niall. - I może zechciałbyś powiesić tutaj zdjęcie, zanim przyjdzie właściciel.

Liam wisi w drzwiach, wyglądając wyraźnie nieswojo. Louis odchrząka.

\- Harry skończył z nim. Całkowicie. Zadecydował o tym dziś rano.

\- Kurwa i dobrze, ma rację.

\- Tak, myślę, że bezpiecznie można powiedzieć, że nam wszystkim ulżyło - Louis zgadza się sucho. - Jesteśmy właściwie w drodze tam. Harry zostawił swój telefon, zamierzamy go odebrać.

\- Tak? Super, pozwólcie tylko, że wezmę klucze-

\- Nie sądzę, że to taki dobry pomysł, właściwie. Bez obrazy, ale tak jakby właśnie zrobiłeś dziurę w ścianie - Louis mówi delikatnie. - Nie jestem pewien, czy jesteś w stanie sprawić wizytę byłemu swojego współlokatora teraz.

Zayn jest całkowicie, śmiertelnie poważny, kiedy zakłada swoją skórzaną kurtkę.

\- Wolisz w takim razie, abym poszedł później sam, kiedy nie będzie świadków i nikt nie będzie w stanie mnie uspokoić?

\- W porządku. Ale dla jasności, wciąż myślę, że to zły pomysł - Louis wzdycha i rusza od kuchni, chwytając kilka worków na śmieć spod zlewu. - Harry powiedział, że mógłbyś pomóc - chce, żebyś zabrali wszystkie rzeczy Thomasa, które kazał mu nosić i odesłać je. Powiedział, że wskażesz nam, które są, które?

\- Nic nie uszczęśliwi mnie bardziej - Zayn odpowiada z zadowoleniem. Bierze worki na śmieci i rusza do sypialni, przerzucając zawartość szuflad komody, wyciągając stosy złożonych koszulek i luźnych dżinsów. - Możesz powiedzieć, co jest wyborem Thomasa, ponieważ Haz ledwo to dotknął. W ogóle nie miał prawa do bycia dumnym ze swojego ciała.

Osobiście, Louis uważa, że to wstyd, biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry jest jednym z najlepiej zbudowanych chłopaków, jakich zna. Publicznie, jednak, nie mówi nic.

Cała czwórka tworzy stos w małym samochodzie Louisa z worków ciuchów i podążając ulicami. Im bliżej są miejsca przeznaczenia, tym bardziej napięcie buduje się w samochodzie.

\- Pamiętaj - Louis mówi sobie i innym. - To nie jest konfrontacja czy interwencja. Jesteśmy tutaj, aby podrzucić ubrania i odebrać telefon. To wszystko. Okej? Nic więcej.

Ale zdecydowanie wydaje się, że to coś więcej, gdy wchodzą po schodach, w jednej paczce i kiedy stają przed drzwiami, Louis w punkcie i inni za nim ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, czekając z surowym spojrzeniem i wysoko uniesionymi podbródkami jak Thomas odpowie na ich pukanie. Ma się trochę wrażenie jakby to była wojna.

\- Co jest kurwa ? - to pierwsza rzecz, jaką Thomas mówi po otwarciu drzwi, widząc cztery twarze zwrócone w jego stronę. A potem wyłapuje te znane mu. - Oh, Liam. Pedał numer jeden. Pedał numer dwa. I towarzystwo. Czego chcecie?

\- Co, nie zamierzasz nas zaprosić? - Louis ćwierka, ruszając do przodu, aby wsunąć się obok Thomasa do mieszkania.

Jednak Thomas wyrzuca rękę, blokując jego ścieżkę.

\- Uhh, co powiesz na nie.

Liam przesuwa się, stając na przodzie paczki i wskazuje brodą w kierunku przestrzeni za Thomasem.

\- No dalej, człowieku. Nie chcesz tego robić w korytarzu, w porządku? Nie rób kurwa sceny.

\- Dlaczego kurwa tak w ogóle pojawiacie się tutaj z tęczową załogą? - wyrzuca Thomas, ale musi zauważyć sens. Niechętnie, opuszcza rękę i pozwala całej czwórce przejść obok siebie, do mieszkania.

Serce Louisa podskakuje do gardła, kiedy widzi rozbity stół na jednej ze ścian. Stara się nie myśleć jak prawdopodobnie wyglądał leząc tam wśród połamanych kawałków. 

Spojrzenie Zayna również jest ulokowane na rumowisku, i jego wzrok wręcz płonie.

\- Spójrz, zrobię to szybko i bardzo proste dla ciebie, chłopcze Tommy - Louis oświadcza stanowczo. - Mamy sprawę do załatwienia. Ambasadorowie narodu Styles mówią ci, że jesteś oficjalnie ekskomunikowany.

\- Przepraszam? - pyta Thomas, wyglądając jakby wyczuł coś cuchnącego.

\- Harry skończył z tobą - wyjaśnia Louis. - Nie jesteście przyjaciółmi, nie macie żadnych korzyści i jeśli jesteś mądry będziesz go całkowicie unikał. Skończony. Etap.

\- Nie sądzę, że to twoja sprawa, aby mówić kurwa, z kim mogę się spotykać, pedale.

Louis po prostu patrzy na niego i prycha.

\- To nie moja słowa, to słowa Harry’ego. Co przypomina mi, przynieśliśmy ci prezent. - kiwa głową do Nialla, który rzuca dwa worki na śmiecie pod stopy Thomasa. - To ciuchy, które wybrałeś dla niego. Nie chce ich już.

\- Czy to żart? - Thomas spogląda między czwórką a dwoma workami na ziemi. - To musi być kurwa żart. Kim wy jesteście, jego ochroniarzami?

\- Przyjaciele, kretynie, jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi - Zayn dodaje z grymasem. - Nie pomyślałbyś nawet, co?

\- Możesz się kurwa zamknąć - odpowiada Thomas. - Oboje. I wy wszyscy możecie stąd wypierdalać.

\- Wyluzuj - nakazuje Liam. - Przyszliśmy tutaj po telefon Harry’ego. Daj nam go, to sobie pójdziemy.

\- I Ty, Payne! Dlaczego trzymasz się z tymi pedałami? - idzie w kierunku Liama, jego ciało zwarte w agresji. - Myślałem, że jesteś lepszy niż to. Właściwie to cię lubiłem, ale okazuje się, że jesteś lekko spedalony. Co? To właśnie tym jesteś? - wyciąga rękę i popycha Liama za ramię, ledwo ruszając go z miejsca.

\- Nie waż się go tknąć! - wyrzuca Zayn. Niall kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu w kojącym geście - a może powstrzymującym. W każdym razie, Zayn zostaje w miejscu. Chociaż to nie oznacza, że wygląda mniej morderczo.

\- Wszyscy zachowujecie się jakbym to ja był tutaj problemem - kontynuuje Thomas, oczywiście. - To on jest tym, który ma popieprzone w głowie! To on zawsze ląduje na kolanach błagając o mnie, jak mała dziwka do obciągania! To jedyna rzecz, w której ten mały pedał będzie kiedykolwiek dobry.

I to wtedy Zayn traci nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Zamknij kurwa mordę, o Harrym! - ryczy na Thomasa, rzucając się na większego chłopaka. Thomas zatacza się do tyłu, nieco w zdumieniu, ale kontakt nie nadchodzi. Niall trzyma Zayna w pasie, powstrzymując go każdą uncją swojej irlandzkiej walki. - Myślisz, że jesteś taki kurwa groźny, popychając ludzi, dookoła, ale nie jesteś! Jesteś tchórzem! Jesteś kurwa tchórzem! - kontynuuje swój krzyk i pręży się w ramionach Nialla, dopóki nie zostaje wyniesiony z mieszkania całkowicie. Louis słyszy, że szamotanina wciąż trwa, przez cały korytarz, aż do klatki schodowej.

Ale Thomas nie pozostaje rozproszony na długo. Spogląda tam i z powrotem między Liamem i Louisem w mieszance gniewu i niedowierzaniu.

\- Idźcie do diabła i powiedzcie Harry’emu, że może sobie iść, również - wyrzuca. - Nie obchodzi mnie kurwa czy chce tu przyjść ponownie. Nic dla mnie kurwa nie znaczy. W zasadzie, jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze go zobaczę dwadzieścia stóp ode mnie, dokończę kurwa i zmasakruję tą jego głupią twarz osobiście.

I wtem wszystko w głowie Louisa staje lekko w miejscu. To tak jakby zwolnił czas, a jego oczy śledziły każdy centymetr ciała Thomasa, czytając wszystkie jego sekrety po drodze, to jak jego stopy są ułożone i to jak drży jego prawa ręka i miejsce na brodzie gdzie przyciął się przy goleniu. Jest to w plamie dezodorantu na dnie jednego z rękawa i w sposobie jak śledzi pokój spojrzeniem i sposobie, w jaki jego lewa ręka ciągnie za jego ucho.

To wszystko tam jest dla Louisa do odczytania, jak w jednej z tych bardzo nudnych książek, co chodzi po głowie facetowi przed nim. I nie zajmuje mu długo znalezienie paragrafu, gdzie Louis wie, bez cienia wątpliwości, że Zayn nie mógłby mieć bardziej racji, mówiąc, że Thomas to tchórz.

Więc, to prosta decyzja, naprawdę, kiedy podchodzi do Thomasa, centymetr od jego twarzy.

\- Chcę, abyś mnie posłuchał, bardzo uważnie - mamrocze groźnie, tak nisko, że tylko Thomas może go usłyszeć. - To oczywiste, że masz własne problemy, więc cokolwiek. Idź kurwa na terapię i rozpracuj je. Ale ja nie mogę, nie chcę stać i patrzeć jak używasz niewinnego dzieciaka, jako worka treningowego albo swojego pracownika do obciągania. On jest kurwa człowiekiem i jest prawdopodobnie najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałeś. Więc jeśli kiedykolwiek wywęszę, że pogrywasz sobie z nim albo rozmawiasz albo oddychasz ponownie tym samym powietrzem, co on, wrócę tutaj i wbije pięść tak głęboko do twojego gardła, że będziesz w stanie posmakować tusz mojego tatuażu na ramieniu. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

Cisza, która następuje, jest jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką Louis potrzebuje.

\- Telefon Harry’ego, proszę - dodaje pogodnie, robiąc krok do tyłu.

Thomas milczy, gdy kieruje się do szafki pod telewizorem, podnosi telefon i rzuca go w kierunku drzwi. Liam łapie go w powietrzu i chowa do kieszeni z lekko kwaśnym:

\- Dzięki.

Louis wpatruje się w swojego współlokatora i kiwa głową w kierunku drzwi.

\- Cóż, przepraszam za wtargnięcie, ale musimy wracać. Miłego dnia, co? - Liam jest już za drzwiami, a Louis idzie za nim, ale zatrzymuje się z ręką na klamce. - Oh i chłopcze, Tommy? Pamiętaj o naszej rozmowie.

Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi za nim jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najbardziej satysfakcjonujących rzeczy, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Na twarzy Liama pojawia się strach a zarazem podziw, kiedy obserwuje jak Louis mija go i zaczyna iść po schodach. – Co mu powiedziałeś, Lou? Jezu.

\- Nie martw się tym.

\- Po prostu powiedziałeś to, a on się poddał, tak po prostu-

-Powiedziałem, że nie masz się tym przejmować Liam – powtarza Louis, ale nie jest niemiły. Lepiej dla Liama, żeby nie wiedział, jak to jest kiedy Louis używa swych diabelskich sił. Nadal uważa Louisa za bohatera, nawet po tym wszystkim.

Niall prowadzi Zayna po schodach na dół, kiedy Liam i Louis doganiają ich. – Wszystko w porządku? – pyta wstępnie, biorąc pod uwagę niepogodną minę Zayna i współczującą Nialla.

\- Sądzę, że jest dobrze – odpowiada Niall. – Prawda, Zayn? Wszystko w porządku?  
Dla Louisa wygląda, jakby było daleko od tego. – Prowadźcie – sugeruje Niallowi i Liamowi, którzy oceniają twarz Louisa i kierują się do wyjścia. Louis po prosty obserwuje Zayna. – Wszystko będzie dobrze z tobą?

\- Jestem cholernie wściekły.

\- Ta, zauważyłem. Powinieneś. Też jestem.

\- Naprawdę? Ponieważ wydajesz się być raczej spokojny z tą całą sprawą.

Te słowa mają zranić, ale zamiast tego Louis śmieje się. – Tak, cóż, mam twarz stworzoną do teatru. I nie było cię tam, żeby słyszeć, jak groziłem mu wyrzuceniem jego wnętrzności na zewnątrz.

Brązowa oczy spotykają te niebieskie. – Naprawdę to powiedziałeś?

\- Cóż, to nie była dokładnie taka groźba, ale taki był zamysł. – Dzięki temu otrzymuje nawet śmiech, ale złość zaczyna wypływać z ciała Zayna szybciej, niż jest w stanie to ogarnąć. Louis zaczyna ponownie, delikatniej. – Powinniśmy wracać. Podrzucimy się do domu pierwszego, chyba że chcesz przyjść do mnie i spotkać się z nami i z Harrym?

\- Z tobą – mówi szybko Zayn. – Jeśli to w porządku.

\- Tak, dobrze, stary, ale musisz ochłonąć. Wiesz, że jeśli pozostaniesz taki wściekły, to zestresujesz Harry’ego. Myślisz, że ci się uda?

\- Tak, tak – mówi, po czym kiwa głową do siebie. – Mogę się rozluźnić, po prostu, jestem wkurzony. Wiesz.

\- Wiem, stary.

\- Muszę szybko zapalić, aby się uspokoić. Ty, uh, chcesz jednego?

Oferuje mu papierosa, jakby to było nic, ale Louis wie lepiej. Nie tak dawno temu, Harry powiedział mu o tym, jak Zayn nigdy nie pozwala komuś palić razem z nim. Nigdy. To jest taka jego rzecz. I także nie tak dawno, Zayn patrzył na niego z o wiele mniejszą ilością sympatii i szacunkiem, niż teraz.

\- Tak, z chęcią – odpowiada.

Kiedy wracają do samochodu, Niall i Liam są rozłożeni na masce, wyjąc tekst jakiejś piosenki lecącej z radia. – Oj, spadać! – beszta ich, wskazując palcem na każdego. – Nie myślcie sobie, że was podwiozę.

Liam prycha. – Obiecałeś Harry’emu, że kupisz jakiejś jedzenie w drodze do domu, a nie masz pieniędzy. Nie zostawisz tu mnie.

\- Punkt dla ciebie. Możemy już jechać, proszę?

W sklepie, Zayn pomaga wybrać ulubione rzeczy Harry’ego, a Louis i Liam kupują je wszystkie, nawet jeśli Louis jest pewny, że większość z nich będzie jedzona, tylko kiedy Harry będzie obok (Pełnoziarnisty makaron? Ale czy nie trzeba go, jakby, gotować?). Jest to prawie żenujące, jak otwarcie wszyscy starają się sprawić, aby ten dzień był dobry dla Harry’ego, z wyjątkiem tego, że nie jest wcale zawstydzony z tego powodu.

Opłaca się to, w każdy razie, kiedy widzi szczęśliwego Harry’ego, gdy wchodzą do pokoju. – Louis! – krzyczy podekscytowany. – I Liam! I Niall! I –oh, hej Zayn! Co tu robisz? – robi się potem trochę nerwowy, ręka instynktownie zakrywa zranioną żuchwę.

Ostrożne oczy Louisa zauważają to jak spokojnie i opanowanie Zayn wdycha i wydycha powietrze. Głębiej i równiej niż zazwyczaj. Jego twarz jest lekko zarumieniona, a oczy trochę zimne. Jeśli przyjrzysz się wystarczająco dobrze, możesz zobaczyć, jak próbuje utrzymać swój temperament w ryzach.

Ale na zewnątrz, Zayn po prostu podchodzi do Harry’ego, odsuwa jego grzywkę z czoła i całuje go w głowę. – Hej, Haz. Louis powiedział, że macie tu mają imprezkę, zgodził się, abym dołączył, jeśli chcę.

\- Oh. – Harry wygląda, jakby nie wiedział, czy czuję ulge czy podekscytowanie. W końcu wydaje się, że przyjmuje te dwie opcje. – Wszyscy zostają?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – mówi Louis, wypakowując zakupy. – Oficjalnie jest to wydarzenie. Najwidoczniej wypełnione ilością owoców do potęgi trzeciej? Kto by pomyślał, że mogą już być pokrojone. W każdym razie, obowiązuje strój formalny, ale szczerze, nie jestem pewny czy posiadam czarną muszkę.

\- Masz – podpowiada Liam. – Tę jedwabną, pamiętasz? Ale sądzę, że zagubiła się w jednym z kartonów pełnych zabawek pod twoim łóżkiem – dodaje niegodziwie.

\- Chyba będziesz musiał zamknąć swoje usta, Liam, dziękuję. – Louis przekrzykuje z rumieńcem śmiech w pokoju.

W końcu zakupy zostają wyciągnięte, a przegryzki rozłożone na stole. Liam przesuwa stolik na bok i wyciąga materace na podłogę przed kanapą. – Jest tu za dużo osób na tę maleńką sofę – wyjaśnia, co Niall przyjmuje jako zaproszenie do kradzieży wszystkich poduszek i koców z dwóch łóżek i zbudowania swojego gniazdka na podłodze.

Harry wpycha się w środek kanapy, pomiędzy Louisem i Liamem. Zayn dołącza do Nialla, opierając się, tak, że jego głowa dotyka kolan Harry’ego. Jest idealnie, naprawdę, ponieważ wszyscy otaczają go, tworząc ochraniające kółko z koców, chłopców i niesfornego humoru.

Nikt nie mówi tego na głos, ale każdy zna prawdę: Harry jest dzisiaj priorytetem. Zwłaszcza sprawienie, aby czuł się dobrze. To jest dla każdego z nich inne, ale każdy ma swoje zadanie.

Liam, służy mu, kiedy tylko czegoś potrzebuje. Napełnia talerz Harry’ego za każdym razem, gdy jest pusty, oferuje pilota, kiedy jakiś program się kończy i upewnia się, że jest otoczony kocem od głowy do palców stóp.

Niall, z drugiej strony, preferuje wnieść swój wkład dzięki niekończącej się rozmowie. – Jak gra się F na gitarze, Harry? Któregoś dnia widziałem kolesia z takimi włosami, jak ty, takie dziwne. Chcesz usłyszeć, jak kiedyś upiłem się tak bardzo, że wysikałem się do bagażnika samochodu mojego brata? Powinieneś spróbować hawajskiej pizzy, stary, ananas jest taki dobry. – To uszczęśliwia Harry’ego, który odpowiada na każde pytanie i śmieje się ze wszystkich historii opowiedzianych przez Nialla.

Nawet Zayn śmieje się z przygód blondyna, zanim staje się niespokojny i zaczyna szukać kartki papieru. Liam oferuje mu przednią stronę podręcznika Louisa („to nie tak, że zamierzasz go w ogóle użyć”) i Zayn natychmiastowo zaczyna rysować, a zamiast w ekran telewizora wpatruje się w twarze chłopaków.

\- Co rysujesz stary? – pyta z zaciekawieniem Niall, zaglądając Zaynowi przez ramię.

Z początku, Zayn defensywnie przyciska stronę do klatki piersiowej, odgradzając ją od wzroku Nialla, ale po kilku sekundach patrzenia w te żarliwe, niewinne, niebieskie oczy pokazuje mu rysunek. – To niesamowite, Zayn – mówi poważnie, przeskakując wzrokiem z rysunku na Harry’ego i z powrotem. – Wygląda dokładnie jak on. Niesamowite.

\- Rysujesz mnie? – pyta Harry. – Przestań, nie rób tego. Narysuj-nie wiem, narysuj Louisa. Jest ładniejszy ode mnie, będzie lepszym modelem.

\- Złamałby ołówek, próbując narysować moje olśniewające kości policzkowe – zbacza z tematu Louis, częściowo przez to, że nadal jest kiepski w przyjmowaniu komplementów, a częściowo dlatego, że rozumie, iż w ten sposób Zayn pokazuje, że mu zależy. Dla Harry’ego jest to zwykł szkic, ale dla Zayna to sposób, w jaki pokazuje, że Harry zajmuje specjalne miejsce w jego sercu.

Harry nadal protestuje, tak samo jak za każdym razem, kiedy Liam próbuje przynieść mu coś, ale Louis delikatnie ucisza go. – Oni potrzebują to zrobić dla ciebie, Harry – wyjaśnia szeptem, kiedy pozostała trójka zawzięcie rozmawia o czymś z reklamy. – Pozwól im się zająć tobą, dobrze? - pieczętuje swoją przemowę delikatnym pogłaskaniem głowy Harry’ego i uśmiechem.

Ponieważ chociaż raz, sposób Louisa na zajęcie się Harrym jest tym najcichszym. Siedzi przy nim na kanapie, nawet kiedy ma ochotę podskoczyć i zrobić coś. Zawsze otacza ramie Harry’ego lub talię swoją ręką, lub bawi się dłonią jego włosami. Bierze sobie za cel, aby nie krzywić się za każdym razem, kiedy widzi pełno siniaków na jego twarzy. Odgania wszystkich, którzy zbliżą się do jego zranionego nadgarstka i zauważa każe skrzywienie Harry’ego, gdy jego myśli wracają do Thomasa. Wtedy szturcha go delikatnie i mamrocze staromodne kawały, które chłopak tak uwielbia, aby odwrócić jego uwagę.

Nie jest pewny, ale Harry może trochę rozpogodził się przy służbie jego czwórki przyjaciół.

Niedługo później, kiedy wszyscy są już pełni od jedzenia i leżą w różnych miejscach pokoju, Harry wygląda na tak błogo szczęśliwego, że Louis chce sprawić, aby pozostał taki na zawsze. Wszyscy wyglądają właściwie na szczęśliwszych, Liam, który opatulony jest kocem oraz Niall i Zayn leżący blisko siebie na materacu, gdy oglądają jakiś głupi program. Louis zdecydowanie czuje się szczęśliwy, ponieważ Harry wtula się z zadowoleniem w jego pierś.

Harry odchrząka cicho i to w jaki sposób wszyscy odwracają się w jego stronę, jest idealnym przypomnieniem, że nie ma dzisiaj wielkiego święta przytulania Harry’ego i nie spędzają po prostu nocy u jednego z przyjaciół. – Um, chciałem tylko wam podziękować – mówi łagodnie. – Ponieważ wiem, dlaczego jesteście tutaj wszyscy. I to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiada Liam, szturchając chłopaka łokciem. – Gdzie indziej mielibyśmy być? Od tego są przyjaciele.

\- Chcieliśmy upewnić, że będziesz bezpieczny – dodaje pomocnie Niall. – I jakby chroniony.

\- Czuję się tak, naprawdę. – Louis widzi łzy w jego oczach, ale nie przeraża go to. Jest również uśmiech na jego twarzy, który pasuje do nich. – Ja- potrzebowałem tego. Ale nie sądzę, że potrafiłbym o to poprosić. Więc dziękuję za – za to, że wiedzieliście? Za to, że wiedzieliście, czego potrzebuję, chociaż może to trochę głupie, że tego potrzebowałem.

\- To w ogóle nie jest głupie, Harry – poprawia go szybko Louis. – To naturalne, że chcesz czuć się bezpieczny i kochany, gdy wcześniej zostałeś zraniony.I był to ktoś, na kim naprawdę ci zależało. Więc sądzę, że to całkiem w porządku, że potrzebowałeś tego, abyśmy pokazali ci, że cię kochamy i nie zranimy cię w ten sposób.

Harry pozostaje cicho przez minutę. – Myślę, że różnica jest taka, iż wy odwzajemniacie moją miłość. Przynajmniej trochę. A Thomas nie. Dość dosadnie mi to przekazał.

Przez chwilę nikt nie wie, co odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu Liam przemawia. – Wiem, że to Louis byłby najlepszą osobą do rozmowy, ale jeśli chciałbyś kiedykolwiek o tym porozmawiać… to jestem tutaj. I tak samo reszta, jak sądzę.

\- Ale tylko gdy będziesz na to gotowy – zaznacza Louis, choć jest to bardziej przypomnienie dla reszty, niż dla Harry’ego.

\- Chcę o tym porozmawiać, tak sądzę – mówi Harry. – Chcę o tym zapomnieć. I wiem, że nie stanie się tak od razu, ale ‘radzenie sobie z tym’ nie pomogło przez osiem miesięcy, więc nie sądzę, ze pomoże teraz.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie.

Harry podnosi wyprutą nić z koca, kiedy szuka słów. – Myślę, że najgorszą częścią było to, że martwiłem się, iż może ma racje. Wiecie? Jakby…co jeśli nie kłamał, mówiąc mi te wszystkie okropne rzeczy? Jeśli to prawda, to mógłby być najlepszą rzeczą, jaką miałem. I nie…nie chcę tego. Żeby to było prawdą.

Louis prawie podskakuje, chcąc zapewnić chłopaka, że wszystko co wyszło z ust Thomasa było kłamstwem i zasługuje na wszystko, ale nie mówi nic. Pozwól innym mieć swoją szansę. Pozwól im również się nim zająć.

Pierwszy reaguje Liam, otaczając ramiona Harry’ego, na co ten promienieje. – Nie znam cię długo – mówi Niall – ale wiem, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż on. Jesteś naprawdę świetny, a on jest naprawdę…gówniany. – Co dla Nialla jest raczej poetyckie.

\- Zgadzam się z Niallem – przyznaje Zayn. – Pamiętam cię za czasów dzieciaka, byłeś taki radosny i rozpromieniony i po prostu…świetny, a on przyćmił twoje światło. Ale już wracasz, Hazz i myślę, że to pomoże.

Louis nie mógłby powiedzieć tego lepiej.

Zasypiają jeden po drugim. Najpierw Niall zasypia, chrapiąc, następnie Zayn rozkłada się tak, że używa łopatek Nialla jako poduszkę, a jego stopy wychodzą spod koca. Liam jest następny w kolejce, opiera głowę o kanapę, gdy ściśnięty jest w rogu kanapy z szeroko otwartą buzią, z której spływają stróżki śliny.

Harry i Louis nie rozmawiają, ani nie poruszają się od wieków i nawet jeśli nie może zobaczyć twarzy młodszego chłopaka, spokojny oddech upewnia Louisa, że ten już zasnął. On także ma zamknięte oczy i zastanawia się, ile nocy z rzędu spał obok Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję.

Cichy głos sprawia, że oczy Louisa otwierają się. Nadal nie widzi twarzy Harry’ego z tej perspektywy, ale ten głos należy zdecydowanie do niego. – Już nam podziękowałeś, kochanie – szepcze.

\- Tak, ale, to jest inne. Z tobą. To inny rodzaj podziękowania.

\- Oh. Dlaczego-dlaczego jest inny?

\- Może nie inny. Może po prostu większy. Jesteś dla mnie tu przez cały czas. Czuję, jakbym był twoim priorytetem i po prostu-nie wiem. Nigdy tak się wcześniej nie czułem.

I to jest zabawne, ponieważ jeśli jest coś, co mogłoby być mantrą Louisa to jest to “ty jesteś swoim własnym priorytetem”. Mówi to ciągle, do wszystkich, którzy słuchają, ponieważ luzie są tak zajęci spełnianiem czyichś potrzeb i zajmowanie się nimi, że zapominają kochać siebie i robić czasami, to co dla nich jest najlepsze. To jego ulubiona rzecz, którą może powiedzieć innym, gdy ci stresują się tym, co pomyślą ich rodzice, gdy dowiedzą się o zmianie kierunku, albo kiedy potrzebują spędzić dzień w łóżku po tym, jak ich pies umarł.

Ale tutaj, teraz… nie może wypowiedzieć tej rady. Gdyby Louis był dla siebie swoim priorytetem, prawdopodobnie wykopałby wszystkich, aby mógł spać w swoim łóżku. Prawdopodobnie odesłałby Harry’ego do domu tak szybko, jak stał się stabilny. I z pewnością nie zacząłby nigdy czuć, że jego obowiązkiem jest zajęcie się dzieciakiem na jego piersi.

Ale jest za późno na to, ponieważ przestał już myśleć o tym jak o ‘obowiązku’ a zaczął jak o ‘zaszczycie’ i może w tym przypadku jest lepiej, gdy Louis jest swoim numerem dwa.

\- Znaczysz dla mnie – mówi prosto. – bardzo dużo. Więc nie martw się o to, dobrze? Mam cię.

Harry podnosi się trochę i obraca w stronę Louisa. – Mogę ci coś powiedzieć, Lou?

\- Oczywiście, co tylko chcesz.

\- Jesteś pewny? To naprawdę ważne.

\- Absolutnie. Jestem tu dla ciebie.

\- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć…

\- Tak?

\- Stałeś się bardzo staromodny tej nocy.

Louis może jedynie zaśmiać się, w połowie przez nieoczekiwany humor, a w połowie, dlatego, że twarz Harry’ego jest taka radosna i pełna dumy z własnego dowcipu. Jest to całkowity kontrast chłopaka z poprzedniej nocy, który siedział na tej kanapie ze łzami, spływającymi po policzkach. To nie jest ten sam Harry, według Louisa, który pochylił się i złączył ich usta razem, tylko dlatego, że potrzebował poczuć coś prawdziwego.

\- Dlaczego się rumienisz? – pyta z zaciekawieniem Harry.

\- Co? Nie rumienię się.

\- Zdecydowanie tak, Lou.

\- Idź spać, Harlodzie, bzikujesz.

To musi być na tyle satysfakcjonująca odpowiedź dla Harry’ego, bo ponownie kuli się w małą kulkę obok Louisa z lekkim westchnieniem. Prawie jak mały kot, myśli później Louis, kiedy zasnął. Mały kotek z szponami zatopionymi we mnie.

To nie jest zła myśl, tak naprawdę.

Nie zauważa, że chłopaka nie ma już obok niego, dopóki nie rozciąga się po śnie i nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Jest tam miejsce po Harrym obok niego na kanapie, które nie powinno być puste. Louis otwiera swoje oczy, a blask telewizora pozwala mu zobaczyć, że wszyscy drzemią na podłodze, podczas gdy Harry jest podejrzanie nieobecny.

Widzi światło pochodzące ze szczeliny pod drzwiami od łazienki. Louis próbuje mieć oczy otwarte tak długo, aby poczekać na Stylesa, przy okazji prostując swoje stawy i poprawiając się tak by jego kręgosłup nie był zdrętwiały rano. Postanawia, że nie będzie spał dopóki nie znajdzie się w własnym łóżku. Jego powieki opadają, kiedy czeka.

Ale Harry nie wraca. Louis próbuje wymyślić jak długo nie spał. Trzydzieści sekund? Trzydzieści minut? Zegarek mówił, że jest 3:49 w nocy, myśli o tym, kiedy szarpie za swoje włosy, aby się obudzić. Przez ten czas może konsekwentnie trzymać swoje powieki otwarte, przez więcej niż dwie sekundy. Jest 3:57 a Harry nadal jest w łazience.

Śpiący z drżącymi nogami, które nie podtrzymują go zbyt stabilnie, zaczyna iść przez pole minowe utworzone z chłopców do łazienki a potem puka cicho.

-Harry? – mówi cicho po chwili, ale nie dostaje odpowiedzi. Próbuje ponownie. Cisza. Nic.

Pomruki nadchodzą zza niego i coraz głośniejsze nawoływanie imienia Harry’ego zostaje przerwane, gdy Louis zauważa wszystkich trzech chłopców przewracających się podczas snu. Przygryza wargę. Gorsze jest nie dowiedzieć się co Harrym, czy obudzić trzy śpiące osoby?

Kolejne ciche pukanie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi i Louis nie może nic poradzić. Jego ręka wędruje na klamkę. Drzwi nie są zablokowane, więc wysyła krótką modlitwę, aby Harry nie robił czegoś głupiego, naciska klamkę i otwiera drzwi.

Ale nikogo tam nie ma.

Światło jest włączone, ale wszystko co Louis widzi to cień na płytkach, który spowodowany jest produktami do włosów. To nie ma sensu, nawet będąc śpiącym wie, że to niemożliwe. Wciąż stara się to zrozumieć, kiedy zasłona prysznicowa lekko się porusza.

Słyszy lekkie, smutne pociąganie nosem dochodzące z wanny i nagle Louis jest bardzo rozbudzony. Zamyka drzwi i delikatnie podchodzi do zasłony niczym dzikie zwierzę.

-Harry? Wszystko dobrze? - mruczy, pukając nerwowo w zasłonę – Wiem, że tam jesteś.

-Wszystko dobrze – odpowiada cicho chłopak, pociągając nosem. Nie jest z nim dobrze.

-Nie jest z tobą dobrze – mówi mu Louis – Mogę?

Pauza zastępuje na tak długo, że szatyn zaczyna się martwić czy zostanie odesłany i nie będzie musiał czekać na kanapie i denerwować się tak długo, aż z brunetem będzie znowu w porządku. Ale wtedy blade palce dotykają krawędzi kotary i odciągają ją kawałek. To zaproszenie.

-Dzięki, stary – wzdycha z ulgą Tomlinson, kiedy przechodzi przez otwór. Harry kuli się na końcu obok kranu, a jego kolana są podciągnięte do piersi i owinięte ramionami. Nie patrzy w oczy Louisa, kiedy ten tam wchodzi. 

Więc Louis po prostu spokojnie siedzi naprzeciw niego, z ściśniętymi nogami w tak wąskiej przestrzeni. Składa ręce a potem rozkłada, powodując, że jego kostki pstrykają, a potem robi to z kciukami, czekając cierpliwie na odpowiedź. Sięga aby dotknąć stopy Harry’ego a one są jak lód i zastanawia się jak długo chłopak tam siedział.

-Jesteś zmarznięty – mówi chłopakowi z dezaprobatą a następnie rozkłada nogi i podsuwa się do przodu, aż otaczają one chłopaka a jego tyłek jest prawie na tych zimnych palcach. Poruszają się pod nim eksperymentalnie a Louis chichocze wbrew sobie – Lepiej?

-Tak, dziękuje.

I to w tamtej chwili. Louis pochyla się i kładzie głowę na kolanach Harry’ego, obserwując jak bawi się telefonem leżącym na jego kolanach. Nie naciska. Harry oddycha i Louis oddycha. Razem czekają, aż coś się stanie.

Najwidoczniej to na co czekają jest głosem Harry’ego.

-Napisał do mnie – wyznaje cicho – Thomas…

Louis miał złe przeczucia.

-Co napisał? - Harry otwiera już usta aby powiedzieć, ale wzdycha i po prostu wręcza telefon Louisowi, ścierając samotną łzę z policzka.

(Thomas, 1:23) Wiesz, że nie obchodzi mnie, że odszedłeś.

(Thomas, 1:31) A twoi pieprzeni gejowaci przyjaciele nie przestraszyli mnie. Jesteś taką cipą, że sam nie przyszedłeś.

(Thomas, 1:45) Powinienem wypieprzyć twoją twarz, gdy miałem okazję.

(Thomas, 1:55) Kocham to jak mówiłeś, że NIGDY nie powiesz nikomu, ale potem odwróciłeś się i powiedziałeś wszystkich zjebusom z kampusu. Jakim zajebistym facetem jesteś. KUTAS.

(Thomas, 02:02) Lepiej kurwa nie mów tego nikomu. Znajdę cię i skończę to co zacząłem, rozumiesz to?

(Thomas, 02:03) Nie myśl, że tego nie zrobię.

(Thomas, 02:25) Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że jestem jedyną osobą na tej planecie wystarczająco dobrą aby cię znosić. Mam nadzieje, że lubisz być samotny, mała dziwko, bo taki zawsze będziesz.

Pierwszą myślą Louisa było wyjście zza zasłony prysznicowej i spuszczenie telefonu do toalety aby wpadł do kanałów gdzie zniknąłby z całym Londyńskim gównem. Ostatecznie usunął wiadomości i schował urządzenie do kieszeni swojej bluzy. – Nie mam kogoś takiego w swoim prysznicu, dziękuję bardzo.

To nie poprawia humoru Harry’ego, tak jak chciałby to Louis. – Dlaczego nie może po prostu mnie zostawić? Tak bardzo staram się sobie z tym poradzić…

\- Wiem to, kochanie – odpowiada, gdy jego serce łamie się w pół. – Radzisz sobie, tak bardzo bardzo dobrze, szczerze mówiąc.

\- Zawsze już będę się tak czuł?

\- Jak?

\- Tak surowo. I boleśnie. Po prostu…źle. Czuję się dobrze, gdy o tym nie myślę, ale za każdym razem, kiedy sobie przypomnę, to po prostu… boli. Bardzo.

Louis chce tak bardzo móc powiedzieć mu, że wszystko jakimś magicznym sposobem odejdzie, ale nie lubi kłamać. – Nie wiem, kochanie. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, jak będziesz czuł się jutro, za tydzień albo za rok. Nie będziesz wiedział, dopóki tam nie będziesz.

Podciągnięcie nosem.

\- Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że można to przejść. Przebrniesz przez to i zaczniesz czuć się lepiej. Nie wiem kiedy, ale wiem, że tak będzie. i wiem, że na pewno będę tam, aby ci pomóc, dobrze?

Harry podnosi głowę po raz pierwszy i Louis widzi, że wilgoć już prawie wyschła. – Nie mogę przychodzić tu i płakać w twoim prysznicu, za każdym razem, gdy do mnie napisze – mamrocze.

\- Spróbuj następnym razem łóżka, jest o wiele cieplej. Lub gdziekolwiek, gdzie ja będę. Obudź mnie czy coś. Nie to, żeby zamierzał do ciebie jeszcze napisać – poprawia się Louis.

\- Co?

\- Nie martw się o to.

\- Louis, proszę nie rób z tym nic-

\- Harry. Zrobiłbym to?

\- Tak.

\- Cóż, nie martw się o to. – Louis składa głośny pocałunek na kolanie Harry’ego i odsuwa się, dając mu trochę przestrzeni. – Ah kurwa. Możemy już stąd wyjść? Potrzebujesz skarpetek. I swetra. Łóżko też by prawdopodobnie nie zraniło.

Widzi delikatny uśmiech na ustach Harry’ego i przyjmuje to jako zwycięstwo, kiedy wstaje i ciągnie za sobą Harry’ego. Gdy stoją tak blisko, łatwo zauważyć, że Louis sięga mu tylko do ramion. To trochę niespodzianka, ponieważ Harry wydaje się być zawsze taki mały i kruchy, kiedy Louis go trzyma.

Gdy otwierają drzwi od łazienki, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważają jest Liam, Niall i Zayn, skupieni przed nimi z uszami tam, gdzie wcześniej znajdowało się drewno. – Przepraszam – mówi pierwszy Liam. – My tylko- martwiliśmy się.

\- Thomas jest chujem – dodaje Niall.

Zayn kiwa głową. – I kompletnie się myli, co do ciebie.

\- Spadać stąd, wszyscy – mówi łagodnie Louis. – wszyscy do łóżka. Harry, ty śpisz w moim. Nie, nie kłóć się. Jesteś zraniony i spałeś ostatniej nocy na kanapie, wiec tym razem dostaniesz łóżko. Zayn, chcesz dzielić łóżko z nim? Skoro jesteście współlokatorami i w ogóle.

\- Tak, jasne. Bez problemu.

\- Ja wezmę kanapę – oferuje się Liam.

\- Co zostawia mi i tobie gniazdko dla zakochanych – mówi Niall, poruszając brwiami.

Louis przewraca oczami i uderza blondyna w ramię. – Nie zachowuj się jak idiota. Wszyscy do łóżek, teraz.

Czeka, aż usłyszy chrapanie od dwójki chłopaków, mamrotanie od kolejnego i ślinę na ramieniu od ostatniego, po czym podnosi się z materaca i wymyka cichutko z akademika. Płaszcz. Buty. Czapka. Ostrożnie, ostrożnie, klucze.

Słońce już prawie wschodzi, sprawiając, że Louis czuje się, jakby nie spał od tygodnia, gdy wszystko staje się tak jasne i chce po prostu wrócić do akademika i spać przy zasłoniętych oknach. Szybko wypełnia swoje sprawunki i po pół godzinie wraca do domu, wczołgując się na łóżko obok Nialla.

Rano, kiedy pytają go, dlaczego ma bluzę i czapkę na sobie, odpowiada im, że było mu zimno w nocy. Nie mówi im o tym, że jego konto w banku jest lżejsze o kilka funtów, po kupnie w sklepie balonu z napisem „Gratulacje z powodu wyjścia z szafy!” albo to jak jego ręce zamarzały, kiedy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami jednego z mieszkań, aby napisać krótką notkę. Nie mówi też o tym, jak jego umysł ciągle przetwarza obraz miny, jaką musiał mieć dzisiaj jeden ze studentów, kiedy otworzył karteczkę i przeczytał ją.

Pamiętaj o naszej rozmowie, Tommy.

Nie mówi żadnemu z nich o tym, ponieważ Liam nadal wierzy w superbohaterów, Zayn miałby swoje własne pomysły, Niall myśli, że Louis jest słońcem, a Harry mógłby nie zrozumieć, że czasami trzeba zagrać nieczysto, aby coś uzyskać. A jeśli oznacza to małą grę psychiczną, aby przypomnieć wszystkim o co chodzi, cóż, to będzie to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

To powolny proces, obserwowanie Harry’ego jak dochodzi do siebie.

Mijają całe dwa tygodnie, i gdy sprawy mają się jednocześnie inaczej dla niego, wiele wciąż wygląda tak samo. Nadal wygląda na zaskoczonego, gdy ludzie ściskają go, albo pytają jak się ma. Wciąż patrzy na siebie trochę beznamiętnie, kiedy idzie przed lustro, i zawsze, ale to zawsze spogląda na Louisa, kiedy podejmuje decyzje, aby upewnić się, że jego wybór jest w porządku.

Ale są i zmiany, i Louis upewnia się, aby chwalić je przy każdej okazji. Harry nosi teraz wszystkie swoje rzeczy, obcisłe dżinsy i idealnie, wręcz niczym z katalogu stroje, które zdaje się, że dobiera z wielką starannością. Przestaje zakładać, że za każdym razem, gdy ktoś się śmieje, śmieje się z niego, i im bardziej ktoś mu dokucza, tym bardziej uczy się dokuczać w odpowiedzi. Zaczyna również zagadywać. Pytać o rzeczy, które chce, dzieli się tym, co myśli. Za pierwszym razem, gdy Harry nazwał go ciotą, Louis uśmiechał się pod nosem przez godzinę.

Pomaga Harry’emu na każdy sposób, który może. Częścią tego jest słuchanie jak Harry opowiada o wszystkich rzeczach, które miały miejsce z Thomasem, delikatnie poprawiając, ucząc i przekształcając. Ale inną częścią tego - częścią, która jest bardziej cicha, ale być może równie istotna - Louis upewnia się, że tam po prostu jest. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby zobaczyć, jak czasami się niepokoi, albo jak odpręża się kiedykolwiek ktoś jest w pobliżu, tylko, dlatego, że przypomina sobie, że nie jest sam.

I być może najbardziej cichą rzeczą ze wszystkich w kwestii poprawy Harry’ego - ten przypadkowy dotyk, którego szuka, aby wiedzieć, że ktoś tam po prostu jest. Czasami usiądzie po drugiej stronie kanapy z dala od Louisa, i wyciągnie nogi, tak, że jego palce u stóp ledwo muskają udo szatyna. Innym razem, nie musi nawet tego szukać. Louis zrobi jakiś wielki gest, opowiadając historię i upewnia się, że jego ręce opadną, a jego palce zostawią mały szlak na ramieniu Harry’ego, albo pociąganą lekko za bezpański lok.

Zawsze tak cicho. Tylko trochę szeptu, małe ‘mam cię’, które Harry słyszy jedynie, kiedy Thomas znika, naprawdę i porządnie znika. Zaginął w akcji jakieś kilka dni temu, po podsunięciu pod jego drzwi prezentu od Louisa, i wtem według Liama, porzucił wszystko bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Liam jest nowym kapitanem drużyny, i wszyscy, oprócz całej czwórki zastanawiają się gdzie zniknęła ich gwiazda. Louis oddycha lżej. Wszyscy oddychają lżej.

Tymczasem, Liam i Niall wpadli jeszcze głębiej zakochując się w Harrym. Jest jak mały brat, którego nigdy nie mieli, z wyjątkiem, że nigdy ich nie irytował i wydaje się, że zawsze chcą go w pobliżu. Akademik Louisa i Liama stał się miejscem spotkań dla całek czwórki - piątki, jeśli liczyć Zayna, który zaczął przychodzić za każdym razem, gdy tylko nie ma zajęć. Na szczycie lodówki leży szkicownik, tylko dla niego. Wydaje się, że żaden z nich nie ma nic przeciwko, że ich przyjaźń została wykuta przez pokręconego człowieka i złamanego chłopca. Są tutaj, i są teraz, i to dla nich wystarczające.

Więc, to nic dziwnego, gdy któregoś piątku, Liam, Louis i Harry leniuchują w akademiku o około drugiej nad ranem.

\- Powinienem wracać do domu - mówi Harry - Przepraszam, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jest już tak późno, inaczej wyszedłbym już wcześniej.

\- Nie, jest za późno - odpowiada Louis z ziewnięciem. - Może i powrót do mieszkania zajmie ci tylko pięć minut, ale znając twoje szczęście zostaniesz pobity po drodze. Zostań po prostu tutaj, dobrze?

\- Oh. Jeśli jesteś pewien-

\- Cicho. Oczywiście, że jestem. Nie masz nic przeciwko, Li? - ale Liam już śpi na swoim łóżku, w pełni ubrany, tylko do połowy przykryty kocem. Louis parska śmiechem i krótko rozważa nad zrobieniem zdjęcia cieknącej śliny z jego ust. - Myślę, że nie ma nic przeciwko - odpowiada po prostu Harry’emu.

Harry również się uśmiecha.

\- Okej. Masz koc czy coś? Mogę tylko użyć poduszki na kanapie, która tam już jest, będzie w porządku.

\- Kanapa? Nie bądź głupi. Jesteś olbrzymem, Harry, więcej będzie ciebie zwisać niżeli będzie na tej na kanapie - Louis spogląda gdzie grzebie w swojej komodzie po spodnie dresowe, widząc zdezorientowany i zaniepokojony wzrok Harry’ego. - Moje łóżko może pomieścić więcej niż nas dwoje. Możesz po prostu spać ze mną, tak?

\- Ja nie - nie wiem…

\- To nie musi być dziwne, Haz - Louis mówi łagodnie. - Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko. Oczywiście, jest wystarczająco miejsca w pokoju, ponieważ spałeś w moim łóżku z Zaynem któregoś tygodnia, pamiętasz? Więc tak długo jak nie masz nic przeciwko, nie widzę powodu, dlaczego nie moglibyśmy spać w łóżku razem.

To taki łagodny ‘tylko się o ciebie troszczę’ ton, którego Louis tak często używa z Harrym, i w końcu Harry kiwa głową niepewnie.

\- W porządku, um. Chcesz stronę od ściany czy od przejścia?

\- Jedna, albo druga, nie ma znaczenia.

I tak właśnie Harry wspina się ostrożnie na łóżko i wdrapuje się dopóki jego plecy nie są przyciśnięte do ściany. Leży bardzo spokojnie pod kołdrą, oczy zaciśnięte i ramiona przyciągnięte do piersi tak, że gdyby pomyślał wystarczająco mocno, mógłby fizycznie zmniejszyć ilość miejsca, które zajmuje na tym świecie.

Louis wyłącza lampę na stoliku nocnym i wspina się również, kładąc się wygodnie na brzuchu z ramionami owiniętymi wokół swojej poduszki, do której ma przyciśniętą twarz. Liam zrobił rano pranie, więc poszewka na poduszkę pachnie nawet jak lawenda i mydło. To było naprawdę raczej odświeżające - chyba powinien prać rzeczy częściej.

Ale bez względu na to, jak przyjemne jego środki czystości były, Louis wciąż nie śpi przez jakieś następne półgodziny. Prawdopodobnie, dlatego, że może wyczuć dyskomfort, który graniczy z paniką, który wręcz promieniuje od Harry’ego. Wreszcie, nie może tego znieść.

\- Wszytko w porządku, Harry? - szepcze w mrok.

Harry odchrząka, najwyraźniej zaskoczony, że Louis wciąż nie śpi.

\- Oh. Tak,um. A u ciebie?

Nie umyka Louisowi, że to w rzeczywistości nie była odpowiedź.

\- W porządku - odpowiada spokojnie. - Ale chcę żebyś powiedział mi prawdę. Czym się tak denerwujesz?

\- Ni-okej. Po prostu. Wiesz, że nie zamierzam nic tobie zrobić, kiedy będziesz spał, prawda? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Czekaj, co? - Louis podpiera się na łokciach i obraca głowę w kierunku Harry’ego. Chociaż nic nie widzi, szuka w ciemności zielonych oczu, zmarszczone czoło w odpowiedzi, być może. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że wiesz, że nic ci nie zrobię. Więc możesz iść spać, i się nie martwić - głos Harry’ego jest tak cichy i mały, niemal jak szept. Louis prawie strąca lampę, zdesperowany, aby zobaczyć, co chodzi teraz Harry’emu po głowie. Ale nie włącza jej. Po tym wszystkim, niektóre rzeczy łatwiej wypowiedzieć w ciemność.

\- O jakich rzeczach miałbym myśleć, że mi zrobisz? - pyta łagodnie.

\- Nie wiem. Um. Dotykać cię. Um, niewłaściwie.

\- Harry, to nigdy nie przeszło mi nawet przez myśl - Louis wydycha powietrze, lekko w szoku. - Dlaczego się martwisz, że tak pomyślę?

\- Thomas tak myślał.

I tak, zdecydowanie lepiej, że światło jest wyłączone. Louis nie musi nawet ukrywać swojego grymasu.

\- Myślał, że zamierzasz go dotknąć, gdy będzie spał?

\- Tak. On nigdy.. Nigdy nie pozwalał zostać mi na noc. Właśnie z tego powodu. Powiedział, że prawdopodobnie spróbuję sobie ulżyć ocierając się o niego. Albo, um. Wiesz. Wziąć go. Gdy śpi.

Przez ledwo rozluźnione zęby, Louis mówi:

\- Powiedział, że myśli, że byś go zgwałcił?

\- Cóż, tak. Ponieważ jestem pedałem.

Następuje mała, brzemienna cisza po tym, ponieważ Louis przypomina sobie o znaczeniu wdechu i wydechu.

\- Co o tym myślisz? - udaje mu się w końcu powiedzieć.

Pościel szeleszczy delikatnie, Harry musi wzruszać ramionami.

\- Nie myślę, że kiedykolwiek mógłbym to zrobić. Ale. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. On był tego taki pewien.

\- Mogę ci powiedzieć, co myślę?

\- Tak, zawsze, tak.

\- Po pierwsze, bycie gejem nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że zamierzasz kogoś zgwałcić. To tak jakby bycie brunetem sprawiało, że jesteś bardziej skłonny do gwałtu, czy bycie leworęcznym, czy bycie wysokim. I po drugie… - nim może lepiej to przemyśleć, Louis wyciąga rękę i pozwala jej opaść, gdzie myśli, że powinno być ramię Harry’ego. Jest tam, i nie cofa się. - I po drugie, myślę, że jesteś jedną z najbardziej miłych i najdelikatniejszych osób, którą kiedykolwiek spotkałem, i ufam tobie bezwarunkowo, że nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzisz, okej?

Harry’emu zabiera chwilę, aby odpowiedzieć, odchrząka jeszcze.

\- Okej. Dzięki, Lou.

\- Oczywiście, Haz. Zawsze - ciemność wydaje się zbyt ciężka, zbyt gęsta, więc Louis uśmiecha się w nią. - I nie musisz zgniatać się pod ścianą, wiesz. Jesteś dwa razy większy niż ja, więc masz, co najmniej dwie trzecie łóżka.

Chichot przecina ciszę, więc Louis dodaje punkt do tabeli w jego umyśle. Łóżko porusza się, gdy Harry się przesuwa, pełznąc skąd się wcisnął do czasu aż zajmuje normalną część łóżka. Gdzieś w całości ruchu, długa noga muska tą Louisa.

\- Przepraszam - Harry spieszy z szeptem.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to - Louis informuje go, ziewając, i napięty wydech Harry’ego, pełen obaw, ustępuje temu spokojnemu, niemal sennemu. -Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, moja przestrzeń osobista nie wykracza zbyt daleko poza moją skórę. Możesz mnie przytulić od tyłu, jeśli chcesz.

Harry oczywiście tego nie robi. Po prostu leży, tak cicho i nieruchomo, dopóki Louis poddaje się, nie czekając na odpowiedź, niemal już śpiąc.

Dopiero długi czas potem uświadamia sobie, że cisza była jedynie przerwą dla Harry’ego, aby ukryć się, kontemplując nad wszystkimi za i przeciw, podczas gdy Louis był zbyt zmęczony, żeby to pojąć. Wnętrze ręki Harry’ego spoczywa na krągłości Louisa, ciepła skóra naprzeciw miękkiej bawełny. To nie jest zbyt wiele. To jest więcej niż wystarczająco, aby stworzyć uśmiech na twarzy Louisa, gdy zapada wreszcie w sen.

Do czasu jednak, kiedy się budzi, historia jest znacznie inna. Jest więcej niż ręka przyciśnięta do Louisa, właściwie to cały chłopak jest owinięty wokół niego, a ich kończyny splątane. Harry leży na brzuchu z rękoma owiniętymi w talii Louisa, a jego twarz wciśnięta jest w jego szyję. Louis leży na plecach, pod nim, z jednym udem utkwionym między udami Harry’ego, i z drugą nogą zarzuconą wokół bioder Harry’ego. Jedna ręka zaginęła gdzieś w lokach, podczas gdy druga spoczywa lekko na gładkim ramieniu.

Harry oszaleje, kiedy się obudzi, Louis myśli sennie. Zwłaszcza, że oboje mają niezaprzeczalnie i nie do niezauważenia przyciśnięte erekcje do swoich bioder. Wciąż z sennym umysłem, Louis nie może właściwie się tym przejąć, że on i jego kruchy przyjaciel są owinięci wokół siebie jak precle. Jednak Harry. On się przejmie.

I oczywiście Louis ma rację - niemal zawsze ją ma. Piętnaście minut później, olbrzym leżący w połowie na nim zaciąga się powietrzem, wyciąga się trochę, i kładzie z powrotem na Louisa mamrocząc coś, i muskając jego obojczyk. Tak to wygląda, nim mózg Harry’ego łączy się z jego ciałem i podrywa się do tyłu, jak najdalej od Louisa, i jak najszybciej tylko może, aż jego plecy uderzają o ścianę.

\- Przepraszam. Nie miałem zam- przeprasza, nim odgania sen z powiek. Zauważa problem między swoimi udami i rumieni się jeszcze bardziej. - O mój Boże. Jestem taki zażenowany. Tak mi przykro.

\- Nie martw się tym - Louis ziewa, rozciągając bolące miejsca z kończyn. - Jesteśmy kolesiami. Zdarza się. Poważnie, nie martw się.

\- Tak, ale-

\- Harry. Kolego. Jest zbyt wcześnie, aby się stresować.

\- Nie chciałem, wiesz, rozłożyć się tak na tobie - Harry mamrocze niezależnie. - Myślę, że naprawdę bardzo lubię się przytulać. I wiem, że to dziwne, ale po prostu - myślę, że zapomniałem, że będzie dziwnie, kiedy spałem.

Louis odpycha jego obawy senną, nieskoordynowaną ręką.

\- Powiedziałem ci wczoraj, że moja przestrzeń osobista jest mikroskopijna. Nie przeszkadzasz mi w ogóle. I to w porządku, że jesteś pieszczochem. Co w tym złego?

\- Jestem mężczyzną- wzdycha Harry. - Mężczyźni nie powinni lubić się przytulać. Po prostu…Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że jestem takim gejem.

Co oczywiście sprawia, że oczy Louisa otwierają się szeroko od razu.

\- Wybacz, czy ty właśnie przeprosiłeś za bycie gejem?

Wyraz twarzy ’ jeleń w świetle reflektorów’ budzi się do życia na twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Ja- tak? Przepraszam, nie chciałem powiedzieć czegoś złego-

\- Nie, nie, w porządku. Cóż, to, co powiedziałeś nie jest, ale w porządku, że to powiedziałeś. Czy - czy możemy porozmawiać? Przez minutę?

\- Czy znów przełączysz się na tryb doradcy?

\- Nie bądź ciotą - Louis mówi z łagodnym uśmiechem, poprawiając się do pozycji pionowej. - Bardziej w ‘martwię się o mojego przyjaciela’ tryb.

Liam nagle podnosi głowę z poduszek i posyła im groźne spojrzenie z zapomnianej drugiej połowy pokoju.

\- Czy możecie się martwić o siebie trochę ciszej? Czy cokolwiek tam kurwa robicie. Staram się tu kurwa spać.

\- A może tak ty się zamkniesz, Liam? - Louis odpala słodko. - I czy twoje ćwiczenia nie zaczęły się jakieś piętnaście minut temu?

\- Kurwa.

Louis czeka cierpliwie aż Liam wygramoli się z łózka i zbierze swoje rzeczy, wreszcie wychodząc za drzwi, aby przenieść swoją uwagę z powrotem na Harry’ego.

\- Jest sobota, nie ma ćwiczeń - mówi jakby miało to jakieś znaczenie w ich rozmowie. - Ale to właśnie dostaje, za bycie niegrzecznym.

\- Nie wścieknie się, kiedy zda sobie sprawę-?

\- Prawdopodobnie. Ale nie będziemy się teraz martwić o Liama, będziemy się martwić o ciebie. - jego oczy obserwują bardzo uważnie twarz Harry’ego, widząc na niej grymas. - Czy ty… Czy naprawdę się tak czujesz? Że bycie gejem jest złe?

\- To znaczy… - Harry zatrzymuje się, oblizując wargi, przegryzając tak mocno jak nigdy. - Bo jest, prawda? Tak zawsze mi mówiono. To obrzydliwe, i złe i - po prostu złe.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis słyszy tego rodzaju oświadczenie, co nie sprawia jednak, że chce mu się rzygać, choć trochę mniej.

\- Kto ci tak powiedział, Harry?

\- Thomas.

Oczywiście.

\- Ale skąd wiesz, że Thomas ma rację? - Louis zbiera się na odwagę ostrożnie. - I nie mówię tego, aby być dupkiem, to znaczy, nie wiem wszystkiego. Ale…Co sprawia, że jesteś taki pewien, że ma on w tym rację?

\- Nie…Nie wiem… - i oczywiście, że nie wie. Harry ma to spojrzenie w swoich oczach, mężczyzny, którego podstawy poddane zostają poważnym zachwianiom.

\- Czy dobrze się z tym czujesz? - Louis kontynuuje nie mniej delikatnie.

To daje Harry’emu dużo przerwy. Wreszcie, jąka się:

\- N-nie. Nie czuję się z tym dobrze. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie wydaje mi się to dobre, ale-

\- Czy mogę ci powiedzieć, co myślę?

\- Oczywiście, Lou.

Ma tak szeroko otwarte oczy, tak ufne, że Louis powie mu prawdę, i sprawi, że wszystko stanie się dla niego jasne. To przypomina Lou, aby sprawdzić wszystkie jego wykłady i jego zorientowanie w temacie i po prostu być przyjacielem, którego Harry potrzebuje.

\- Myślę, że jedyną osobą, która decyduje, jaki styl życia jest w porządku dla ciebie jesteś ty. Nikt inny nie powinien cię karcić za to, albo mówić, że jest złe tylko, dlatego, że im się to nie podoba, albo tego nie rozumieją.

\- To brzmi…Lepiej. Słuszniej.

\- Dobrze, cieszę się - Louis oddycha z ulgą. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak się martwił, że Harry mógłby nie zgodzić się, dopóki odpowiedź nie wypłynęła z ust młodszego chłopca.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek chciałbyś kogoś walnąć za sposób, jaki żyje? - naciska.

\- C-co? Nie ma mowy! Oczywiście, że nie! - Harry jąka się, oczy szeroko otwarte.

I Louis wie, że to nie jest sprawiedliwa taktyka. Łamie każdą zasadę, której został nauczony, tylko przez mówienie tego, ale:

\- Czy myślisz, że jestem obrzydliwy i zły? Ponieważ jestem gejem jak się patrzy, Harry. Więc jeśli Thomas ma rację, jestem bezwartościowym pedałem. Czy to brzmi dobrze dla ciebie?

Niskie zgranie ląduje tak boleśnie jak miało.

\- Co? Louis, nie! Nie jesteś-nie ma mowy. Jesteś Louisem, nie jesteś zły, jesteś….jesteś… Lou. - z czasem jego głos uspokaja się do płytkich oddechów protestu, i Harry wygląda na bliskiego łez.

\- Hej, hej, jest w porządku - Louis przenosi się szybko, aby go uspokoić. - Nie chcę cię doprowadzić do rozsypki czy coś. Ale…Jak dla mnie brzmi, że nie do końca czujesz, że racje Thomasa są dobre. Mówisz, że są, ale nie czujesz tego. Czy to ma sens? - Harry kiwa głową, powoli.

\- To…Masz rację. To nie ma sensu. Dlaczego mu nie uwierzyłem? Dlaczego myślę, że się myli? Ponieważ to nigdy nie wydawało się w porządku. Wiedziałem, że to, co mówi ma sens, albo, po prostu myślałem, ale…Nigdy tak nie czułem. Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jesteś człowiekiem, kochanie, i masz swój rozum - Louis odpowiada z dumą, ponieważ być może zawstydzi to Harry’ego, jeśli Louis powie, że to, dlatego, że ma serce ze złota i wystarczająco rozumu za ich dwoje. Po prostu uśmiecha się i daje Harry’emu zachęcające klepnięcie w kolano. - Nigdy nie wstydź się tego, co czujesz, ani nie wstydź się powiedzieć tego, co czujesz, dobrze?

\- To w porządku być gejem.

\- Czekaj. Co?

\- To w porządku być gejem - Harry oświadcza ponownie. - To jest to, co myślę. Mówię to, i czuję się z tym dobrze.

Teraz to kolej Louisa mieć łzy w oczach, choć innego rodzaju.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, wiesz o tym? - pyta cicho. - Jesteś najodważniejszą osobą, jaką znam.

\- Tak, cóż. To nie tak, że mógłbym sam do tego dojść. Uczucia są głupie.

\- Tak, są - Louis zgadza się ze śmiechem. - A ja jestem profesjonalnym ekspertem uczuć, więc wiem. Uczucia są zdecydowanie głupie.

\- Ale nie ja - dodaje Harry po chwili, jakby musiał to przemyśleć, upewnić się, że to prawda. - Nie jestem głupi. Thomas mówił, że jestem, ale to nie prawda.

Louis, choć raz, nie mógłby się zgodzić bardziej.

\- Nie, kochanie, z całą pewnością nie jesteś.

Nie rozmawiają o tym przez resztę dnia. Nie rozmawiają o tym następnego poranka również, gdy cała piątka wyleguje się w mieszkaniu Zayna i Harry’ego grając w Mario Cart przez kilka godzin z rzędu. Harry jest zbyt zajęty obrywaniem w tyłek przez Liama i Nialla, podczas, gdy Louis je pizzę na kanapie z Zaynem. Jest wystarczająco uwagi Louisa niezajętej przez ciągnący się ser i ciepłe ciasto, aby obserwować od tyłu jak trójka chłopaków siedzi na podłodze przed nim, żartując i tłocząc się i krzycząc jeden na drugiego w sposób, który wydaje się błogi, normalnie piękny.

Sięga po swój czwarty kawałek (Piąty? Szósty? Kto by się przejmował), gdy Zayn szturcha go delikatnie.

-Hej.

\- Tak? - Louis odpowiada tonem tak cichym, że inni są zbyt zaangażowani, aby usłyszeć i tak.

Wyraz twarzy Zayna jest przyjemny, tak jak zazwyczaj.

\- Dzięki.

\- Za?

Po prostu spogląda na swojego współlokatora, który odciąga loki ze swojej twarzy do tyłu i szturcha kontroler Nialla, aby go wytrącić z jego rąk.

\- Nie sądzę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę ile dla niego zrobiłeś.

Louis nie chce, ale się rumieni.

\- Oh, to nic takiego, naprawdę.

\- To nie nic. Ma się o wiele lepiej. Wiesz, co powiedział mi dzisiejszego ranka? - Zayn przełyka, patrząc trochę przez zamglone oczy. -Powiedział mi, że cieszy się, że jest gejem, bo to nim jest. Spędził jakieś osiem miesięcy, kochając homofoba, i może teraz to powiedzieć. Jesteś…Niesamowity. Więc. Dzięki.

I to jest podobno to, ponieważ Zayn powraca ze swoją uwagą na ekran, aby krzyczeć zachęty dla Nialla, nie czekając na odpowiedź Louisa. Co jest w porządku, ponieważ zajmuję Louisowi chwilę, aby się zebrać w sobie, tak czy inaczej. To nie łzy w jego oczach. To po prostu za dużo papryczki chili w jego pizzy, to wszystko.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

To właściwie pomysł Nialla, aby sprawić, że Harry stanie się bardziej otwarty. – Weźmiemy cię na imprezę, stary – mówi mu, kiedy Harry ogłasza, że kolejny piątkowy wieczór spędzi w domu. – Jesteś na uniwersytecie od ponad dwóch miesięcy i co? Masz czterech przyjaciół.

\- To nie tak, że źle jest mieć małą grupkę przyjaciół – dodaje obronnie Louis. – To ile ich potrzebujesz to twój wybór. – Niall, przyrzekam, że jeśli wprowadzisz tego dzieciaka w kompleksy przez-

\- Chciałbym mieć więcej przyjaciół – mówi powoli Harry. – To znaczy…to nie tak, że wy nie jesteście świetni. Ale lubię ludzi.

\- A ludzie lubią ciebie – deklaruje Niall. – Jesteś jak Louis, cholernie urzekający przez cały czas.

Harry po prostu wygląda na zwykle zachwyconego tym, że został porównany do Louisa. – Więc jak dostane, jakby, zaproszenie na imprezę?

\- Musisz po prostu znać ludzi. I na twoje szczęście – mówi Niall, poruszając brwiami – przyjaźnisz się z kimś, kto zna dużo ludzi w drużynie piłkarskiej. Ktoś z twoich znajomych urządza imprezę w tym tygodniu, Tommo?

\- Erm, w sumie nie wiem – mówi szczerze Louis. Spędzał większość swojego czasu w tym semestrze z Harrym, co odbiło się na znajomościach z innymi. Co właściwie, koniec końców, nie jest taką złą rzeczą. Wizja Harry’ego spędzającego czas w jakimś brudnym, wypełnionym papierosami mieszkaniu w najgorszej dzielnicy miasta jest prawie tak śmieszna, że chce mu się śmiać.

Ale Niall pozostaje niezłamany. – Co z tobą, Li?

\- Po tym, jak użyłem swojego nowego autorytetu jako kapitana, aby nie pili za dużo? Prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Cholera, dobra. Uh, Zayn?

\- Jestem studentem sztuki. My jakby…nie imprezujemy?

\- Wszystko zależy od ciebie, Niall – mówi z uśmieszkiem Louis. – I tak to był twój pomysł.

\- Kumpluje się z kimkolwiek z akademika – odpowiada Niall. – Chociaż… chyba jeden z chłopaków na górze urządza dzisiaj mały wieczorek zapoznawczy! Nie jak impreza impreza, ale wiecie. Ludzie, alkohol w jednym pokoju i dobra zabawa.

Na twarzy Harry’ego nadal widać lęk, ale jest oczy stają się bardziej entuzjastyczne i jaśniejsze. – Brzmi dobrze. Możemy…będzie w porządku jeśli pójdziemy? Jeśli ja pójdę, to znaczy. Ale, naprawdę, wolę, żebyśmy poszli razem, nie chcę być tam sam.

\- Wchodzę w to – mówi natychmiastowo Louis. Nie ma mowy, że wyślę cię w całkiem nieznaną sytuację samego, do cholery.

Reszta także się zgadza, więc plan pozostaje wprowadzony w życie. Liam i Niall mają jeszcze jedne zajęcia tego dnia, a Zayn upiera się, że musi zrobić coś w mieszkaniu, wiec Harry i Louis pozostają na swoją łaskę przez kilka godzin. Większość czasu spędzają na oglądaniu telewizji. Reszta to niepokój Harry’ego i wmawianie mu przez Louisa, że jego strój jest w porządku, i nie, nie powinien przynosić niczego na imprezę, oraz oczywiście, Louis zostanie z nim przez całą noc, jeśli ten tego chce.

Przychodzą do akademika Nialla prawie godzinę wcześniej. Louis nie wspomina, że bycie wcześniej na imprezie jest jedynym czasem, gdy punktualność jest złą rzeczą. – Chociaż chodźmy na trochę do pokoju Nialla – mówi łagodnie, prowadząc ich do drzwi chłopaka.

W środku zastają nie tylko Nialla, ale także Zayna, którzy siedzą obok siebie, oglądając coś na laptopie. Uśmiech Zayna jest szerszy niż kiedykolwiek Louis widział. – Co to ma być? – droczy się Louis, sprawiając że oboje wystraszeni podskakują. – Bawicie się beze mnie?

\- Hej wam – woła Niall w odpowiedzi. – Teraz tylko czekamy na Liama? Czy przychodzi osobno?

\- Miał jakieś spotkanie z ludźmi z jego kierunku, bo robili projekt grupowy czy coś. – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Ale powinien być tu za niedługo.

\- Dobrze – mamrocze Niall. – Więc, erm, idziemy w takim razie?

Więc idą, z poziomem ekscytacji od nonszalanckiego spokoju Zayna z odrobiną rozbawienia do roztrzęsionego oczekiwania Harry’ego. Louis chce wyciągnąć rękę i chwycić jego dłoń, aby przestał się trząść, ale nie robi tego. Chociaż debatuje nad tym przez całą drogę po schodach.

Ten pomysł jest idealny dla Harry’ego. Pokój wypełniony jest około dziesięcioma studentami, kiedy tam przybywają. Nikt nie próbuje wmusić im drinka i cała sytuacja sprawia wrażenie kameralnego spotkania, nic nie sprawia, że kolana Harry’ego stają się roztrzęsione jak u małego jelonka. Naprawdę, jest tu jak w domu, gdzie mogą po prostu spotkać się ze sobą, zagrać na gitarze i coś zjeść. Jedyną różnicą są nowe twarze – ale z tym Harry wydaje się być w porządku.

Jeśli już, to Louis ma problem z zrelaksowaniem się na imprezie. Spędza cały czas, obserwując każdy milimetr twarzy Harry’ego i nie może cieszyć się z tego czasu. Mija dopiero 45 minut ciągłego opiekowania się chłopakiem, kiedy szczypie swoje udo i daje sobie wykład, aby nie być taką kwoką.

Odrywa wzrok od Harry’ego, który siedzi cicho po swojej stronie kanapy, obserwując wszystko z iskrami w oczach, aby zająć się sobą. Zayn i Niall stoją przy stole do drinków, pochylając się w swoją stronę, kiedy próbują przekrzyczeć muzykę. Najwidoczniej Zayn histeryzuje, ponieważ śmiech Nialla jest tak nieprzyjemny i speszony, jak nigdy. Liam nadal się nie pojawił.

\- Hej, jak leci? – pyta ktoś z bliska.

Otwiera usta, aby odpowiedzieć, kiedy szuka źródła dźwięku, ale w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że to pytanie nie było skierowane do niego. Osoba, która to powiedziała jest pyzatym, rudym chłopakiem z przyjaznym uśmiechem i znoszoną koszulką na sobie. Patrzy dokładnie w stronę Harry’ego.

\- Hej, wszystko dobrze, a u ciebie? – odpowiada Harry z niepewnym uśmiechem.

\- U mnie świetnie. Ed Sheeran, tak przy okazji. Nie spotykaliśmy się jeszcze nigdy, prawda?

\- Raczej nie, jestem Harry Styles.

Kolejny przyjacielski uśmiech i uścisk dłoni, który wydaje się dziwnie formalny, jak na pokój pełen nietrzeźwych studentów. – Miło cię poznać, Harry. Chcesz um, chcesz drinka? Zauważyłem, że nie pijesz nic…

Co było intencją Harry’ego od początku. Nadal odmawia picia, ponieważ uważa, że zachowuje się skandalicznie po alkoholu, więc zdeklarował się wcześniej, że nie tknie go, aby nie zrujnowało to jego kruchego doświadczenia z ludźmi. Więc kiedy ten koleś – Ed- podchodzi do niego i oferuje mu drinka, Louis oczekuje, że skończy się to żenującym ‘nie dzięki’ i to będzie koniec.

Ale to nie jest to, co Harry robi. Zamiast tego odrywa swój wzrok od Eda, aby spojrzeć pytająco na Louisa, szukając pozwolenia na odpowiedź. Jest to prawie zabawne. Louis mógłby się zaśmiać z łagodnego sposobu, w jaki Harry szuka wskazówek, ale chłopak jest pisklęciem, który potrzebuje swojej matki, aby wylecieć z gniazda, więc jest to raczej poważna sprawa.

\- Nie potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia – odpowiada tak łagodnie, jak tylko może, uśmiechając się najpierw do Harry’ego, a potem Eda. – Jak leci, stary? Jestem Louis.

\- Hej, tak, sądzę, że już się gdzieś widziałem. Przepraszam, czy wy dwoje-?

Harry nie ma pojęcia, o co Ed zamierzał zapytać, ale Louis nie potrzebuje dalszych słów. Dwoje chłopaków, którzy otwarcie przyznają się do bycia gejem, siedzący razem na kanapie ledwie milimetr od siebie zazwyczaj nie przekazuje informacji ‘tylko przyjaciele’. – Nie, nie – odpowiada, ignorując niekomfortowe ściśnięcie w żołądku. – Nie jesteśmy razem.

\- Oh, cóż, w takim razie, zaraz wrócę z drinkiem dla ciebie – mówi radośnie Ed, kiedy odwraca się i idzie w stronę kuchni z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Nie jest on jedynym, który uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. Jeśli Harry byłby choć trochę bardziej entuzjastyczny, mógłby wybuchnąć. To wywołuje grymas na twarzy Louisa z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu. Jak to się stało, że Harry wydaje się być taki podekscytowany przez tego kolesia? Co w nim takiego świetnego? Czy Louis nie jest wystarczająco interesujący? Dlaczego nieznajomy chłopak, wręczający mu drinki jest nagle bardziej interesujący niż Louis?

\- Po prostu upewnij się, że ten napój nie jest otwarty – jest wszystkim co mówi.

I może jest to prawdą, że im bardziej Harry włącza się w rozmowę, tym bardziej Louis staje się markotny. Obserwuje każde drgnięcie ich twarzy, zwłaszcza kiedy skończył czytać z Eda, jak z książki. Student muzyki. Gej. Łatwo nawiązujący kontakty. Lubi pić, ale nie aż tak bardzo. Uzależniony od gitary. Elokwentne słownictwo. Czuły, taktowny. Dobry człowiek.

I fakt, że nie może znaleźć żadnego powodu, aby znielubić mężczyzny, który kradnie mu uwagę Harry’ego może sprawić, że czuje w żołądku zazdrość, a może coś gorszego.

Piwo staje się ciepłe w jego dłoni, ponieważ zapomina, aby je pić. Zapomina robić cokolwiek, oprócz przyglądania się przekomarzaniu pomiędzy Edem i Harrym, zanim ktoś dźga go w ramię. Liam najwyraźniej dotarł już, wyglądając na trochę zmęczonego. – Hej stary.

\- Hej. Jak spotkanie?

\- Nudne. Wolałbym być tutaj, będąc szczerym. Co, ten napój jest niedobry?

\- Co? Oh. – Louis spogląda na prawie nietkniętą butelkę. – Nie, jest okej.

\- Wszystko dobrze? Nigdy nie widziałem, abyś kiedykolwiek nie dokończył swojego drinka, Lou.

To pytanie i żart, sprawiają że Louis krzywi się. – Jestem zmęczony – mówi uprzejmie, co jest wystarczająco prawdziwe, aby nie było kłamstwem, ale wystarczająco zbaczające z tematu, aby nie podpowiadać Liamowi, co go trapi. – Chcesz resztę?

\- Mama nauczyła mnie, żeby nie brać otwartych napojów na imprezie.

\- Obiecuję, że nie zamierzam cię naćpać – pycha Louis, wciskając butelkę w dłoń Liama.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Jezu, Lou, włożyłeś to do mikrofalówki? To jest obrzydliwe.

\- Oh, cóż, przepraszam, było otwarte przez jakiś czas.

Liam przygląda mu się uważniej. – Dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziesz do domu, skoro nie czujesz się dobrze? – pyta tak cicho, na ile pozwala mu środowisko. – Nikt cię za to nie będzie winił.

Jest to kuszące, biorąc pod uwagę, że ma już w 3000% dość oglądania Eda, który próbuje zauroczyć Harry’ego – i obserwowania, że mu się to udaje. Ale – nie mogę porzucić tak Harry’ego, powiedziałem, że nie zostawię go samego na imprezie pełnej ludzi, których nie zna.

\- Ja z nim zostanę – oferuje od razu Liam. – i tak zamierzałem zostać do końca, skoro przyszedłem później.

\- Jesteś – jesteś pewny?

\- Oczywiście. Możesz iść, jeśli chcesz. Obiecuję, że zajmę się Harrym.

Zazwyczaj, nie ma nikogo komu Louis mógłby zaufać, że zrobi tak samo dobrą robotę jak on i to jeszcze tak ważną, jak chronienie Harry’ego. Ale jeśli jest osoba na świecie, która zdołałaby to zrobić, to jest nią Liam.

\- Tak, cóż, sądzę, ze pójdę – wzdycha i uśmiecha się do przyjaciela. – Wracasz dzisiaj do akademika, tak?

\- Zdecydowanie. Mam jutro lunch z moją mamą, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na spanie na czyjejś kanapie.

\- W takim razie spotkamy się, kiedy wrócisz. Albo raczej rano. Nie bądź dupkiem i nie budź mnie, ani nic. – Louis odwraca się do Harry’ego. – Przepraszam za przeszkadzanie, ale- chyba już pójdę. Jestem…em, zmęczony.

\- Oh, w porządku – odpowiada radośnie Harry. – Pozwól mi tylko, że odłożę butelkę-

\- Nie, nie musisz iść. Liam jest tutaj, więc nie będziesz sam czy coś-

Ale Harry wstaje już i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu śmietnika, więc Louis wzdycha i również się podnosi. – Do zobaczenia później, stary mówi do Eda, który stoi tam i wygląda na trochę niekomfortowo z rękoma w kieszeni.

Kiedy Harry wraca, upewnia się, ze wymieni się numerami z nowym przyjacielem. Louis mamrocze coś do Liama i udaje, że go to nie obchodzi.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz wychodzić – mówi, kiedy wychodzą z akademika.

\- Nie chcę żebyś szedł sam – nadchodzi odpowiedź Harry’ego.

\- Czekaj, zamierzasz chronić mnie przed rabusiami i innymi niegodziwcami nocy? – prycha Louis. – Nie potrafiłbyś walczyć z motylem.

\- Mogę pokonać bandziora! – mówi Harry, trochę obrażony. – Jestem naprawdę wysoki i ćwiczyłem przez cały czas-

\- Tak, ale naprawdę potrafiłbyś kopnąć jakąś osobę? Harry, ty zmieniasz długopisy, którymi piszesz, żeby wszystkie były równo traktowane. Naprawdę wątpię w to, że zbijesz jakiegoś rabusia.

\- Oh…jest tak-źle?

Światło Harry’ego znika, Louis może usłyszeć to w jego głosie. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie – pędzi, aby upewnić co do tego chłopaka, odkładając swoje naburmuszenie obok. – Jesteś delikatną duszą, to wszystko. I dlatego odprowadzę cię do domu, zanim wrócę do siebie.

\- To bezpieczne? Też jesteś delikatny.

\- Ale nie aż tak – śmieje się Louis. – Poza tym, mam tatuaże na szyi. Żaden bandzior nie podskoczy komuś z tatuażami na szyi.

Harry śmieje się, wiec jest w porządku, nawet jeśli Louis nie może zebrać się na więcej niż pomrukiwanie przez całą drogę, gdy chłopak ekscytuje się rozmową z Edem. Widzi podskoki w jego krokach, których nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył. Trochę zastanawia się, czy Harry kiedykolwiek tryskał zachwytem z jego powodu, ale odpycha tę myśl tak szybko jak nadchodzi.

\- Cóz, jesteśmy – mówi niezręcznie Harry, kiedy są przed drzwiami jego mieszkania.

\- Tak, byłem tu wcześniej. Wiem.

\- Racja.

Co to jest, pierwsza randka? Louis myśli do siebie z lekkim uśmiechem. Niezręczna noc, niekomfortowa przerwa przed drzwiami… czy to jest ta część, gdzie obydwoje zastanawiają się, czy pocałować?

Rozstrzyga to przez wetknięcie palca w dołeczek Harry’ego. Jest głębszy pod jego naciskiem, a Harry szerzej się uśmiecha. – Za co to?

\- Co? Nic, nic. Przepraszam, jestem pijany. Dobranoc Harry – mówi i odwraca się, nadal uśmiechając się.

\- Dobranoc Lou – odpowiada cicho chłopak. – Wracaj bezpiecznie.

Wyobrażenia pierwszej randkowej niezręczności z Harrym nadal zajmuje jego myśli przez całą drogę do domu, podczas kąpieli i kiedy wchodzi do łóżka. Nasila się to im dłużej się nad tym rozwodzi – Harry i on? Nie mogliby nigdy- nie mógłby – są tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie bądź dziwny, Lou – mamrocze do sufitu. I z tym, przewraca się na bok, naciąga koc na ramię i zasypia.

***

Nie powinien tak zmartwić się, kiedy słyszy, że Harry zamierza iść na jego występ. To znaczy, duh, oczywiście, że zamierza iść. Ed jest muzykiem. Harry kocha muzykę. Piszą ze sobą nieustannie, są przyjaciółmi. Nie ma takiego wszechświata, w którym Harry nie poszedłby na występ Eda, gdy usłyszał, że gra swój mały koncert. Oczywiście, że Harry pójdzie. Martwienie się tym jest absolutnie szalone.

Louis czuje się absolutnie szalony.

Pierwszą oznaką kłopotów jest to, że nie mówi Liamowi, gdzie wychodzi, po prostu chwyta portfel, płaszcz i opuszcza mieszkanie. Zawsze mówi Liamowi gdzie idzie-zawsze. Ten facet jest w połowie jego współlokatorem, a w połowie matką, która zawsze martwi się, kiedy Louis jest w złym humorze. Nawet jeśli Louis spędza 99% swojego czasu na wkurzaniu Liama, nigdy nie przekroczył linii, aby celowo go zmartwić.

Ale dzisiaj, wychodzi bez notki, wysłania smsa lub czegokolwiek. To prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie chce się przyznać, nawet najlepszemu przyjacielowi, że zamierza iść do najbliższego baru i upić się tak mocno, aż znajdzie się pod stołem – a dlaczego? Ponieważ ma niewytłumaczalne, chujowe uczucie, że idealny, miły facet filtruje teraz z jego całkowicie platonicznym znajomym.

I zdecydowanie nie chce przyznać się do tego, jak zaznajomiony jest z ludźmi w barze.

– Tommo! - mówi barman z przyjaznym uśmiechem. – Minęło trochę odkąd tu byłeś, co? Już myślałem, że przestałeś pić czy coś. 

\- Nie wiem, czy mówisz o alkoholu, albo naśmiewasz się z mojej seksulaności, ale obie odpowiedzi to stanowcze nie. Daj mi swój specjał, okej? Właściwie pójdźmy na przód i zrób dwa.

\- Mocne?

\- Jeśli masz dobry etanol to może być.

\- Jeden z tych dni? – pyta chłopak, siedzący dwa miejsca dalej. Wygląda przyjaźnie, ma około 28 lat i ubrany jest w czarny garnitur z szarym krawatem. I ma zielone oczy, które jak się składa, są ulubionym kolorem Louisa. To pomaga mu przekonać siebie, aby być grzecznym i odpowiedzieć.

\- Bardziej jeden z tych tygodni. Oh - dzięki, Aaron – odbiera napój, biorąc łyka tak szybko jak dotyka ustami szklanki. – Boże, to piecze – mówi. – zamówię jeszcze pięć, zanim noc się zacznie, tylko ostrzegam.

Aaron ponownie się uśmiecha. – Nie oczekiwałem niczego innego.

Louis jest całkowicie zadowolony, pijąc swój napój w ciszy – im szybciej pije, tym wcześniej będzie pijany i zapomni o dziwnym uczuciu w żołądku – ale facet przy barze pozostaje niezłomny. – Przewiduję, że jesteś tu regularnie? – próbuje ponownie.

\- Co cię na to naprowadziło? To znaczy, nie każdy jest po imieniu z barmanem?

\- Cóż to i fakt, że chcesz wypić siedem tych drinków. Czuję ich zapach aż tutaj. To benzyna zmieszana z ponczem owocowym czy co? – Louis kiwa głową. – Jesteś maleńki, więc jeśli zamierzasz wypić wszystko, co przygotuje ci ten gościu, to masz niesamowitą wątrobę.

\- Przyjaźnię się z Irlandczykami, cóż. – Louis uśmiecha się, popychając pustą szklankę w stronę Aarona, aby ją napełnił – co robi bez słowa. To dlatego jest to jego ulubiony bar: wytrenował obsługę, aby nawet nie próbowali dawać mu wykładu na temat, w jakim tempie i ile pije. Pozwalają mu się upić, jak tylko chce, a w zamian Louis kupuje u nich drogie alkohole dość często.

\- Jestem Eric – mówi nieznajomy, wyciągając dłoń do Louisa.

Alkohol nie uderzył jeszcze w organizm Louisa, co oznacza, że jest na tyle trzeźwy, aby wewnętrznie przewrócić oczami. Tak, ponieważ to nie jest całkowicie oczywiste, że mnie podrywasz. Ale i tak ściska jego dłoń. – Louis. Dziękuję, że nie spytałeś mnie, czy przychodzę tu często. Sposób w jaki to powiedziałeś było odświeżającą zmianą od rutyny.

\- Ludzie nadal używają takich zagrywek?

\- Częściej niż możesz sobie to wyobrazić. – Drink numer trzy i następuje tylko delikatny zawrót głowy, kiedy Louis ją odwraca. – Liczę to jako wygraną za każdym razem, kiedy przechodzę przez sesję picia bez usłyszenia tego tekstu.

\- Wydajesz się zirytowany. Czy upadek z nieba jednak bolał? Żartuję stary – śmieje się Eric, gdy widzi krzywą minę Louisa. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz śmiał się bardziej z moich żartów, gdy będziesz po siódmym drinku niż teraz. Co tak przy okazji sprawia, że jestem pod wrażeniem, iż potrafisz ścierpieć tyle, aż tak szybko.

Jest to kokieteryjne wystarczająco, aby Louis wiedział, że powinien posunąć się dalej i go uciszyć. Dlaczego biznesmen blisko trzydziestki wybiera się do baru dla gejów, który zaadresowany jest dla dzieciaków z collegu jest zagadką, ale oczywiście ma pomysł, gdzie zmierza ta rozmowa i ten plan nie jest zawarty w umyśle Louisa. Ale nie można powiedzieć, że Louis jest przeciwko takiego typu planów. Jest trochę szalonym chłopcem, będąc szczerym, a większość jego seksualnych spotkań było jednorazowymi przygodami z różnymi mężczyznami, obejmujące duże ilości alkoholu. Co dla niego jest w porządku. To nie tak, że seks jest jakąś olbrzymią sprawą – to tylko seks. Seks jest dobry. A więcej seksu jeszcze lepsze, prawda?

Ale nawet gdy alkohol zaczyna psuć jego zdolność do logicznego myślenia, Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że tego wieczoru to nie był jego plan. Nie szukał jakiejś sensacji, szukał zapomnienia. Więc powinien zamknąć Erica, szybko i pewnie, i oszczędzić im wszystkim sprzecznych sygnałów.

(Na jego nieszczęście, piąty drink jest już na ladzie i to zazwyczaj ten moment, kiedy Louis zaczyna mówić zbyt dużo.)

\- Cóż, skoro jesteś takim fanem tandetnych podrywów, chciałbyś wiedzieć co skłoniło mnie, aby przyszedł do tego baru? – mówi Louis po przerwie.

\- Mówiłem to tylko ironicznie! Ale jasne, kochanie, dlaczego nie.

\- Nie jestem twoim kochaniem, ale przyznam, że przyszedłem tutaj, aby nachlać się tak, żeby nie pamiętać swojego imienia. A Aaron jest lalką, która nie będzie mi matkować w tej sprawie.

\- To z pewnością bardzo miło z twojej strony, Aaron. – Eric uśmiecha się do barmana, który zamienia drinka piątego na szóstego.

\- Tak, jest – potwierdza Louis, a uśmiech przychodzi mu łatwiej niż przez cały tydzień. Mmm, trochę tu chwieje, prawda? Czy to tylko on? – Aaron wie o co mi chodzi. Dobry chłopak, Aaron.

\- Tak samo ty, Lou.

\- To zwyczajne dla ciebie, aby przychodzić tu i upijać się, czy ktoś podrywał się w spektakularnie okropny sposób i starasz się o tym zapomnieć? – naciska Eric. Przesuwa swoje krzesło zaraz obok Louisa – fakt, który chłopak zauważa nawet po piątym drinku.

\- Tak jakby, ale to nie ja zostałem podrywany. – To jakby wymyka się z ust Louisa.

\- Uh oh. Ktoś uderzał do twojego chłopaka?

\- Nie chłopaka, Eric, ty cwaniaczku – chichocze Louis. dlaczego chichocze? On przecież nigdy nie chichocze, jest tego całkiem pewien. Drink szósty jest smaczny.

\- W takim razie jestem zdezorientowany – odpowiada Eric, choć jego uśmiech nie wskazuje na to, że się tym przejął. – Kto to jest?

\- To mój dobry kumpel, Harry – informuje go Louis.

Po tym, wszystko staje się trochę niewyraźne. Ciężko skupiać uwagę na Ericu, gdy wokół jest tyle rzeczy, na które można patrzeć. I tyle ludzi, do których można napisać – Louis kocha pisać do wszystkich, gdy jest pijany. Może jest pijany. A może pomieszczenie jest trochę mniej stabilne niż normalnie.

Pamięta, że zajmuje mu trochę czasu, aby przekonać Aarona, żeby dał mu siódmego drinka, ponieważ najwidoczniej Louis wydaje się być ‘niedoświadczony’ i ‘jakby miał zemdleć’. Co jest głupie, ponieważ Louis czuje się fantastycznie. Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, tak właściwie. W końcu dostaje swojego siódmego drinka – Aaron jest taki kochany, prawda?

Pamięta również, że w którymś momencie zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy Evan – tak miał na imię, prawda? – nie jest tak właściwie Christianem Grey’em w przebraniu. Ma na sobie szary krawat. Może to był haczyk. Może przywiązałby Louisa, gdyby był bardzo grzeczny. Przywiązał krawatem. Co jest zabawne, Louis jest tego całkiem pewny. [dop tłum. - ang. tie him up with a tie – dlatego jest to takie zabawne dla Louisa, coś w stylu zakrawacić krawatem xd]

Co doprowadza go do momentu, gdzie siódmy drink znika, a Louis kiwa się w przód i w tył, nucąc melodię, której nie zna i tak właściwie jest oczarowany do śmierci przez Evana. – Podoba mi się twój krawat – informuje poważnie. – Jest kochany. Nazwij go Aaron.

\- Mam wiele krawatów w domu – mówi ze śmiechem Evan. – Może chcesz wrócić do mojego mieszkania? Mógłbym ci je wszystkie pokazać, jeśli tak bardzo je lubisz.

\- Krawaty? Co? jestem zdezorientowany. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu mówisz o krawatach. Rozmawiam o krawatach? – Louis jest bardzo zagubiony. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Evan mówi o krawatach. Głupi Evan. To głupie.

Uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny zaczyna blaknąć. – Skomplementowałeś mój krawat.

\- Oh. Jest ładny.

\- Racja.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo lubisz krawaty? Ciągle o nich gadasz, tak sądzę. Nie jestem pewny.

\- Właściwie nawet nie zacząłem mówić o krawatach? Po prostu zażartowałem, abym mógł zabrać się do swojego domu.

\- Dobra, ale muszę mieć na sobie majtki, kiedy poznam twoich rodziców – informuje Louis, ponieważ jest całkiem pewny, że Christianowi się to spodoba.

\- C-co do cholery?

\- Chce być z tobą szczery, Amanda. To znaczy Amelia. Nie, czekaj. Anastasia.

\- Ja- moje imię to Eric…?

I to rani uczucia Louisa, ponieważ – Nie możesz tak po prostu zmieniać swojej roli bez powiedzenia mi o tym, Annie. Nie pamiętam naszego słowa bezpieczeństwa.

Kochany Aaron wkracza do akcji. – Okej, Lou, sądzę że koniec dla ciebie. Zadzwońmy po taksówkę. Gdybym był tobą – mówi ostrzegawczo do Anny – poszedłbym już. Jest całkowicie pijany.

Louis powiedziałby mu, że jest daleki od upicia, ale jakby zapomniał, co to słowo oznacza. Angela znikła, więc zamiast tego stara się bardzo mocno skupić na twarzy Aarona. Kochany Aaron. Może dostanie drinka numer osiem, jeśli się przepięknie uśmiechnie. Tak, to mogłoby wypalić. Czy uśmiechanie się nie jest zabawne? Powinien zrobić tego zdjęcia. Niall by się z nim zgodził. Tak, Niall. Zrobiłby sobie zdjęcie, kiedy się uśmiecha i potem rano, on i Niall spojrzeli by na nie i zaśmiali się, ponieważ to takie-

Odpływa zanim daje radę wyciągnąć telefon z kieszeni.

***

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Liam dostaje nocny telefon od barmana o zbyt pijanym Louisie, aby chociaż zamówić sobie taksówkę do mieszkania. Cholera, to dlatego włożył kartkę do portfela Louisa z napisem ‘ JEŚLI PIJANY, PROSZĘ ZWRÓCIĆ DO LIAMA PAYNE’A’ i jego numer telefonu. O wiele łatwiej jest w ten sposób.

Ale jest to pierwszy telefon, który sprawia, że odczuwa ulgę. Zazwyczaj oznacza to, że Liam zostaje zmuszony, aby odebrać Louisa, gdziekolwiek poszedł, żeby upewnić się, że wróci bezpiecznie do domu. Ale tej nocy, oznacza to, że przynajmniej wie gdzie Louis jest. Chłopak nie zostawił wiadomości – a zawsze to robi.

\- Cóż, tak, odbiorę go. Przepraszam za to. Jesteście na ulicy Banner, tak? Dobrze. Będę tak szybko, jak mi się uda. Dzieki. Dzwonili z baru, Louis tam jest – informuje Liam Nialla, kiedy rozłącza się z ulgą.

\- Pijany?

\- Zdecydowanie. Chcesz iść ze mną? Wiesz jaki ruchliwy i podekscytowany jest, gdy jest pijany, nie jestem pewny, czy uda mi się wystarczająco go uspokoić, aby wrócić z nim do domu.

I Louis jest podekscytowany, kiedy dwójka podchodzi do niego. Siedzi na tyłach z kubkiem kawy, aby nie przeszkadzać nikomu, albo nie spaść z krzesła. – Chłopaki! – krzyczy. – Tęskniłem za wami tak bardzo. Kocham was. Tęskniłem, gdzie się podziewaliście?!

\- Lou, byliśmy w domu. Ty byłeś tu, w barze. – Niall pomaga pijanemu chłopakowi stanąć na nogach, podczas kiedy Liam upewnia się, że Louis zapłacił za wszystko.

\- Tak, byłem! Piłem z kimś. Nie wiem z kim. Ale z kimś. I chciał mnie zabrać do domu, ale Kochany powiedział nie i dał mi kawę.

\- Kochany?

\- Tak! Dał mi dużo drinków, ale potem zrobił mi kawę.

\- Barman – wyjaśnia Liam pod nosem. – Powiedział, że przerwał im rozmowę, a po chwili Louis zemdlał, więc zadzwonili do mnie.

Niall odrzuca głowę w tył ze śmiechu. – Jezu, Lou. Jak bardzo pijany jesteś? Nigdy cię takiego nie widziałem.

\- Ma szczęście, że nie poszedł do domu z tym gościem – mówi zmartwiony Liam. – Jest taki kokieteryjny, kiedy jest pijany. Dalej Lou, musisz poruszyć nogami, abyśmy mogli iść do domu.

\- Nie jestem aż tak pijany – protestuje Louis, a jego głowa kołysze się w przód i w tył, kiedy chłopacy podtrzymują go. – i oczywiście, że nie poszedłem z nim do domu. Był zły. Za mało Harry’owaty.

Liam śmieje się tak bardzo, że jego gardło płonie. – czy ty – czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że nie jest wystarczająco owłosiony? Co on łysy był, czy co? [dop. tłum. Louis mówi, że facet nie był ‘Harry enough’, a Liam rozumie ‘hairy enough’, po polsku niestety już to nie brzmi dobrze]

\- Nie, nie owłosiony. Chodziło mi o Harry’ego. Jak Styles. Jak Harry Styles. Lubię Harry’ego Stylesa.

Mały uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Louisa, kiedy to mówi, a kiedy oczy Liama odnajdują spojrzenie Nialla, widzi że chłopak jest tak samo zaskoczony jak on. – Louis – mówi ostrożnie Liam. – Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że lubisz Harry’ego?

\- Cóż, oczywiście, Liam. Nie bądź głupi. Harry sprawia, że mój żołądek podskakuje. Chcę powiedzieć mu, że ma ładne oczy i całować się z nim.

\- Co jeszcze chcesz z nim robić, co? – parska Niall.

\- Nie, Niall, zamknij się – mamrocze Liam. – On mówi poważnie. Lou?

\- Oczywiście, że jestem poważny. Harry jest piękny… jest piękną osobą. Pięknym chłopakiem. Pięknym chłopakiem osobą. I czasami myślę o nim I chcę go przywiązać do mojego chleba. Łóżka. Nie chleba. [Dop. Tłum. Bread i bed, brzmią podobnie.]

\- Proszę, proszę pozwól mi to nagrać-

\- Poważnie, Niall, zamknij się!

\- I chcę chodzić z nim na randki, z winem i –o boże, bez wina. Um, z filmami. I kupować mu kwiaty. Harry’emu podobałyby się kwiaty, nie sądzisz? – bełkocze Louis. – Ale tylko ode mnie, nie od kogoś innego. Nienawidziłby tych od Teda. Żadnych kwiatów od Teda.

Liam i Niall spoglądają na siebie zdezorientowani. – Ted?

\- Rudzi i tak są głupi!

\- Oh, chodziło ci o Eda – mówi Liam. – Nie wiedziałem, że coś dzieje się pomiędzy Edem a Hazzą.

\- Czekaj, co? – krzyczy Louis, zatrzymując się. – Jest coś-jest- co?

Są już przed drzwiami do akademika, więc Niall popycha pijanego chłopaka, podczas gdy Liam trzyma drzwi. – Cii, jest w porządku Lou. On nie powiedział, że jest coś pomiędzy nimi, tylko pytał się o to, stary. Harry’emu podoba się Ed?

\- Nie lubię Eda.

\- Dlaczego? Wydaje się być dobrym kolesiem-

\- Dlaczego wszyscy tak myślą? – Z dramatycznym westchnieniem, Louis wspina się na stół kuchenny i rozwala się na nim, jakby przestrzeń pomiędzy jego zdrętwiałymi od alkoholu rękoma, mogła objąć przestrzeń jego agonii. – Dobra, może jest naprawdę miły i jakby, mądry. I jest muzykiem czy cokolwiek. Ale dlaczego ludzie muszą go lubić? Moi ludzie. Moi ludzie lubią go bardziej niż mnie.

\- Chodzi ci o to, że Harry lubi go bardziej niż ty.

Louis po prostu przygryza dolną wargę jako dramatyczna odpowiedź.

Liam podchodzi i siada blisko głowy Louisa, aby móc spojrzeć w oczy przyjaciela. – Louis, wiem że jesteś całkowicie uchlany teraz, ale daj spokój. Ed jest przyciągający. Sądzę, że jeśli Harry chce z nim coś zacząć, to powinieneś się cieszyć razem z nimi.

\- Masz rację, Ed jest przyciągający – Louis w końcu podciąga nosem. – Ale czy ja nie jestem? Dlaczego nie mogę przyciągać Harry’ego?

Gdyby nie fakt, że Louis jest zbyt pijany, żeby spokojnie leżeć i zbyt strapiony, aby się zamknąć, Liam mógłby się zaśmiać. Ale koniec końców, punkt numer jeden w kontrakcie przyjaciół mówi, że jeśli Louis potrzebuje powiedzieć komuś swoje wiersze na temat lokowanych włosów, nieważne czy są dobre czy nie, Liam jest facetem od słuchania. Więc on i Niall siedzą tam przez godziny z ich biednym, strutym miłością przyjacielem, czekając aż w końcu odpłynie ponownie, aby mogli zanieść go do łóżka i pozostawić samego na męczarnie ranem. Od tego są przyjaciele.

(Poza tym, musiał być tam ktoś, kto to nagra. To będzie przydatne potem do szantażu.)

***

Louis budzi się następnego ranka z głową w toalecie i bladym pojęciem, jak się tu dostał. Wszystko co wie na ten moment, to że płytki pod nim prawdopodobnie ruszają się i że naprawdę musi sprzątać częściej łazienkę.

Dźwięk spłukiwanej wody wzywa Liama, który wchodzi do łazienki z paracetamolem i wodą. – Dobry, księżniczko – mówi bardzo cicho. – W skali od jeden do ‘wyślij mnie na odwyk’, jak chujowo się czujesz?

\- Zastrzel mnie.

\- Oh, dobrze, teraz Niall wisi mi dziesięć funtów. Myślał, że zniesiesz to lepiej, ale nie piłeś od trzech miesięcy. Wiedziałem, że będzie z tobą źle!

\- Cieszę się, że pomogłem, chuju.

\- Hej, bądź dla niego miły – wtrąca się Niall. – To my byliśmy tymi, którzy siedzieli z twoim zapitym tyłkiem przez całą noc, żebyś się nie zranił. I mamy też dowód w postaci nagrania, więc…

\- Dowód czego?

\- Pamiętasz cokolwiek, co zdarzyło się poprzedniej nocy?

Droga do łazienki wydaje się teraz bardziej wyraźna, ale wszystko poza tym jeden nadal wielką niewiadomą. – Proszę, powiedz, że nie ma w tym mieszkaniu nigdzie tygrysa – mamrocze Louis, kiedy odbiera od Liama wodę.

Niall, z drugiej strony, ma z tego niezły ubaw. – Rozwiązał ci się język ostatniej nocy, Tommo. Powiedziałeś nam o swojej wielkiej miłości?

\- Mojej miłości? Jezu Chryste, jeśli uderzałem do czegoś, co nie ma penisa, to obiecuję, że już nigdy więcej nie będę pił-

\- Nie, stary. Harry.

Louis zamiera. Oboje stoją przed nim, przyglądając się jego twarzy z rozbawionymi uśmieszkami i tajemniczym błyskiem w oku. – H-co? – w końcu udaje mu się powiedzieć.

\- Wypiłeś o wiele za dużo, i jakby zapomniałeś trzymać język za zębami – informuje go grzecznie Liam. – Więc wiemy o twoich uczuciach do Harry’ego.

\- Nie. Nie, boże nie. Nie czuję – nie czuję nic do Harry’ego – mówi poważnie, jak tylko może, zważając na zawirowania w żołądku.

\- Twoje pijane pismo jest raczej do dupy, będąc szczerym, ale napisałeś wiersz na temat jego tyłka na swoim zeszycie, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć.

\- Od kiedy stałeś się taki pamiętliwy, co Niall?

\- Od kiedy mnie zawiodłeś. Siedem mieszanych drinków, a ty już odpadasz? Daj spokój, Louis, stać się na więcej!

\- Siedem bardzo mocnych, bardzo zmieszanych drinków – poprawia go desperacko Louis. – I dobra. Może w jakiś dziwny sposób podziwiam tyłek Harry’ego. Wszyscy możemy potwierdzić, że jest kuszący.

Mężczyźni hetero w tym pokoju spoglądają na siebie.

\- Dobra, po prostu mi uwierzcie, potrafię uważać kogoś za atrakcyjnego bez czucia czegoś do tej osoby. Więc jeśli grzecznie moglibyście się odpierdolić od tej sprawy z Harrym…

Ale twarze jego przyjaciół zamieniają się z rozbawienia do współczucia, w sposób jaki Louis nie lubi. Liam siada obok niego i klepie delikatnie jego nagie kostki. – Louis, nienawidzę tego mówić, ale… Harry nie podoba ci się tylko fizycznie. To już się stało.

\- Miałem kiedyś mokry sen o pewnym gościu-

\- Po pierwsze, to za dużo informacji. Po drugie… ciągle śpiewałeś miłosne ballady i wstawiałeś w nich jego imię. Nazywałeś Nialla ‘Harry’ i próbowałeś go pocałować.

\- I to było zaraz przed tym, jak zaproponowałeś mi małżeństwo – dodał pomocnie Niall.

\- Racja, ale to było po tym, jak spędził pół godziny, wymyślając sposoby zepchnięcia Eda ze schodów.

\- Ed? Dlaczego do cholery miałbym spychać Eda ze schodów?

\- Ponieważ myślisz, że Harry go lubi i jesteś zazdrosny.

Louis wie, że mówią to zbyt poważnie, gdyby chcieli się z niego tylko naśmiewać. Co jest właściwie gorsze, ponieważ. – Powiedziałem to wszystko? I zrobiłem? Ale ja nie…nie czuję nic do Harry’ego. Absolutnie noc. Po prosty byłem bardzo, bardzo pijany. To wszystko.

Po tym następują ciche spojrzenia. Liam podpiera się i wstaje na nogi, wzruszając ramionami. – Jeśli to jest to co sobie wmawiasz, stary, to idź za tym. Ale znam cię. I wiem, że oszukujesz samego siebie, jeżeli nie chcesz przyznać się, że czujesz coś do tego dzieciaka.

\- Niall, pomóż mi – mówi ostatecznie desperacko Louis. – Powiedz Liamowi, że takie rzeczy nie liczą się po pijaku!

\- Przepraszam, stary, ale jestem z Payno. Twoje zdrowie. Po prostu przestań oszukiwać siebie, zanim zatracisz się i na poważnie spowodujesz czyjąś śmierć, dobrze?

Louis nadal czuje mdłości, kiedy wchodzi do łóżka tej nocy. Ale mogą nie być one do alkoholu.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Fakt, że Louis przebrnął przez cały tydzień nie zagłębiając się w fakt, że był w umysłowej i emocjonalnej rozsypce jest całkiem mocnym dowodem, że nigdy nie powinien rezygnować z teatru. To było niezwykłe, naprawdę. Odkąd podniósł się z podłogi w łazience, nie robi nic, tylko zastanawia się w swojej głowie , co się dzieje, a fakt, że Harry jest w błogiej niewiedzy jest drobnym cudem.

Zachowuje się jak zwykle, rozmawia z Harrym o tym i o tamtym (i wiele razy zarówno ‘to’ jak i ‘tamto’ dotyczy jego nowego przyjaciela). Młodszy chłopiec jest tak zadowolony z raczkującego życia społecznego, i Louis - choć boli go, aby się do tego przyznać- jest nieszczęśliwy słysząc o tym.

Najgorsze jest to, że cała sprawa nie ma kompletnie sensu. Nawet, jeśli czuje coś do Harry’ego - a tak nie jest - nie ma powodu dla niego, aby był zazdrosny o Eda. Mężczyzna naprawdę jest swego rodzaju idealny. Jest delikatny, i miły, i czuły, zawsze szczery i otwarty na każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. Ma dobre poczucie humoru, potrafi również Harry’ego trzymać w ryzach, ale innym razem jest po prostu cichy i spokojny. A jego muzyka…Cóż, Louis zna się na muzyce, i mężczyzna zdecydowanie przeznaczony jest do wielkich rzeczy. Jego gra na gitarze jest niemal tak dobra jak wokal, który jest niemal jak dobry jak jego bezbłędne pisanie piosenek.

Zasadniczo, Ed Sheeran jest prawdopodobnie dokładnie tym, czego Harry potrzebuje, oraz tak blisko tego, na co zasługuje i co ludzkość może kiedykolwiek dać.

(Louis wciąż zaciska zęby, gdy słyszy to imię.)

Więc postanawia w takim razie zastąpić desperackie próby odwrócenia uwagi Harry’ego w miarę możliwości, przez co tylko możliwe. Absurdalne tematy, niedorzeczne kombinacje, anegdoty wyciągnięte z dupy… Louis jest na misji, aby zebrać trochę, choć odrobinę uwagi Harry’ego i to naprawdę działa.

\- Więc facet opuszcza łóżko, ponieważ zapomniał zadzwonić do swojej mamy, tak? Dorosły mężczyzna. Nie, dlatego, że nie wiedziała gdzie on jest czy coś, ale dlatego, że po prostu zawsze dzwoni o tej porze do mamy - Louis mówi z ożywieniem, zagłębiony w opowiedzeniu najbardziej niezręcznego romantycznego spotkania - tylko, aby zadowolić swoją publikę.

\- Mimo, że byliście już w łóżku?

\- Tak. A potem wraca jak gdyby nigdy nic, a ja absolutnie nie jestem już w nastroju. Bez względu na to, co robi, nie mogę się podnieść, ponieważ, on właśnie zadzwonił do swojej mamy, wiesz?

\- To naprawdę dziwne - Harry się zgadza, wglądając trochę bardziej jak nie on.

\- Byłem całkowicie przerażony. Wreszcie, po prostu odepchnąłem go i powiedziałem ‘nie dzięki, stary’, i wyszedłem - Louis śmieje się do siebie na wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy mężczyzny. Bardzo lubi próbować nowe rzeczy, ale kiedy mamy są w to zamieszane, rysuje bardzo wyraźną linię.

Harry słucha go z rozbawieniem, z rumieńcem kogoś, kto nie przywykł do rozmawiania o wyczynach seksualnych, ale teraz jego uśmiech przeistacza się w bardziej poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać? - pyta cicho, kiedy zauważa, że Louis go obserwuje.

\- Tak, jasne. Co się dzieje?

\- Nie możesz się śmiać.

To jest całkiem łatwa obietnica; Harry wygląda jakby miał mdłości i to nie jest coś, z czego można się śmiać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie będę. Co jest nie tak, H?

\- Cóż, po prostu - tak się zastanawiałem. Um. Skąd wiedziałeś, że tego nie chcesz?

Louis odpowiada z całą lekkością, jaką może z siebie wykrzesać, stając w obliczu absurdalnie ciężkiego pytania.

\- Cóż, byłem miękki, jak nigdy, i wolałbym raczej być w domu i oglądać piłkę, niż go dotykać, więc to były całkiem wyraźne sygnały.

\- Ale co jeśli po prostu nie wiedziałeś, że go pragniesz?

\- O-o czym ty mówisz?

\- Cóż, no wiesz, czasem masz wrażenie, że nie masz ochoty na seks, ale właściwie to masz. Tyle, że po prostu tego nie wiesz.

Nie ma już żadnej lekkości dla Louisa do wykrzesania z siebie. Jego żołądek zapada się, szybko.

\- Harry… Jeśli nie chcesz uprawiać seksu, to nie chcesz uprawiać seksu. Jeśli jesteś niepewny, odpowiedź brzmi nie.

Wtedy Harry jest bardzo cicho. Nie potrzeba być jasnowidzem, aby wiedzieć, że coś go gryzie, i nie trzeba tak miękkiego serca jak to Louisa, aby je złamać na ten widok. Odgarnia loki ze zmarszczonego czoła najdelikatniej jak tylko może i pyta:

\- Co się stało, kochanie?

Pytanie pada tak delikatnie jak piórko, ale wciąż uderza Harry’ego wystarczająco mocno, aby się skrzywił. Zajmuje mu chwilę, nim odpowiada.

\- Po prostu - cóż, czasem, z Thomasem, mówił, że chcę tak jakby, robić różne rzeczy z nim. I nie sądzę, abym chciał, ale on mówił, że chcę. Ponieważ ja zawsze chciałem. Więc po prostu zawsze myślałem, że po prostu nie wiedziałem, czego chcę.

Czy kiedykolwiek przyjdzie czas, kiedy Louis przestanie być zaskoczony okropnościami, jakie miały miejsce w tym związku? Jego usta są suche przez spowiedź Harry’ego.

\- I robiłeś to, czego on chciał? Nawet, jeśli ty nie- ty nie wiedziałeś, że chcesz?

\- Tak. Musiał mieć rację. Prawda?

\- Nie, Harry, posłuchaj mnie - mówi szczerze, chwytając obie ręce młodszego chłopca i ściskając je mocno. - Możesz uprawiać seks tylko wtedy, kiedy jesteś pewien, że chcesz, teraz w tym momencie. Jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości, odpowiedź brzmi nie. Jeśli czujesz się nieswojo, to nie. I jeśli Thomas zmusił cię do robienia rzeczy, kiedy nie byłeś pewny, że je chcesz to - Louis nie może zebrać się w sobie, aby nazwać bestię po imieniu. Decyduje się na coś po środku. - To nie jest sprawiedliwe wobec ciebie. I to nie jest w porządku.

\- Dobrze- Harry szepcze ze wzrokiem utkwionym na poduszkach kanapy.

To na pewno nie jest rozmowa, którą Louis chce przeprowadzać - nie z kimś, nie mówiąc już o Harrym - ale jest wiele rzeczy ważniejszych od komfortu Louisa, i jedną z nich jest bezpieczeństwo Harry’ego. Robi najbardziej odważną minę.

\- Powinniśmy rozmawiać o tego typu rzeczach - mówi niezrozumiale. - To, co miałeś z Thomasem nie było normalne ani zdrowe, wiesz o tym prawda?

\- Tak, oczywiście, że wiem o tym - Harry odpowiada stanowczo.

\- Nigdy nie nauczyłeś się określać granic, czy mówić nie, czy coś w tym stylu, i to sprawia, że się martwię o ciebie, wiesz? - policzki Louisa płoną. - Jedyną osobą, która wie, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze jesteś ty, więc musisz, być tak jakby, swoim własnym adwokatem.

\- Moim własnym-?

\- Musisz po prostu stanąć w swojej obronie, wiesz? Chronić swoje serce i w ogóle. Wiesz, czego chcesz, i z czym czujesz się komfortowo, więc zawsze powinieneś być gotowy przejąć kontrolę w sytuacji i po prostu…Tak. Wiedzieć, czego chcesz i co lubisz, a to sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwy i bezpieczny.

Twarz Harry’ego jest teraz tak czerwona jak Louisa.

\- O mój Boże. Proszę, tylko mi nie mówi, że będziesz mnie uczył o ptaszkach i o pszczółkach, ponieważ przysięgam na Boga, że miałem już ten wykład.

\- Chryste, nie. Staram się tylko powiedzieć - związki nigdy nie powinny sprawić, że poczujesz się niekomfortowo czy pod presją, okej? To wszystko. A teraz się zamknę.

Dzięki Bogu.

\- Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz - Harry mówi upokorzony. - Nawet się z nikim nie spotykam. Nawet nikogo nie szukam.

\- Cóż, prawdopodobnie powinieneś zacząć o tym myśleć, ponieważ Ed potyka się o własne nogi, aby wspiąć się na twojego kutasa, więc.

Jak tylko ponure zdanie opuszcza jego usta, Louis żałuje. Jego oczy otwierają się szeroko w dokładnie tej samej sekundzie, co Harry’ego, i nagle gapią się na siebie w podobnym szoku i upokorzeniu.

\- On- co? -Harry stęka w końcu.

Jest już za późno na odwrót.

\- Ed flirtuje z tobą od dwóch tygodni, Harry. Myślisz, że dlaczego wciąż pisze do ciebie 24/7 i zaprasza cię na swoje koncerty i kupuje ci ulubione ciastka?

Uświadomienie sobie tego lśni na twarzy Harry’ego jak słońce nad horyzontem.

\- O mój Boże. Ja nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że ze mną flirtuje. O mój Boże.

\- Tak. Zdecydowanie ślini się na twój widok, H.

\- Ale ja? Dlaczego ja?

\- Ponieważ jesteś jednym z najlepszych ludzi na tej planecie tak na początek - Louis odpowiada natychmiast. - I dlatego, że jesteś przystojny, i uroczy i zabawny. Zawsze jesteś taki słodki dla wszystkich i taki pozytywny i po prostu ujmujący. I nawet, jeśli masz najdziwniejszy kurwa gust muzyczny, naprawdę dobrze mieć się w pobliżu i sprawiasz, że inni ludzie również chcą być lepszym człowiekiem.

I to jest naprawdę moment, w którym wszystko wskakuje na swoje miejsce dla Louisa. Gdzieś, na tyle jego umysłu gaśnie żarówka, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że ustępy uwielbienia dla przyjaciela zwykle nie wypływają z języka w ten sposób, i że prawdopodobnie nie powinno to być takie łatwe, postawić się w czyjejś sytuacji, kto zadurzył się w Harrym. Uderza to go jak pociąg. To przekonanie, że może, być może…Czuje coś do tego chłopca.

Czuje coś do Harry’ego Stylesa.

To pewnego rodzaju ulga, wiedzieć. Tyle rzeczy ma teraz sens, z tego typu perspektywy. Jak na przykład, dlaczego tak bardzo nie podoba mu się pomysł bycia Harry’ego z Edem, albo, dlaczego czuje się jak w niebie słysząc jak Harry mówi:

\- Ale ja nie patrzę na Eda w ten sposób, w ogóle! On jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem, ale.. On jest tylko przyjacielem, wiesz?

\- Tak, oczywiście - Louisowi udaje się wybełkotać.

Harry poprawia się na kanapie i uśmiecha się lekko do siebie.

\- Ale ktoś mnie lubi. Jako, że coś czuje do mnie. Czy to nie dziwne?

To dziwne i dla mnie, kochanie.

\- To znaczy, myślę, że tak naprawdę o tym nie myślałem, ale…Myślę, że teraz jestem singlem, prawda? Przykładowo, mógłbym z kimś się spotykać, gdybym chciał. Ponieważ ludzie mnie lubią. A kiedy ludzie się lubią, spotykają się. Czy to właśnie tak jest, gdy człowiek czuje się normalnie? - pyta Louisa z uśmiechem.

Jedyne, co Louis może zrobić to wymruczeć potwierdzenie, ponieważ ze wszystkich uczuć, jakie teraz czuje, normalność nie jest jednym z nich. Ale znów, uczucia do swojego platonicznego przyjaciela mogą coś takiego wywołać.

+

To objawienie Harry’ego - że jest wolny i podziwiany - wydaje się robić cuda dla rozwoju osobistego. Jest coraz bardziej chętny, aby spróbować nowych rzeczy, aby wyjść ze swojej strefy bezpieczeństwa w poszukiwaniu lepszej rzeczywistości. Następnym razem, gdy zostaje wspomniana impreza, jest pierwszym, który sugeruje pójście na nią. Rozmawia z nowymi ludźmi, uśmiecha się częściej, i staje się coraz bardziej odważny z każdym oddechem.

Podjął się również rozmowy z Edem, w której informuje go, że mu schlebia, ale zupełnie nie jest zainteresowany związkiem. Ed przyjmuje to, jak wszyscy podejrzewali; jest usatysfakcjonowany, że ma Harry’ego, jako przyjaciela i kumpla, entuzjastę muzyki indie. Louis jednak, odmawia przyznania się na ile jest usatysfakcjonowany takim obrotem sytuacji.

O wiele łatwiej jest skupić się na rozkwicie Harry’ego. Sposób, w jaki zasugerował jednej nocy, że wszyscy powinni wyjść na drinka i potańczyć, tylko, dlatego, że jest piątek, i że oznacza to, że przetrwali kolejny tydzień szkoły i pracy. Zayn może i rezygnuje, ale Liam i Niall piszą się jak najbardziej i Louis obiecuje przyjść jak tylko skończy pracę.

Czekał trzy i pół miesiąca, aby zobaczyć jak Styles się upija, i nie ma zamiaru tego przegapić.

Harry jest już wstawiony, gdy Louis dociera na miejsce, co zapisuje sobie w pamięci, aby podziękować później Liamowi. Pijany Harry jest czymś, co Louis chce podziwiać na trzeźwo. Wysila się i pije kilka szotów, nie będąc z tyłu, a potem w całości odwraca uwagę do Harry’ego - wyluzowanego, niechlujnego, wspaniale zrelaksowanego Harry’ego.

Musi mieć przyklejony brokat na oczach, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki błyszczą. Jego usta, ubarwione na czerwono przez jakikolwiek koktajl Liam właśnie zamówił dla niego, są w połowie drogi do uśmiechu nawet w spoczynku, i wpadają w uśmiech, kiedy Louis spogląda w jego stronę.

\- Lou - krzyczy radośnie, trochę niewyraźnie. - Chodź, zatańcz ze mną!

\- Nie jestem zbyt pijany na to, Harold.

Harry jedynie przesuwa się do przodu, na krawędź swojego barowego stołka i pochyla się w kierunku Louisa, wskazując na niego ręką. Louis pochyla się przez resztę drogi, pozwalając Harry’emu położyć niezdarnie usta na jego uchu i wyszeptać:

\- Proszę, Lou, proszę. Chcę zobaczyć jak tańczysz.

Co sprawia oczywiście, że żołądek Louisa trzepocze w ciężki tak jakby sposób. Nie pomaga również fakt, że głos Harry’ego jest niższy i bardziej chrypki niż kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- Um. Pewnie, Haz, chodźmy.

I naprawdę miał intencje, aby zachować sprawy w miarę w porządku. Naprawdę, miał, ponieważ naprawdę nie żartował, kiedy powiedział, że nie jest wystarczająco wstawiony. Kiedy tylko alkohol uderzy mu do głowy, zapomina jak zdefiniować godność i parkiet jest jego. Ale teraz, z jasnym umysłem i sercem pełnym świeżych, niewygodnych uczuć, Louis wie lepiej.

Problem tkwi w tym, ze Harry ma inne plany. Podchodzi do Louisa od tyłu i kładzie ręce tuż nad biodrami Louisa, i Jezu Chryste, jego ręce są ogromne. Louis kładzie swoje dłonie na tych Harry’ego, w połowie, aby je tam zatrzymać, zapamiętać ten dotyk… I w połowie gotów na moment, w którym będzie musiał je odepchnąć, ponieważ będą zbyt blisko, okupujące przestrzeń, w której wszystko nagle staje się bez tchu, zbyt intymne.

Nie, żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko.

Wciąż przybliża się do pleców Louisa, i jeszcze bliżej, aż jego najpierw oddech, a potem usta wywołują gęsią skórkę na karku mniejszego chłopaka. Nie całuje, ani nie gryzie, ani nie robi niczego z natury seksualnej, ale to jest niemal najgorsze. Pozwala swoim rozchylonym ustom muskać skórę Louisa, jakby wdychał go. Gdzieś w lekko zamglonym umyśle Louisa, ostrzegawcze dzwonki zaczęły się schodzić.

Dopiero, gdy Louis czuje poruszające się ręce Harry’ego - zsuwające się wokół przodu bioder i nieco niżej niż być może platonicznie - Louis ma przytomność umysłu, aby spróbować go rozproszyć.

\- Co powiesz na sprawdzenie co u Liama na chwilę?

Harry żącha lekko, ale kiwa głową, poruszając się niechlujnie z alkoholem. Louis wyplątuje palce i ciało z Harry’ego i rusza w kierunku baru, gdzie Liam i Niall czekają z kuflami piwa i podobnym wyrazem zainteresowania na twarzy.

\- Dobrze się bawicie, chłopaki? - Niall przekrzykuje muzykę, z fałszywą niewinnością.

Gdy Louis zajął się próbowaniem przekazania Niallowi, aby się zamknął bez właściwie mówienia czegokolwiek, Harry zamawia kolejne cztery szoty.

\- Dwa dla każdego z nas! - oznajmia, tuląc je wszystkie w jednej ręce i pokazując je dumnie Louisowi.

Ze swojej strony, Louis odmawia (‘Tequila nie jest moją przyjaciółką, panie Styles, podziękujesz mi, że nie wypiłem!). Ale to jedynie oznacza, że Harry kończy pijąc je wszystkie sam, ku uciesze Nialla.

\- Powinniśmy się martwić? - Liam pyta ostrożnie.

\- Jest dużym chłopcem, jestem pewien, że poradzi sobie z kilkoma szotami - odpowiada Louis, chociaż jest na tyle trzeźwy, aby wiedzieć, że nie jest tego pewien wcale.

Jakby na potwierdzenie troski Louisa, tylko kilka minut później Harry najwyraźniej osiąga próg swojego spokoju i zsuwa się ze stołka barowego. Tym razem, nawet nie przejmuje się zaciąganiem Louisa na parkiet, tylko ściąga go ze stołka wprost na swoją pierś. Jedna ręka znajduje się na biodrze Louisa, druga trzymana niczym jak w tańcu towarzyskim, tak jakby byli na sali balowej, a nie w klubie, gdzie muzyka jest tak głośna, że ledwo słyszy się własne myśli.

Żołądek Louisa trzepocze nad tą nową, agresywną stroną Harry’ego. Czy to ten sam dzieciak, który był zachwycony ponad miarę, że Louis chciał do niego napisać? Teraz, są tak, blisko, że czuje wibracje w piersi Harry’ego, który próbuje podążyć za piosenką, śpiewając, i Louis nie jest pewien, czy Harry, którego zna zrobiłby coś takiego. Nie jest również pewien, czy ma coś przeciwko.

Im dłużej tańczą w ten sposób, Harry kołysze ich na bok całkowicie nie adekwatnie do rzeczywistej muzyki, tym bardziej Louis rozpływa się pod jego dotykiem. Harry jest dobry, i Harry jest ciepły. Czy ma jakieś znaczenie, że nie zrobiliby tego gdyby byli trzeźwi? Czy to nie w tym tkwi szkopuł upijania się? Bariery opadają, robisz głupie rzeczy, i nie mówisz o tym rano.

Poza tym to tylko taniec. Nie ma nic złego w tańcu.

Więc Louis nie próbuje odepchnąć się, kiedy Harry przemieszcza się, aby owinąć ramiona wokół talii Louisa, pozostawiając jego ramiona ułożone na jego szyi, sprawiając, że ich dójka wygląda jak prawdziwa para szkolna. Nie walczy z tym, kiedy Harry przesuwa swoje usta obok ucha Louisa, ponieważ nawet, gdy słowa zostają wypowiedziane niewyraźnie, wciąż towarzyszy im ten głęboki, ochrypły głos, który sprawia, że robi mu się cieplej na żołądku. Louis zamyka jedynie oczy i pozwala się temu dziać, pozwala cieszyć się stroną Harry’ego, której prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zobaczy na trzeźwo.

\- Chcę ssać twojego kutasa.

To musi być komiczne dla każdego, który to obserwuje, widząc twarz Louisa, która przechodzi z beztroskiego szczęścia do szeroko otwartych oczu, szeroko rozchylonej szczęki w mgnieniu oka.

\- C-co?

\- Chcę ssać twojego kutasa - Harry mamrocze ponownie, biorąc małżowinę uszną Louisa między swoje zęby. - Chcę żebyś pieprzył moje usta, aż nie będę mógł mówić.

I Louis stara się, aby nie dotarło to wprost do jego penisa - co też robi. Nie liczy się, jeśli jest pijany. Nie liczny się, jeśli jest pijany. Nie liczy się, jeśli jest pijany.

\- Oh. Um. Dziękuję? Tak myślę.

\- Naprawdę - nalega Harry. - Chcę twojego kutasa. Chcę sprawić, że będziesz twardy.

\- Harry-

\- I chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył. Poczuć…Poczuć cię w środku. Twojego kurwa kutasa-

\- Harry! - Louis powtarza, z większą siłą, i odpycha się na ile tylko Harry mu pozwala. - Przestań mówić takie bzdury, Jezu. Nie - nie w ten sposób, Harry - wycofuje się, kiedy twarz Harry’ego markotnieje, a serce Louisa pęka. - Masz prawo mówić, co chcesz i myśleć o tym, czego chcesz i czuć, co chcesz. Po prostu -

Po prostu jesteś kurwa gorący, kiedy jesteś taki spragniony i sprawiasz, że chcę dać ci wszystko, o co tylko prosisz.

\- Po prostu jesteś bardzo, ale to bardzo pijany w tej chwili - Louis stara się głośno, podważając ramiona Harry’ego ze swojego ciała o kilka stopni. - Więc nie jesteś - nie jesteś w pełni świadomy, tak myślę. Więc - to się nie liczy. Czy coś.

\- Nie jestem taki pijany-

\- Harry, próbowałeś śpiewać Gangam Styles używając słów z Just Dance. Jesteś pijany.

Liam może i nie może usłyszeć ich słów przez muzykę, ale widzi panikę wypisaną na twarzy Louisa i sposób, w jaki zmaga się z rozłąką.

\- Louis, stary, w porządku? - pyta, umieszczając rękę na dole jego pleców w ochronnym geście i spoglądając nieufnie na Harry’ego. Louis widzi wewnętrzną walkę, jak stara się pogodzić instynkt ’ Harry jest kruchy’ z instynktem ’ musi ochronić Louisa’.

\- W porządku, Li - Louis ćwierka fałszywie, w końcu eliminując wszystkie punkty styku między nim a kołyszącym się chłopcem. - Po prostu, um, może powinniśmy odstawić H do domu, co?

Liam już kiwa głową, sięgając po ramię Harry’ego w delikatny sposób niczym rodzic, ale stanowczym niczym ochroniarz.

\- Myślę, że na dziś to koniec, człowieku - mówi Liam. - Wszyscy wracamy do domu, okej? Z tobą włącznie.

\- Ale nie skończyłem rozmawiać z Louisem o tym, że chcę-

\- Harry, kochanie, zachowaj to dziś dla siebie, dobrze? - Louis przerywa gorączkowo. Podziękuje mi rano, kiedy nie będzie paplał swoich pijanych urojeń, że mu się podobam. - Nie jestem zły - dodaje, poklepując ramię Harry’ego w komfortowym geście, nim może zbytnio posmutnieć. - Po prostu… Trzymaj to dopóki nie wrócisz do domu, dobrze?

Liam spogląda między nich podejrzliwie, ale Harry jest tak zachwycony, że Louis uśmiecha się niego i dotyka jego ramię, że zapomina o całym tym odrzuceniu i robi gest, jakby zapinał usta na zamek. Chociaż nie rusza się, Louis upewnia się, że wszystkie ręce zostają w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdy Harry zawiesza się na nim, po drodze do krawężnika, gdy czekają na taksówkę.

Niall planuje spać z Liamem i Louisem w ich pokoju, więc kierują się taksówką najpierw do mieszkania Harry’ego. Harry pozostaje zadowolony przez całą drogę, jego usta ściśnięte razem a oczy trzepoczą pijanie, gdy nuci jakąś melodię, której nikt nie może zidentyfikować. Louis czuje jakby był z powrotem w Doncaster starając się przenieść jedną ze swoich śpiących sióstr z fotelika samochodowego do łóżka z minimalnym krachem, gdy pomaga Harry’emu z taksówki, po windę, aż po frontowe drzwi.

\- Masz swój klucz, Harry? - młodszy chłopiec wskazuje jedynie na swoje usta i uśmiecha się pod nosem. Louis wzdycha. -Możesz teraz mówić, dzieciaku, po prostu nie chciałem, abyś powiedział coś, czego będziesz żałował przed Liamem. A teraz, masz swój klucz?

\- W kieszeni.

\- Okej, wyciągnij go w takim razie.

\- Nie, ty - mówi Harry, jego uśmiech zarówno jakoś niewinny i tajemniczy. Wysuwa biodra do przodu, zapraszając ręce Louisa do swojego ciała.

Louis stara się być srogi.

\- Harry. Nie mam zamiaru grzebać w twoich kieszeniach za ciebie. Albo wyciągasz klucz, albo pukam do drzwi, a Zayn nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli go obudzimy w pół do pierwszej w nocy, tak?

Oczywiście Harry coś o nim wie, ponieważ wydyma wargi i wyciąga klucz ze swojej kieszeni i otwiera drzwi.

Jak się okazuje, Zayn wciąż jeszcze nie śpi i tak, siedzi na sofie z laptopem i napojem energetycznym.

\- Hej Haz - mówi z roztargnieniem, ledwo spoglądając znad komputera, dopóki nie zauważa, że Harry wchodzi z ciężką pomocą od Louisa. - Cholera, człowieku. Jak bardzo jest wstawiony?

\- W skali od jednego do dziesięciu? - Louis zastanawia się poważnie. - Osiem. Na tyle dobrze, aby być przytomnym i wypić alkohol, ale na tyle pijanym, aby być zagrożeniem dla swojej godności.

Zayn posyła mu niepospolity uśmiech.

\- Tak, brzmi jak Harry. Chodź, bracie, do łóżka - instruuje, odbierając Harry’ego od Louisa i prowadząc go do najbliższego z dwóch łóżek.

\- Ale nie jestem śpiący - Harry protestuje. - Dlaczego wszyscy chcą abym poszedł…Poszedł do domu? Wciąż jest wcześnie, Zayn. Zayn, Zayn, Zayn…Louis.

\- Tak? - pyta Louis, ale Harry już nie słyszy.

Louis odwraca się do Zayna, niepewny, co właściwie powiedzieć. Na szczęście, Zayn przechodzi do rzeczy.

\- Jak upokorzony będzie rano?

\- Zgaduję, że zależy od tego ile będzie pamiętał - odpowiada Louis. - Ale to nie było nic tak złego. Kilka pijanych wyznań. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy były prawdziwie, bardziej pijana paplanina, wiesz? Więc, um, upewniłem się, że nie wypaplał nic nikomu innemu, więc ma się dobrze.

\- Co powiedział?

\- Nic ważnego - Louis kłamie.

Z czasem, gdy wszyscy wracają do akademika, Louis walczy, aby utrzymać otwarte oczy. Zasypia starając się zapomnieć uczucie skóry złapanej między łagodnymi zębami.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Jeśli nie byłoby prawdą, że jedynym zapachem związanym z jedzeniem w akademiku Louisa są spalone posiłki, przeterminowane lub te odgrzane w mikrofali, prawie uwierzyłby swojemu nosowi, kiedy przewraca się z boku na bok i czuje pełne angielskie śniadanie. Co za okrutny sen – myśli, gdy zakopuje się w pościeli. Jeśli jest gdzieś tam Bóg, jest diabłem, który lubi torturować studentów przypominając im o odżywczych posiłkach.

Próbuje zasnąć, jak tylko może, ale jest już za późno. Żołądek Louisa burczy, domagając się niemiłosiernie o gorące herbatniki i zimną kawę. Niezbyt angielskie jedzenie, ale i tak warte otwarcia oczu.

Harry patrzy na niego, gdy siedzi na łóżku Liama.

Louisowi zajmuje minutę, aby zarejestrować, że jego oczy są, w zasadzie otwarte i że Harry legalnie jest w jego pokoju akademickim w sobotni poranek, siedząc na łóżku naprzeciwko i trzymając talerz pełen-

\- Czy to bekon i kiełbasa? – szepcze Louis. – O mój boże, myślałem że to sen.  
\- To dla ciebie – mówi Harry, który kładzie przepełniony talerz na stoliku obok głowy Louisa. – Zrobiłem ci śniadanie do łóżka.

Nie ma potrzeby powtarzania tego drugi raz. Jest już oparty na łokciu, próbując zjeść jajka, zanim Harry kończy mówić. – Czy to nie powinno być odwrotnie? Powinieneś leżeć w łóżku, skacowany.

\- Mój organizm radzi sobie dość dobrze z alkoholem, tak właściwie – mówi cicho Harry. – Obudziłem się o siódmej, bez jakichkolwiek oznak kaca.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, byłeś kompletnie zalany. Masz szczęście dupku, odwołuję to. – Louis wzdycha, kiedy grzebie widelcem w jedzeniu. – Jesteś niesamowity i wspaniały za to. Czy to-czy to są smażone cebulki? Jesteś fantastyczny.

Wygląd winnego Harry’ego jest idealnym przeciwieństwem zachwytu Louisa. – Nie jestem – słabo protestuje. – To śniadanie na przeprosiny.

\- Przeprosiny? Za co? – pyta Louis, choć wie o co chodzi. – Chociaż to śniadanie mogłoby naprawić wszystko, tak dla wyjaśnienia. Mamy jakąś herbatę?

\- Oh, zrobiłem ją też. Poczekaj, przyniosę.

W krótkiej chwili, kiedy Harry biegnie do kuchni po kubek, Louis pociera swoje oczy. Na nieszczęście, to niesamowite śniadanie przyniosło za sobą nieprzyjemną rozmowę – ale nieuniknioną. Przynajmniej jest bekon, aby złagodzić ten dyskomfort.

\- Przepraszam za poprzednią noc – mówi cicho Harry po podaniu gorącej herbaty Louisowi. – Byłem straszny, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałem. Na głos.

Niewzruszenie jest zdecydowanie najlepszą opcja tutaj, decyduje od razu Louis. – Nie martw się tym, wszyscy mówimy rzeczy, które nic nie znaczą, kiedy jesteśmy pijani – mówi łagodnie, bawiąc się widelcem w fasolce, jakby to było najbardziej interesujące zajęcie na świecie.

\- Ale co jeśli… co jeśli miałem to na myśli?

Fasolka ląduje na policzku Louisa, ponieważ ten w szoku nie trafia widelcem do ust. Harry bez słowa wręcza mu serwetkę, czekając na jakaś odpowiedź.

\- Prze-przepraszam co? – udaje się wysłowić Louisowi.

\- Co jeśli chciałem to powiedzieć? – Harry wydaje się być zdeterminowany, aby utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem, pomimo rumieńców na policzkach.

To odwaga, której Louis nie potrafi zignorować. – Oh. To znaczy, że ty- że ty naprawdę chcesz… oh.

\- Hipotetycznie.

\- Hipotetycznie, racja. – Jego serce wali w piersi., nogi trzęsą się, a jego usta są odrętwiałe. To nie jest coś, co planował. Nigdzie w największej mapie przewidywań, Louis nie pomyślałby o tym, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji. – To w porządku. Możesz czuć, co tylko chcesz i nieważne, jakich rzeczy chcesz, to nie jest złe.

\- A czy to- czy to złe, że chcę takie rzeczy od mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

Krew buzująca w jego uszach, utrudnia mu usłyszenie tego, co sam mówi. – Nie jeśli, twój przyjaciel też tego chce.

Kto jest bardziej zszokowany, zielonooki chłopak, słysząc słowa, których w najśmielszych snach nie oczekiwał? Czy może niebieskooki, słysząc jak tajemnice, których nie chciał powiedzieć, wypływają z jego ust bez pozwolenia?

\- C-co? – dyszy Harry. – Ty-

Klatka piersiowa zaciska się w tej sekundzie. Oh cholera. CHOLERA. Właśnie powiedziałeś mu, że chcesz się z nim pieprzyć. Co do cholery sobie myślałeś?! Niebezpieczeństwo niebezpieczeństwo niebezpieczeństwo niebezpieczeństwo NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO-

Ale twarz Harry’ego jest zbyt niewinna i pełna nadziei, żeby mógł cofnąć te słowa. Są na głębokiej wodzie, za daleko od brzegu, aby Louis mógł zawrócić.

\- Potrzebujemy ZSZ – wypala bezdechu Louisa. – Możemy mieć ZSZ? Ponieważ jakby panikuję tutaj i…cóż.

\- Mieć- co? Ty panikujesz? Ale ty nigdy nie panikujesz, jesteś zawsze taki spokojny, Lou – przejmuje się Harry. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Panikuję tylko wtedy, gdy jestem zaskoczony i szczerze, nie spodziewałem się, że to nadejdzie. – Przez moment Louis skupia się tylko na tym, aby oddychać i pamiętać, że to dzieje się naprawdę. To jest surrealistyczne, jakby ktoś inny siedział przez swoim przyjacielem i dyskutował o obopólnej chęci seksu. Weź się w garść, Louis. Uspokój się, jesteś lepszy niż to. Jesteś lepszy niż panika, porozmawiaj z nim!

\- Rozmowa brzmi dobrze – jąka nerwowo Harry.

\- Słuchaj – wzdycha Louis, powoli wracając na ziemię. – po pierwsze, nie chcę żebyś czuł się zażenowany przez to, co mi powiedziałeś, poprzedniej nocy, albo teraz. Ponieważ nawet jeśli byś mi się nie podobał, zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć takie rzeczy. Zero osądu, nigdy. Ale ja…podobasz mi się. Właściwie bardzo podobasz.

\- Bałem się, że będziesz na mnie zły. – Wyznanie Harry’ego jest ciche, z głębi serca. – Ponieważ byś tego nie chciał. Myślałem, że będziesz zdegustowany i nie będziesz chciał się ze mną już widzieć.

\- Harry, wiesz że nigdy-

\- Tak, wiem to, ale… nadal się bałem, jeśli to ma sens. Ale.. – waha się przez chwilę. – podobam ci się, tak?

Louis uśmiecha się cierpko. – Powiedzmy to tak, gdybyś był trzeźwy, kiedy szeptałeś te rzeczy do mojego ucha, mógłbym na to przystać. Pomimo tego…pomimo tego, że nadal uważam, iż może nie byłby to taki dobry pomysł. Może my nie jesteśmy dobrym pomysłem.

Twarz Harry’ego opada powoli i boleśnie. – Co masz na myśli? Jeśli ja podobam się tobie, a ty mi-

\- To jest bardziej skomplikowane.

\- Zawsze mówisz, że coś jest skomplikowane, ale nie wiem, co jest takie w tej sprawie – mówi Harry.

\- Ponieważ jesteś wrażliwy, Harry! – Jak możesz tego nie widzieć? – Dwa miesiące temu byłeś w związku z znieważającym homofobem, a teraz zaczynasz odszukiwać siebie na nowo. Ja jestem osobą, która pomaga ci to zrobić i…czuję jakbym wykorzystywał cię – kończy nieszczęśliwie Louis. 

\- Ale nie robisz tego. Naprawdę mi się podobasz i to nie przez to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. – Harry przerywa, aby pomyśleć, a jego twarz wykrzywia się. – Cóż, to znaczy, lubię cię ponieważ jesteś taki opiekuńczy, słodki i mnie wspierasz, więc to jakby dlatego, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, ale lubię cię też za inne rzeczy. – Jego głos przemienia się w szept.

\- Cieszę się. To znaczy, cieszę się, że coś do mnie czujesz, ponieważ ja do ciebie też. Nie pociągasz mnie tylko fizycznie. Ale chodzi o to, że ledwo wiesz kim jesteś, jako osoba, oprócz tego wszystkiego, czego nauczył cię Thomas.

\- Więc naucz mnie-

\- Tego się właśnie boję – wtrąca się Louis. – Jeśli nie wiesz, kim jesteś, to wykorzystuję cię, ponieważ jestem…nie wiem, hamuję twój rozwój. Chcę żebyś był niezależny, silny i wykorzystywał swój potencjał, ponieważ zasługujesz, aby mieć to wszystko.

Pozwala sobie obserwować Harry’ego, który zamyśla się, po czym w końcu kiwa głową. – Sądzę, że rozumiem. Dzięki za, um, sprowadzenie mnie na ziemie…

\- To nie jest nie – poprawia się Louis. – Tylko ‘nie w tym momencie’.

Może to niesprawiedliwie, aby dawać Harry’emu nadzieję na coś, co może nigdy się nie zdarzyć, ponieważ może nigdy nie nadejdzie ten dzień, kiedy Louis nie będzie czuł, że jedyne co ma do zaoferowania Harry’emu to ściągnięcie go na dno. Ale nadzieja sprawia, że oczy chłopaka rozjaśniają się, więc koniec końców, jest to warte.

\- A co w międzyczasie? – pyta cicho, jakby Louis wiedział odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania.

\- W między czasie, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale nie mów o tym Liamowi, i chcę to zatrzymać. Nie możemy udawać, że te wyznania nie miały miejsca i że jesteśmy jakby na innym poziomie, ale… możemy próbować zachowywać się normalnie, tak? Czy to za wiele? – mówi Louis z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, to brzmi naprawdę dobrze – odpowiada szybko Harry, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Po prostu, um. Daj mi znać. Kiedy coś się zmieni.

Louis nie wie, jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu uśmiecha się i powraca do zapomnianego talerza pełnego jedzenia. – Ugh, jedzenie jest już zimne – mamrocze z rozczarowaniem.

\- Czy to pomoże, jeśli powiem ci że mam więcej w kuchni?

\- Starasz się mną manipulować?

\- To zależy, a działa?

\- Troszkę, tak.

\- Jajecznica czy jajko sadzone?

\- Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

***

Wszystko wraca do normy, w zakresie jakim ‘norma’ oznacza jak ci dwoje udają, że nic się nie wydarzyło, podczas kiedy po cichu obserwują drugiego, w poszukiwaniu najmniejszej oznaki, że coś się zmieniło. To jest przynajmniej to, co robi Louis, ale gdy patrzy na Harry’ego, wie, że nie jest w tym sam. Wzrok chłopaka zawsze spoczywa na nim, kiedy myśli, że Louis tego nie widzi, z cichym pytaniem ‘teraz?’.

Pozostali chłopcy są, oczywiście, nieświadomi. Liam i Niall pamiętają o tym, co powiedział Louis, gdy był pijany, ale z pewnością nie powiedział im o tym, że on i Harry są w pewnym układzie. Czasami Zayn posyła mu oceniające spojrzenia, jakby chciał dać znać Louisowi, że być może wie o czymś, ale nie wie dokładnie na ile świadomy jest cichy chłopak.

W każdym razie, nikt o niczym nie mówi, co jest w porządku dla Louisa.

\- Stary, masz wolne popołudnie? – pyta Liam tego ranka. – Potrzebuję w czymś twojej pomocy.

\- Mógłbym być wolny. To zależy, ile wysiłku w to będę musiał włożyć i czy będzie tam jedzenie?

\- Nie możesz odpowiadać na pytanie, na które odpowiedzią może być tak lub nie, zwykłym może. – Liam przewraca oczami. – Będziesz musiał się wysilić, ale to będzie zabawa. I może będzie tam jedzenie?

\- Intrygujące. Kontynuuj.

\- Chcę żebyś pograł ze mną w nożną. Kostka mnie ciągle boli od tego upadku w zeszłym tygodniu i boję się jutrzejszego pojedynku. Po prostu przyjdź i pograj ze mną, dla rozluźnienia?

\- To prawie w ogóle nie wysiłek – odpowiada Louis z uśmiechem. – Wchodzę w to. Czekaj, co jest dzisiaj? Piątek?

\- Tak, nie masz zajęć, prawda?

\- Nie, ale miałem się spotkać dzisiaj popołudniu z Harrym – mówi Louis. – Więc może nie mogę. On nie jest wielkim fanem nożnej…

Liam ma naprawdę czelność się zaśmiać. – To nie tak, że on odrzuci to, jeśli go zapytasz. Zawsze zgadza się z czymkolwiek, co zaproponujesz.

\- I dokładnie dlatego, nie mogę nim manipulować – mówi poważnie Louis. – Jestem zbyt czarujący. Z wielką siłą przychodzi wielka odpowiedzialność, Liam, wiesz to.

\- Co jeśli ja zadzwonię do niego i spytam czy chce? To uspokoi twoje sumienie? - Sekretnie Louis myśli, że Harry jest takim typem osoby, która zgodzi się na plan stworzony przez kogokolwiek, ale i tak pozwala mu wykręcić numer do chłopaka. – Hej Harry, wszystko okej? Tak, właśnie siedzę z Louisem i rozmawiamy, że potrzebuję poćwiczyć nożną przed jutrzejszym meczem. Powiedział, że jeśli się zgodzisz, to możecie przyjść i pokopać ze mną, aby mi pomóc?… Jesteś pewny? Nie musisz jeśli nie chcesz- w porządku stary, tak. Oh, są tam? Tak, namów ich też. Lou i ja będziemy tam za jakąś godzinę. Dobra! W takim razie do zobaczenia.

\- Biorę to jako zgodę? – mówi Louis, kiedy Liam kładzie telefon na stoliku.

\- Tak, tak. I powiedział, że Niall i Zayn są w mieszkaniu i też chcą przyjść.

\- Niall jest tam? – mruczy Louis. – Nie wiedziałem, że on i Harry są tak blisko.

\- Sądzę, że tak właściwie jest tam dla Zayna.

\- Poważnie? Chyba wypadłem z gry, nie wiedziałem, że się kumplują.

\- Dzwonić na policję! – krzyczy Liam. – Wszystkowiedzący Louis William Tomlinson nie wiedział czegoś! Nadchodzi apokalipsa! Kryć dzieciaki!

\- Oh, mógłbyś się zamknąć?

Pomysł, aby zagrać z Liamem w piłkę nożną jest wystarczająco dobry, aby udobruchać Louisa, więc kiedy spotykają się wszyscy w piątkę na uniwersyteckim boisku, uśmiecha się.

\- Naprawdę jestem kiepski w nożnej – mówi poważnie Zayn, podczas ich rozgrzewki. – Usiądę na krzesełkach. Mogę być cheelederką czy coś.

\- A moje kolano boli zbyt bardzo, abym mógł biegać – dodaje Niall. – Ale mogę stać na bramce, jeśli chcesz!

\- Dobra – zgadza się Liam. – Louis, ty przeciwko mnie?

\- Jak zawsze.

\- Co z tobą, Harry? Jaka jest twoja pozycja?

Harry wygląda jak sarenka, którą za chwilę ma potrącić samochód. – Moja- co?

\- Na jakiej pozycji lubisz grać? Obrona? Pomocnik? Napastnik?

\- Oh, nie wiem, ja zazwyczaj…nie gram. Nigdy nie grałem, tak właściwie – przyznaje Harry. – nie jestem zbyt dobry w sporcie. Więc może powinienem też usiąść, nie chce wam psuć gry czy coś-

\- Bzdura – wtrąca się Louis. – Możesz być w mojej drużynie. My przeciwko Liamowi. Mogę cię uczysz, jeśli chcesz - proponuje uprzejmie.

\- Oh. W porządku, brzmi dobrze - mówi Harry z niepewnym uśmiechem. – Tylko otrzegam, jestem naprawdę, naprawdę koszmarny.

Nie żartował. Chłopak, którego ciało jest tak umięśnione i silne, kiedy próbuje poruszyć się szybciej niż sam chód, staje się niezdarnym bałaganem kończyn, które nigdy nie wydawają się poruszać, tak jak chce tego Harry. Ma szczęście, kiedy udaje mu się utrzymać piłkę bez potknięcia, właściwie kierując ją do bramki.

Ale Louis nie ma nic przeciwko byciu partnerem najniezdarniejszej katastrofy. Dba o to, aby często podawać mu piłkę, bo chociaż Liam zawsze odbiera ją po sekundzie, skupienie na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy tylko piłka jest w jego zasięgu jest urocza. Wystawia nawet język na jedną stronę, jak małe dziecko. Właściwie jest to jedna z najbardziej uroczych rzeczy, jakie Louis miał szanse widzieć.

A Harry jest oczarowany każdym ruchem Louisa. Obserwuje ostrożnie, jak Louis biega, kradnąc piłkę spod stóp Liama i machając rękami, jakby miał skrzydła, w stronę Harry’ego, aby pomógł mu utrzymać piłkę. Jeśli Louis próbuje trochę bardziej niż normalnie zaimponować jego fana numer jeden, nie może być o to obwiniany.

Zayn po prostu marudzi na widowni, paląc jak smok i mamrocząc komentarze o tym, jak odmrozi sobie jaja. W między czasie jednak, zaczyna poruszać się w stronę końca boiska, gdzie Niall zatrzymuje piłki, aż w końcu opiera się o bramkę i razem z blondynem zagłębiają się w rozmowie. Niall nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że gracze są na jego połowie boiska, zanim piłka nie szybuje nad jego głową prosto do bramki.

\- Niall – krzyczy Louis. – Skup się na grze.

\- Oh, zejdź ze mnie – mamrocze Niall. – Mieliśmy pomóc Liamowi ćwiczyć, a nie powstrzymywać go od zdobycia goli.

\- Ale to jest zasada-

Zayn rzuca niedopałkiem w niego w obronie Nialla i to właściwie koniec.

***

Mina Zayna jest bezcenna, kiedy Louis prosi go o kopię jego szkicu Harry’ego z okresu przez Thomasem. Nie mówi nic o tym, ale z pewnością nie wygląda na to, że wierzy słabej wymówce Louisa ‘Sądzę, że jesteś świetnym artystą, a to naprawdę dobra praca’.

Nie to, że Louis chce tę kopię z jakichś dziwnych powodów czy coś. Po prostu Harry zaczyna stawać się bardziej żywy, pełen energii, a umysł Louis ciągle powraca do tego obrazu. Harry zaczyna wierzyć w siebie, choć nadal jest kilka detali, o które jest niepewny. I gdyby Louis nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby pomyśleć, że Harry zaczyna być sobą na nowo.

Wszystkim czego brakuje jest wianek i marzycielski uśmiech. Louis myśli o tym, jak bardzo staje się szczęśliwy za każdym razem, gdy spogląda na rysunek ukryty pomiędzy jego podręcznikami na biurku. Jego mały sekret.

Ale Harry nie jest jedynym, który się zmienia. To co Liam lubi wytykać Louisowi przy każdej możliwości to prawie stały uśmiech na jego twarzy. Nie chce przyznać, że ma to coś wspólnego z Harrym, a Liam odmawia, aby dopuścić. – Cokolwiek pozwala ci zasnąć. – Jest wszystkim, co mówi, aby przeciwdziałać oburzeniu Louisa.

Kiedy tylko kończą się egzaminy, Liam wyjeżdża do Wolverhamption, a Niall do Mullingar. Jego własna matka błagała Louisa, aby przyjechał do domu na całą przerwę, ale ten nie może opuścić Londynu na tak długo – albo ludzi, którzy tu są.

\- Zostanę z Tomem i Lou – mówi łagodnie. – i pomogę im opiekować się Lux, podczas kiedy jej opiekunka będzie miała wolne. – To razem z nieokreślonymi argumentami, ze ma ‘rzeczy do zrobienia w Londynie’ w końcu ją przekonują. Zamierza pojechać pociągiem w Wigilię, kiedy jego matka i siostry wrócą od dalszej rodziny i zostać do Nowego Roku. W międzyczasie zamierza spotykać się z Harrym, Zaynem i Lou, bez słyszenia jakiegokolwiek droczenia się Liama i Nialla o tym, że Harry może być najlepszą rzeczą dla Louisa odkąd pojawiła się FIFA 2014.

Chociaż jest to trudne do zaprzeczenia, kiedy Louis zauważa, że śmieje się z każdego okropnego dowcipu, który opowie Harry; musisz mieć słabość do dzieciaka, aby śmiać się, kiedy ten powie coś w stylu - Jakie jest ulubione zwierzę internetu? Ryś! [“What’s the internet’s favorite animal? The lynx!”]

\- Ten żart jest okropny – odpowiada słodko Louis. – Nawet jak na ciebie.

\- Nie, to jest gra słów! Łapiesz? Ponieważ zwierzę to l-y-n-x, a w internecie są l-i-n-k-s. Lynx, links, widzisz? [dop. tłum. Przepraszam, nie wiem kompletnie jak to wytłumaczyć, żeby po polsku miało sens, więc pozostawię tak]

\- Tak, łapię, frajerze. – Louis uśmiecha się. – Nie wiem, czy biorę to jako tak przezabawne, jak ty, ale…

\- To jest przezabawne!

\- Nie, przezabawne jest to, w jaki sposób śmiejesz się ze swoich żartów. Ale to urocze, nie martw się – dodaje, zanim Harry mógłby zacząć zastanawiać się, czy Louis chciał go skrytykować czy pochwalić.

Harry macha rzęsami kilka razy, w sposób jaki nie odważyłby się dwa tygodnie temu. – Myślisz, że jestem uroczy?

\- I że jesteś najgorszym komikiem na planecie.

\- Ale uroczym złym komikiem.

\- Złym komikiem, który naprawdę powinien wziąć pod uwagę zrobienie mi tosta, aby zrobić mi przysługę.

\- To czysta manipulacja!

\- Tak. Z bekonem, proszę.

Zwycięski uśmiech pojawia się na twarz Louisa, kiedy widzi jak Harry przewraca oczami, ale kieruje się w stronę kuchni z uśmiechem. Patrząc na to, jak się zachowuje, gotowanie dla Louisa jest jego ulubionym zajęciem na świecie. I patrząc na to, jak tylko chwilami krytykuje dietę Louisa, to jest przywilej, który z chęcią pragnie zatrzymać.

Louis prawie nie słyszy, kiedy niski, cichy głos dochodzi do niego z kuchni. Pewnie mruczy pod nosem…ale to jest melodia. Louis ścisza głos w telewizji, dopóki może usłyszeć słowa wypływające delikatnie z ust Harry’ego.

\- Isn’t she precious? Less than one minute old. And I never thought through love we’d be, making one as lovely as she. Isn’t she lovely, made from love?

Louis stara się nie oddychać, jakby jakikolwiek wdech mógłby zaalarmować chłopaka w kuchni o tym, że jest, jak zazwyczaj, jedyną rzeczą w umyśle Louisa. Nie to, że Louis może w ogóle oddychać, im dłużej go słucha, tym bardziej jego oddech jest uwięziony w nim.

\- Isn’t she pretty? Truly the angel’s best. Boy, I’m so happy- we have been heaven blessed.

To nie tak, że ma ładny głos – ładnych głosów jest miliony. To co sprawia, że czuje, jakby świat zwalniał, to sposób w jaki Harry brzmi jakby pieścił słowa, jakby tworzył wszystkie żywe istoty. To jest jak słońce i poezja oraz każda głupia metafora, którą ktoś mógłby stworzyć o pięknych rzeczach. To nie jest tylko śpiew, to …magia.

\- I can’t believe what God has done- through us he’s given life to one. But isn’t she lovely, made from love?

Kiedy Harry wraca z kuchni, nie jest powitany przez fanfary czy komplementy albo tryskające umiłowanie. Louis po prostu uśmiecha się do niego cicho, dziękuje za jedzenie i upewnia się, że siedzi bardzo blisko Harry’ego przez resztę popołudnia, skoro dowiedział się, że to ulubiona rzecz Harry’ego.

Ale tak właśnie czuje się Louis – cicho. Nadal. To właśnie tak jest, kiedy jesteś całkowicie, bezgranicznie w kimś zakochany.

***

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz.

\- Louis, mówię poważnie – odpowiada Harry. – To jeden z najlepszych filmów. Fakt, że jeszcze go nie widziałeś, obraża mnie.

\- To babski film. I dodatkowo musical. Społeczność gejowska walczy o swoje prawa na świecie, a ty właśnie potwierdzasz wszystkie stereotypy, jakby to była twoja praca – prycha Louis. – Dlaczego nie jakiś klasyk, jak Legenda Telewizji czy coś?

Harry patrzy na niego, jakby byli kowbojami z dzikiego zachodu na brudnej ulicy pełnej uschniętych roślin niesionych na wietrze, a nie studentami walczącymi o wybór filmu. – Staram się cię edukować. To jest uniwersytet, powinieneś poszerzać swoje horyzonty czy coś.

\- Czy coś.

\- Louis…

\- Tak, w porządku dobra – mruczy Louis z jękiem. – Obejrzymy Mamma Mia! Tylko proszę, zmień tę minę szczeniaka.

Mina oczywiście, znika od razu, kiedy jego twarz rozświetla wielki uśmiech. – Dzięki, Lou! – krzyczy, trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, kiedy podłącza laptopa do telewizji i wybiera film.

\- Robię to tylko dla popcornu.

\- Mhmmm. Hej, odłóż telefon! To poważne.

\- Po prostu wyciszam go, żeby nie przeszkadzał, jezuu.

\- Louis. Widzę, że jesteś na twitterze-

\- Cii. Film się zaczyna, nie bądź niegrzeczny.

Harry jedynie chichocze i usadawia się na końcu kanapy. Louis zajmuje drugą połowę z gigantyczną miską popcornu pomiędzy nimi. Oboje opatuleni są kocami, aby chroniły ich przed zimnym, grudniowym dreszczem. Osobiście, Louis uważa, że jest idealnie.

\- Nie zasypiaj – szepcze Harry prawie godzinę później, kiedy popcorn już znikł, a Louis rozłożony jest na kanapie z głową na oparciu. – Obiecałeś, że obejrzysz to ze mną!

Nie protestuje, kiedy Louis wsuwa palce od stóp pod jego uda. – Nie zasnę, dzieciaku, uspokój się. Oczy szeroko otwarte, widzisz?

\- Obserwuje cię, panie…

\- Cii, oglądaj film.

Kilka chwil później, Louis może poczuć delikatnie dźgnięcia łokciem, kiedy Harry pochyla głowę o Louisa, jedną rękę wsuwa pod niego, a druga leży na jego biodrze. – Czy to w porządku? – szepcze Harry.

Jestem w tobie zakochany. Oczywiście, że to w porządku. – Tak, jasne. Nie przeszkadza mi to.

W pewnej chwili, palce Louisa zaczynają bawić się włosami Harry’ego, aż w końcu oddech chłopaka staje się coraz bardziej głębszy i w pewnym momencie ścieżka dźwiękowa filmu zostaje zakłócona przez ciche pochrapywanie.

Louis spogląda w dół, zaskoczony, na dzieciaka, który nie ta dawno karcił go, aby nie zasnął. Chłopak zauważa ironię, tak samo jak fakt, że twarz Harry’ego jest odwrócona w jego stronę, a nie w stronę telewizora. Zasnął, patrząc się na Louisa, a nie na film, który tak wydawał kochać.

To sprawia, że serce Louisa topnieje. Wysila się, aby zaimponować chłopakowi, w którym jest zakochany, a najwidoczniej wszystkim, co musi zrobić to siedzieć i wyglądać ładnie. Zdecydowanie coś, co Louis musi mu wytknąć jutrzejszego ranka, zaraz po tym jak da mu długi wykład o głównym wątku w tym głupim filmie (który koniec końców okazał się nie taki zły). To prawdopodobnie uszczęśliwiłoby Harry’ego. Louisowi podoba się uśmiech Harry’ego, zwłaszcza ten, który on sam wywołał.

Nadal ogląda film, zanim napisy nie przewijają się na ekranie. Jego dłoń nigdy nie opuszcza włosów, a oddech nie przestaje owiewać jego skóry. Kiedy na ekranie pojawia się menu, spogląda w dół na chłopaka, który śni o czymś, miejmy nadzieję, bardzo miłym.

Zayn wraca grubo po północy, jego oczy są zmęczone, włosy potargane, a nogi ciągną jego ciało, jakby był już gotowy do snu. Chociaż nadal ma energię, aby unieść brew na scenę na kanapie.

\- Zasnął podczas filmu – mówi jak najciszej może Louis.

\- Tak? Nigdy nie zasypia podczas filmów… musiał czuć się bardzo bezpiecznie – odpowiada Zayn z uśmiechem. Louis promienieje. – Powinniśmy położyć go do łóżka, ma zajęcia o 8.

Co Louis wie, oczywiście, pomyślał o tym już godzinę temu. Ale, chociaż to samolubne, nie potrafił obudzić śpiącego chłopaka i odciągnąć od siebie jego rąk.

\- Tak, masz rację – mówi. – Harry? Kochanie? Obudź się. – Louis przebiega kciukiem po policzku Harry’ego, dopóki zielone oczy nie spoglądają na niego z zdezorientowaniem. – Hej, kochanie. Powinieneś iść do łóżka. Jest późno.

\- Cz-czy ja zasnąłem? – mamrocze Harry, podnosząc głowę i rozglądając się. – Ale…film…

\- Obejrzymy innym razem, obiecuję. Dalej, chodź do łóżka. – Louis ostrożne podciąga gigantyczne ciało chłopaka do pozycji siedzącej i zanim może to przemyśleć, składa pocałunek na jego policzku. Razem z tym, Harry uśmiecha się, wstaje i kieruje do sypialni.

Zayn zamyka drzwi za nim i odwraca się do Louisa. - O co chodziło?

\- Ale z czym? - pyta powoli Louis. - Śmiejesz się? co jest takie zabawne?

\- O mój boże - mamrocze Zayn ze zdziwieniem. - Cholera jasna. Jesteś, jakby poważnie w nim zakochany, prawda?

Louis czuje, jak cała krew zatrzymuje się w jego policzkach. - Co? kto, ja? W Harrym? Dlaczego tak pomyślałeś, nigdy nie powiedziałem-

\- Widziałem w jaki sposób na niego patrzysz, Lou. nie jestem idiotą. To znaczy, Niall powiedział mi o tym, jak byłeś pijany i gadałeś, że go lubisz, ale to-

\- Nall powiedział ci to? - Louis jęczy, prawie zapominając, aby utrzymać cichy ton. - Zabiję tego skurwiela!

\- Oh, daj spokój, obiecałem, że nic nie powiem. I wiesz, jaki kiepski jest w dotrzymywaniu tajemnic. 

\- Ja…dobra, to prawda. Ale nie jestem- to znaczy, nie powiedziałbym, że jestem.. - Louis nagle czuje, że jego usta są suche. - On tylko powiedział ci, że lubię Harry’ego. 

Zayn nie daje się. - Tak, ale ja widzę, jak na niego patrzysz stary. Jak daleko z tym zaszedłeś?

\- Nie jestem-

\- Nie okłamuj mnie, Lou.

\- Ja…zaszło to trochę daleko, będąc szczerym. 

Na jego szczęście, Zayn nie mówi ‘a nie mówiłem’, albo droczy się z nim lub wypytuje o szczegóły. Nie jet taki. Po prostu klepie Louisa po plecach z przyjaznym uśmiechem i idzie w stronę łazienki, mówiąc przez ramię ciche - Do zobaczenia, stary.

\- Tak, do zobaczenia - mamrocze Louis, kiedy drzwi się zamykają. I oto jest - myśli, kiedy zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy, aby pójść do domu. Tajemnica wyszła na jaw, przynajmniej trochę. Jest zakochany i najwidoczniej wszyscy o tym wiedzą. 

(Co koniec końców, nie jest aż takie straszne).


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

To musiał być Liam, który puścił parę o urodzinach Louisa. Nialla wciąż boleśnie piekło ramię po tym jak Louis uderzył go przyjaźnie, jak wypaplał ostatni sekret. 24 grudnia przybył, i kto pojawił się na progu państwa Teasdale z urodzinowymi balonami jak nie Harry ‘celowo nie powiedziano, ale jakoś i tak się dowiedział’ Styles.  
\- Szperałem w jego telefonie, nie bądź zły - Harry mówi z szerokim uśmiechem, nim Louis może otworzyć usta. - Nie powiedziałby mi sam, wiec sam poszukałem.  
\- Jesteś absurdalny - odpowiada Louis przewracając oczami, mimo, że przyjmuje uścisk i balony, które oferuje Harry. - Nie chciałem, żebyś wiedział, bo wiedziałem, że zrobisz zamieszanie.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! Kończysz 22-  
\- Pieprzyc to - śmieje się Louis. - Starzeje się. Poza tym, to Wigilia. Czy nie powinieneś robić różnych świątecznych rzeczy?  
\- Nie, powinienem być tutaj, dać ci urodzinowe prezenty. To krem przeciwzmarszczkowy, tak przy okazji - dodaje chytrze. - Skoro masz już swoje lata i w ogóle.  
To nie jest oczywiście krem, kiedy Louis zostaje zmuszony, aby go otworzyć. To bransoletka na nogę wykonana z czarnego tworzywa z małą srebrną blaszką, na której widnieje prosty napis ‘Książę’.  
\- Pomyślałem, ze jesteś trochę jak czarujący książę, zawsze gotów na ratunek dam w opałach - Harry wyjaśnia cicho. - Jeśli ci się nie podoba, mogę to zwrócić, po prostu pomyślałem, że to urocze-  
\- Podoba mi się - Louis mówi szczerze. To było szczere, twórcze i zupełnie niepotrzebne. Innymi słowy, idealny prezent. Dodając do tego jeszcze pseudonim (tak jakby) od Harry’ego, i jest zadowolony.  
Harry nie jest.  
\- Więc, co teraz chcesz robić, solenizancie? Jakie są wielkie plany?  
\- Nic. Mówię na poważnie, nie chcę zamieszania. Dobrze?  
\- Dlaczego nie? - Harry marszczy brwi, wpatrując się w Louisa z niepokojem. - Co złego jest w świętowaniu urodzin? Uwielbiasz, gdy ludzie zwracają na ciebie uwagę.  
Tak, ale jeśli nie będę ostrożny i zapomnę, że to tylko urodzinowa życzliwość, a nie ty kochający mnie tak jak ja kocham ciebie. Łatwiej jest zachować spokój, jeśli zachowam dystans, i jeśli zostanę w porządku wobec ciebie, a ty nie zostaniesz przeciągnięty przez moje gówno. Tak więc, jeśli brak świętowania oznacza, że wyjdziesz z tego bez szwanku, to po prostu posiedzę w domu, dzięki.  
\- Mówiłem ci, jestem już stary - śmieje się Louis.  
Harry porzuca temat po tym - zaczął być dobry w rozróżnianiu kiedy Louis czegoś unika, a kiedy warto spróbować naciskać. Może chce po prostu, aby Louis postawił na swoim, skoro są jego urodziny, ale jakby nie było po prostu pozwala Louisowi spędzić czas na kanapie Lou z Harrym przy boku, bez jakichkolwiek wzmianek o uroczystości.  
\- Nudzę się - Louis ćwierka, gdy popołudnie zanika w godzinach wieczornych. Lou i Tom zaczynają rozmawiać o kolacji Wigilijnej, i myśli, że usłyszał słowo ‘tort’ rzucone gdzieś pomiędzy. Co jest bardzo mocną wskazówką, że to czas dla niego wytknąć głowę z domu i uniknąć całego zamieszania.  
\- Co chcesz robić? - Harry odpowiada natychmiast. - Nie mam żadnych planów na dziś, więc na co masz tylko ochotę, wchodzę w to. To znaczy, o ile mnie chcesz.  
\- Oczywiście, tak. Zachowujesz się, i nie wspominasz co dzisiaj za dzień, więc możesz towarzyszyć mi w mojej wielkiej ucieczce.  
\- Twojej wielkiej- co, dlaczego uciekasz?  
Lou wybiera właśnie ten moment, aby wychylić głowę zza roku z kuchni i mówi:  
\- Nie mamy tyle świeczek, żeby było 22, więc będziesz miał22 małe świeczki. W porządku?  
\- Cokolwiek, będzie w porządku - odpowiada Louis. - Uciekamy od tego i tak - dodaje pod nosem, kiedy kobieta znika.  
Harry posyła mu bardzo surowe spojrzenie dezaprobaty.  
\- Są mili i zrobili ci tort.Nie powinieneś zostać?  
\- Obiecuję, że wrócę i zjem tort, mamo. Po prostu - muszę wyjść, okej? - szepcze Louis, trochę rozpaczliwie. - Czuję, że się duszę. Standardowa porcja uwagi jest w porządku. Specjalna uwaga sprawia, że ciężko się oddycha. Jeśli jednak chcesz zostać, w porządku-  
\- Nie ma mowy, idę z tobą - Harry uśmiecha się. - Dziwnie się zachowujesz, więc prawdopodobnie przeżyjemy przygodę czy coś.  
Louis jak najbardziej czuje się w nastroju do przeżycia przygody, kiedy wykradają się w śnieżny zmierzch pozostawiając jedynie po sobie krótką notkę, że wychodzą.  
\- Kurwa, jest cholernie zimno - mamrocze, śmiejąc się w połowie, starając się schować twarz przed ostrym, przenikliwym, zimnym wiatrem. - Dlaczego sądziliśmy, że to dobry pomysł?  
\- Nie wiem, to ty zacząłeś. Otwórz samochód, proszę, nie czuje moich palców.  
\- Usypię ci drogę różami, ale to ty będziesz prowadził - Louis żartuje, kiedy wchodzą, a ciepło ustawione zostaje w pełni. - Nie wyciągam rąk z moich kieszeni.  
\- Ani ja. To był straszny pomysł - zęby Harry’ego stukają o siebie przez spędzenie jedynie 60 sekund na zewnątrz.  
Louis uśmiecha się w szalik, który owinął wokół twarzy.  
\- To przypomina mi o piosence, którą kiedyś napisałem. Ma strasznie kiepski wers o gotowości opuszczenia danego miejsca nie mając dokąd pójść.  
\- Tak? Zaśpiewaj to dla mnie!  
\- Nie mogę. Pozwolę całemu memu ciepłu uciec i umrę z wychłodzenia. Poza tym, nie brzmi dobrze bez fortepianu.  
\- Powiedziałeś mi wieki temu, że zagrasz dla mnie, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś - Harry przypomina delikatnie. - Czekam bardzo cierpliwie.  
\- Tak, to prawda - Louis przyznaje łaskawie. - Chcesz, żebym zagrał dla ciebie teraz? Cóż nie teraz, ale - może pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie mogę?  
\- Mówisz poważnie? Tak, pewnie!  
Harry promienieje jak drzewko świąteczne. Jest to warte możliwych odmrożeń na palcach Louisa, gdy wiezie ich z powrotem na drugą stronę miasta do kampusu.  
\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie musimy się martwic znalezieniem miejsca na parkingu - ćwierka Louis, lustrując ducha miasta, którym jest King College.  
\- Czy wydział muzyczny jest w ogóle otwarty? - Harry pyta z wahaniem. - Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest pozamykane na Wigilię…  
\- Jest.  
\- Jest otwarte, czyt zamknięte?  
\- Zamknięte. Chodź, zimno mi.  
\- Ale dlaczego tu jesteśmy skoro jest zamknięte? - protestuje Harry, mimo, że posłusznie wychodzi, podążając za Louisem przez śnieg.  
\- Cóż, nie jest zamknięte dla nas, wiem jak się dostać do środka. Oh, nie wyglądaj na takiego zaskoczonego - śmieje się z oniemiałego wyrazu twarzy Harry’ego. - Musisz jedynie znać wszystkich dobrych - lub złych, tak myślę - ludzi. Jak na przykład tego gościa, który zna wszystkie kamery bezpieczeństwa na tym skrzydle, które nie działaj, i dzieciaka który zakleja tylne drzwi, więc może wejść tutaj aby zapalić podczas zajęć, bez bycia zamkniętym.  
\- To straszne - Harry mówi stanowczo. - I nielegalne.  
\- Uśmieszek na twojej twarzy nie wygląda na zbyt przerażonego. Wychodzisz z tego zimna, czy co?  
Harry śmieje się i słucha bez dalszej dyskusji. Mimo, że ogrzewanie jest wyłączone, odkąd budynek powinien być pusty, dywany i akustyczne płytki muzycznego wydziału utrzymują go stosunkowo ciepło. Louis porusza się po przestrzeni z łatwością, spędzając dużą część swojego czasu tutaj w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Umieść muzyka w pokoju akademickim zbyt małym nawet na keyboard, a i tak znajdzie sposób, aby tworzyć muzykę.  
\- Jesteśmy - ogłasza śmiało Louis, gdy docierają do małego fortepianu wciśniętego do kąta. - Nie najlepsze miejsce akustycznie, ale działa.  
Kiedy odwraca się, aby się rozejrzeć, Harry już siedzi na podłodze, obok ławki, nogi skrzyżowane i ręce złożone na kolanach jak u dziecka, które czeka na przeczytanie bajki.  
\- Myślę, że jest uroczo. Więc jak nazywa się ta twoja piosenka?  
Louis krzywi się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tak poważnego przeoczenia - muzyki.   
\- Nie mam ze sobą swojego zeszytu muzycznego- jęczy. - A tej akurat nie pamiętam. Cholera!  
\- Oh - rozczarowanie Harry’ego jest oczywiste, ale uśmiecha się smutno, wstając. - Innym razem, w takim razie.  
\- Cóż, mógłbym - mógłbym zagrać tobie coś innego, jeśli byś chciał - Louis oferuje szybko. - Pamiętam kilka piosenek. Jeśli chcesz, nie ma problemu.  
Harry uśmiecha się tylko spokojnie.  
\- Cokolwiek masz, z przyjemnością usłyszę.  
\- Okej, um. Jestem prawdopodobnie trochę zardzewiały, nie grałem tej przez jakiś czas.  
\- Jestem pewien, że jesteś fantastyczny.  
\- Nie śmiej się czy coś.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. To nic wielkiego, Lou, jestem podekscytowany, że usłyszę jak grasz.  
Tak, nic wielkiego, z wyjątkiem występowania przed mężczyzną, w którym jesteś zakochany,wiedząc, że on sam jest utalentowany, a ty naprawdę, ale to naprawdę chcesz mu zaimponować.   
\- W porządku, Harry, nie dąsać się o to, czy coś. Um, no to zaczynamy.  
Palce Louisa poruszają się z własnej woli po klawiszach, wystukując melodię, która jego mięśnie nauczyły się dawno temu. To jedna z pierwszych piosenek, których się nauczył, nim zaczął lekcje czy czytał nuty. Po prostu usiadł sam pewnego dnia z piosenką utkwioną w głowie i determinacją w oczach, aby się udało. Teraz, wraca tu, służąc mu te wszystkie lata później.  
\- If I don’t say this now, I will surely break, as I’m leaving the one I wanna take. Forget the urgency, but hurry up and wait. My heart is starting to separate…- to dobre uczucie, gdy muzyka wymyka się z jego ust i rąk bez wysiłku. To proste, żadnych uczuć,komplikacji czy ‘powinieneś’. Tylko on i fortepian i szczera deklaracja.  
\- Oh, oh, be my baby, and I’ll look after you.  
Gdy finałowy akord wybrzmiewa w powietrze i znika w ciszy pomieszczenia, Louis wreszcie zbiera się na odwagę, aby spojrzeć na swoją widownię, w liczbie jeden. Harry opiera się o fortepian z szerokim uśmiechem i oczami, które błyszczą ze szczęścia.  
\- To było fantastyczne, Lou! - szepcze, jakby mówienie zbyt głośno zakłóciłoby chwilę. - Jesteś naturalny w grze, a twój głos jest taki - ciepły i naprawdę, ale to naprawdę dobry.  
Harry obchodzi fortepian i pochyla się, aby przyciągnąć Louisa do ciasnego uścisku, takiego, że może ledwo oddychać.  
\- Dziękuję, Harry - szepcze, gdy młodszy chłopiec go puszcza.  
\- Nie, ja dziękuję - Harry uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. - To było wspaniałe. Nie spodziewałem się, że otrzymam prezent, odkąd to twoje uro-um, Wigilia - dodaje bezczelnie.  
\- Jeśli będziesz to wywlekał, sprawię, że wrócisz do domu na piechotę - pusta groźba, oczywiście, i chichot Harry’ego potwierdza, że wie o tym. Louis czuje się najlepiej w całym tym dniu. - Ale. Nie ma za co, tak myślę.  
\- Nie ma problemu. A teraz -przyjmujesz życzenia?  
+  
Obserwując Lux otwierającą prezenty podczas Bożego Narodzenia z niezrównanym entuzjazmem przypomina Louisowi o wszystkim, co dobre i czyste na tym świecie, mimo, ze w tym samym czasie przyprawia go to o tęsknotę za jego własnymi maluchami w domu. Nazwij go frajerem z powodu jego małych sióstr, ale oszczędzał osiem ostatnich wypłat, aby kupić im wszystkim najlepsze prezenty. Po prostu ma coś do oglądania tych promiennych małych twarzyczek, w porządku?  
Jego torby zostały już spakowane na pociąg, który odjeżdża w południe z dworca w Londynie. Dwie godziny później i będzie z powrotem w Doncaster ze swoją rodziną i już teraz zaczyna odliczać minuty.  
(Harry, 10:14 AM) Heeeej. Wesołych Świąt!!  
(Louis, 10:15 AM) Dobry! Wesołych Świąt i tobie, kochanie  
(Harry, 10:16 AM) Jesteś już w pociągu??  
(Louis, 10:18 AM) Niee, aż do południa! Po prostu kręcę się tutaj do tego czasu.  
(Harry, 10:19 AM) Czy chcesz zamiast tego pokręcić się tutaj? Oglądam tylko telewizję, a Zayn wyszedł do przyjaciela, więc jestem sam w święta  
(Louis, 10:20 AM) Przestępstwo! Tak, pewnie :) Miałem zamiar podrzucić ci prezent w drodze na dworzec, nie chciałem zrujnować twoich planów na święta!  
(Harry, 10:22 AM) Cóż, czuj się zaproszony do rujnowania jakichkolwiek planów :)  
Louis żegna się z państwem Teasdale - którzy są na tyle łaskawi, aby nie wspominać, że wykradanie się tak wcześnie, aby spędzić czas z Harrym zaczyna być nawykiem - i jedzie przez śnieżne, świąteczne ulice Londynu, aż dociera pod budynek Harry’ego. Jesy bardzo ostrożny, aby nie poślizgnąć się na oblodzonych schodach, aby nie upaść i się nie zabić - albo gorzej, upuścić prezent Harry”ego do zaspy śnieżnej.  
\- Wesołych Świąt! - Harry oświadcza ponownie z dziecięcym entuzjazmem, gdy otwiera drzwi. - Zrobiłem gorącą czekoladę. I naleśniki. Prawdopodobnie już jadłeś, ale moja mama zawsze robi naleśniki w święta, więc-  
\- Zawsze znajdzie się miejsce na naleśniki - Louis odpowiada stanowczo. - A gorąca czekolada może przywrócić czucie w palcach, więc nie mam nic przeciwko i temu. Być może będziesz musiał mnie nimi nakarmić, nie jestem pewien, czy mogę już trzymać widelec.  
Harry śmieje się, i jak tylko Louis odmarza nakłada sobie naleśniki z czubatego talerza, który położył przed nim Harry.  
\- Są fantastyczne - mamrocze pełną buzią, gdy jest w połowie stosu. - Myślę, że zwymiotuję zaraz. Ale. Są fantastyczne.  
\- Nie wymiotuj, jeszcze nie wymieniliśmy się prezentami! - Harry promienieje, a następnie udaje się do sypialni i wraca z rękoma za plecami. - Zamknij oczy - rozkazuje.  
\- Poważnie? - Louis jęczy, mimo, że jego oczy zamykają się posłusznie. - Już dałeś mi prezent, nie musiałeś mi kupować innego.  
\- Tak, ale tamten był na twoje urodziny. A ten jest na święta! I… Otwórz oczy.  
Louis otwiera, widząc rysunek w ramce, który rozpoznaje, że został wykonany przez Zayna. To on, jasne niebieskie oczy i znany uśmiech, w kostiumie superbohatera w niebieskich i srebrnych barwach. Klatka piersiowa jest ogromny znakiem zapytania, a pod rysunkiem znajduje się piękny tekst: “Mądrzejszy niż przeciętny geniusz, bardziej wścibski niż Hiszpan, jest w stanie czytać w myślach za pomocą jednego spojrzenia, to -  
TOMMO.  
Wybucha śmiechem i spogląda na Harry’ego zachwycony.  
\- To jest genialne! Czy Zayn sam to wymyślił?  
\- Właściwie to ja - Harry oświadcza z dumą. - Zayn tylko to narysował. Podoba ci się?  
\- To jest genialne, Harry, naprawdę. Kurwa, uwielbiam to! Zawsze chciałem być superbohaterem, a teraz jestem - dokucza Louis. - Powieszę to w akademiku, to jest naprawdę dobre.  
Harry tylko uśmiecha się z przyjemności.  
\- Powinienem pokazać prezent dla ciebie - Louis dodaje. - Powinienem wiedzieć, że mnie wyprzedzisz.  
\- Oh? Jaki jest mój?  
\- Buty, dokładnie takie same jak te, które miałeś, ale bez dziur. Tak, zauważyłem. Widzę wszystko, palancie. W tym twój rozmiar buta, więc powinny pasować.  
\- Dzięki, Louis - Harry rumieni się, kiedy wyciąga je z pudełka. - Za buty i tak jakby, zauważenie. To naprawdę słodkie.  
\- To ja - inteligentny, uprzejmy, i najwyraźniej bardzo wścibski.  
\- Tylko żartowałem! Nie miałem tego na myśli w zły sposób, po prostu miałem na myśli, że zawsze zadajesz pytania i w ogóle -  
\- Drażnię się - Louis przerywa ze śmiechem, nim Harry może zbytnio się nakręcić.- Obiecuję. A teraz, jakie masz plany na Boże Narodzenie?  
Louis absolutnie odmawia odmrozić sobie tyłek robiąc bałwana - ” Mam pociąg za godzinę, Harry, nie mam zamiaru moczyć sobie teraz ubrań!” - więc zasiadają przed telewizorem oglądając animowanego Rudolfa, kończąc przy tym całą czekoladę jaka znajduje się w mieszkaniu. W sercu Louisa zagościło radosne ciepło, które sprawiło, że cały promienieje. Ignoruje to i przysuwa się trochę bliżej Harry;ego - w końcu to święta.  
Coś przykuwa jego uwagę po drugiej stronie pokoju podczas reklam i sprawia, że wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Czy to jemioła? - pyta z zachwytem, wskazując na zieloną kępę nad drzwiami w sypialni.  
\- Zayn mówi, że tak, ale wyszukałem w Google i myślę, że to po prostu mech - Harry mówi z powątpiewaniem, robiąc oburzony wyraz twarzy. - Powiesił to jako żart, i wciąż próbuje mnie pocałować za każdym razem, gdy jesteśmy w pobliżu. Nie w dziwny sposób, po prostu, tylko w policzek- dodaje pośpiesznie.  
\- Jest w to zaangażowana jemioła, więc automatycznie nie jest to dziwne - Louis informuje go. - Tak dla jasności. Właściwie to nigdy nie byłem całowany pod jemiołą. Chyba, że licząc raz, na przyjęciu, gdy za bardzo się upiłem, aby pamiętać, ale nie sądzę, że to się liczy.  
\- Ja również - Harry dodaje cicho po chwili. - Ja nigdy… Thomas był moim pierwszym chłopakiem, i on nie, um, nie pozwalał mi się całować.  
Całe ciepło odpływa z Louisa, gdy wpatruje się w młodszego chłopca w szoku.  
\- Nie, że publicznie, czy-?  
\- Nigdy. Nigdy nie pocałowałem Thomasa, nie przez cale osiem miesięcy razem. Powiedział, że to zbyt intymne, a on nie… On nie chce wchodzić w intymne rzeczy ze mną.  
Nagle to wszystko zaczyna mieć sens dla Louisa. Dlaczego świat Harry’ego zawalił się, gdy zobaczył Thomasa całującego inną kobietę, dlaczego mamrotał bez końca, że ją pocałował, że pocałował ją zanim odszedł. Niezdarność ruchów jego ust, gdy całował Louisa tamtej nocy, przerażenie, gdy odsunął się i myślał, że zrujnował przyjaźń z Louisem na zawsze. Wszystkie te kawałki układani wchodziły w jeden ogromny, rozpaczliwy obraz.  
\- Uprawialiście seks, ale nigdy nie pozwolił ci się pocałować? - Louis pyta cicho.  
\- Nie, nigdy. Mam dziewiętnaście lat i nigdy się nie całowałem - jak żenujące to jest? - Harry dodaje ze suchym uśmiechem.  
Louis zaczyna poszukiwać głęboko, aby znaleźć poczucie humoru ukryte gdzieś pod ciężarem w jego klatce piersiowej.  
\- Cóż, pocałowałeś mnie, prawda? I żadne z nas nie straciło przytomności, więc się liczy.  
Rumieniec na twarzy Harry’ego trzykrotnie pociemniał.  
\- To nie -to się nie liczy! - mówi pośpiesznie. - Ponieważ to nie było romantyczne. I zdecydowanie nie był to porządny pocałunek.  
\- Dobrze, w porządku, całkiem uczcie. Tracisz - drażni się tak delikatnie jak tylko może.  
To sprawia, że Harry staje się bardzo cicho, tak cicho, że Louis zaczyna się gryźć, że przekroczył linię, zza której nie może wrócić. Ale Harry po prostu skubie rękawy i szuka słów, ponieważ po długiej przerwie mówi cicho:  
\- Mógłbyś mi pokazać jak to się robi.  
Nie ma nawet czasu, aby słowa wsiąkły w oszołomiony umysł Louisa, ponieważ więcej słów wymyka się z ust Harry’ego.  
\- To znaczy, prawdopodobnie jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry, ponieważ jesteś taki popularny i doświadczony… No, nie wiem.  
Louis nie odpowiada, nie może odpowiedzieć.  
\- Harry, ja- ja, um-  
\- Nie powinienem prosić. Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie pocałować czy coś, to było niegrzeczne - Harry odpowiada natychmiast ze skruchą, oczy zachodzą łzami, a jego spojrzenie jest przyklejone do ziemi w sposób, który nigdy„ ale to nigdy nie był zamiarem Louisa.  
\- W porządku, nie jestem zły - uspokaja, ponieważ nie jest. Jak mógłby być zły na tak gorliwe pytanie, otoczone komplementami i rumieńcem i szczerością? Po prostu jego umysł jest całkowicie zajęty starając się wymyślić chociaż jeden powód dlaczego powinien powiedzieć nie…I przez chwilę, jest pusty.  
Więc kiedy cichy głos przyznaje:  
\- Po prostu… Żartowałeś wcześniej, ale. Ja, tak. Tracę. Czuję, że tracę coś ważnego, mając 10 lat i nigdy nie być całowanym. I po prostu… Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem tego mówić, ale myślę, że o to tak naprawdę chodzi.  
To tak jakby wyjaśnia sprawę.  
\- Dobrze - mówi cicho, odwraca się bokiem na kanapie. - Przesuń się twarzą do mnie.  
\- C-co?  
\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mnie, będę twoim pierwszym, który cię pocałuje.  
To kolej Harry’ego, aby się rozpromienić, jego twarz przepełnia podniecenie. Louis oczekuje odmowy, albo pytań, czegokolwiek, ale Harry’emu brakuje słów, gdy przesuwa się,aby usiąść w sposób, który Louis go poinstruował. Może nie odważy się go zapytań. Louis zna to uczucie.  
Harry siedzi cichutko jak mysz, gdy Louis przybliża się do niego trochę bliżej, ,aż ich kolana stukają się na kanapie między nimi. Podskakuje na dotyka, więc Louis kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie w uspokajającym geście.  
\- Spokojnie, kochanie, jest w porządku - mówi spokojnie. - Nie wariuj, okej?  
\- Okej.  
Louis wyciąga obie dłonie, aby chwycić twarz Harry’ego, dotykiem tak lekkim niczym piórko.  
\- Nie zapomnij oddychać - przypomina sobie.  
\- Dobrze - Harry odpowiada bez tchu. Pochyla się w kierunku Louisa, jakby subtelnym instynktem.  
\- Pocałuję cię teraz.  
\- Okej.  
Na początku, gdy Louis go całuje, Harry się nie rusza i jest cicho pod jego wargami. Jest trzymany w napięciu, nie ośmielając się ruszyć, nie ośmielając się myśleć zbyt głośno, aby nie pozwolić snu się rozpaść i rzeczywistości powstać do życia. Więc Louis porusza ustami na tych Harry’ego, powoli, spokojnie, nakłaniając do odwzajemnienia aż wreszcie pojawia się ruch i życie i oddech raz jeszcze. Harry rozpływa się w nim, wzdycha w jego usta i wszystko wydaje się w porządku.  
\- W porządku? - Louis pyta cicho, kiedy musi się odsunąć, aby złapać powietrze.  
\- T—tak. To było n-naprawdę wspaniałe - Harry odpowiada. - Czy ty, um. Powiedziałeś, że mnie nauczysz?  
To wydaje się głupie na początku, mrucząc instrukcje jak poruszać ustami, jak delikatnie ssać, jak drażnić się pieszczotami języka czy otarciem zębów. Wydaje się głupie, ponieważ całowanie jest instynktowne, a Harry jest coraz bardziej pewny siebie z każdą sekundą, aż Louisowi nie zostaje nic do tłumaczenia. Ale jeśli to utrzyma usta Harry’ego na swoich, być może powie coś, cokolwiek.  
Słowa się zatrzymują, ale pocałunek nie. Louis tuli głowę Harry’ego jedną ręką, podczas gdy druga ściska oparcie kanapy jakby zależało do tego jego życie. To tak jak Harry całuje go teraz, na odwrót, i Louis nie protestuje. To trak jakby im dłużej był w kontakcie ze skórą Harry’ego, tym mniej jego umysł pracował i trudniejsze staje się pamiętać, dlaczego nie robił tego przez cały ten czas.  
Dlaczego kiedykolwiek myślał, że to złe, skoro wydaje się to tak cholernie dobre?  
Nie pomaga również fakt, że Harry całuje praktycznie idealnie. Jak często zdarza się, że masz okazję zamienić swojego kochanka w kogoś kto dokładnie całuje tak jak lubisz być całowany? Doskonały nacisk, po prostu prawidłowe przyciśnięcie. Bez zarzutu. Jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości wcześniej, teraz wszystkie zniknęły. Louis zatracił się w chwili, ciesząc się po prostu uczuciem skóry na swojej, dotyku ust, intymności bycia blisko kogoś, kogo kocha.  
Louis niemal nie zauważa, kiedy zaczyna mocniej naciskać na usta Harry’ego, kiedy zaczynają zazębiać się ze sobą, czymś więcej niż tylko ustami, kiedy zaczyna przechylać Harry’ego do tylu, aż kładzie się na swoich plecach z Louisem wiszącym nad nim. Ręka Louisa wsuwa się we włosy Harry’ego, przeciągając jego głowę do tyłu, bez namysłu, bez wnikania w zamglony umysł.  
Harry odpowiada. Jest cały zarumieniony, jego bicie serca dudni w uszach a ręce chwytają koszulkę Louisa, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Za każdym razem, gdy usta Louisa opuszczają jego, dyszy zaciągając się powietrzem, jakby biegł maraton zamiast leżeć pod kimś. Gdy może oszczędzić energię, stara się utrzymać małe skomlenia, które wciąż wyślizgują się wbrew jego woli.  
Odgłosy czarują Louisa. Są jakby wyrwane ze snu… Tego snu. Po raz pierwszy Harry zachwycił go w nocy, tak jak on w ciągu dnia, a teraz jest tutaj niczym sen na jawie, tak lekkomyślnie nieskończony, tak jak w umyśle Louisa. Naprawdę nie może nic na to poradzić. Usta Louisa przenoszą się z ust do szczęki, za jego ucho, odkrywając gardło Harry’ego w poszukiwaniu punktu, który być może podnieci Harry’ego jak zawsze w umyśle Louisa-  
Może i go znalazł, ponieważ nagle drżący bałagan chłopca pod nim przemienia się z drżącego do stałego, a ręce na jego talii zaciskają się mocniej, jęcząc imię Louisa w sposób, którym można opisać niebo, albo ewentualnie sam grzech.  
I być może to nie jest na tyle burzliwie wystarczające, aby sprawić by Louis zaprzestał swój słodki atak na skórze Louisa, gdyby nie fakt, że chłopiec jest teraz opieszały pod jego dotykiem. Czuje ten sam puls bijący w jego żyłach pod ustami, ale na jego talii nie ma już rąk. Nie ma skomleń. Tylko cisza, coś jest nie tak.  
Szeroko otwarte oczy w przerażeniu niemal to potwierdzają.  
Błyskawicznie, Louis wciska się w przeciwny podłokietnik kanapy, tak daleko od Harry’ego jak to możliwe.  
\- Ja nie- um-  
Ale co tu jest do powiedzenia? Przepraszam, że się zapomniałem na chwilę i postawiłem sobie na cel, aby omotać cię chociaż postawiliśmy sobie granice i jesteśmy zdecydowanie tylko kumplami haha, ups.  
Ale mimo, że jest zażenowany, nie może porównać się to upokorzenia na twarzy Harry’ego. Jest sekundę od płaczu, o ile nie bliżej. Jego ręce drżą, i pod rumieńcem, który znajduje się na jego skórze, jest bledszy niż kiedykolwiek był. To wygląda trochę jak…  
\- Harry? Co się dzieje, kochanie, wyglądasz na przerażonego - Louis pyta delikatnie, w razie, gdyby słowa mogły złamać Harry’ego czy coś.   
\- Tak mi przykro - szepcze Harry. - To było - Jestem tak zażenowany. O mój Boże.  
Słowa wsiąkają w umysł Louisa, nim może znaleźć jakieś, które może wypchnąć z siebie, niezależnie od tego, czy są właściwe.  
\- Oh. Um, niepotrzebnie. To ja, to ja jestem tym, który do tego doprowadził, to mój błąd.  
\- Nie, ja nie- Nie nie mówię o tym.  
\- Więc- o czym?  
Zęby Harry’ego zamartwiają się na jego już-opuchniętej wardze nim powoli, ze łzami w oczach, sięga w dół, aby podnieść rąbek koszuli jedną, drżącą ręką. Druga ciągnie w dół szlufkę dżinsów na tyle, aby Louis zobaczył babraninę spermy rozprowadzonej po całej kości biodrowej Harry’ego.  
Oh.  
Nie ma ani jednej cholernej rzeczy o której Louis może pomyśleć, żeby powiedzieć. Patrzy się przez kilka długich, pełnych napięcia sekund. Jak tylko przypomina sobie o tym jak pracują nogi, aby przenieść ciało w inne miejsce i tego typu rzeczy, staje i kroczy po cichu do łazienki. Wraca z ciepłą, wilgotną ściereczką, którą podaje w milczeniu.  
Odwraca wzrok, gdy Harry czyści się i czeka, aż coś powie, ponieważ Louis wciąż jest zakłopotana. Wreszcie to robi.  
\- Przykro mi, że ja- prawdopodobnie chciałeś, żebym,um…  
To, co najlepiej, wyrywa Louisa z jego wewnętrznego monologu, który brzmi mniej więcej coś jak spieprzyłeś, oh, cholera, ty idioto, spieprzyłeś, spieprzyłeś, spieprzyłeś, aby przejść do swojego własnego potępienia.  
\- Nie, to moja wina. Pozwoliłem temu zajść za daleko. Powinienem cię uczyć jak się całować, nie…Cholera, doprowadzić cię do tego - mówi stanowczo. Nigdy się brzmiało to brudniej na jego języku.  
Utwierdza się w przekonaniu, gdy szaleństwo jego umysłu osiada na przeprosinach i schludnych wyjaśnieniach.  
\- Nie powinienem wysyłać tobie sprzecznych sygnałów w ten sposób, to niesprawiedliwie - wyjaśnia nędznie. - Ja nawet nie wiem czy to coś znaczy, jak mogłeś?  
\- Czy to…Czy to musi cokolwiek znaczyć? Czy to nie może po prostu być coś dobrego, co się wydarzyło?  
Louis właściwie śmieje się z tego w głos. Jak to musi być, mieć tak czysty i prosty pogląd na świat?  
\- Oczywiście, że to musi coś znaczyć. Wszystko, zawsze coś znaczy.  
\- Dobrze. Ale czy może to oznaczać coś dobrego?  
Właśnie o to chodzi; niezaprzeczalnie nie może.  
\- Harry, czy ty wiesz jaką mam reputację na kampusie? - Louis wypiera słowa obok ogromnej guli w gardle. - Reputację, o tym, który nie ciągnie znajomości dłużej niż jedną noc. Jestem, tak jakby, profesjonalistą w zaliczaniu facetów, a potem nie odzywania się do nich ponownie. Jak to może być dobra rzecz?  
\- Powiedziałeś, że mnie lubisz. Nawet jeśli myślisz, że to jeszcze nie czas na spotykanie się, to nie oznacza - to nie musi być-  
Strach tryskający z mrocznych zakamarków umysłu Louisa odcina nadzieję Harry’;ego jak tylko zaczyna.  
\- Ale co jeśli tak, Harry? Co jeśli po prostu przekroczyłem linię i spieprzyłem wszystko? Nie mogę nawet zliczyć wszystkich sposób w jaki może to się zakończyć źle.  
To jest to, zniszczyłeś wszystko, zniszczysz i jego, wykorzystasz go, nie jesteś wystarczający, zbyt dużo, kurwa, kurwa,kurwa -  
A Harry po prostu nie rozumie.  
\- Więc nie licz ich.  
\- Muszę.  
\- Nie mu-  
\- Muszę.  
\- Czy nie możesz chociaż na chwilę uciszyć swojego głupiego umysłu i przestać analizować życie pod każdym kątem?!  
W rzeczywistości, głos Harry’ego jest tuż poniżej krzyku. Jednak jest wystarczająco głośny, aby ponieść się echem w głowie Louisa. Prawda ma w zwyczaju to robić.  
\- Tak mi przykro - szepcze Harry, przerażony znów, na całkiem nowym poziomie. - Nie miałem tego na myśli. Ja nie- przykro mi.  
\- Nie, to - masz rację. Um, powinienem iść.  
\- Nie, nie rób tego - prosi Harry. - Nie miałem tego na myśli. Nie mogę nawet uwierzyć w to, że to powiedziałem, po prostu jestem głupi i złośliwy i -  
\- Jesteś szczery - poprawia go Louis z uśmiechem, który nie dosięga jego oczu. - A ja mam pociąg, który muszę złapać.  
Harry wyjękuje jeszcze jakieś piętnaście przeprosin, nim Louis znajduje się za drzwiami, ale Louis nie może wykrzesać energii, aby odpowiedzieć chociaż na jedne z nich. Czuje się trochę pusty. To sprawia, że drży, gorzej niż od śniegu.  
Nim się ogląda jest już w porządku, nim orientuje się, że zapomniał swojego prezentu od Harry’ego. Ukłucie żalu, które towarzyszy tej myśli, jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką czuje od godziny.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Nie trzeba być pielęgniarką, jak mama Louisa, żeby zobaczyć, że coś jest nie tak. Chłopak śpi jedynie jakieś pięć godzin, je tylko to, co zostaje mu wepchnięte do gardła i nawet jeśli się uśmiecha, nie dosięga to jego oczu. To nie tak, że jest nieszczęśliwy, po prostu…jest rozkojarzony.

Nie przyznałby się do tego, nieważne jak jego matka irytuje się, albo jak wścibska jest Lottie. Wszystko co wiedzą, to że Louis jest nie w humorze, ale udaje, że tak nie jest i że ktoś bardzo stara się, aby jego telefon eksplodował.

\- Nie zobaczysz kto to? – mruczy Lottie po kilku wibracjach telefonu chłopaka. – To chyba już piętnasty raz tego ranka.

Louis wie to, oczywiście. Tak samo, jak wie, że to dokładnie 63 wiadomość od Harry’ego z rzędu, bez jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. I wie, że terapeutycznie mówiąc, olewanie Harry’ego nie jest sprawiedliwą metodą. Ale trudno jest o tym myśleć, kiedy jest tyle-

Lou, wszystko w porządku?

Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.

Mam nadzieję, że dojechałeś bezpiecznie.

Możesz odpisać choć raz?

Wiem, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, ale…proszę?

Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby to się zdarzyło.

Louis?

Wszystko między nami okej?

Proszę porozmawiaj ze mną.

Lottie obserwuje jego twarz, kiedy sprawdza ostatnią wiadomość i odpycha od siebie telefon, nie odpowiadając na smsa. – Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać z tym chłopakiem, możesz chociaż mu o tym powiedzieć? Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę ten dzwonek, to obiecuję, że wyrzucę ten telefon za okno.

\- Kto powiedział, że to chłopak? – mówi obronnie Louis.

\- Wyglądasz, jakby bolało cię za każdym razem, kiedy dostajesz wiadomość. Z pewnością nie widziałam, żebyś zachowywał się tak przez dziewczynę.

Nie zostaje to skomentowane, ale Louis podnosi telefon, aby wpisać ‘potrzebuję pomyśleć, zadzwonię/napiszę do ciebie, kiedy będę gotowy’ – w odpowiedzi na atak jego skrzynki odbiorczej. Niejasne wystarczająco, aby Harry nie był usatysfakcjonowany, ale przynajmniej zapewniony na tyle, aby dać Louisowi spokój.

I taka jest prawda, Lottie ma racje – Louisa to boli. Nieodpowiadanie na jego telefony nie jest karą dla Harry’ego, to jest ostatnia deska ratunku, aby rozproszyć go na tak długo, żeby Louis uspokoił swój umysł.

Wszystko jest jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane niż było. Pocałowali się – właściwie migdalili – i obojgu się to podobało. Kiedy tylko Harry znalazł się pod Louisem, cała logika uciekła przez okno. W zamglonym świetle, mógł zobaczyć listę powodów, dlaczego był to zły pomysł.

Może nie byłoby to takie złe, gdyby Harry nie był…Harrym. Louis sprawił, że Harry rozpadł się na kawałki nawet bez dotknięcia, i mogło tak być, nawet jeśli byłby inną osobą. Ale problem jest w tym, że nieważnie, co mówi Harry, to nie było coś, co zamierza odpuścić. To ma coś znaczyć i to sprowadziło Louisa na krawędź i utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że zamierza stoczyć Harry’ego na dno.

Ponieważ Louis nigdy nie był dobry w sprostaniu oczekiwaniom, nieważne czy były szczytne czy nie, i nawet jeśli Harry wybaczyłby mu to, Louis nie mógł. Ma w sobie tyle nadziei i marzeń związanych z Harrym, że mógłby wypełnić nimi każdy dom w Londynie, i niejeden z nich obejmuje lekkomyślny związek z chłopakiem, w którym jest zakochany.

Chodzi o to, że Harry prawdopodobnie pomyślał o tym, że chce być z Louisem, ale w międzyczasie wszystko byłoby inne niż tego się spodziewał, a Louis nie chciał być obok, gdy zda sobie z tego sprawę.

Ale.

Nawet jeśli Louis wie o tym wszystkim, nie może tego poczuć. Nie czuje żadnego przekonanie w żołądku, jedynie motyle.

Gdyby zrobił to, co podpowiada mu żołądek, albo serce, jego ręce zmierzałyby już w kierunku telefonu, aby kupić bilety na pociąg do Londynu z przerwą na zakup pomadki i kwiatów, aby mógł zwalić tego głupiego dzieciaka z nóg i całować jego usta przez cztery dni bez przerwy. Gdyby zwracał uwagę na to, co czuje, to jest to jedynie przytłaczające uczucie słuszności, przynależności i ulgi, która przyszła razem z pomysłem, aby przepuścić wszystkie myśli ‘co powinien’ i po prostu pozwolić się wszystkiemu zdarzyć.

Louis zazwyczaj jest dobry w słuchaniu swojego serca.

Podejmuje decyzję o 2:21, 28 grudnia.

Nie przejmuje się odwiedzeniem najpierw Lou, kiedy wraca do Londynu. Pójdzie tam później. W tym momencie, jest tylko jedna twarz, którą musi zobaczyć, ta z bladą skórą, zbyt różowymi ustami i jasnozielonymi oczami na twarzy otoczonej loczkami.

\- Louis – dyszy z ulgą Harry, kiedy otwiera drzwi. – Hej, martwiłem się. Wydawałeś się smutny, kiedy wychodziłeś i myślałem-

\- Musimy porozmawiać – wtrąca się Louis. – Muszę uwolnić to z siebie, zanim przemyślę to lepiej. Możesz po prostu- możesz mnie wysłuchać przez chwilę?

Oczy Harry’ego są szeroko otwarte i wygląda, jakby od tego, jak mocno trzyma framugę drzwi, zależało jego życie, ale kiwa głową, jakby był pewny. – T-tak. Oczywiście.

I z tym, Louis bierze ostatni, głęboki wdech i wypływa na nieznane wody.

\- To takie głupie-jakby, naprawdę głupie. Ponieważ jesteś aniołem i wszystkim, co możesz ofiarować światu jest dobroć. A ja jestem punkowym dupkiem, który nigdy nie zamyka się i za dużo myśli. Ale myślałem i to naprawdę bardzo głupie, ale chcę być z tobą. Czy to w porządku? Ponieważ wszystko coś znaczy, i fakt, że spędziłem całą ostatnią noc, na myśleniu o tobie, zamiast spaniu, oznacza, że jesteś tą rzeczą, która zdarza się tylko raz w życiu. I może jesteś wrażliwy i może myślisz, że jestem lepszy niż tak naprawdę jestem, ale widziałem, jak stajesz się silniejszy i mądrzejszy przez te miesiące i byłbym szaleńcem, gdybym ci nie zaufał, więc myślę, że gdybyś chciał może tolerować moje wszystkie złe nawyki, bardzo chciałbym nazywać cię moim chłopakiem i całować tę twoją głupią twarz na świetle dziennym . Jeśli to w porządku.

Na początku, przerwa po słowach Louisa, sprawia, że czuje się, jakby miał kamień na sercu, ponieważ wszystkim, co widzi to są szeroko otwarte oczy Harry’ego i usta ułożone w literę ‘o’, bez cienia szczęścia, smutku czy gniewu – nic. Louis nie potrafi odczytać nic z chłopaka i przez kilka sekund martwi się, czy szczerość jest naprawdę zawsze tą dobrą opcją.

Ale wtedy czuje duże, ciepłe dłonie na swojej twarzy i delikatnie usta muskające te jego w dzikim pocałunku. – O mój boże – mamrocze Harry pomiędzy pocałunkami. – Nie mogę- o mój boże.

\- Czy to tak?

\- Jezu Chryste, tak – przeklina Harry, a każda komórka w jego ciele się trzęsie. Louis śmieje się na ten widok. – I nie chodziło mi o to, co powiedziałem o twoim mózgu. Nie jest głupi. Twój mózg jest kochany.

\- Za dużo myślę i czasami przez to zachowuję się jak chuj. Miałeś prawo być na mnie zły za to.

\- Nie możesz się ze mną zgadzać, odwołuję to. – Harry kładzie ręce na talii Louisa i przytula go tak mocno, jakby mniejszy chłopak chciał uciec.

\- Cóż, nieważne, czy odwołujesz to czy nie, chodzi o to, że jestem debilem i-hej! – protestuje słabo Louis, kiedy usta Harry’ego znowu chcą go mocno pocałować. – Chcesz mnie zacałować na śmierć?

\- Rozpraszam cię. Jestem twoim chłopakiem, mogę to robić.

Louis przewraca oczami, jakby wcale się nie rumienił. – O mój boże, co ty masz dwanaście lat?

\- Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś o tym, że zamierzasz mnie całować. Chcę tylko sprawić, że będziesz szczery, to wszystko. A teraz zamknij się i mnie pocałuj, proszę.

To nie jest raczej żądanie, którego Louis mógłby odmówić, więc po prostu poddaje się. Nie umiałby z tym walczyć. I właściwie nawet nie pamięta jak.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Louisowi łatwo wpaść w rutynę z Harrym. To trochę jak wydech, być zakochanym w nim, ponieważ to naturalne rozstrzygnięcie. Wdech, i jest z Harrym. Wydech i jest z Harrym. W końcu nie ma nic bardziej naturalnego niż oddychanie.

Jedyną rzeczą, jaka się zmieniła w ich zachowaniu to pocałunki, dotyk, czułe spojrzenia, do których nie wolno było im dopuścić wcześniej. Wydaje się to głupie, że Louis zawsze był na tyle ostrożny, aby do tego nie dopuścić. Przecież to tylko kochanie Harry’ego. Przecież to tylko oddychanie.

Ale to jedyna rzecz, jaka się zmieniła. Na ogół, ich życie z dnia na dzień, pozostaje niezmienione, ponieważ wciąż tkwią w rutynie, która składa się z pracy i szkoły, jak i przyjaciół.

Harry wciąż nalega, aby pomóc Louisowi osiągnąć swój pełen potencjał. Louis wciąż podkreśla, przypominając Harry’emu, że jest wartościowym człowiekiem.

\- Jesteś wspaniały - mówi Harry’emu od niechcenia pewnego dnia, gdy młodszy chłopiec budzi się właśnie z drzemki na kanapie Louisa. Chaos loków i dziwnie ułożonych kończyn z koszulką podwiniętą do klatki piersiowej i jedną, całkowicie zagubioną skarpetką. Louis naprawdę ma na myśli, to, co mówi.

Harry jest zbyt śpiący, aby pojąć słowa, które się wymsknęły.

\- Hmm?

\- Powiedziałem, że jesteś wspaniały.

\- Oh - mówi Harry z rumieńcem, ciągnąc swoją koszulkę w dół w nagłym przypływie samoświadomości. - Erm, dzięki.

\- Mówię poważnie, jesteś wspaniały - Louis podkreśla delikatnie. - Jesteś najlepiej zbudowanym chłopakiem, który kiedykolwiek spał na mojej kanapie, a urządzałem wiele imprez, które wymknęły się spod kontroli.

\- Musisz w takim razie znaleźć lepiej zbudowanych przyjaciół.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? - pyta Louis, mimo, że zdaje sobie sprawę, ze Harry zdecydowanie jest poważny. - Harry, wiesz, że nienawidzę kłamać-Czy skłamałbym tobie o tym?

Harry jest teraz pełen powagi, siada na kanapie i zerka, gdzie Louis siedzi na stoliku do kawy. Ma głęboki, zmartwiony grymas na twarzy.

\- Cóż. Nie, tak myślę. Ale mógłbyś się mylić. Albo być stronniczy. Czy coś.

Louis odpowiada jego powagą.

\- Mogę być - przytakuje, kiwając głową. - Ale fakty mówią za siebie. Masz bicepsy tak wielkie jak moje udo, sześciopak, i prawdopodobnie mógłbyś zgiąć Liama w pół. Tak?

\- Um. Tak, ale-

\- I to nawet nie mówi o twoim rzeczywistym, naturalnym pięknie twarzy. Głównie, dlatego, że nie mogę mówić o twoich kościach policzkowych i innym gównie w tym stylu nie czując się jak ostatnia ciota. - Louis chwyta okazję, gdy Harry śmieję się i pochyla się, aby chwycić jego twarz w swoje dłonie. - Ale poważnie, nie mogę owijać w bawełnę. Naprawdę myślę, że jesteś najlepiej zbudowanym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem, a co dopiero mówić o tym, że jesteś moim chłopakiem.

Odpowiedź nie następuje przez długi czas. Harry robi coś takiego, gdy przetwarza coś nowego, patrząc na coś z boku ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przez kilka minut i jedną ręką skubie dolną wargę. Tym razem, przetwarzanie ciągnie się dłużej niż zwykle, aż w końcu Harry poddaje się i po prostu spogląda na Louisa zdezorientowany.

Oczywiście Louis rozumie problem nim nawet Harry może go zrozumieć.

\- Czy Thomas kiedykolwiek mówił ci, że jesteś przystojny? - pyta łagodnie.

Krzywi się jak zwykle.

\- Nie, nigdy - Harry przyznaje po chwili. - Zawsze mówił mi, że jestem zbyt… Nie wiem, zbyt chudy. ‘Wychudzony’ to słowo, które używał, tak myślę.

\- Właściwie to jesteś bardziej zbudowany niż on.

\- Cóż, nie zawsze wyglądałem w ten sposób - ripostuje Harry, przewracając oczami. - Nim go poznałem nie ćwiczyłem nigdy wcześniej. Zacząłem chodzić na siłownie, bo - urywa.

\- Bo…?

\- Bo pomyślałem, że jeżeli przytyję, bardziej mu się spodobam - mamrocze Harry.

W podręczniku jest gotowa odpowiedź, aby powiedzieć Harry’emu, że zdrowy związek nie wymaga od kogoś, aby się zmienić, aby być ‘wystarczająco dobrym’, ale Harry już wie, ze Thomas nie był zdrowy. Instynktowna odpowiedź Louisa jest, aby powiedzieć, że Thomas miał głowę tak daleko w dupie, że jakby Harry się nie starał, nigdy nie zaskarbiłby sobie jego sympatii, ale Harry już to wie, również.

Zamiast tego po prostu pochyla się do przodu i całuje Harry’ego miękko.

\- Cóż, zbudowany czy nie, był kurwa ślepy, jeśli nie widział jak przystojny jesteś. Więc. Moja wygrana w tym w takim razie.

Harry kiwa głową, jego nos haczy o ten Louisa kilka razy w trakcie.

\- Nie widzę tego tak naprawdę, ale. Wierzę, że tak myślisz. A ty, tak jakby, masz prawo do swojego zdania.

Co nie jest właściwie tryskającą pochwałą, ale Louis weźmie to. Wczołguje się w przestrzeń między stołem, a kanapą i kładzie się na szczycie kolan Harry’ego jak tytułowy kot. Harry bawi się jego grzywką i składa pocałunki na jego twarzy, aż Louis musi się odsunąć, ponieważ za bardzo go to łaskocze.

\- Jak minął ci dzień? - Louis pyta później, gdy siedzą obok siebie przed telewizorem z pełnymi brzuchami i podobnymi, sennymi uśmiechami.

\- Byłem z tobą przez cały czas - Harry chichocze.

\- Tak, ale wciąż ma znaczenie jak się z tym czujesz!

Harry promienieje. To jedna z tych małych rzeczy, która wciąż go zadziwia, fakt, że Louis rzeczywiście się o niego troszczy. Jego zdanie ma teraz znaczenie, i jego myśli, i uczucia, i jego doświadczenie. Harry nigdy nie był ceniony przez kogoś wcześniej, bez względu na jak druzgocące to jest, myśli Louis. To, dlatego Harry uwielbia jak kiedykolwiek pyta się go o to jak się ma, albo całuje tak po prostu. Ktoś jest czuły i troskliwy wobec niego i Harry jest w niebie.

\- Czuję się bardzo szczęśliwy - Harry mówi szczerze, co jest kolejną rzeczą, którą robi lepiej. Rzadko, kiedy zdarza mu się odpowiadać według tego, czego oczekują ludzie.

Chociaż w tej kwestii, to jest właśnie to, co Louis chce usłyszeć.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, cieszę się. Byłem niemal odrobinę zmartwiony, że moi głupi przyjaciele będą ci dokuczać, że jesteś taki szczęśliwy dzisiaj.

To tylko sprawia, że Harry uśmiecha się szerzej. Niall i Liam - i, w mniejszym stopniu, Zayn - dokuczają im bez przerwy odkąd tylko ogłosili, że są razem.

\- Wreszcie - westchnęli, niemal jednogłośnie, wydobywając obrażony pisk od Louisa i nieśmiały wybuch śmiechu od Harry’ego.

\- Tak jakby przewidywaliśmy to odkąd się poznaliście - Zayn mówi uprzejmie. - To nie nasza wina, że oboje jesteście stuknięci.

(Po raz pierwszy, Louis musi się zgodzić.)

+

Przechodzą dokładnie trzy tygodnie domatorskiej błogości nim puka do nich rzeczywistość, rzeczywistość, która bardzo przypomina Thomasa.

To pierwszy dzień w semestrze letnim, i Harry już łamie swoje własne zasady.

\- Musimy zacząć semestr prawidłowo - mówi Louisowi bardzo surowo. - Nie ma pisania, kiedy jesteśmy na zajęciach, albo ty jesteś w pracy. Oboje powinniśmy się skupić! - Louis protestuje, Harry nalega i - jak stało się to normą dla nich - zwycięstwo w końcu udaje się do Harry’ego. Właśnie, dlatego jest zaskoczony, kiedy jego telefon dzwoni na piętnaście minut przed końcem zmiany w bibliotece.

(Harry, 3:44 PM) Louis, wracasz niedługo do domu??? proszę bądź niedługo w domu….

(Louis, 3:45 PM) Już za mną tęsknisz? Wiedziałem, że to głupia zasada :P

(Harry, 3:45 PM) Kończysz niedługo?? Louis… proszę, mówię poważnie

(Louis, 3:46 PM) Co się stało, kochanie? Powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Wszystko w porządku? Powinienem skończyć za 15 minut, ale mogę wyrwać się wcześniej, jeśli potrzebujesz…

(Harry, 3:47 PM) Ja… proszę, wróć do domu. Potrzebuję cię.

(Louis, 3:49 PM) Jestem w drodze. U mnie czy u ciebie?

U Harry’ego, jak się okazuje. Kiedy Louis przyjeżdża do mieszkania siedem minut później - rekordowy czas, gdyby ktoś trzymał rękę na pulsie, ponieważ jak mógłby przemieszczać się powoli, skoro Harry go potrzebuje? - znajduje Harry’ego skulonego na kanapie, owiniętego w koc od stóp do głów, drżąc, z Zaynem siedzącym obok niego, wyglądającego na przytłoczonego jakby był w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

Louis nie musi nawet przeciskać się obok Zayna; jak tylko wchodzi do pomieszczenia, miejsce robi się puste; Zayn cofa się i robi miejsce dla kogoś o wyższych kwalifikacjach.

Harry musiał słyszeć jak drzwi się otwierają i zamykają, albo poczuć jak rusza się kanapa, ponieważ przestaje drzeć na sekundę.

\- Louis?

\- Tak, kochanie, to ja - Louis mówi łagodnie, jakby kojąc ranne zwierzę. - Co się stało? Co się dzieje? Czy coś się nie udało na zajęciach, czy-?

\- Ktoś się nie udał.

Coś tu Louisowi nie pasuje. Ktoś? Czy to oznacza nieprzyjemnego kolegę albo profesora, którego nie polubił? Harry’emu układa się ze wszystkimi, więc kto mógłby zakłócić spokój Harry’ego tak bardzo przez samo tylko pojawienie się-

Zaciśnięte wargi w wąską linię u Zayna potwierdzają niefortunne wnioski, do jakich dochodzi Louis. Zatacza kojące kółka na czymś, będąc całkiem pewnym, że jest ramieniem Harry’ego i pyta:

\- Kto to był, Harry?

Dwoje zielonych oczu, oprawionych w czerwone koła, pojawiają się zza fałd koca.

\- Thomas - odpowiada prosto.

To jedna z tych rzadkich chwil, w której Louisowi, szczerze, nie przychodzi ani jedna rzecz do powiedzenia. Zamiast tego, jego ciało okrywa Harry’ego niczym drugi koc, koncentrując się na stałym wdech-wydech, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób jest to pocieszające.

Harry również nic nie mówi.

Zayn otwiera swoje usta, jako pierwszy.

\- Thomas wrócił na wiosenny semestr, i ma zajęcia z zarządzania z Harrym. To wykłady o trzeciej po południu.

\- Wyszedłem po pół godziny - przyznaje Harry. - Przepraszam.

Jakby to Louisa martwiło.

\- Nie martw się o to. Właściwie to cieszę się, że wyszedłeś. Mówił coś do ciebie?

\- On był…Miły.

Co jest na pewno nie tym, czego Louis się spodziewał usłyszeć. Zły było prawdopodobne. Nawet udawanie, że Harry nie istnieje miałoby sens. Ale ktoś, kto pastwił się nad Harrym - jako, że Louis ma jaja teraz, aby przyznać, że Thomas taki był -jest dla niego miły?

Coś jest strasznie, ale to naprawdę strasznie nie w porządku tutaj.

\- Przepraszam, co? - wypala i wyraz twarzy Zayna mówi, że nie tylko on niedowierza. - Kiedy powiedziałeś, że był dla ciebie miły, czy ty - czy - co?

\- Zapytał się mnie jak się mam i powiedział, że przeprasza za wszystko, co wydarzyło się między nami. To, że się zmienił i chce być przyjaciółmi - Harry mówi żałośnie.

\- Po prostu przeprosił? Tak po prostu? - Zayn kipi. - Zrujnował ci kurwa życie i myśli, że może powiedzieć ‘Ups, przepraszam!’ i wszystko będzie dobrze?

\- Ale wydaje się być inny - Harry mówi defensywnie. - Sposób, w jaki się pytał mnie jak się mam i w ogóle. On był, tak jakby zatroskany o mnie, zainteresowany tym, co miałem do powiedzenia.

\- To nie oznacza kurwa, że się zmienił! Jest kłamcą i wstrętnym człowiekiem, Harry-

\- Nie wiesz tego, Zayn! Może potrzebował trochę czasu, aby pomyśleć nad sobą, czy coś.

Kontynuują sprzeczanie się ze sobą w tą i z powrotem, podczas gdy Louis bierze kilka uspokajających oddechów, aby powstrzymać swój żołądek od nieswojego uczucia. Nie działa. Jak strasznie to brzmi, wolałby raczej, żeby Thomas przyszedł, mówiąc gniewne słowa i szydercze drwiny. Harry wyszedł z tego raz, mógłby to zrobić ponownie.

Ale wróg, który powraca jako przyjaciel…To jest o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne.

\- Louis, pomóż mi tutaj - Zayn mówi ze złością.

Nie ma pojęcia, o co się kłócili przez ostatnią minutę i pół, ale Louis wykorzystuje okazję do odezwania się tak czy inaczej. Odsuwa koc na bok, odnajdując dłonie Harry’ego, które splata ze swoimi własnymi, i spogląda Harry’emu prosto w oczy, aby jego punkt został przyjęty z całą powagą, której wymaga.

\- Ufasz mi?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Wiesz, że tak.

\- Myślę, że musisz rzucić te zajęcia.

Zayn wydaje z siebie pomruki, zgadzające się z tym, ale Harry już protestuje.

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu unikać czegoś, czego nie lubię do końca mojego życia, Lou - mówi nieszczęśliwie. - Poradzę sobie z jednym semestrem w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co on, nie jestem mięczakiem -

\- Nie chodzi o to, że jesteś mięczakiem, czy o stawianiu czoła problemom - przerywa mu Louis. - Chodzi o to, że to jest bardzo, ale bardzo złe dla ciebie w tej chwili. Gdyby chodziło o przetrwanie półtorej godziny w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co on to jedna rzecz, ale on nie pozwoli ci siedzieć cicho.

\- Co masz na myśli? - oczy Harry’ego otwierają się szeroko w przerażeniu.

\- Mam na myśli, że stara się tobą manipulować - Louis odpowiada natychmiast. Były chwile na przebieranie w słowach i byciu miłym, to nie jest jedna z nich. - Sprawi, że będziesz myślał, że jest twoim przyjacielem i wpełznie do twojego życia z powrotem, a potem się okaże, że jest tym samym dupkiem, który skrzywdził cię wcześniej.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć.

\- Mogę i wiem. Proszę, Harry, proszę uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że musisz uciekać, i to szybko, w odwrotnym kierunku.

Louis nigdy nie czuł się tak gorliwie w swoim życiu. Harry nigdy nie wyglądał na tak niepewnego.

\- Czy ty mówisz, że ja nie mogę - że ja - co ty mówisz?

\- Mówię tylko, że bez względu na to jak inteligentny jesteś albo jak silny się stałeś…To nie jest bitwa na widzimisię. Jego obecność w twoim życiu skrzywdzi cię. Czy wyjdziesz z tego cało czy nie jest bez znaczenia, ponieważ nie chcę, żebyś był w sytuacji, w której wiem, że zostaniesz skrzywdzony - Louis wyciąga dłoń i kładzie ją na policzku Harry’ego. - Proszę, uwierz mi.

Harry wygląda, jakby mógłby się zawahać, ale mięknie i uśmiecha się smutno.

\- Oczywiście, że ci wierzę. Zawsze masz rację.

\- Nie zawsze, ale prawie - Louis wzdycha z ulgą. - Więc, opuścisz zajęcia?

Ku rozczarowaniu Louisa, Harry kręci głową.

\- Nie mogę. Dostępne są tylko wiosną, i muszę przebyć te zajęcia, aby wziąć po nich inne. Jeśli je rzucę, będę musiał zostać na cały kolejny rok.

\- Więc porozmawiaj z doradcą czy coś - nalega Zayn. - Zgadzam się z Louisem, musisz się wydostać stamtąd. Zobacz, czy mogą zrobić dla ciebie wyjątek czy coś.

\- Już pytałem, czy mogę wziąć kilka innych zajęć, i nie mogę - Harry mówi smutno. - Nie mogę nic zrobić.

\- W porządku - nalega Louis, chociaż wcale tak nie jest. Czas na plan B. - Możesz po prostu go unikać, to wszystko. Nie rozmawiaj z nim, nie patrz na niego, nie oddychaj tym samym powietrzem o ile możesz. Nie mam tego na myśli, jako kontroli - dodaje z grymasem. - Nie mówię, żebyś z nim nie rozmawiał, ponieważ jest twoim byłym czy coś.

\- Nie, wiem - Harry szybko zapewnia go. - Ale… Nie wiem, czy mogę być dla niego złośliwy w taki sposób. Zrobił naprawę wiele strasznych rzeczy, ale jeśli się zmienił, a ja będę dla niego okropny…

\- W tedy zasługuje na to - mamrocze Zayn.

Louis rozmyśla nad tym i ma to kwaśny smak. To takie wewnętrzne zmartwienie w typie Harry’ego - tylko ktoś tak słodki i niewinny jak on może się zamartwiać czy zrani czyjeś uczucia, osoby, która rozdarła go emocjonalnie. Dla kogoś takiego jak Louis, kto może zobaczyć wszystkie strony i emocje, wyraźnie, to nie ma sensu.

Ale Louis może zobaczyć każdą stronę i wszystkie emocje, wyraźnie, i dlatego musi uszanować niezdolność Harry’ego do bycia okrutnym, nawet do Thomasa. To nie jest kwestia tego czy dla Louisa życzliwość jest tutaj ważna - co ma znaczenie, to to, że jest ważne dla Harry’ego.

Zauważa, że rozczesuje palcami loki Harry’ego, wciąż będąc w połowie na nim.

\- Rób to, co musisz, ale bądź ostrożny - mówi, cicho, ale stanowczo. - Jeśli chcesz być tylko serdeczny, w porządku. Twoja decyzja. Chcę tylko, żeby wszystko było z tobą w porządku.

Harry kiwa głową niepewnie.

\- Nie chcę być jego przyjacielem. Ale nie chcę też być niegrzeczny.

Zayn oczywiście nie jest na tyle zainteresowany punktem widzenia Harry’ego, ponieważ jego twarz jest czerwona ze złości.

\- To bzdura! - wyrzuca. - Nie możesz tak po prostu wyrzucić rąk w górę i powiedzieć: ‘no cóż!’, kurwa, walcz Harry!

\- Nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić - protestuje Harry, marszcząc brwi. - Myślisz, że tego chcę?

\- Z pewnością jesteś zblazowanym tym, jak diabli!

\- Wreszcie dobrze układa mi się z Louisem, to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chcę i wiesz o tym.

Jest tak zły, że ma łzy w oczach.

\- Racja, więc zrób coś kurwa! - Zayn mówi zdesperowany.

\- Robię, co mogę!

\- Przestańcie, oboje - przerywa Louis. - Zayn, martwisz się o Harry’ego. Harry, jesteś przerażony tym, co może się stać. Ale nie powinniście na siebie krzyczeć w ten sposób - jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Zayn wygląda jakby chciał przeforsować swoje zdanie, ale bierze głęboki wdech i wypuszcza go powoli, a potem kiwa głową.

\- Louis ma rację - mamrocze. - Nie chcę się kłócić, po prostu jestem…Sfrustrowany. Że musisz przez to przejść.

\- Wiem - Harry odpowiada nieśmiało, równie skarcony. - Przepraszam. To głupia kłótnia.

\- Jeśli zadrze z tobą rozkwaszę mu twarz - ostrzega Zayn. Nie wygląda jakby żartował.

Harry wygląda teraz zupełnie bardziej zabawnie.

\- Chyba, że będzie tam Niall, który cię powstrzyma, co? - dokucza.

Zayn przypomina sobie po tym, że musi gdzieś iść coś zrobić.

Louis zostaje w mieszkaniu Harry’ego przez resztę dnia. Harry nie mówi, że jest wstrząśnięty, ale znów, wcale nie musi tego robić. Louis wie, oczywiście. To, dlatego nalega, aby anulowali wszystkie swoje plany i zostali na kanapie przez cały ten czas. Ma Zayna, który przynosi do domu jedzenie na osłodę, jakie tylko może sobie zamarzyć, i gotuje najlepiej jak tylko potrafi, ponieważ:

\- Cholera, Harry, musisz mieć zły dzien.

\- Myślałem, że powiesz mi, żebym nie rozwodził się nad tym? - Harry niewinnie patrzy na Louisa.

\- Kochanie - Louis mówi bardzo poważnie. - Twój obraźliwy, agresywny i manipulacyjny były chłopak pojawił się właśnie na twoich zajęciach i chce zostać najlepszymi kumplami, a ty masz nieodłączną potrzebę odpuszczenia mu. To gówniana sytuacja. Dostaniesz wszystkie kanapki z serem i Rocky Road ile tylko chcesz.

Może to kwestia tego, że ramiona Louisa są tak zachęcające, ale Harry nie stawia zbyt wielkiego oporu, po prostu wpada w nie i tam zostaje.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mały kotek - myśli potem Louis, kiedy odpływa w sen. - Mały kotek z pazurami zatopionymi we mnie. - Ostatecznie to nie jest aż taka straszna myśl.
> 
> Louis jest studentem psychologii z liczbą tatuaży tak dużą jak jego IQ. Harry jest (tak jakby) w związku z homofobicznym mężczyzną i z każdym dniem nienawidzi siebie jeszcze bardziej. Sprawy się komplikują, ale Louis pomaga mu się pozbierać
> 
> Lub: Louis zakochuje się w kruchym chłopaku i mówi mu każdą piękną prawdziwą rzecz tego świata, tak długo jak go to uszczęśliwia.

Świat zaczyna kroczyć swoją osią, pomimo faktu, że wszystko wydaje się trochę niestabilne, od kiedy powrócił Thomas. Nie mogą tak po prostu go ignorować. Harry oświadcza im, że Thomas przeprowadza z nim krótkie rozmowy przed każdymi zajęciami i nalega, aby siedzieć w ławce obok niego. Ale i tak starają się go ignorować.

Harry radzi sobie z tym przez komfort, przez co odwraca się do Louisa, jak kwiat na słońcu, szukając małych oznak sympatii. Louis radzi sobie z tym, zapewniając mu wodę. Nie może kontrolować, czy w życiu Harry’ego pojawiają się negatywne osoby tak bardzo, jakby chciał. Ale może upewnić się, ze będzie więcej dobra niż zła.  
Nie jest w tych dążeniach sam – Liam i Niall są teraz prawie tak samo opiekuńczy, co do Harry’ego, jak Zayn, a cala trojka krąży wokół niego, upewniając się, ze czuje się kochany i wspierany. Harry upiera się, ze wszystko w porządku. Oni i tak formują siec bezpieczeństwa.

Ale nadal, osobą, na której Harry polega najbardziej jest Louis. To zawsze jest Louis.

\- Jesteś najlepszy – informuje go pewnego dnia, kilka tygodni po tym, jak Thomas pokazał swoją brzydką twarz. Są razem już ponad miesiąc, a Harry nie przestaje mówić mu takich rzeczy. Louis także nie przestaje cieszyć się z tego.

\- Jestem? – udaje zaskoczonego – Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem. Powody. I rzeczy.

\- Nie mój olśniewający wygląd, w takim razie?

\- To znaczy, chyba masz rację.

\- Moje genialne poczucie humoru?

\- Nie powiedziałbym genialne, ale…

\- W takim razie na pewno chodzi o mój intelekt.

\- Mogę się z tym godzić, jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi. - Harry pochyla się do niego i całuje lekko usta Louisa. – Wiesz, że jesteś śliczny, kiedy grymasisz. – Całuje ponownie Louisa, tym razem dłużej, tak dla zapewnienia.

Kiedy próbuje się odsunąć, Louis zatrzymuje go i wydaje z siebie dźwięk protestu. – Wracaj tu, nie skończyłem z tobą – upiera się, a Harry słucha. Oczywiście, że słucha – zawsze uwielbia całować Louisa, nieważne czy jest w humorze, czy nie. Ta myśl sprawia, że Louis się uśmiecha. - Wiesz, że jesteś gorący, kiedy próbujesz być dupkiem, ale ci się to nie udaje – droczy się.

Przez długą chwila, napawają się uczuciem pocałunków. Gdzieś w czasie dorastania i przygód, Louis zapomniał, jak miło jest mieć delikatne usta na swoich. Pozwala sobie skupić się na uczuciu stworzonym przez usta Harry’ego i zatracić się w nim.

Nie mija dużo czasu, zanim policzki Louisa rumienią się, a jego serce mocno wali. – Hej Harry? – mamrocze.

\- Mmm? – Harry prawie nie zaprzestaje całować chłopaka, aby odpowiedzieć.

\- Czy ty, um, chcesz przenieść się na łóżko?

Louis oczekuje, że będzie to ogromnie ważne pytanie, ponieważ takie wydaje się dla niego. Ale Harry wydaje się przejmować tylko tym, że musi zaprzestać atakować usta Louisa, aby odpowiedzieć. – Okej.

Poszło za łatwo. – Poważnie, Harry – upiera się Louis, ciągnąć za loka Harry’ego, aby zwrócić jego uwagę. Najwidoczniej chłopakowi podoba się to, ponieważ zaczyna całować Louisa jeszcze mocniej. Ten próbuje ponownie. – Chcesz iść do łóżka Bądź ze mną szczery.

\- Tak, Louis. Chcę. Naprawdę, obiecuję – wzdycha Harry, trochę rozdrażniony i zaczyna schodzić z kanapy, ciągnąć za sobą Louisa i nie przerywając pocałunków. Kiedy dochodzą do łóżka, delikatnie kładzie chłopaka i zawiesza się nad nim, opierając się rękoma po dwóch stronach głowy Louisa i kolanami przy jego biodrach.

Louis nie może się powstrzymać i ciągnie jego ciało w dół- chce poczuć ciężar niezdarnego chłopaka na nim, klatka piersiowa do klatki, ramię do ramienia. Harry zachowuje się opornie, jego biodra nadal pewnie pozostają w powietrzu, zbyt daleko dla Louisa, który mamrocze. – Możesz mnie dotknąć, wiesz – stara się, aby jego głos nie zadrżał, kiedy mówi.

Zamiast zbliżyć się, Harry odsuwa się od Louisa i kiwa głową. – Racja, racja, przepraszam – mamrocze i przesuwa się, zanim nie siedzi na udach Louisa. Jego ręce natychmiastowo dosięgają do rozporka jeansów Louisa i szybko odpinają guzik oraz zamek i chłopak dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi chwycić nadgarstki Harry’ego i go powstrzymać.

Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się niewinność i zaskoczenie, kiedy spogląda na Louisa. – Czy-czy zrobiłem coś źle?

\- N-nie – zaczyna Louis. – To po prostu- nie to co miałem na myśli. Ja nie, um, nie prosiłem cię o to, po prostu chciałem, żebyś był blisko mnie, fizycznie. Wiem, że Thomas nie pozwalał ci na to, więc po prostu, przypomniałem ci. Że możesz. Zbliżyć się. – Zaczyna zastanawiać się trochę, od kiedy ma problemy z układaniem słów w poprawne zdania.

\- Oh – mówi po chwili. – Chcesz żebym cię dotknął. Nie jak dotknął, ale dotknął.

\- Tak – odpowiada Louis, ponieważ tego chce, jeśli to ma jakiś sens. – Dokładnie, tak.

\- Zamierzasz, um…ściągnąć koszulkę? – Harry rumieni się tak bardzo, że ledwo może to z siebie wydusić i nawet ze swoim długim ciałem na Louisie, wydaje się taki maleńki.

Louis próbuje ukryć zaskoczenie. – Jeśli tego chcesz, tak, oczywiście. – Jedyną odpowiedzią jest skinienie głowy, a Louis nie zamierza się sprzeciwiać. Czy Harry właśnie o coś poprosił? Uśmiecha się, kiedy przeciska głowę przez koszulkę, ponieważ Harry prosi o coś.

Ale prawdziwym czarem jest sposób, w jaki Harry wyciąga dłonie i opuszkami placów bada brzuch i klatkę piersiowa Louisa, przejeżdżając ścieżki po linii przy pasku jego spodni i śledzi słaby zarys jego kaloryfera, który ukryty jest za brzuchem przez zbyt wiele nocy, w które pił. Przesuwa powoli ręce do góry wzdłuż ciała Louisa, zapamiętując je, a Louis drży pod tym subtelnym dotykiem. Harry kładzie swoje duże dłonie na smukłych ramionach chłopaka, po czym przebiega nimi powoli w dół bicepsów, do nadgarstków, aż ich dłonie nie są splecione.

Oboje wydychają powietrze, Louis niepewnie, a Harry z ulgą, i kiedy uspokajają się, wydają się uformować razem idealnie. Właściwie, Louis bardziej jest formą, a Harry wodą, która przepływa i delikatnie tworzy kształt Louisa. Jest taki delikatny i ulotny…

…z wyjątkiem miejsca, gdzie Louis może poczuć, przez jego i Harry’ego jeansy, zapewne niekomfortowa twardość chłopaka. Kiedy udaje mu się pomyśleć, pod ponownym natłokiem pocałunków Harry’ego, podziwia to jak chłopak potrafi utrzymywać kontrole, nie ociera się o Louisa, ani nawet go nie dotyka.

Louis puszcza jego nadgarstki i siada, otaczając jedna ręką Harry’ego, aby moc go delikatnie odepchnąć i zamienić się miejscami, tak aby tym razem górował Louis. – Jesteś twardy – mówi prosto, a jego głos jest niższy i trochę ostrzejszy niż zazwyczaj.

\- Prze-przepraszam, nie chciałem- przepraszam. – Harry drży, odsuwając się, aby spojrzeć na twarz Louisa.

\- Harry – fuka Louis. – Mówiłem ci już wcześniej, to całkowicie w porządku. Twoje ciało reaguje tak jak powinno. Właściwie, gdybyś miał gorącego chłopaka bez koszulki pod sobą i nie stwardniałbyś, zacząłbym się martwic – dodaje z kolejnym pocałunkiem.

Słowa te wydają się do niego dotrzeć, ponieważ Harry uśmiecha się i powraca do składania pocałunków na ustach Louisa. Później, kiedy Louis nie protestuje, zaczyna pozostawiać przyjemne pocałunki na wszystkich liniach i zakrzywieniach jego gardła.

W tym czasie, Louis może już poczuć, jak jego ciało reaguje. Zaczyna twardnieć, wdzięczny za to, ze Harry wcześniej odpiął jego spodnie, a dłonie, zaciśnięte na materacu, trzęsą się.

Ale nawet wtedy jego umysł kipi tysiącami myślami o Harrym na minutę. Gdzie jest granica? Czego chce? Czy to w porządku? Czego chce? Czy powie mi, jeśli to nie jest w porządku? Czy on w ogóle wie, czego chce?

Ale jeśli jest jedna rzecz, w której Louis jest dobry, jest to czytanie z ludzi. A teraz wyraźnie potrafi odczytać, z każdego odcinka ciała Harry’ego ze chce – ze potrzebuje – Louisa.

Louis podnosi się na kolana, aby moc przebiec dłońmi po klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, robiąc to samo, co młodszy chłopak przed chwila. Czuje jak jego serce bije coraz szybciej przez koszulkę, im dłużej Louis go dotyka.

Powoli, ostrożnie, Louis pozwala dłoniom zejść niżej, ale wszystko zatrzymuje się, kiedy słyszy ciche – Czekaj, przepraszam, czekaj.

Louis od razu odsuwa swoje ręce, przesuwając się, aby moc analizować twarz Harry’ego. – Oczywiście skarbie, o co chodzi? Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Usta Harry’ego otwierają się i zamykają, jakby szukał słów. – Jestem po prostu-zdenerwowany. To mnie stresuje. Czy to w porządku?

To sprawia, ze serce Louisa się rozpływa. – Oczywiście. Masz prawo być zdenerwowany. Masz prawo czuć, cokolwiek chcesz. I- dziękuję za powiedzenie mi o tym. Cieszę się, ze jesteś ze mną szczery, ponieważ jesteś moim priorytetem, rozumiesz?

\- Dobrze, um, rozumiem – mówi nieśmiało Harry.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak. Nie wiem, czemu się denerwuje. Ale możesz, jakby, kontynuować

Widzi ekscytacje w tych pięknych zielonych oczach, wiec nie traci czasu na słowa, zamiast tego obdarowuje pocałunkami gardło chłopaka i jego ramiona. Przez długie minuty, Louis trzyma swoje dłonie bezpiecznie na materiale koszulki Harry’ego, tworząc uspokajające okręgi na jego brzuchu, aby przestał być spięty.

W końcu, Louis przesuwa ręce w dol. Jego dłonie, ku zaskoczeniu, trzęsą się trochę, kiedy rozpina pasek chłopaka, potem guzik, aż w końcu zamek. Harry oddycha z ulga na nowo odkryta wolność, a oddech omamia ucho Louisa-

\- Czekaj, czekaj – mówi ponownie Harry, zmieniając wyraz twarzy z błogosławieństwa na zmartwienie.

I ponownie, dłonie Louisa natychmiastowo odsuwają się od ciała chłopaka. – Wszystko dobrze? Znowu zdenerwowany? – pyta uprzejmie.

\- N-nie do końca – mamrocze Harry, a jego twarz jest cala czerwona.

\- Dobrze, to w porządku – zapewnia go Louis. – Po prostu porozmawiaj ze mną, cokolwiek to jest, jest dobrze. Po prostu nie chce, żebyś czul się niekomfortowo, nieważne co.

Harry’emu zajmuje kilka sekund, aby to przyswoić, wydając się bardzo mocno myśleć nad tym, co powiedzieć. W miedzy czasie, oboje trochę spowalniają bicie serca, zanim Harry mówi. – To po prostu- czy to nie ja powinienem robić czegoś dla Ciebie?

Louis uśmiecha się łagodnie do chłopaka, dając mu szybkiego całusa. – Nie ma tu żadnych ‘powinienem’, nie ma żadnych reguł. Ale jeśli próbujesz mi powiedzieć, ze czujesz, jakbyś musiał najpierw mi ulżyć, to nieprawda, dobrze? Niczego mi nie jesteś winien.

\- D-dobrze. Dobrze. Możesz to zrobić, jeśli chcesz. – Nadal na twarzy Harry’ego widnieje niepewność, ale kiedy Louis całuje go, ten oddaje pocałunek bardzo chętnie. Delikatne dłonie powracają do brzucha Harry’ego, potem do paska jego spodni, pociągając je w dol. przez biodra, uda-

\- Przepraszam, nie mogę – mówi Harry, zatrzymując nadgarstki Louisa. – Ty nie możesz.

\- Nie zrobię tego – zapewnia go Louis – oczywiście, ze nie. Dopóki nie jesteś tego całkowicie pewny.

\- Nie powinieneś.

\- Ja-co? – jaka się Louis. – Harry? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc ze nie powinienem?

Harry jest zestresowany. – To brudne, Lou. Nie powinieneś.

To nadal nie przemawia do Louisa. – Masz na myśli, ze możesz nabałaganić? To w porządku, Harry, poważnie. Wypiorę potem prześcieradła i w ogóle, to nie jest problem, obiecuje-

\- Nie, Lou – przerywa mu – Mam na myśli, ze to haniebne. To ohydne i złe i-i ty nie musisz robić czegoś ohydnego dla mnie, okej? To w porządku, nie musisz. Nie powinieneś.

\- Oh – mówi cierpko Louis. – Oh – powtarza, kiedy powietrze dociera do jego płuc, zsuwając się z kolan Harry’ego na łóżko. – Cholera.

\- Proszę nie bądź zły za to, ze nie przerwałem tego wcześniej – blaga Harry. – Przepraszam, j-ja byłem samolubny, ponieważ twój dotyk jest tak dobry i chciałem tego, ale nie mogę na to pozwolić. Ty nie… nie musisz tego robić. – Kiedy kończy, jego głos jest cichy, a głowa opada w dół, jakby bal się zobaczyć złość na twarzy Louisa.

Kiedy podnosi głowę, zauważa, ze oczywiście na twarzy Louisa nie ma cienia złości, jedynie złamane serce. W jego głowie szaleje huragan slow tak okropnych, obrzydliwych i samolubnych. To sztorm każdego słowa, w które Harry szczerze wierzy.

Wdycha kolejna dawkę tlenu i wyciąga rękę, aby chwycić dłoń Harry’ego. – Harry, nie jestem zły. Kompletnie nie. Obiecuje, dobrze? Nie za powstrzymanie mnie, albo za niepowstrzymanie mnie, albo za- za cokolwiek, dobrze?

\- W takim razie pocałujesz mnie? – Zrozumiale jako: żebym był pewny, ze nie jesteś na mnie zły?

Tylko jeden pocałunek i Harry otrzymuje odpowiedz, której potrzebował, po czym odsuwa się. – Ale i tak musimy o tym porozmawiać.

\- To się już nigdy nie wydarzy, obiecuje.

\- Nie chodzi o to. To dobrze, ze powstrzymałeś mnie, kiedy czujesz się z tym niekomfortowo. Prosiłem cię o szczerość i tego chciałem.

\- Oh… W takim razie, o czym chcesz porozmawiać?

\- O tym co powiedziałeś.

Błogosławcie go, ale Harry nie wydaje się pojąc, co złego jest w tym wszystkim. – Ja nie- co powiedziałem nie tak?

Wszystko, co wyszło z twoich ust jest nie tak. – Chce po prostu porozmawiać o pewnych wyobrażeniach, jakie masz, dobrze? Nie masz kłopotów czy coś. Chce tylko upewnić się, ze wiem, co siedzi w twojej głowie.

Harry kiwa głowa, teraz już przyzwyczajony do małych sesji terapeutycznych, które Louis ciągle odbywa. Jedyna różnica teraz jest to, ze spodnie Louisa są rozpięte, Harry siedzi na jego kolanach i oboje są niemiłosiernie twardzi.

Louis bardzo stara zignorować się to wszystko, zakładając swoja najgrzeczniejsza i najbardziej profesjonalna minę. – Wspominałeś o tym, ze uważasz, iż obciągniecie tobie jest obrzydliwe i złe. Czy chodzi ci tylko o mnie, czy o ogol?

\- O wszystkich. Jakby, nieważne kto to robi, to nadal jest złe.

\- Co złego jest w tym?

Harry musi dobrze się zastanowić. – Nie…nie wiem. Po prostu jest. Takie się wydaje.

\- Dobrze, to wydaje się złe dla ciebie. – Louis kiwa głowa. – Jest to złe, kiedy tylko to otrzymujesz, czy jeśli dajesz tez?

\- Sadze… to nie wydaje się złe, kiedy ja to daje. To znaczy, wiem, ze to złe, ale nie wydaje się takie. To ma w ogóle sens? Lubię to, nawet jeśli nie powinienem.

Znowu pojawia się to słowo. – powiedziałeś, ze nie ‘powinieneś’. Wrócimy do tego za chwile, ale…co z otrzymywaniem tego? To tez jest złe?

Harry odwraca głowę, bawiąc się nitka od prześcieradła, kiedy myśli. – To nie tak, ze ulżenie sobie jest złe, jakby, jestem podekscytowany i w ogóle. Ale. To jest złe, kiedy ty to robisz.

\- Oh – mówi profesjonalnie, choć to trudne, kiedy leży na łóżku z półnagim chłopakiem, który mówi mu, ze jego dotyk jest zły. – Co ze mną nie tak? – dodaje, próbując nie brzmieć na zbyt przejętego.

\- Nie, nie, nie – pędzi z wyjaśnieniami Harry. – Nic z tobą nie jest nie tak. Jesteś dobry. Najlepszy. – Ściska rękę Louisa, która wcześniej puścił, aby upewnić się, ze chłopak to rozumie. – Po prostu, czuje ze to złe, kiedy ty robisz to dla mnie, ponieważ to jest złe, a nie chce, żebyś robił złe rzeczy dla mnie. To ma sens?

\- Wiec uważasz, ze obciągnięcie komuś jest złe, ale lubisz to tak czy inaczej. I nie chcesz, żebym to zrobił dla ciebie, ponieważ gdzieś w głębi wiesz ze to złe, nawet jeśli czujesz, ze tego chcesz. Czy o to chodzi? – parafrazuje Louis.

Harry wzdycha z ulga i kiwa entuzjastycznie głową. – Tak, dokładnie.

\- Dobrze. Ale nie wiesz, dlaczego myślisz w ten sposób?

\- N-nie. Nie za bardzo.

\- To w porządku. Kiedy zacząłeś tak myśleć, pamiętasz?

\- z Thomasem.

To są słowa, których Louis w głębi oczekiwał. Jak daleko może zajść taka trucizna? Kto mógł wziąć taki niewinny umyśl i zniszczyć go w ten sposób?

W środku Louis się gotuje. Na zewnątrz, kiwa głową. – Dobrze. Gdy próbował obciągnąć ci, także uważałeś ze to złe?

\- Nie.

\- Nie czułeś w tym nic złego?

\- Nie, chodzi mi o to, ze Thomas nie próbował mi obciągnąć.

Profesjonalizm jest stłumiony, kiedy szczeka Louisa opada. – Nigdy? Przez osiem miesięcy?

\- N-nie – jaka się Harry. – Przepraszam – wypala, jakby to było potrzebne.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, kochanie. Ale… ty mu obciągałeś, prawda? Ponieważ powiedziałeś, ze nie czujesz się złe, kiedy ty to robisz. Wiec musiałeś to robić wcześniej. A skoro Thomas był twoim pierwszym chłopakiem…

Harry już kiwa głową. – Tak. Pozwalał mi sobie obciągnąć, ale nie robił tego dla mnie. ponieważ to haniebne.

‘Pozwalał mi’. Kolejna fraza, która sprawia, ze Louis się gotuje. – Ale nie było dla niego haniebne to, ze on to otrzymywał?

\- Nie – mówi od razu, jakby to było oczywiste. – To była moja wina, ze tego chciałem. Jestem dziwka. Haniebnym obciągaczem.

I to boli Louisa jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ prawie słyszy Thomasa, kiedy mówi te słowa, jakby wstąpił w ciało Harry’ego. Jakby Thomas nadal w nim był, wypychając z niego słowa i kładąc złe myśli do głowy. Myśl o tym – ze po tym wszystkim, co Thomas mu zrobił, ten nadal go nawiedza – sprawia, ze Louis schodzi z łóżka, wstaje i trzęsącymi się rękoma chwyta się za włosy, odwracając się od załamanego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam – szepcze Harry po raz setny. – Przepraszam, ze byłem haniebny. Ze taki jestem.

\- Nie jesteś, Harry, nie – mówi Louis, a jego głos się załamuje.

\- Jestem – upiera się chłopak, a Louis może usłyszeć łzy w jego glosie. –Ponieważ nadal chce zrobić to tobie. To złe i sprawia, ze czuje się jak dziwka, a ty zasługujesz na coś lepszego, ale nadal chce to zrobić. Tak bardzo przepraszam, ze nie jestem lepszy.

I wtedy Louis traci zmysły.

\- Ale jesteś pewny, ze tego chcesz? – naciska, obracając się dookoła. –Jeśli zapomnisz o wszystkim, co ci powiedział, jeśli zapomnisz o wszystkim co jest właściwie, a co nie, nadal chcesz tego?

Harry przygryza wargę. – T-tak.

\- Bądź ze mną szczery, Harry.

\- Tak, boże…tak.

To wszystko, co Louis potrzebuje usłyszeć. Wraca na łóżko, popychając Harry’ego na materac i złączając ich usta razem w wygłodniałym, potrzebującym pocałunku. Ale wtedy, czuje się trochę nie sobą.

Czeka, aż Harry i on dysza, zanim przerywa pocałunek, aby wyszeptać coś do ucha Harry’ego. – Jeśli dotykanie cię, sprawia ze jestem obciągaczem i dziwka, to w takim razie jestem tym. Ponieważ chce tego. Pierdol go, pierdol wszystko, co ci wcześniej powiedział.

Tym razem, kiedy delikatne dłonie wędrują po rozgrzanym ciele, żaden z nich nie próbuje tego zatrzymać.

\- Chce ci obciągnąć – mówi Louis, bardzo cicho i celowo, kiedy jego palce zwiększają gęsia skórkę na brzuchy Harry’ego. – Ale nadal, jeśli coś się zmieni, albo będziesz czul się niekomfortowo, powstrzymaj mnie, dobrze? Nie będę zły.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Tak, oczywiście, ze tak. Chce żebyś czul się dobrze, to wszystko czego pragnę.

Teraz Harry zarumieniony jest w połowie przez ciepło dłoni Louisa, a w połowie przez jego słowa. – Dziękuję ci.

Louis nie odpowiada. Jest cicho, kiedy podciąga koszulkę Harry’ego, używając jednej reki, aby podnieść ramiona chłopaka, aby zdjąć ja przez głowę. Uśmiech przebiega przez twarz Louisa, kiedy wpatruje się w naga klatkę piersiowa Harry’ego. – Wiec mówiłeś poważnie wtedy o swoich sutkach.

\- Nie drocz się ze mną. – Harry wydyma wargi, ale pojawia się na nich uśmiech.

\- Nadal mówimy o sutkach, czy o tym, ze robię to za wolno?

Harry śmieje się, głośno i bez limitów, co Louis kocha i to jest wystarczające, aby sprawić, ze Louis przerywa to pocałunkiem. Ciągle uśmiecha się, kiedy go całuje, nadal czujny na jakiekolwiek zmiany w oddechu Harry’ego lub jego ciele, które wskazywałyby na zmianę zdania. To nie tak, ze Louis obwiniałby go, gdyby się odsunął.

Ale wszystkim, co czuje Louis są sapnięcia w oddechu Harry’ego za każdym razem, kiedy chłopak odnajduje wcześniej niedotknięta cześć jego ciała, mocne bicie serca i to jak Harry ponownie jest twardy, przyciskając się do brzucha Louisa w jeszcze mało wymagający sposób.

Louis odsuwa się od pocałunku, aby usiąść i ściągnąć spodnie Harry’ego z jego nóg. Nie wspomina o tym, jak dumny jest, ze są tak ciasne, ze praktycznie musza być obrane. Thomas nigdy nie pozwoliłby ubrać mu czegoś takiego.

Ale w końcu, Harry nie jest już Thomasa. 

Jest to wypisane w chłopaku, w sposób, jaki pokłada wiarę w Louisie, nadal trochę nerwowo, ale jeśli ten by poprosił, Harry pobiegłby na księżyc i z powrotem. Jest to w drżeniu jego palców. W szerokich źrenicach jego oczu.

Louis także jest zdenerwowany, wiec spędza kilka chwil na gładzeniu rękoma ud Harry’ego. Trudno powiedzieć, dla którego jest to korzyścią. Chłopak nadal wysyła mu ciche ‘bądź ze mną szczery, a Harry ciągle odpowiada mu pewnym tak, chce tego, chce ciebie.

Ich złączone spojrzenie nie zanika, kiedy Louis sięga i otacza palcami gumkę od bokserek chłopaka. Pozwala drżeć brzuchowi chłopaka przez chwile, po czym ściąga je powoli i pewnie. Louis nie spieszy się. Harry czeka, aby być zbudowanym od nowa, a Louis jest jak stolarz z dłutem w ręku, który nie zamierza go wypuścić na manowce.  
Harry odchrząkuje cicho. –J-ja mogę nie być w tym dobry – mamrocze, rumieniąc się. –Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do, erm, bycia dotykanym. Wiec mogę nie przetrwać długo.

Louis prawie uśmiecha się, ponieważ to jest przynajmniej zwykłym, codziennym zmartwieniem każdego nastolatka. Może to znieść. Ale nie uśmiecha się, ponieważ strapienie w oczach Harry’ego, ze może rozczarować Louisa jest prawdziwe. – Nie martw się o to, Haz. To w porządku. To nie jest test na twoja wytrzymałość. Nie wstydź się swojego ciała, jest idealne, w porządku? I wiem to, ja już tez jestem blisko – kończy, posyłając mrugniecie oka, sprawdzając czy sprawi, ze Harry się uśmiechnie.

(Robi to.)

Teraz, kiedy Harry jest przed nim uległy i nagi, Louis zwraca swoja uwagę w miejsce, gdzie oboje są przygotowani na sowita opiekę. Kładzie się na brzuchu pomiędzy nogami chłopaka, rękoma dotykając jego bioder. Skora pod jego ustami jest gładka, kiedy całuje go w dół po kości biodrowej, następnie po drugiej stronie, aż w końcu porusza ręką, aby dotknąć penisa Harry’ego.

Harry zasysa powietrze głośno i powoli, a oczy zamykają się na nawet najdelikatniejszy dotyk. Louis próbuje nie myśleć, ze wszystko co robi jest pierwszym razem chłopaka. Odsuwa od siebie te myśl i każe sobie skupić się na Harrym.

I jeśli dźwięki wydawane przez Harry’ego za każdym razem, kiedy dłoń lub usta Louisa poruszają się na nim w nowy sposób byłyby wskazówkami, jest to dość wystarczające dla niego. Louis nadal się nie śpieszy, spędzając długie minuty na podziwianiu ciała Harry’ego, które wydają się jak godziny.

\- Zamierzam tylko dotykać twojego penisa, dobrze? – pyta go w pewnym momencie. – Wszystko inne możemy zatrzymać do następnego razu. Jeśli będziesz tego chciał. Ale nie dzisiaj. To w porządku?

\- Tak, tak – dyszy Harry, prosząc o kolejny dotyk, choć nadal nie odważa się pospieszyć dłoni Louisa.

Jego twarzy jest zbyt zarumieniona, aby przekonać Louisa, ze wie na co się zgadza. – Harry. Powiedz mi pr-

\- Tak, Louis, dobrze, kurwa!

Louis śmieje się na warkniecie w glosie Harry’ego, po czym otacza ustami penisa Harry’ego. Porusza głową w gore i w dół, jedna ręką pracując nad centymetrami u podstawy. Czuje jak mięśnie jego nóg drżą, a oddech staje się niepewny.

Jedno spojrzenie na twarz Harry’ego i Louis wie, ze niedługo to nadejdzie. Jego głowa odrzucona jest do tylu, policzki zarumienione, oczy zamkniecie, a usta w połowie otwarte, kiedy dyszy imię Louisa, przekleństwa i błagania do bóstw. Jego dłonie zaciśnięte są na prześcieradle, trzymając się mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Jest jak wizja, która Louis postanawia zatrzymać na zawsze w pamięci, na wszelki wypadek gdyby zapomniał, jak wygląda niebo.

Louis wyciąga z ust penisa Harry’ego, otaczając ręką podstawę. Nie pozwoli mu dojść, zanim nie zapyta. - Gdzie chcesz dojść Harry?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, Louis, proszę, prawda, obiecuje – blaga, a jego klatka piersiowa mocno się unosi. – Proszę,.

\- Dobre, wierze ci, ale chce żebyś pomyślał i wybrał, kochanie. Czego chcesz?

\- Nie wiem, Louis?

\- Na ciebie czy na mnie?

Oczy Harry’ego otwierają się szeroko i wpatruje się przez sekundę w sufit. – S-sadze ze na ciebie? Tak myślę.

\- Dobrze, to bardzo dobrze. Gdzie na mnie, Harry? Powiedz mi kochanie, wtedy będę mógł sprawić, ze dojdziesz.

\- Tylko nie do twojego gardła, proszę – mówi, zamykając mocno oczy. – Proszę, nie sprawiaj, ze dojdę w twoje gardło.

Louis skalda pocałunek na końcówce jego penisa I mówi cicho. – Wszystko zależy od ciebie, Harry.

I po kilku ruchach, Harry dochodzi, ciepła sperma oblewając policzki, rzęsy i usta Louisa. Jego imię rozrywa wargi Harry’ego lub coś głębiej w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy ciało podnosi się i upada, eksplodując i podważając każde prawo fizyczne, które kiedykolwiek zostało ustalone.

Kiedy ponownie może myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż tylko o niebiosach i chłopaku pomiędzy jego nogami, Harry zauważa, ze Louis nadal tam jest. Jego oczy są zamknięte, a twarz wybrudzona sperma, kiedy powoli całuje jego uda i czeka, aż wróci na ziemie. Wyciąga rękę i ściera kciukami nasienie z oczu starszego chłopaka, aby mógł widzieć.

\- Dobrze? – pyta z małym uśmiechem Louis.

Nie kłopocze się z odpowiedzią, ponieważ Louis jest na tyle mądry, ze sam zna odpowiedz. – Mogę cię pocałować? – Jest wszystkim, o co prosi.

Louis podnosi się i złącza swoje usta z Harry’ego, zastanawiając czy to jego puls, czy chłopaka pod nim, który może wyczuć za każdym razem, kiedy ich skory się spotykają. Może obojga.

\- Zaraz wrócę – obiecuje cicho Louis po chwili i zsuwa się z Harry’ego, kierując się do łazienki. Kiedy wraca z gąbka, oczyszcza swoja twarz i Harry’ego, gdzie po pocałunku zostały ślady jego własnej spermy.

\- Jesteś niesamowity – mamrocze Harry i ma to na myśli.

Komplement sprawia, ze Louis rumieni się. – To było obciągnięcie, Harry, nie czek na milion funtów – mamrocze. – Każdy mógłby to zrobić.

\- Tak, ale nie każdy to zrobił – mówi słodko Harry. Siada obok Louisa i przyciąga go do pocałunku. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zrobię to samo tobie.

Harry nie jest dobry w czytaniu z ludzi, tak jak Louis, ale zauważa, ze chłopak przez chwile wydaje się cichy i zamyślony. Odsuwa się, aby spojrzeć na niego. – Lou? Co się stało? Powiedziałem coś źle?

Louis zaczyna panikować. – Kiedy powiedziałeś, ze nie możesz się doczekać, mówiłeś to jakby o hipotetycznej przyszłości, czy raczej, ze w tym momencie?

Odpowiedz nadchodzi bardziej jako pytanie. – Umm, teraz?

Na twarzy Louisa pojawia się wahanie, czego Harry nie może zrozumieć. – Co to-czy ja- nie chcesz? To znaczy, wiem, ze jestem prawiczkiem i w ogóle, ale nie zrobię tego źle, ani nic. Obciągałem już i w ogóle, wiec sprawie, ze będziesz czul się dobrze-

\- Jezu, Harry, nie o to chodzi. To nie tak, ze myślę, ze nie poradzisz sobie, po prostu. – Louis nie potrafi ubrać to w słowa. Spogląda w dół, gdzie gąbka nadal zaciśnięta jest w jego dłoni. – Czy to pomoże, jeśli powiem, ze to nie przez ciebie, tylko mnie?

\- Louis. – Harry odpowiada tak surowo, ze Louis musi na niego spojrzeć. – Nie chcesz żebym ci ulżył? Bądź ze mną szczery.

Nagle zamieniają się miejscami i kiedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawie, śmieje się. – Dobrze, doktorze Styles, masz mnie. Będę zeznawał.

\- Tylko pamiętaj, ze wszystkie twoje emocje są ważne, ponieważ czujesz je – mówi Harry, próbując jak najlepiej udać Louisa.

Dzięki temu otrzymuje pocałunek. I nawet, jeśli, Harry w większości żartuje, słowa pomagają przypomnieć Louisowi wszystko, czego się nauczył. Moje myśli i doświadczenia są ważne. Mam prawo czuć, co czuje.

\- Czuje się…Dziwnie z myślą, ze chcesz mi obciągnąć – zaczyna Louis. – Praktycznie przed chwila powiedziałeś mi, ze twój chłopak, z którym dopiero, co zerwałeś, wykorzystywał cię do seksu i mówił, ze jesteś obrzydliwy przez robienie tego. Nie… Chce, żeby ze mną było inaczej.

\- Będzie – odpowiada od razu Harry.- Lou, to jest kompletnie inne. Nic nie jest takie samo. Troszczysz się o mnie i odbudowujesz mnie. On nigdy tego nie robił.

\- Tak, ale co jeśli przestaniesz czuć to w ten sposób, kiedy wrócisz do pozycji, w której zawsze byłeś z nim? – pyta szeptem Louis.

Na czole Harry’ego pojawiają się zmarszczki, kiedy marszczy brwi. – Może tak będzie. Ale to jakby moja decyzja i nieważne, co, chce zaryzykować.

Louis marszczy nos. – Jezu, tak samo jest jak ja rozmawiam z tobą?

\- Właściwie tak – uśmiecha się Harry. – I mówiąc o rzeczach, które powiedziałeś, kiedy to ja byłem tym, który się martwił o tym, ze czuje się jak obciągacz i dziwka, ty pomogłeś mi z tym, obciągając mi. – Przyciąga chłopaka do siebie, wystarczająco, aby mógł złożyć pocałunek na jego policzku, ale daje Louisowi przestrzeni, aby mógł się odsunąć, gdyby chciał.

\- Patrząc psychologicznie to była właściwie chujowa taktyka – przyznaje Louis. – Wiec naprawdę nie powinienem tego robić. I- nie naciskałem na ciebie ani nic, prawda? Chciałem tylko pokazać, ze nie obchodzi mnie jego opinia, ale zdecydowanie nie chciałem naciskać.

\- Nie, nie naciskałeś. Rozmawiałeś ze mną, zanim nie poczułem się lepiej. Chciałem tego, obiecuje. – Po kilku wolnych mrugnięciach, kiwa głowa i ponownie całuje Louisa w policzek. – Dobrze – mówi.

\- Co?

\- Dobrze? Nie będę cię naciskał ani nic, ponieważ troszczę się o ciebie i chce, żebyś czul się komfortowo. Tak jak ty nigdy byś nie naciskał na mnie, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, ze bym tego nie zrobił.

\- W takim razie dobrze. Nie naciskam. – Harry uśmiecha się, wyglądając zaskakująco niewinnie, jak na kogoś, kto był rozbity nie więcej niż piec minut wcześniej. – Chociaż – dodaje – jeśli mamy być szczerzy….

\- Jacy zawsze jesteśmy.

\- Nie bardzo podoba mi się fakt, ze nie skończyłeś. Będzie z tobą dobrze, bez-? Nie powiesz mi, ze nie jesteś twardy, Louis, wiem ze jesteś.

Wygląda na tak szczerze zmartwionego, ze Louis nigdy by nie śmiał zlekceważyć jego pytania. – Cóż, tak. Masz w ogóle świadomość, jak gorąco wyglądasz, kiedy dochodzisz?

\- Szczerze to nie za bardzo myślałem o moim wyglądzie w tamtym momencie.

\- Cóż, uwierz mi. Wyglądasz kurewsko gorąco. Wiec tak, nadal jestem twardy.

\- Racja, cóż, możesz… – Harry odchrząkuje niezręcznie. – To znaczy, jeśli chcesz…zając się tym, nie będę zły.

Louis jest zdezorientowany. –Zły? Dlaczego miałbyś być zły?

Harry krzywi się, zanim odpowiada. – Thomas zawsze był. Nie pozwalał mi dokończyć, kiedy byłem koło niego. Wiec jeśli podnieciłem się, kiedy obciągałem mu, musiałem czekać, aż wyjdę. Nie pozwalał mi nic z tym zrobić.

Louis myśli przez moment o tym, jak chętny jest Harry, jak szybko się podnieca i marszczy brwi na zachowanie Thomasa. – Przykro mi, kochanie. To musiało być okropne dla ciebie.

\- To…nie czułem się z tym dobrze – przyznaje. – Sadze, ze to było niegrzeczne z jego strony.

\- Zdecydowanie tak.

\- Racja. Cóż. Ja nie jestem taki. Wiec możesz robić, co chcesz. Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby zrobił to za ciebie.

\- Chciałbyś tego? –pyta powoli Louis po chwili.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się. – Chciałbym..czego?

\- Chciałbyś tego? – powtarza, wpatrując się prosto w Harry’ego. – Chciałbyś, żebym się dotykał?

Sposób, w jaki twarz Harry’ego rumieni się, a oczy są szeroko otwarte jest wystarczająca odpowiedzią dla Louisa. Przesuwa się na łóżku, kładzie na plecach, a głowę układa na poduszkach, po czym klepie miejsce obok niego. – Chodź usiądź tutaj, kochanie.

Harry pospiesznie robi to, a jego oczy nie opuszczają starszego chłopaka ani na moment. Louis podnosi biodra i zsuwa z siebie jeansy, zrzucając je na podłogę i twardniejąc jeszcze bardziej, im Harry dłużej na niego patrzy.

Zostawia na sobie bokserki, jedynie odsuwa je na tyle, aby było widać jego penisa. Jego oczy zamykają się, kiedy czuje zimno swojej dłoni, która spotyka się z rozgrzanym członkiem i nawet jeśli chciał to zrobić wolno, nie może nic poradzić, ze zaczyna poruszać ręka. Nie potrafi się ze sobą droczyć. Nie kiedy wszystko jest takie intensywne.

Nie próbuje się kontrolować, kiedy biodra instynktownie podnoszą się z materaca, szukając tarcia. Dłoń, która jest wolna, wyciąga w stronę Harry’ego złączając ich palce razem. Louis pociera kciukiem główkę swojego penisa, skomląc i przygryzając wargę.

Jest to ta sama ręka, co zawsze, od czasu okresu dojrzewania, która wykonuje te same proste ruchy, niezliczona ilość razy. Ale tym razem jest o wiele lepiej, ponieważ jest tam Harry i kiedy Louis otwiera oczy, wszystkim co widzi to chłopak, wpatrujący się w niego ze zdumieniem i Jezu Chryste, na jego brodzie jest sperma.

Louis dochodzi mocno, brudząc sobie klatkę piersiowa i obojczyki. Jęczy głośno, kiedy wygina się na łóżku, jedna ręka nadal poruszają się na penisie, a druga ściska dłoń Harry’ego tak mocno, ze musi to bolec. Mija długa chwila, zanim ponownie może złapać oddech i otworzyć oczy.

Harry jest tam, aby ponownie odebrać mu oddech, kradnąc pocałunki z opieszałych ust. - Jesteś niesamowity – mówi mu po raz drugi tej nocy.

\- Musisz znaleźć jakieś nowe komplementy. Albo nie. – Szczerze, Louis nadal czuje się zbyt błogo, żeby się tym przejmować. – Gdzie-gdzie jest gąbka?

\- Właściwie – zastanawia się Harry. – Mogę…mogę ja? Um…zawsze chciałem… – Liże usta trochę, nerwowo, spoglądając to na twarz Louisa, na zmianę ze sperma na jego klatce piersiowej.

Louis mruga w zaskoczeniu. – Oh-tak, Jezu, oczywiście. Tak, jeśli chcesz.

Harry pochyla się i zaczyna zlizywać bałagan z nadal gorącej skory Louisa, pracuje językiem od brzucha do obojczykowy, po czym ponownie całuje jego usta. Smakuje trochę gorzko, ale w sposób, w który Louis naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko. – Niesamowity – powtarza, wciągając bokserki na Louisa.

Leża obok siebie przez godzinę czy trzy, jedynie oddychając. Żadnych slow. Nawet żadnych myśli. Tylko Harry wciśnięty pod ramieniem Louisa i Louis, otaczający cieple ciało Harry’ego.

\- Jak się czujesz? – Louis czuje potrzebę, aby o to zapytać.

\- Pytasz jako mój chłopak, czy terapeuta?

\- Jak twój chłopak terapeuta.

Harry chichocze. – Czuje się super.

\- Bardzo super czy bardzo bardzo badzo super?

\- Bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo super. – Odsuwa głowę, aby moc właściwie spojrzeć na Louisa. – Martwiłeś się, ze nie będę czul się dobrze?

\- Co? Ja? Zmartwiony o twoje fizyczne i psychiczne samopoczucie? Ja nigdy… – Harry śmieje się i szturcha go w delikatny brzuszek, który uważa za uroczy, nieważne jak Louis protestuje. – Martwiłeś się o mnie, prawda?

Trudno jest uniknąć tego pytania, wiec Louis musi szczerze odpowiedzieć. – Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę to, ze powiedziałeś mi, ze byłeś zabawka podczas seksu dla swojego chłopaka, a potem my, erm, zbliżyliśmy się po raz pierwszy…tak, odrobinę.

\- Oh. O co martwiłeś się dokładnie?

\- Naprawdę chcesz o tym teraz rozmawiać? – wzdycha Louis. - Ponieważ mogę spieprzyć ten cudowny moment. Mój niefortunny talent. Wiec nie musimy tego robić teraz.

\- Zamknij się – ucisza go Harry. – Pytam, bo chce wiedzieć.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. – Louis uśmiecha się i składa pocałunek na głowie Harry’ego. – Dobrze, martwiłem się o to, ze zrobię cos, co zdenerwuje cię. Jakby…Wystraszy.

\- Co…co masz na myśli?

\- Jak kiedy powiedziałeś, ze nie chcesz dojść w moje gardło – odpowiada Louis i o boże, on się rumieni.

\- Ale to w porządku, ze tego nie lubię, prawda?

\- Oczywiście – zapewnia go szybko. – To po prostu…kiedy to powiedziałeś, zabrzmiało to jakby to była dla ciebie kara czy cos, a nie tylko sprawa tego, czy lubisz to czy nie.

Najwidoczniej trafia w sam środek. – Thomas tak zawsze robił – przyznaje cicho. – Był naprawdę ostry i nie lubiłem tego, ale nie dawał mi wyboru. Wiec dlatego nie chciałem robić tego, ponieważ nie chciałem cię zranić.

To zabawne, ze rozmawiają o seksie, a Harry nadal potrafi mówić słodkie, niewinne rzeczy, które sprawiają, ze serce Louisa się rozpływa. Odkłada rozmowę o jego preferencjach łóżkowych na rzecz zrozumienia niepewnego chłopaka. – Co z tym, co powiedziałeś mi tamtej nocy w barze? – pyta spokojnie, przebiegając dłonią w gore i w dół po plecach Harry’ego. – Poprosiłeś konkretnie, żebym ci to zrobił. To w porządku, jeśli nie miałeś tego na myśli, po prostu… jestem ciekawy.

\- Cóż, chyba myślałem, ze z tobą byłoby lepiej. Ponieważ nawet jeśli byłem całkowicie pijany, wiedziałem, ze sprawisz, ze będę czul się dobrze. Ze będziesz delikatny. – Kiedy kończy zdanie, jego zarumieniona z zażenowania twarz ukryta jest w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa.

Może jest a może nie ma guli w gardle Louisa, a jeśli jest to tylko przez cholerne endorfiny. Po prostu przyciąga Harry’ego bliżej siebie. – Cóż, masz racje. Cokolwiek byś chciał, upewniłbym się, ze czujesz się dobrze. Moja troska numer jeden.

\- Cóż, to co ty chcesz, tez się liczy.

\- Ale to nie jest moja troska numer jeden.

\- Ale jest moja – fuka uparcie Harry. – Wiec co lubisz, Louis? Co sprawia, ze czujesz się dobrze?

\- Nie sadzisz, ze trochę za wcześnie, aby rozmawiać o preferencjach? – mówi Louis, wpatrując się w sufit, udając ze jego cala twarz nie pali.

\- Nie teraz, kiedy widzę, jak rumienisz się w ten sposób – oznajmia Harry. – Nigdy nie jesteś zawstydzony. Jesteś królem dzielenia się sekretami, ale wspomniałem o tym, co lubisz w łóżku i stałeś się nieśmiały!

\- Cóż, staram się cię nie odstraszyć, do jasnej cholery!

\- Oh, daj spokój. Otoczyłeś mnie wokół swojego palca i wiesz to. To nie może być takie złe.

Louis nie potrafi spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczu, ale nie umie skłamać. – Lubię robić to trochę ostrzej, okej? – przyznaje z nieśmiałym jękiem. – Trochę lekkiego BDSM. Nie bicze czy cos zbyt intensywnego, po prostu… tak jakby lubię być związany?

Następuje zbyt długa przerwa i Louis już wie, ze odstraszył Harry’ego. Ale wtedy czuje gilgot loczków, pocałunek na środku jego klatki piersiowej i ciche, radosne – Okej, zanotowane.

\- To nie jest zbyt…dziwne dla ciebie? – Louis spogląda na rozpromieniona twarz Harry’ego.

\- Nie powinieneś wstydzić się tego, co chcesz lub potrzebujesz – mówi pewnie, ale widać tajemniczy błysk w jego oku.

\- Jesteś cholerna ciota.

\- Dosłownie zacytowałem twoje słowa.

\- Wiem. Tez jestem ciota. – Harry śmieje się, a Louis czochra lekko jego wilgotne włosy. – Ale poważnie, nie musisz się o to martwic. Jeśli ci to nie pasuje czy cos, to w porządku. Nawet nie miałem zamiaru o tym wspominać.

\- Cóż, ale cieszę się, ze to zrobiłeś. Ale chodźmy spać… pomyślimy o tym później, dobrze?

\- Tak rozsądnie – mamrocze Louis.

\- To moje drugie imię. Wygodnie?

\- Mam cię obok, prawda? Oczywiście, ze tak.

\- Masz racje. Jestes nieznosna ciota.

\- Tobie tez dobranoc, kochanie.


	20. Chapter 20

Gdy tylko otwierają się drzwi, żaden z nich nie pała nieśmiałością w kwestii wyrażania pociągu w bardziej fizyczny sposób. Gdyby znalazł się obok tej sytuacji, Louis być może wydałby ostrzeżenie, aby nieco spowolnić przebieg spraw, w końcu jakby nie patrzeć spotykają się przez miesiąc. Ale nic nie wydaje się tutaj robione pośpiesznie, czy z przymusu. To tylko Harry, który jest chętny i zafascynowany, i Louis, który podchodzi do tego z namiętnością i być może jest trochę zakochany, i jeśli chcą zapamiętać wzajemnie swoje ciała, to cholera jasna, niech to zrobią.

To, dlatego zajmuje Harry’emu mniej niż pięć godzin, aby zauważyć bandaż owinięty wokół żeber Louisa. Drażni się z nim, podciągając jego koszulkę do góry, zdejmując przez głowę, całując figlarnie, ale gdy jego palce napotykają nieoczekiwaną powierzchnię zamiast ciepłej, gładkiej skóry, odsuwa się zdezorientowany.

\- Czy to - o mój Boże, wszystko w porządku? - Harry pyta z troską. - Jesteś ranny? Czy-

\- To tylko kolejny tatuaż, Haz, nie martw się - Louis odpowiada ze śmiechem. - Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że zrobiłem go pewnego wieczora, kiedy miałeś swoje wieczorne zajęcia.

\- Zapomniałeś o nowym, trwałym malunku na ciele?

\- Gdybyś nie zauważył, tak jakby mam już ich kilka - Louis dokucza.

Jednak ciekawość Harry’ego jest zbyt wysoka, aby połknął przynętę.

\- Mogę zobaczyć?

\- Nie wiem… Nie sądzisz, że to jest tak trochę intymne miejsce?

Złośliwe uwagi zostają zignorowane przez Harry’ego przez przewrócenie oczami. Delikatnie ciągnie za taśmę trzymającą kawałek gazy przy ciele Louisa, aż centymetr po centymetrze nowe dzieło zostaje ujawnione.

\- Kwiaty? - pyta Harry zaskoczonym tonem.

\- To nietypowy tatuaż jak na punka, wiem.

\- Nie, nie miałem tego na myśli- Podoba mi się!

\- Mnie też - Louis uśmiecha się. - Jest nieco bardziej kobiecy od tych, które zazwyczaj robię, ale myślę, że symbolika kwiatu jest super.

\- Co to jest?

\- Magnolia. Oznacza piękno, słodycz i niewinność.

\- Zrobiłeś coś, co oznacza niewinność, jako tatuaż?

Louis wybucha śmiechem.

\- Nie wiem o czy mówisz, jestem całkowicie czysty. Ale nawet, jeśli, nie musi symbolizować mnie, wiesz.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Cóż, ten na przykład jest dla mojej mamy, a ten dla mojej siostry Fizz, a ten tutaj - Louis zaczyna przekręcać się wkoło, aby wskazac różne miejsca na skórze, aby mógł zadeklarować, który z tatuaży reprezentuje osobę, którą kocha. - Bardzo proszę - oświadcza, kiedy jest pewien, że rozsądnie wszystkie wyjaśnił.

\- To naprawdę urocze, jak symbolizujesz ludzi swoimi tatuażami - Harry mówi słodko. - Dla kogo w takim razie jest ten?

Nagle usta Louisa stają się trochę bardziej suchej niż było to wcześniej.

\- Cóż, tylko, dlatego, że mam kilka tatuaży, które reprezentują ludzi, nie znaczy, że wszystkie coś znaczą - mówi nieco bez tchu.

\- Kłamiesz - Harry mówi z zachwytem. - Nie odpowiedziałeś mi, odpowiedziałeś na następne pytanie- to właśnie robisz, kiedy próbujesz mnie oszukać, abym nie pytał o coś, na co nie chcesz odpowiedzieć!

\- Cóż, to niedobrze, jeśli o tym wiesz - mamrocze Louis.

\- No dalej, Louis - wyrzuć to! Proszę?

Jest zbyt dobry w robieniu tej miny, i wydymaniu warg, a Louis jest zbyt kiepski w kłamaniu ludziom, na których mu zależy. Ostrożnie składa porzuconą gazę, więc ma czas, aby pomyśleć, co powiedzieć.

\- Cóż, byłem poważny, mówiąc, że nie każdy tatuaż kogoś symbolizuje - decyduje się wreszcie. - I byłoby dziwne, prawdopodobnie, aby zrobić sobie tatuaż dla kolesia, z którym spotykasz się jakiś miesiąc.

\- Ale…?

\- Nie zrobiłem go dla ciebie, tak właściwie. Ale. Jest on tak jakby inspiracją Harry’ego. Jako, że kiedy myślę o niewinności i słodyczy i pięknie, myślę o tobie. Chyba, że to dziwne, w takim przypadku jest całkowicie pozbawiony znaczenia, i jest to tylko gruby kwiat koniec końców.

Ale Harry wygląda na absurdalnie rozczulonego, więc oczywiście nie myśli, że to dziwne. Siedzi tam i patrzy na Louisa ze łzami w oczach, jakby właśnie usłyszał, że Louis nosi w sobie jego nienarodzone dziecko, zamiast tak jakby przyznania się, że być może, albo i nie, ma tatuaż oparty nieco na jego osobie.

\- Dziękuję za zrobienie tatuażu, który jest luźno powiązany ze mną - mówi nieśmiało, przyciskając pocałunek do swoich palców i dotykając nimi największego rozkwitu po boku Louisa.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko - odpowiada Louis.

Przerażające jest to, że naprawdę ma to na myśli.

+

Jeśli istnieje koniec listy powodów, dlaczego Harry jest doskonałym człowiekiem oraz chłopakiem, Louis jeszcze go nie znalazł. To tak jakby został stworzony, aby pasować do niego, wypełniając każdy mały brakujący kawałek życia Louisa.

Męczy się podążając za wskazówkami w przepisie, podczas gdy Harry jest niesamowitym kucharzem. Brakuje mu dyscypliny do nauki po jakichś pięciu minutach, podczas gdy Harry jest niesamowitym motywatorem.

Ulubioną rzeczą Liama, w której Harry jest lepszy od Louisa jest fakt, że Harry jest tak schludny, jak Louis durniem. Niemal nie może na to nic poradzić; kiedykolwiek wstaje, aby coś zrobić w kuchni, albo pójść do toalety, Harry z roztargnieniem sprząta akademik na tej drodze. Teraz, bardzo rzadko pałętają się jakieś butelki po piwie na ladzie czy pranie pod stołem w kuchni, co jest korzyścią dla wszystkich.

Harry robi to i teraz, trzyma kubki w jednej dłoni wracając do zlewu, podczas gdy drugą grzebie przez gówna na stole, gdy przechodzi obok.

\- Mogę to wyrzucić? - pyta Louisa, trzymając w górze pudełko po żarciu na wynos, które zostało porzucone jakieś 36 godzin temu.

\- Och…Tak, to prawdopodobnie nie jest bezpieczne do jedzenia…

\- Pachnie niebezpiecznie - potwierdza Harry. Grzebie dalej, a potem wyciąga puste opakowanie po gumach. - A co z tym?

\- Hmm? Oh, to puste, tak, możesz wyrzucić.

\- A to?

\- Harry, nie musisz mnie pytać o każdy drobiazg - Louis mówi ze śmiechem, kiedy Harry pokazuje mu porzuconą folię spożywczą zwiniętą w kulkę. - Jesteś mądrzejszy ode mnie, wiesz, co jest śmieciem, a co nie.

Drobny cień spowija twarz Harry’ego, gdy wyciąga swoją głowę.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. Po prostu nie chcę wyrzucić przez przypadek czegoś ważnego, to wszystko.

Louis widzi jak robi się coraz mniejszy przez cały dystans dzielący ich, gdzie siedzi na kanapie.

\- To nie była krytyka, kochanie - szybko, ale delikatnie odpowiada. - Możesz mnie spytać, jeśli chcesz, nie przeszkadza mi to- Chodziło mi o to, że ufam twoim decyzjom, ponieważ myślę, że jesteś mądry.

Promienieje trochę, ale Harry wciąż wydaje się nieco stonowany. Louis nie naciska. Zazwyczaj oznacza to, że Harry przypomina sobie coś, co Thomas mu kiedyś powiedział, i cisza jest jego sposobem na pogodzenie starych wiadomości z nowymi. Powie Louisowi, kiedy będzie gotowy, albo przynajmniej wróci do niego.

\- Thomas wyrzucił kiedyś moje spodnie - Harry mówi nagle, cicho, niemal z roztargnieniem. - To, dlatego mój telefon nie działał - pamiętasz jak nie miałem telefonu, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy? Mój telefon był w kieszeni spodni i on je wyrzucił, zmoczyły się od czegoś i nie chciał się włączyć.

Ostatnie dwa miesiące nauczyły Louisa wybierać swoje bitwy. Czasami było w porządku zapytać o szczegóły, czasami lepiej było po prostu sobie odpuścić. To wydaje się jednym z tych mniej przerażających wspomnień, więc Louis śmie zapytać:

\- Dlaczego wyrzucił twoje spodnie?

Przeliczył się jednak, ponieważ Harry nie patrzy mu w oczy, odpowiadając.

\- To były nowe spodnie, naprawdę ładne, przylegające do ciała. Thomas wyrzucił je, ponieważ sprawiały, że wyglądałem w nich jak mała dziwka, która żebrała o kutasa.

Jedyna rzecz, które nie zmieniła się dla Louisa to znajome uczucie pozbawienia tchu, za każdym razem, gdy Harry mówi coś przerażającego w tak zwyczajny dla siebie sposób. To tak, jakby został kopnięty w klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie myślisz w ten sposób, prawda? - Harry kontynuuje z nieśmiałym uśmiechem posyłanym w stronę Louisa, bo podobno lepiej znosi to gówno teraz niż sam Louis.

\- Nie ma szans - Louis zgadza się szybko. A potem, ponieważ jak z jego doświadczenia wynika, humor niemal zawsze jest odpowiedzią. - Chociaż trudno jest się skupić na czymś innym, kiedy nosisz spodnie w takim stylu.

Policzki Harry’ego zamieniają się na te z dołeczkami, gdy próbuje powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Sprawiają, że mój tyłek wygląda w nich dobrze?

\- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, twój tyłek zawsze wygląda nieprzyzwoicie fantastycznie.

I to wtedy na twarzy Harry’ego zaczyna pojawiać się rumieniec, zamieniając jego szyję w wspaniały odcień różu.

\- Tak?

\- Tak - Louis prawie zatrzymuje się tam. Omal pozostawia to tak, ale Harry podchodzi do kanapy, gdzie siedzi i Louis nie może nic poradzić, ale chwycić go za kieszenie i przysunąć bliżej do siebie, aż ten staje tuż przed nim. To sprawia, że czuje się na siłach, posiadanie Harry’ego tak blisko. - Ilość czasu, jaką spędzam myśląc o twoim tyłku jest haniebna. Zarówno przed jak i po tym jak się zeszliśmy - wyznaje.

Harry ugina kolana, aż klęka po obu stronach ud Louisa, jego dłonie ściskają twarz chłopaka.

\- O czym myślisz?

Sposób, w jaki jego kciuki pieszczą policzki Louisa wyrażają się jasno, że nie chce słyszeć o tym jak to Louis myśli, że ma uroczy tyłeczek, albo im bardziej obcisłe spodnie nosi tym lepiej wygląda, albo jak niemal niemożliwe wydaje się oprzeć pokusie szczypnięcia jego zarysowanej górnej części ud. To nie są myśli, którymi Harry jest zainteresowany. Louis wie, ze rumieni się, ponieważ czuje jego bicie serca w każdym nerwowym zakończeniu swoim twarzy.

\- Myślę o tym jak chcę się z tobą kochać - mówi w końcu, ponieważ brzmi to lepiej niż przyznanie się, że kiedy Harry siedzi niemal na nim w taki sposób, jedyne, o czym Louis może myśleć to Harry wijący się i dyszący pod nim.

Nie ma nawet czasu do zmartwień czy powinien ugryźć się w język, ponieważ Harry przyciska swoje usta do tych Louisa, całując go jakby chciał sprawić, że cała przestrzeń między nimi zniknie.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz - mruczy.

Ręce Louisa wślizgują się pod koszulkę Harry’ego, aby poczuć napięte mięśnie na plecach, chociaż nie może sobie przypomnieć chwili, w której podjął decyzję, aby go dotknąć. Jednak nie walczy z tym, nawet, gdy jego mózg dogania jego palce, ponieważ Louis szybko się uczy i już wie, że Harry nie jest tak kruchy jak się wydaje. Staje się silniejszy każdego dnia. I jeśli mówi, że tego chce…Kim jest Louis, aby powiedzieć mu, że się myli?

\- Skąd się to wzięło? - mówi, ale oddech gubi gdzieś po drodze, między coraz bardziej nasilającymi się pocałunkami. - Nie żebym narzekał, ale kurwa - koniec jego zdania gubi się, kiedy Harry zaczyna poruszać biodrami na kolanach Louisa. Nic nie może na to poradzić - Louis wypycha biodra w górę w poszukiwaniu tarcia, a Harry drży w odpowiedzi.

\- Cóż, mówiłem tobie od początku, że pragnę ciebie w sobie - odpowiada Louisowi, przemieszczając się, aby złapać się za ramiona mężczyzny. - Ale zawsze tyle myślałeś o tym, czego potrzebuję, że zapomniałeś o tym, czego pragnę.

\- I pragniesz tego, tu i teraz? - Louis nie może nic poradzić, ale pyta, tylko raz, tak dla pewności.

\- Właśnie teraz. Proszę.

To wszystko, co musi Louis usłyszeć. W końcu, szybko się uczy. Nie traci czasu, zsuwa się z kanapy i potyka w drodze do sypialni razem z Harrym. Poświęca chwilę, aby upewnić się, że łóżko, na które ich kieruje należy do Harry’ego - Zayn doceni tę myśl, jest tego pewien - a potem odwraca ich wokół i układa Harry’ego na plecach na kołdrze.

\- Ah, kurwa - Louis nagle uświadamia sobie, odsuwa się i zamyka oczy niedowierzając. - Dlaczego nie mogliśmy przeprowadzić tej rozmowy w moim mieszkaniu? Nie jestem przygotowany, nie mam niczego, czego byśmy potrzebowali-

\- Twoje mieszkanie posiada współlokatora i nie ma ścian - zauważa Harry z wypiekami na twarzy i uśmiechem. - I nie dajesz mi wystarczająco dużo uznania. Powiedziałem ci, że czekam na to od jakiegoś czasu. Zatrzymałem się w sklepie pewnego dnia i myślę, że kupiłem wszystko, co nam potrzeba - szuka czegoś po omacku na szafce nocnej i wyciąga pudełko prezerwatyw oraz pojemnik z lubrykantem z niewielkiej szuflady. - Czy to jest w porządku? Nie byłem pewien, jaki rozmiar wziąć, a byłem zawstydzony, aby zapytać-

\- Będą w porządku - Louis odpowiada sprawnie, biorąc oba elementy od Harry’ego, rzucając je obok nich na łóżko, bez kolejnego mrugnięcia. Ma lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia, jak rozebrać Harry’ego z ubrań, kawałek po kawałku aż ten piękny mężczyzna na łóżku będzie przed nim nagi.

\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił, skarbie? - Louis szepcze, kiedy jego wizja zostaje zrealizowana i Harry leży, zarumieniony i bezbronny, przed nim.

Harry wciąż potrafi być bezczelny by odpowiedzieć.

\- Chcę żebyś zdjął swój strój.

\- Tak proszę pana - odpowiada Louisa, przewracając oczami, mimo, że i tak słucha. - Ale nie to miałem na myśli.

Pewność siebie Harry’ego chwieje się po raz pierwszy, jego uśmiech zsuwa się trochę w niepewny grymas twarzy.

\- Ja nie- erm, nie jestem dokładnie pewien. Ja nigdy - to znaczy, to mój pierwszy raz, więc-

\- Nie martw się, kochanie, wszystko jest w porządku - Louis natychmiast uspokaja, klękając nad Harrym po raz kolejny, aby móc go pocałować i przywołać spokój z powrotem na tej twarzy. - Zajmę się tobą, nie martw się. Po prostu - skupię się na tym, abyś poczuł się niesamowicie, i jeśli nie spodoba ci się coś, albo czegoś nie będziesz chciał, powiedz mi od razu. Umowa?

Ma skinąć głową w potwierdzeniu, gdy sformułowanie dogania Harry’ego.

\- To nie tylko chodzi o mnie, wiesz - informuje Louisa. - Możesz wybrać rzeczy, które sprawiają ci przyjemność, również.

I biedny, słodki, niewinny Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się pod pełnym urokiem Louisa, nigdy nie doświadczył na własnej skórze, dlaczego ludzie nazywają go uwodzicielem bez cienia sarkazmu. Więc, drży, będąc uległym, do czasu aż Louis przechyla się i szepcze:

\- Wiesz, o czym marzę, Harry? O twoich drżących udach, owiniętych wokół mnie, gdy dochodzisz tak mocno, że widzisz gwiazdy. Więc zaufaj mi, co jest niesamowite dla ciebie jest doskonałe dla mnie.

Po tym, Harry niemal się zatraca.

Louis nigdy nie przestaje chwalić Harry’ego, gdy dotyka go przez cały czas, niekończący się potok słów mówiący mu jak wspaniale wygląda albo jak piękne są jego dźwięki albo jak dobry i spokojny jest, gdy Louis rozciąga go jednym, potem dwoma, a potem trzema palcami. Gryzie się w język nie zadając pytań, choć umiera, aby zapytać, wyciszając chaos panujący w jego głowie na rzecz zaufania w sposobie, jaki Harry wzdycha pod nim.

\- Jak się z tym czujesz? - pozwala sobie zapytać, kiedy powoli krzyżuje palce, podczas gdy młodszy chłopak podciąga się leniwie, oczy skupione na Louisie.

\- Dobrze - nadchodzi szczera odpowiedź. - Dziwnie, ale w porządku - na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas i spogląda w dół na Louisa, gdy ruch znika. - Hej, powiedziałem, że było w porządku, możesz kontynuować. To nie tak, że jest źle, po prostu - nie wiem, trochę zajmie nim się do tego przyzwyczaję, może?

Jednak powinien przewidzieć, że ’ w porządku’ nie jest wystarczające dla Louisa. To jest jego Harry, o którym tutaj rozmawiają, jak ‘w porządku’ mogłoby być bliskie wystarczającemu? Louis zostawia delikatny ślad na biodrze Harry’ego i zmienia pozycję, zwijając swoje palce w Harrym, poszukując, odkrywając -

\- Co ty- Oh!

Louis wie natychmiast, że znalazł słodki punkt Harry’ego, ponieważ nim dźwięk może wydostać się z ust Harry’ego jego ręce plączą się we włosach Louisa tak szybko, że ten nie ma czasu, aby to zarejestrować nim rozpoczyna się gorączkowe ciągnięcie za włosy. Oddech Harry’ego przyspiesza, jego tętno podwaja się, gdy Louis przyciska pocałunek po wewnętrznej stronie ud Harry’ego.

\- Martwiłem się, że cię przytłoczę - Louis przyznaje śmiejąc się szeptem. - Ale znów, zasługujesz na to.

Nie zajmuje długo nim Harry’ego ‘to jest w porządku’ zamienia się w błaganie o więcej.

\- Proszę, Louis, czy mogę mieć cię już w sobie? Proszę –

Louis porusza się w górę po torsie Harry’ego tak wysoko jak tylko może, nie przerywając sposobu, w jaki uderza w prostatę Harry’ego w kółko. Przekręca się przyciskając pocałunki gdzieś niejasno w obszarze sutków Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś pewien? Możemy to zostawić na inny raz, jeśli chcesz. Możemy to robić tak często jak tylko chcesz, kochanie, nie ma pośpiechu.

\- To naprawdę słodkie - Harry odpowiada głosem zbyt zdesperowanym, by brzmieć na wdzięcznego. - Ale teraz to, czego chcę to ciebie pieprzącego mnie w dokładnie to samo miejsce, co twoje palce, proszę!

Chłopak jest naprawdę nie do odparcia, kiedy nie zważa na swój język i Louis jak mu powiedziano, prostuje się. Harry wypuszcza z siebie jęk na utratę palców Louisa, ale siada trochę, podciągając się, podczas gdy Louis rozrywa prezerwatywę. Zsuwa dłoń Harry’ego na bok, aby nałożyć ją na siebie, a potem rozprowadzić lubrykant, trochę więcej niż prawdopodobnie potrzeba. Nie będzie ryzykować, nie dzisiaj.

Harry ciągnie Louisa w dół, między swoje nogi i krzyżuje swoje kostki za Louisem, z nerwowym, ale podnieconym spojrzeniem.

\- To jest to, czego chcesz, tak? Tak właśnie chcesz mnie poczuć?

Nie ma sensu, aby robić ich zwykłe kopiuj-wklej potwierdzania swoich słów, czego chce, dopóki jeden lub oboje nie żądają otrzymania prawy. To nie jest już konieczne tak często. Byli dla siebie wzajemnie prawdą.

\- To może zaboleć - Louis szepcze uczciwie. - Ale mam zamiar zająć się tobą. Będę delikatny i sprawię, że poczujesz się dobrze, kochanie.

A Louis Tomlinson jest z pewnością uczciwym człowiekiem. Wsuwa się powoli, czując się pełen życia, spijając wszystkie sygnały, które ciało Harry’ego mu daje.

\- Oddychaj - poleca delikatnie, kiedy czuje, że Harry tego nie robi. Każdy mięsień w tym chudym ciele jest napięty.

\- Rozciąga - Harry chrząka, oczy zachodzą łzami. - Wydaje się naprawdę - wydaje się dziwne. Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Spokojnie, kochanie - mruczy Louis, jego palce przebiegają delikatnie w dół i górę boku Harry’ego, gdy przyciska drobne pocałunki na jego obojczykach. - Wiem, że z początku wydaje się to dziwne, ale musisz się rozluźnić. Oddychaj. Im bardziej zrelaksowany jesteś, tym lepiej będziesz się czuł, dobrze?

\- Dobrze. Przepraszam-

\- Shh, nie przepraszaj. Po prostu oddychaj. Nie spiesz się.

Powoli, ale pewnie Harry uspokaja się, dzięki mruczanym przez Louisa pochwałami i jego delikatnym dotykiem. Gdy większość napięcia w jego ciele ustępuje, kiwa leciutko głową do Louisa.

\- W porządku.

Kiedy Louisa zaczyna się poruszać ponownie, uczy się słuchać ciała Harry’ego niczym piosenki, aby zaznaczyć wszystkie nuty w symfonii jak ich ciała czują, kiedy pracują razem w ten sposób, najpierw powoli, potem szybciej aż Louis szuka kąt, który sprawi, że jego kochanek się rozpadnie. Słyszy jak Harry śpiewa, gdy Louis go odnajduje, jak refren jest imieniem Louisa, a harmonia każdym słowem, o którym może tylko pomyśleć, ponieważ Harry dochodzi nietknięty, a Louis, Louis jest tam, aby usłyszeć to wszystko.

\- Louis - Harry z trudem łapie powietrze, wyraźnie nie słuchając się jego instrukcji, aby oddychać. - Nie sądzę, że wytrzymam dłużej.

\- W porządku, kochanie, śmiało. Dojdź, kiedy tylko chcesz - Louis ssie niemal leniwie wargę Harry’ego, jakby pełen oczekiwania.

\- Czy też jesteś blisk-

\- Nie martw się o to - przerywa Louis.

Już przyspiesza tempo i uderza biodrami o Harry’ego szybciej niż wcześniej. Harry odpowiada, ręce bazgrają coś na plecach Louisa, a usta męczą się, aby sformułować słowo, którym może być ‘mocniej’. Widok sprawia, że żołądek Louisa trzepocze, i mimo, że najważniejszy jest Harry, czuje, że również jest niemal na krawędzi.

Opuszcza się z rąk na łokcie, tak, że ich torsy dociskają się do siebie, i to jest koniec. Tarcie na penisie Harry’ego, utkwionego między nimi, sprawia, że z trudem łapie powietrze, jęczy raz i pędzi na krawędź.

Louis mógłby pisać wierze o takiej chwili, ale prawdopodobnie lepiej po prostu powiedzieć, że czuje się naprawdę kurwa dobrze, kiedy ciało Harry’ego spina się wokół niego, a jego plecy wykrzywiają się w łuk, kiedy dochodzi na nich obu.

Co jest gwoździem do trumny Louisa, to sposób jak paznokcie Harry’ego wbijają się w jego plecy, wydrapując długie ślady w gładkiej skórze. To jest tak pierwotne, tak niekontrolowane, tak piekące, że Louis dochodzi we wnętrzu Harry’ego, nie pytając jak woli, tak naprawdę nie martwiąc się o to, choć raz. Instynkt przejmuje władzę, gdy pieprzy się przez swój orgazm, drżąc na łokciach na przestrzeni trzech oddechów i opada tam, na pierś Harry’ego.

Oboje są trochę zbyt oszołomieni, by mówić. Harry podnosi jedną ciężką rękę, którą kładzie na ramiona Louisa w tak jakby uścisku i Louis wydaje dźwięk aprobaty, i to jest wystarczające na tą chwilę. Mija kilka minut nim oboje odzyskują siły.

Wreszcie, Louis odsuwa się od Harry’ego, sprawiając, że oboje grymaszą, i przerzuca się na łóżku na plecy obok Harry’ego. Jego dłoń klepie udo Harry’ego, ponieważ tam właśnie ląduje, i jest trochę zbyt zmęczony, aby ją ruszyć.

\- Dobrze? - pyta po prostu, odwracając głowę, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego z uśmiechem.

Harry uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.

\- Czy będziesz mi dokuczał, jeśli użyję słowa ‘niesamowicie’?

\- Może. Cóż…Prawdopodobnie nie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że to było niesamowite. Ale. Nie ma żadnej gwarancji.

\- W takim przypadku, było supercalifragilis*… - urywa. - Dużo pracy, aby to powiedzieć. Jestem bardzo zmęczony. I… Lepki. Jestem bardzo lepki.

\- Głupkowaty, też. Ale dzięki, tak myślę, wezmę to za komplement.

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- Mmm. Nie, nie wstawaj - Louis szybko upomina, kiedy Harry przesuwa się obok niego.

\- Chciałem iść się oczyścić, nienawidzę uczucia lepkości-

\- Wiem. Pozwól mi jednak, prawdopodobnie jesteś obolały.

\- Oh.

\- Przepraszam.

Harry chichocze.

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć ‘proszę bardzo’ zamiast tego.

Louis również się śmieje. Mija kilka chwil, w której się nie rusza.

\- Wstanę i przyniosę myjkę - obiecuje w końcu.

\- W porządku, wierzę ci.

\- Jak tylko będę miał siłę wstać.

\- Racja, oczywiście.

\- Jeszcze minutkę.

\- Czy powinniśmy napisać do Zayna i przekonać się, o której będzie w domu? Może będzie szybko, i weźmie jedną dla nas.

Louis na 99% jest przekonany, że to był żart, ale myśl o Zaynie, który wraca do domu i odnajduje ich leżących nago w łóżku kompletnie wypieprzonych jest wystarczające, aby usiadł, wstał a nawet przetoczył się do łazienki. Kiedy wraca, delikatnie czyści oboje z nich, wyciąga kołdrę spod Harry’ego, i wślizguje się w przestrzeń u boku Harry’ego z kołdrą naciągniętą na nich oboje i zadowolonym westchnieniem.

\- W porządku? - pyta, składając pocałunek na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Jego skóra smakuje jak sól.

\- Lubię być nagi. Lubię pieszczoty. Lubię nagie przytulanie.

Harry i Louis lubią być szczęśliwi. Nie ruszają się dopóki Zayn nie pisze, że jest w drodze, i to jedynie zmusza ich do założenia spodni. Zayn wchodzi, odnajdując ich zawiniętych razem, Harry na plecach, podczas gdy Louis położył się na boku z głową na piersi Harry’ego.

\- Hej, co jest? - pyta dwójki.

\- Niewiele - odpowiadają zgodnie, co w ogóle nie jest podejrzane.

Co nie ucieka, oczywiście, uwadze Zayna. Rzuca swoje rzeczy i mruży oczy na nich w drodze z powrotem. Jest prawie przy drzwiach, kiedy zatrzymuje się, a na jego twarzy, tuż pod nosem, pojawia się uśmieszek .

\- Ładne plecy, Lou - mówi chytrze, a potem wychodzi.

Obie strony na końcu, jako odbiorcy grymaszą w zdezorientowaniu.

\- O czym on mówi? - mamrocze Harry, a potem podnosi się na łokciu, aby spojrzeć na plecy Louisa - i wstrzymuje oddech.

\- Co? - Louis pyta z troską. Harry nie odpowiada, przyciska jedynie mocno ze sobą wargi i robi szybko zdjęcie telefonem leżącym na szafce nocnej. Louis śmieje się w głos, gdy widzi.

Są długie, wściekłe, czerwone ślady na plecach Louisa od paznokci Harry’ego, nawet krwawiące nieco w niektórych miejscach, gdzie skóra została przerwana. Louis może i się śmieje, ale Harry nie.

\- Tak mi przykro - odpowiada zmartwiony. - Nie chciałem - Nie próbowałe- Jezu, Lou, tak mi przykro!

\- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? - Louis uśmiecha się szeroko do niego. - To było kurwa gorące.

\- Czekaj- co?

\- Doszedłem dzięki temu - Louis informuje go, ciszej, w przypadku, gdyby Zayn znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu drzwi sypialni. - Więc zdecydowanie nie ma, za co przepraszać.

Harry jest beznadziejnie zagubiony.

\- Ale czy to nie… Bolało?

\- Mmhmm. Co mogę powiedzieć? Każdy ma swój fetysz. Po prostu… Nie przeszkadza mi na ostro, to wszystko - Louis jest jedynie szczery, ale może powiedzieć, że być może jest to trochę zbyt dużo dla Harry’ego jak na jeden raz. Całuje klatkę chłopaka i stara się zejść z tonu. - Słuchaj, nie martw się tym, w porządku? To tylko taki mały zabawny fakt o Louisie. Między wierszami jest zapisane, że nie jestem zły, a ty nie musisz przepraszać, tak?

\- Tak.

\- I, że możesz wbijać swoje paznokcie gdzie tylko chcesz. Może z wyjątkiem gdzie mam tatuaże - nie mogę pozwolić, że spieprzysz mi tusz, nawet, gdyby byłoby to świetne uczucie.

Harry śmieje się, głośno i pochyla się, aby pocałować usta Louisa.

\- Ale co powinniśmy powiedzieć, Zaynowi? Nie jesteś, tak jakby, zażenowany? - chichocze cicho.

\- Że sprawiłem, że doszedłeś tak mocno? Nieszczególnie.

\- Louis!

\- Tak, tak, zachowuj się, wiem. Hej, Zayn - Louis woła, jego głos niesie się przez mieszkanie. - Uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym powiedział, że to nie to, na co wygląda?

\- Pokój pachnie seksem - Zayn woła w odpowiedzi ze śmiechem.

\- Ah, cóż. Wydaje się, że kot jest poza konkursem - Louis poprawia się, kładąc się bardziej ku górze Harry’ego, tak, że czuje jak jego klatka i brzuch ruszają się, kiedy się śmieje z żartów Louisa.

To miłe uczucie i Louis wciąż je opowiada. Harry wciąż się śmieje. Wydaje się być doskonale, myśli Louis.

__

* supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (w tekście urwane gdzieś w połowie) - słowo, które nie ma najmniejszego sensu, używane w stosunku do dzieci, aby wyrazić swoją zgodę, albo do reprezentowania najdłuższego słowa w języku angielskim.


	21. Chapter 21

Zabawna rzeczą – cóż, tak jakby zabawna, ale nikt się z niej tak naprawdę nie śmieje – jest fakt, że Louis wydaje się brać sytuacje Thomasa tak źle, jak Harry. Przynajmniej Harry ma kogoś, aby o tym porozmawiać, kogoś, kto jest dla niego oparciem. Louis kocha być tym dla Harry’ego, ale problem jest taki, że Styles nie potrafi się tym odwzajemnić.

Co nie jest jego wina – Louis uparcie odmawia, aby jakiekolwiek negatywne uczucie zostało pokazane Harry’emu.

I Louis czuje to negatywne uczucie, rozrywające jego wnętrzności. Martwi się, że Thomas skrzywdzi Harry’ego i jest zły, że śmiał pokazać swoja twarz ponownie, po tym wszystkim, co zrobił. Czuje strach, ponieważ Harry jest miłością jego życia, a on wisi niebezpiecznie nad kanonem.

I to nie tak, że sprawiłbyś, że Louis przyzna się do tego, ale – jest możliwość, że może być trochę zazdrosny.

To kompletnie głupie. Jak, szalenie głupie. Gdzieś w głowie, Louis wie, że Harry czuje cos do niego, cos silnego i że wie, jak zły jest dla niego Thomas. Zazdrość nie powinna być tu problemem, ponieważ nie ma się o co martwic.

Ale może to jest, albo i nie, powód, dlaczego Louis pozamieniał swoje zmiany w pracy, tak żeby zawsze mieć czas, aby odebrać Harry’ego po zajęciach z zarządzania.

To naprawdę imponujące, albo naprawdę smutne, że Louis potrafi za każdym razem zauważyć Harry’ego wśród tłumu wydobywającego się z budynku. Nie musi mieć na sobie kolorowych ubrań, aby to się stało. Sylwetka, chód, to wszystko jest tak znajome, jak jego twarz.

Ale dzisiaj, kiedy go zauważa, widzi także cos innego znajomego. To Thomas, tak promienny i pewny siebie, jak Harry roztrzęsiony i nerwowy. Thomas musi opowiadać mu jakąś historie, ponieważ dłoń, która nie okupuje ramienia Stylesa, gestykuluje szalenie w powietrzu, a kiedy śmieje się rubasznie, to zachęca chłopaka do słabego chichotu.

Ta cala scena sprawia, że Louisowi chce się wymiotować.

Tak bardzo, że naprawdę nie powinien zostać obwiniony za to, że chwyci nadgarstek Harry’ego, tak szybko jak będzie w zasięgu jego ręki. – Cześć, kochanie – mówi słodko. – Thomas – dodaje bez jakiejkolwiek emocji.

\- Cześć Louis – mówi radośnie Harry, jego ciało rozluźnia się w uldze. Nie mówi tego na glos, ale Louis wie, że cieszy się, iż tu jest. Thomas spycha go na krawędź. Louis przywraca go z powrotem na lad.

Thomas ignoruje wymianę słów, kontynuując swoja historie, jakby nadal mówił tylko do Harry’ego, jedynie posyłając Louisowi zirytowane spojrzenie. Jego chęć, aby Louis po prostu zniknął z tej plany jest stanowczo obustronna, co Louis demonstruje, kładąc jedna rękę na karku Harry’ego, druga na jego biodrze i złączając ich usta w ciepłym pocałunku.

Z początku Harry sztywnieje w zaskoczeniu i przez to, jak ten pocałunek jest zbyt intymny, aby być pokazany w publicznym miejscu – Louis wzdychający w jego usta, trzymający go mocno, jak zazwyczaj robią zza zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ale wtedy, jak zawsze, Harry rozpływa się z cichym westchnieniem satysfakcji, ponieważ cholera, Louis jest idealny.

\- Przepraszam – mówi, wtrącając się. Ale ani Harry, ani Louis nie zwraca na niego uwagi, ale jeśli jest to zaadresowane do Louisa, to jest to pierwsze słowo, które do niego wypowiedział od powrotu.

Louis ma to gdzieś. – Jest zajęty – odpowiada, po czym popycha lekko ciało Harry’ego, zanim nie dotyka ściany, a Louis jest przyciśnięty do niego. Dłoń we włosach chłopaka lekko je ciagnie, a druga zjeżdża na zakrzywienie tyłka Harry’ego.

Harry już odszedł. Skomle i wzdycha ciche aprobaty w usta Louisa. Jest twardy, tez, niezachwianie gotowy, jak zawsze, aby zaakceptować dotyk Tomlinsona.

Mija chwila zanim Louis odsuwa się, aby oboje mogli złapać oddech. Ale kiedy to robią, Thomasa już nie ma. Louis uśmiecha się z satysfakcja. Harry wygląda jedynie na trochę upokorzonego, ale to zapewne przez spojrzenia, które wywołało migdalenie się na środku kampusu.

\- Ludzie się gapia – szepcze Harry, a uśmiech krąży po jego ustach.

\- Przepraszam, powinienem przestać cię dotykać? – odpowiada złośliwie.

\- Nie!

\- W takim razie, chodź za mną.- Prowadzi Harry’ego na tyły budynku, gdzie jedyną poruszającą się rzeczą jest samotny gołąb, dziobiący ziemie. Harry przyciąga chłopaka do siebie, od razu kiedy są poza wzrokiem innych i spędzają kilka chwil na cieszeniu się swoją obecnością.

Harry opiera się o ceglaną ścianę za nim i pozwala Louisowi zapiąć swój rozporek, kiedy akceptuje szybki pocałunek w usta. – Dobra, bądź szczery – mówi młodszy chłopak. – Chodziło o Thomasa?

\- Obciągniecie ci? Nie, kochanie, to zdecydowanie chodziło o ciebie i mnie.

\- Louuuuuuuuu – jęczy Harry. – Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Od kiedy jesteś za PDA?

\- Co, nie podobało ci się?

\- Prawie doszedłem w spodnie. Podobało mi się. Ale nie o to mi chodzi i wiesz to.

Louis wie. Tak samo, jak to, że Harry jest zbyt mądry na jego uniki. – Dobra, w porządku. Mogłem być troszeczkę odrobinezazdrosnyczycoś – wypala bez patrzenia na chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam, co? – Harry mruga niewinnie.

\- Zazdrosny, okej? Byłem zazdrosny – jęczy Louis. – To głupie, wiem to, ale niczego nie żałuję, ponieważ koniec końców, to ja byłem tym, który widział twoja piękną twarz, którą robisz, kiedy dochodzisz, wiec cóż – kończy zdanie składając pocałunek na ustach swojego chłopaka.

I Harry jest zbyt mądry, aby uwierzyć temu, ale pozwala wygrać tym razem Louisowi. Jeśli jego chłopak chce być opiekuńczy i obciągać mu w zakamarkach kampusu, tylko dlatego, że troszczy się o niego zbyt mocno, to nie jest rzecz, o którą Harry zamierza się kłócić.

***

\- Czy to źle, jeśli powiem, że naprawdę nie lubię Thomasa? – pyta pewnego dnia Harry, kiedy on i Louis wracają do domu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiada od razu. – Możesz nawet użyć słowa na ‘n’, jeśli chcesz. Wiesz, to które rymuje się z ‘wstydzę’.

Harry uśmiecha się do Louisa, ale potrząsa głową.- Nie mogę, po prostu ‘nienawidzę’ nie wydaje się odpowiednie. Nie chce kogoś nienawidzić. Ale chciałbym, żeby nie było go już w moim życiu.

\- Wiem – mówi Louis. – To naprawdę chujowa sytuacja. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że radzisz sobie z tym tak dobrze.

Następuje cisza, która trwa zbyt długo, a kiedy Louis odwraca sie, widzi łzy w oczach Harry’ego. – Nie czuję, jakbym radził sobie dobrze.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Porozmawiaj ze mną, kochanie, o co chodzi? – Louis ciągnie Harry’ego na stronę chodnika i łapie jego dłonie. Harry podciąga nosem i nie patrzy mu w oczy.

\- To takie dziwne – przyznaje. – Nie było go i wszystko było lepsze i przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że nie muszę się ciągle martwic, a teraz wrócił. I nawet jeśli wszystko jest inne, to nadal trudno po prostu… po prostu siedzieć codziennie w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co on i udawać, że nic się nie stało.

\- Oczywiście – mamrocze Louis. – Nawet nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić.

\- Tak jakby… - Harry przerywa i potrząsa głową, aby odgonić od siebie tę myśl.

\- Jakby co?

\- Tak jakby chciałbym, żeby był dla mnie zły, wtedy nie czułbym się tak okropnie przez to, że go nie lubię.

Louis po prostu uśmiecha się i puszcza dłoń Harry’ego, aby moc otoczyć jego talie. – Cóż, milo by było mieć powód, aby zniszczyć jego twarz za ciebie, ale nie musisz uzasadniać swoich uczuć, dobrze?

\- Dobrze. Jestem smutny – mówi po chwili. – Jestem dzisiaj smutny.

To jakby duża rzecz dla niego. To nie tak, że bycie smutnym dla niego jest rzadkie, albo rzadkie jest to, że Louis to zauważa. Ale rzadkie jest to, że Harry przyznaje się do tego, tak znienacka, z jedynie minimalnym zachęceniem od Louisa…

\- Znam na to lekarstwo, kochanie – odpowiada pewnie Louis. – Wrócimy do twojego mieszkania. Przygotuje ci ciepłą kąpiel, z mnóstwem bąbelków. I potem umyje ci włosy i otocze kocem, jak tylko wyjdziesz z wanny. A potem będziesz musiał chwile poczekać, kiedy będę ci robił jedzenie. Albo kupie je. Cokolwiek chcesz. Chociaż na pewno nie jest to robienie jedzenia przeze mnie, ale podtrzymuje ofertę.

Czasami, kiedy Harry ma zamiar wybuchnąć szczęśliwym szlochem, jego nos się marszczy, a Louis całuje go teraz. – To jakbyś mnie znał czy coś – mamrocze Harry, a uśmiech rozciąga jego usta.

\- Czy coś. Dalej, chodź, mam dziecko, którym muszę się zająć.

I chociaż Harry protestuje, że nie jest dzieckiem i Louis nie musi sie nim zajmować, chłopak robi to. Wie, że ciepłe kąpiele są pierwszą linią obrony Harry’ego przed smutnym nastrojem, więc upewnia się, że woda ma idealna temperaturę. Wie, że Harry mruczy jak kot, kiedy ktoś bawi się jego włosami, wiec używa delikatnych dłoni, aby umyć każdy jego lok.

Owija chłopaka w koc i zanosi go do łóżka, dodając własne ciało jako powierzchnia dająca ciepło i uśmiecha się do swojego chłopaka. – Czujesz się lepiej?

\- Wiesz, że tak.

Co Louis wie, ale usłyszenie tego sprawia, że całuje Harry’ego tak czy inaczej. – Przykro mi, że jest ci teraz trudno – mówi łagodnie. – I przykro mi, że nie mogę pomóc. Chciałbym móc, ale jestem tu dla ciebie, wiesz to, prawda?

\- Wiem, dziękuję, ja-

Przez sekundę, Louis wstrzymuje powietrze, ponieważ czuje, jakby Harry mógł powiedzieć coś głębokiego, jakby mógł powiedzieć tę rzecz, która jest w myślach Louisa, odkąd nawet jeszcze nie byli razem. Jest to na koniuszku języka Louisa. Wydaje się, że może jest tez na koniuszku języka Harry’ego.

Ale ta chwila przemija, Harry przesuwa się i całuje ponownie Louisa. – Cieszę się, że mam cię w moim życiu – kończy.

To wystarczające dla Louisa. Więcej niż wystarczające. – Ja też – szepcze i to jest też wystarczające.

***

\- Nie, posłuchaj mnie. – Louis ciągle protestuje, kiedy wchodzą przez drzwi do mieszkania Harry’ego. – Piłka nożna to nie jest tylko sport, to jakby część naszej kultury. Jesteśmy zdefiniowani przez to, jakie doceniamy aktywności, i spójrz jakie wartości przesyła piłka nożna!

\- Że mamy gonić za jakimś małym obiektem, aby strzelić go do bramki i kłamać, że zostaliśmy zranieni?

Louis wzdycha, jakby wszystko to już słyszał – bo słyszał, przynajmniej sto razy. – Nie, nie, nie. Nie myślisz wystarczająco głęboko. Uczy, że nie musisz być największy czy najsilniejszy, aby być najlepszy! Niektórzy z najlepszych piłkarzy są raczej mali i mądrzy, niż wielcy i silni.

\- Dobre rzeczy przychodzą w małych opakowaniach – podsumowuje Hary z małym uśmieszkiem, przyciągając Louisa do siebie. Jeśli odchyliłby głowę lekko w tył, mógłby zmieścić Louisa pod swoim podbródkiem, bez problemu.

\- Cholernie uczciwe.*

\- Tak właściwie to jestem gejem – odgrywa się Harry. Louis nie może zobaczyć go tam z dołu, ale prawdopodobnie uśmiecha się przez swój żart. – Wiesz, mam takiego przystojnego chłopaka…

\- Przystojnego, tak? – chichocze Louis, składając pocałunek na gardle Harry’ego. – Jakie rzeczy lubisz robić ze swoim przystojnym chłopakiem?

\- Zbyt dziwne, żeby mówić to na głos… może mogę pokazać ci kiedyś.

Harry czuje, jak usta Louisa formują się w uśmiech. – Teraz liczy się jako ‘kiedyś’, prawda?

Zmierza to w kierunku, który Harry’emu zdecydowanie się podoba. – Zayn powiedział, że ma plany na dzisiaj. Ale myślałem, że chcesz, abym upiekł ci ciastka – waha się Harry. Louis drży, kiedy jego dłonie wędrują w dół kręgosłupa.

\- Hmmm, ciastka czy penis? Okropna decyzja do podjęcia. Życie jest brutalne.

Harry prycha głośno, po czym całuje czoło Louisa. – Co ty na to, żebym zaczął piec, a kiedy już będą w piekarniku…?

\- Ile czasu muszą się piec?

\- Dwadzieścia minut.

\- Trzeba będzie to zrobić szybko… uwielbiam wyzwania. – Louis prostuje się i przygryza wargę Harry’ego po czym zawzięcie całuje. – Będę na ciebie czekał. W twoim łóżku. Nie guzdraj się, Harry Stylesie.

\- Tak jest panie! To znaczy- nie panie? Pospieszę się.

\- Liczę na to. – Louis odwraca się i kieruje w stronę sypialni, kiedy Harry wyciągnął już wszystkie składniki z szafek w rekordowej prędkości.

Kolejną rzeczą, jaką Harry słyszy są przekleństwa Louisa, Zayn krzyczący ‘odpierdol się!’ i trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Louis powraca do kuchni z twarzą tak bladą, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha.

\- Co- Lou, wszystko w porządku? – pyta zmartwiony. – To był glos Zayna? Ale myślałem-

\- Najwidoczniej nie miał żadnych cholernych planów – odpowiada zestresowany Louis. – Ponieważ jest w domu. W swojej sypialni. Z Niallem.

\- Oh. – Harry wstrzymuje się przez chwile, aby przemyśleć słowa, które wyszły z ust Louisa i jego panikę na twarzy. – Erm, cóż, chcesz zaprosić ich na ciastka?

\- To nie jest problem, Harry!

\- W takim razie co? Jezu, Lou, możemy ich wykopać, albo iść do siebie, czy cos – próbuje Harry. – Łazienka tez jest zawsze jakąś opcją-

\- Nie, chyba nie rozumiesz – wtrąca się. – Zayn jest w sypialni. Z Niallem.

\- I?

\- Harry, on dotyka Nialla…- Louis przerywa z ogromnym rumieńcem, najwidoczniej zbyt natłoczony emocjami, aby mówić. Gestykuluje na swoje krocze z dużym naciskiem, jakby ten jeden ruch mógł ogłosić całą tragiczną naturę tej sytuacji.

Harry może tylko mrugnąć. – Masz na myśli jego penisa? Zayn dotyka penisa Nialla?

\- Tak!

\- Oh, cóż, ludzie robią to czasami – kontynuuje Harry. – Jestem pewny, że jesteś z tym zaznajomiony. Robimy to czasami. Właściwie więcej niż czasami, robimy to całkiem często-

\- Tak, ale… - Louis nie potrafi odnaleźć słów, które Harry potrzebuje, aby zrozumieć, jak złe to jest. Louis ma słowa na wszystko. Ale teraz, zajmuje mu kilka mocnych wdechów, aby móc coś wypowiedzieć. – Ale to Niall, dobrze? Niall jest hetero. Jest bardziej prosty niż linijka. Niall uderza do mojej mamy, on uderza do wszystkiego, co ma pochwę, on jest… jest super hetero. Dlaczego…?

\- Nie podoba ci się fakt, że Niall i Zayn mogą być razem? – pyta, kiedy kawałki zaczynają się układać w całość. Oczywiście, Louis nie ma problemu z gejami – to byłoby śmieszne, ale może nie lubi Zayna?

Louis staje się bardzo nieszczęśliwy. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, z kim się umawia, tak długo jak ten ktoś dobrze go traktuje.

\- W takim razie dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jakim sposobem nie wiedziałem, że Niall jest gejem? – jęczy Louis.

I oto chodzi. Złoty bilet. Pod tą całą paniką i sarkazmem, oto prawdziwy problem. Louis, który wie wszystko, nie wiedział tego. Louis, który widzi wszystko, nie widział, że to nadchodzi. Louis zostaje pokonany i najwidoczniej nie radzi sobie z tym dobrze.

Harry próbuje bardzo mocno nie roześmiać się. To nie jest zabawne, bo Louis wygląda jakby miał zacząć się rozpłakać, ale cóż, trochę jest. – To w porządku Lou, naprawdę – mówi łagodnie, otaczając go ramionami. – Nie możesz wiedzieć wszystkiego przez cały czas.

\- Mogę – grymasi – zawsze tak jest.

\- Cóż, seksualność jest skomplikowana. Może nie było żadnych znaków, które mógłbyś zauważyć i to dlatego nie wiedziałeś. – Harry składa pocałunek na czubku głowy chłopaka, co ma nadzieje, że pokaże, jak dumny jest z tego, iż nastąpiła zamiana miejsc.

Na Louisie wywiera to mniej wrażenia. – Zawsze są znaki – mówi pewnie – a Niall jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół! On-jezu, on jest praktycznie moim młodszym braciszkiem. Jak mogłem nie wiedzieć, że to nadchodzi?

Teraz jest czas, aby naprawić szkody. – Spójrz na jasną stronę, przynajmniej nasi przyjaciele umawiają się z ludźmi, których lubimy! To dobra rzecz, prawda?

\- Cóż, właściwie nie umawiają się. Jeszcze. – Niall wchodzi do kuchni w dresowych spodniach, bez koszulki, włosami śmiesznie rozczochranymi i twarzą dość mocno zarumieniona. – Zayn nie zaprosił mnie na żadną randkę, ani nic.

\- Dlaczego to ja miałbym cię zaprosić? – protestuje Zayn, dołączając do nich. – Jest 2014 rok, mógłbyś mnie też zaprosić.

\- Ty zrobiłeś pierwszy ruch! To oznacza, że to twój obowiązek .

Na języku Zayna znajduje się cięta riposta, wszyscy to widza, ale przygryza wargę. – Niall, czy poszedłbyś ze mną na randkę? – pyta, przewracając oczami.

Niall posyła mu uśmiech. – Tak, jasne.

Louis przygląda się tej rozmowie, nieobecnie obracając głowę w te i we w te, jakby oglądał grę ping ponga, której nie rozumie zasad. – Tak po prostu? – mamrocze, prawie do siebie.

Cala trojka spogląda na siebie, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. – Tak po prostu co? – pyta wreszcie Zayn.

\- Tak po prostu, Niall jest gejem?

Spojrzenia wszystkich spoczywają teraz na Irlandczyku. – Tak sadzę – odpowiada, chwytając jogurt z lodówki. – Dlaczego?

\- Nic, żadnego powodu. – Louis zaczyna wracać do normalności, Harry widzi to. Wygląda na prawie normalnego, kiedy dodaje – po prostu to trochę nieoczekiwane.

\- Nie martwię się tym – wzrusza ramionami Niall. – Nie czuję, jakby to była wielka sprawa. Lubię chłopaka. Umawiamy się. Co na obiad, ktoś wie?

I tak po prostu, wszystko wraca do normalności – tak jakby. Louis przyłapuje się na myśleniu o przeszłości, kiedy Zayn i Niall byli w tym samym pokoju, jakby mógł przypomnieć sobie ich rozmowę o obciągnięciu sobie, o której mógł zapomnieć. Zayn i Niall siadają obok siebie, przysuwając się dosyć blisko, co jest raczej nowe. Harry szepcze Louisowi do ucha, że ominiecie jednej rzeczy nie sprawia, że jest chociaż odrobinę mniej genialny.

\- Tylko nie na mojej cholernej kanapie. – Louis przyłapuje się na koniec nocy nawet na tym, że może się trochę z nimi droczyć.

\- Żaden z nas tu nie mieszka, dlaczego moglibyśmy- cholera, to ja powinienem martwić się przez was o moją kanapę – prycha Zayn.

Nie ma właściwie logicznej odpowiedzi na to. Louis nie odpowiada. Ani nie składa żadnych obietnic.

***

* Damn straight – straight jak wiadomo może również oznaczać ‘hetero’, wiec stąd taka odpowiedź Harry’ego :)


	22. Chapter 22

Wiosna dopiero, co tchnęła życie w mieście, gdy wszystko zaczyna się psuć.

Louis wciąż za priorytet bierze odbieranie Harry’ego po jego zajęciach, które dzieli z Thomasem, ale bez względu na to jak często zwala go z nóg, wydaje się to pomagać coraz mniej. Thomas wciąż kręci się zbyt blisko niego, a Harry wciąż wydaje się spięty pod palcami Louisa jeszcze godziny później. Louis pyta - nie może powstrzymać siebie od pytania - ale nigdy nie naciska. Harry przyszedłby do niego, gdyby sprawy nabrały naprawdę nieciekawego obrotu.

Prawda?

Harry’emu nie zajmuje długo wyduszenie tego z siebie. W końcu, nie nadaje się do trzymania sekretów.

\- Thomas zaczyna… On naprawdę staję się przerażający - mamrocze do Louisa jednej nocy. Ich kubki po herbacie są puste, a on zwija kłębek długich kończyn w kulkę i przyciska się do boku Louisa.

\- Jak to przerażający? - pyta Louis, jak zawsze delikatnie.

\- Wciąż mówi te rzeczy. Które nie są…, um, stosowne. A ja wciąż mu powtarzam, aby przestał, przysięgam, ale on po prostu…

Żołądek Louisa zaczyna dawać tak znane znaki reakcji na Thomasa, mieszankę nudności i żaru i opadania i wywracania się na drugą stronę; to wszystko wydaje się zbyt znajome.

\- Jakie rzeczy? W porządku, możesz mi powiedzieć. Chcę wiedzieć, pomogę ci, o ile będę mógł.

Harry nie chce. Jest to wypisane na jego twarzy. Chociaż, poniekąd chce, bo to jest jego Louis, i prawdopodobnie nie ma nic, co mógłby kiedykolwiek powiedzieć, aby Louis użył żeby go skrzywdzić. Tyle wie.

\- Chce, żebym do niego wrócił - Harry wyznaje drżącym głosem. - Mówi, że może być lepszy od ciebie. I mówi, że ja chcę tego, ale tak nie jest, przysięgam-

\- Wiem, kochanie, wiem - to nie jest coś, czego Louis by się nie spodziewał. Ale wciąż czuje mdłości, słysząc to. - Co… Co dokładnie powiedział?

Cienka linia warg Harry’ego ściśnięta razem pozostaje zapieczętowana przez długą chwilę.

\- Czuję mdłości, jak mam to powtórzyć.

\- Nie musisz. Oczywiście, że nie musisz - Louis zapewnia go, pocierając duże, kojące kręgi na plecach Harry’ego. - Jest w porządku. Z tobą jest w porządku.

\- Chce, żebym mu obciągnął - Harry kontynuuje cicho, bardziej odważnie niż mu się wydaje. - Wciąż pyta, czy jest większy od ciebie, i czy wolę jego. I mówi, że też mógłby mi obciągnąć, bo wie, że zawsze tego chciałem.

\- Wszystko w porządku - szepcze Louis. Mówi to także do Harry’ego.

Następuje kilka cichych minut.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie zdradził - mówi Harry, chociaż nie musi. - Nigdy bym do niego nie wrócił. Nigdy bym nawet o tym nie pomyślał.

\- Ale to w porządku, jeśli o tym myślisz - Louis musi się zmusić, aby to powiedzieć. To jest to, co musi powiedzieć. Ale nie chce tego mówić.

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz?

\- On był twoją pierwszą miłością, to… To byłoby normalne, gdybyś się skusił. Aby wrócić. Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś o tym myślał.

Harry siada prosto, jakby został uderzony.

\- Louis - Ja bym nigdy-

\- Cóż, to nie tak, że chcę abyś do niego wrócił czy coś, po prostu nie chcę abyś czuł się źle, jeśli czujesz jakieś sprzeczności czy coś - szok nie opuszcza szeroko otwartych oczu Harry’ego, i Louis czuje, że jego serce ciągnie go, aby odpuścić. - Nieważne, kochanie - wzdycha w końcu. - Zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem, dobrze? Jest w porządku z tobą. Będzie w porządku i z nami.

To coś w rodzaju jego mantry, gdy na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się grymas, a on sam staje się smutny, albo, kiedy umysł Louisa zaczyna wyścig pośród listy wszystkich powodów, dlaczego być może Thomas wydawałby się lepszy od niego. Więcej pieniędzy. Przystojny. Wysportowany. Popularny. Pierwsza miłość. Ma swoje własne mieszkanie. Pierwsza miłość. Silny. Pierwsza miłość.

Czasami trudno listę zagłuszyć. Bicie serca Harry’ego jest zawsze głośniejsze.

+

Harry nigdy nie pojmuje jak bardzo zły obrót nabrały sprawy. Nie musi, to po pierwsze, a po drugie, nie chce. To tak jakby ignorował to wystarczająco mocno, problem by zniknął. Thomas by odszedł.

Karteczka ląduje na jego biurku gdzieś w połowie wykładu, niczym w groteskowym powrocie do szkoły podstawowej. Nie musi spoglądać w górę, aby znać źródło, którym jest od zawsze obecna bolączka siedząca na miescju bezpośrednio po jego lewej stronie.

Jak długo ci zajmie przyznanie się, że jestem lepszy od niego? KOCHASZ mnie.

Jak się okazuje, możesz rozerwać standardowy arkusz papieru na około 600 małych kawałków, nim zrobi się zbyt mały, aby go wygodnie trzymać.

Thomas jest niezłomny. Jest nieprzyjemnie blisko, mamrocząc w ucho Harry’ego jak tylko wykład się kończy.

\- Grasz trudnego do zdobycia, kochanie, ale widziałem sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzyłeś. Uwielbiałeś każdą minutę, w której byliśmy razem.

To kłamstwo, zbyt duże dla Harry’ego, aby je zignorować.

\- Nie jesteś gejem - rzuca w obronie. - Nienawidzisz pedałów. To jest tylko twój sposób, aby mnie zmanipulować-

\- Nie bierz mnie tak poważnie, Harry. Haz- Thomas wzdycha lekko. - Byłem zdezorientowany. Teraz już nie.

Blokuje drogę do wyjścia, stojąc między Harrym, a jego dosłowną drogą ucieczki.

\- Czy byłeś zdezorientowany, kiedy mówiłeś, że jestem obrzydliwym kawałkiem gówna, ponieważ jestem gejem? Ponieważ wydawałeś się całkiem oczywisty w tej kwestii.

To tak jakby Thomas słyszał niepewność za słowami Harry’ego.

\- Byłem zdezorientowany - odpowiada gładko. - Bałem się być szczery wobec siebie, być innym. Ale znalazłem swoje jaja, i wiem, czego chcę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zostawić mnie w spokoju, bo to właśnie tego chcę - wyrzuca Harry, i w końcu udaje mu się przecisnąć przez Thomasa i przejść korytarzem w kierunku drzwi. Modli się, żeby strach w jego oczach nie był widoczny. Ma nadzieję, że bicie jego serca nie jest tak głośne, jak mu się wydaje.

Jednak Thomas go dogania.

\- Nie do końca. To ty, Harry. Jesteś mój. Zawsze byłeś mój.

\- N-nie jestem twój - Harry jąka się, idąc szybciej. Co jednak nie oddala go od jego groźnego cienia. - Nie możesz posiadać kogoś.

\- Jesteś po prostu nieśmiały. Jak mógłbyś mnie nie chcieć z powrotem? - rozbrzmiewa prosto w ucho Harry’ego.

\- Ja po prostu -oh, na miłość boską! - klnie Harry, patrząc na zamieszanie i tłum w holu. Woźny jest na drabinie bezpośrednio przed głównym wyjściem, blokując wszystkim wyjście i wysyłając śpieszących się ludzi do alternatywnych tras. Harry odmawia zatrzymania się, skręca w losowy korytarz i modli się, żeby gdzieś na końcu było wyjście. Może Thomas zgubi go w tłumie.

Nie gubi. To cud, że Thomas nie potyka się o Harry’ego, sposób, w jaki go śledzi, dzieląc ich tylko oddechem. To długi korytarz, kilka skrętów, i wyjście. Harry spieszy się w jego kierunku, jakby na końcu tunelu znajdowało się światełko.

Ale nie wszystkie wyjścia są ucieczką i nie wszystkie tunele kończą się światłem. Ten kończy się przestrzenią między dwoma budynkami, gdzie Harry widzi jedynie garstkę śmietników i kilkanaście butelek po piwie. Coś głęboko w jego jelitach skręca się trochę nim Thomas chwyta go w pasie i przyciska do ściany.

To coś w rodzaju ponurego echo, kiedy był tu z Louisem, z wyjątkiem, że nie jest tutaj z nim. Nie czuje pociągu tym razem. Czuje strach. Horror, i gniew, i wiele, wiele strachu.

\- Przyjdź do mnie dziś wieczorem, będę cię pieprzył lepiej niż ten młodzik kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie - Thomas szepcze gorąco do ucha Harry’ego. - Nawet nie musi wiedzieć, to będzie nasza mała tajemnica, kochanie.

Całe powietrze uchodzi z płuc Harry’ego. Thomas wplątuje swoją rękę w jego loki, przechylając głowę Harry’ego na bok i ssąc malinkę na jego bladej skórze, którą tam znajduje, a Harry nie może odnaleźć swojego głosu. Jego usta wciąż tworzą rozpaczliwe krzyki ‘nie’, ale słowa nie mają dźwięki bez powietrza, i to jedyna rzecz, której Harry nie ma.

\- Jesteś mój, Harry.

Słabe ręce wspinają się, aby odnaleźć pierś Thomasa, aby go odepchnąć, aby odsunąć go daleko, daleko. Ale Thomas zawsze był silniejszy. Thomas zawsze rozdawał karty. To noc, podczas której rani Harry’ego raz jeszcze, z wyjątkiem, że tym razem, nie musi nawet podnosić pięści, aby go pokonać.

Harry nigdy nie miał szans. Stara się walczyć, mimo wszystko.

+

Może Louis martwi się za bardzo. Może musi się nauczyć jak się zrelaksować trochę bardziej, albo stresować się nieco mniej, czy coś. Bo, jeśli Harry’emu zajmuje dwie dodatkowe minuty opuszczenie sali, to nie powinno być nic wielkiego. Zajęcia się przeciągają. Ludzie chodzą powoli. To nic takiego.

Jednak to nie jest nic takiego, ponieważ żołądek Louisa się skręca, i wspina się na schody budynku, aby zbadać sprawę. Drzwi są zablokowane przez mężczyznę na drabinie, a ludzie zawracają. Louis także, okrążając budynek jakby nie mógł się temu oprzeć, poszukując kędzierzawego chłopca albo zielonych oczu w tłumie-

Niemal ich nie zauważa, tam, gdzie śmieci i gruz ukrywa się przed przechodzącymi ludźmi. To ostre, małe westchnięcia, które w jakiś sposób przyciąga jego uwagę, a potem jedynie szybki oddech, ale to Harry, i on o tym wie, biegnąc w kierunku dźwięku.

\- Wypierdalaj od niego - krzyczy ostrym głosem, nim nawet jego mózg może przeprocesować to, co widzą jego oczy. Jest tam Harry, pchnięty na ścianę, oczy szeroko otwarte, blady i trzęsący się. Jest tam Thomas, z ustami na skórze Harry’ego, ręce jak na swoim ciele, stopy przygotowane do walki. Słowa sprawiają, że staje się silny i głośny i jakoś nie w połowie tak wściekły jak się czuje.

Thomas zamiera. Nie cofa się. Louis jest tam w ciągu oddechu, chwytając w garść jego koszulę i ciągnąc go do tyłu, popychając na drugą stronę alejki z całą siłą, na jaką jego niewielkie ciało może się zdobyć. To niemal jak instynkt, aby pójść po niego. Ale to nie jest instynkt, zdecydowanie, aby złapać Harry’ego nim ten załamuje się na ziemię.

Wydaje się, że w młodszym chłopcu nie ma ani jednego części, która by się nie trzęsła.

\- Co ty kurwa myślisz, że robisz? - Louis warczy na Thomasa, który łapie równowagę kilka metrów dalej.

\- Skąd wiesz, że tego nie chciał? Zawsze był małą dziwką - Thomas atakuje z przekąsem.

Uścisk Harry’ego na swetrze Louisa zacieśnia się w nagłej panice.

\- Nie, Louis, przysięgam, że go nie chciałem, przepraszam- Przysięgam, że próbowałem go powstrzymać-

-Wiem, kochanie, wiem - Louis uspokaja natychmiast. - Wiem. W jakim kurwa wszechświecie płacz i panika jest sposobem na okazanie chęci? - pluje w Thomasa. - Dałeś mi jeden kurwa powód, dlaczego nie powinienem ci wpierdolić teraz.

On nie jest brutalnym człowiekiem. Naprawdę nie jest. Ale wtem, Louis nigdy nie wydawał się większym zagrożeniem niż teraz. Na szczęście, myśli też dość logicznie, więc kiedy tylko Thomas uśmiecha się pod nosem do niego i wzrusza ramionami Louis dochodzi do wniosku, że właściwie nie ma powodu, aby mu nie wpierdolić, więc ustawia Harry’ego na nogi, i bierze kilka kroków, aby pędem umieścić pięść w samym środku twarzy Thomasa.

Nagle, to Harry go trzyma, i jest to raczej uścisk schwytania kogoś niżeli ten pocieszający.

\- Louis, nie - Harry czka, gdy ciągnie ich obu do tyłu ze wszystkich sił. - Proszę, nie. On cię skrzywdzi, on-

\- Nie muszę go kurwa bić - wyrzuca Thomas, wokół ręki, która łapie krew tryskającą z nosa. - On mnie nie dotknie.

\- Oh, naprawdę? - kwestionuje Louis z bezradosnym śmiechem. - Zostało ci jeszcze wiele miejsca na twarzy, ty kutasie!

Uśmieszek na twarzy Thomasa wygląda jeszcze bardziej makabrycznie z krwią.

\- Jeśli dotkniesz mnie, chociaż palcem, wypuszczę film.

To sprytny lewy sierpowy, którego Louis nie spodziewał się, choć raz.

\- Jaki film? O czym ty kurwa mówisz?

\- Oh, to tylko krótki filmik, który nagrałem w zeszłym semestrze - odpowiada Thomas zbyt dużą ilości radości w oczach. - To twoja mała dziwka, jęcząca wokół mojego kutasa głęboko w swoim gardle. Chcesz zobaczyć?

Harry niemal roztrzaskuje głowę o chodnik, ale Louis łapie go na czas, spowalniając jego upadek. Zemdlał. Louis opada na kolana, kołysząc jego bezwładne kończyny.

\- Ani mi się kurwa waż - szepcze. To jedyna głośność, która może z siebie wydusić z tą obręczą wokół piersi. - Nie waż się kurwa mu tego zrobić. Nic tobie nie zrobił.

\- Upokorzył mnie, do cholery - Thomas syczy. - Lepiej uwierz, że zrobię to zaraz. Pokażę całemu kampusowi, że jest kurwa dziwką.

\- Nie jest-!

\- Jest. A wiesz, co jest najlepsze? - następuje napięta chwila ciszy, w której Louis może jedynie obserwować, skąd klęczy z głową Harry’ego kurczowo trzymaną u jego piersi, jak Thomas podchodzi, stając tuż nad nimi. - Nic z tym kurwa nie możesz zrobić. Pogódź się z tym, Tomlinson. Jesteś teraz moją dziwką.

A potem znika.

+

To na nowo posiniaczona szczęka, ale jakoś jest dziesięć razy gorzej. Harry nie jest już jakimś dzieciakiem, który padł ofiarę uwłaczającego dupka. To było wystarczające złe, ale teraz to jego Harry, z malinką na szyi i ciągłymi łzami w oczach, starającym się ukryć za swetrem i dłońmi. Jest gorzej tak.

Wie, że wcale nie pomaga, gdy za każdym razem, gdy zauważy zassanego siniaka tuż pod linią jego szczęki, gorący zwitek gniewu zaczyna się wznosić w jego podbrzuszu. Reszta wieczoru to lodowata gra ciszy Harry’ego, udającego, że nie jest przerażony tym, co powiedział Thomas i Louisa udającego, że nie chce chodzić po ścianach, aby znaleźć go i skrzywdzić.

\- To śmieszne - wzdycha wreszcie do Harry’ego, gdy następuje kolejny ranek i nic nie wydaje się mniej ponure. - Ty jesteś zdenerwowany, ja jestem zdenerwowany.. Dlaczego po prostu nie pozwolimy sobie się denerwować? Nie ma sensu udawać - Harry spogląda tylko na niego z niezrozumieniem. - Odpuśćmy sobie zajęcia i poobijajmy się dzisiaj. Możemy zjeść lody i obejrzeć naprawdę gówniany program w telewizji i owinąć się razem w puszystych kocach i po prostu być nieszczęśliwymi razem.

\- Czy to pomoże? - Harry pyta niepewnie.

Louis przesuwa się bliżej do miejsca Harry’ego na kanapie i tuli się do jego boku.

\- Tak, oczywiście. To się nazywa katharsis. Zaufaj mi, jestem lekarzem.

To wywołuje uśmiech u Harry’ego.

\- A będzie sfrustrowany, żałosny seks?

\- Cóż, jeśli nalegasz… - Louis przechyla głowę i przyjmuje długi pocałunek od Harry’ego. Jest zabarwiony odrobiną niepokoju, ale jest w porządku. To pierwszy szczery pocałunek, który mieli w ostatnich 24 godzinach.

Oczywiście nie mają sfrustrowanego, żałosnego seksu. Nikt tak naprawdę nie jest w nastroju, z gniewnym dotykiem, który wciąż utrzymuje się na skórze Harry’ego i przez film, który może go rozerwać na strzępy ukryty gdzieś na twardym dysku. To ciężkie brzmię.

Żaden z nich nie nabiera się także na farsę. Harry wciąż obserwuje jak oczy Louisa ciągną do tej malinki i za każdym razem, gdy przechwytuje gotujące się spojrzenie, przegryza swoją biedną wargę trochę mocniej w zmartwieniu.

\- Dlaczego tego nie naprawisz, Louis? - pyta cicho, ni stąd ni zowąd.

\- Naprawię, czego? - Louis musi spytać, chociaż jedyne, co chce powiedzieć to ‘tak’.

\- Malinki. Nie podoba mi się, że to mam…- Harry próbuje i przełyka ciężko, nim może skończyć. - Jego znamienia. Na mnie.

To sprawia, że serce Louisa zatapia się jeszcze niżej, słysząc smutek w głosie Harry’ego.

\- Nie mogę tego naprawić, skarbie - mamrocze.

\- Zrób kolejną - sugeruje Harry z gorliwym spojrzeniem. - Zaraz na niej. Więc unieważni tą jego i będę tylko twój.

\- Zdecydowanie nie - wychodzi zbyt szorstko, wystarczająco szorstko, aby zgasić światełko Harry’ego. Louis wycofuje się. - Co mam na myśli - to nie działa w ten sposób, nie sądzę. Uwielbiam robić ci malinki, sprawiać, że czujesz się wyjątkowo i chroniony, ale… To nie to samo.

\- Nie, kiedy próbujesz zniwelować tą Thomasa -kończy Harry. On wie.

\- Dokładnie.

Nie rozmawiają chwilę po tym. Harry odnajduje swoją drogę do pocieszających ramiona Louisa, i Louis trzyma się go tak, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Jeśli mogą słyszeć wzajemne bicie swoich serc, to może utrzymać przyszłość na dystans.


	23. Chapter 23

Rzecz w tym, że jutra nie da się utrzymać na dystans. Możesz trzymać się tego tak mocno, jak chcesz, ale nie zmieni to sposobu, w jaki świat nieustannie wiruje.

Telefon odzywa się każdego ranka. Harry nie rusza go –nawet jeśli chce, Louis zapewnia go, że to najlepsza rzecz, aby zignorować to, jak Thomas wydaje się chcieć sprawić, że telefon Harry’ego eksploduje. Znajdują się na nim również wiadomości, setki różnych sformułowań na temat ‘wiem, że chcesz mojego penisa’ i ‘przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj’. Harry nie odsłuchuje nagrań na poczcie, odkąd Louis słuchał jednej i usunął każdą za niego, ale wstręt i złość na twarzy chłopaka mówią, o tym, że może być ich więcej.

\- Sądzę, że zmiana numeru nie byłaby taką męczarnią, prawda? – pyta zamyślony Zayn przy obiedzie, zaraz po tym, kiedy telefon Harry’ego ponownie zawibrował. – Musiałbyś powiedzieć wszystkim, ale to nie tak, że masz tam jakieś super ważne kontakty.

\- Nie możesz po prostu zablokować jego numeru? – sugeruje blondyn.

\- Już tego próbowałem – wzdycha Harry. – Zmienił swój numer. Chociaż mógłbym pomyśleć o zmianie swojego…

Liam pozostaje dosadny. – Ale nadal będziesz musiał go widywać. Na zajęciach i w ogóle.

\- Jutro będzie pierwszy raz – przyznaje Harry. Brzmi na o wiele bardziej odważnego niż wygląda.

Ale nie musi być odważny, ponieważ Louis jest przy jego boku. – Idę z tobą – informuje młodszego chłopaka. – Będę siedział obok ciebie na zajęciach, więc zostawi cię w spokoju. Mówi bzdury, ale prawdopodobnie nie chce kolejnej pięści na swojej twarzy.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, Louis-

\- Wiem. – I to koniec.

Harry jest uratowany przed uporaniem się przegraną przez dzwonek do drzwi. – Otworzę – mówi szybko i przechodzi przez pokój.

Ale drzwi zostają zatrzaśnięte tak szybko, jak zostają otwarte – albo byłyby zatrzaśnięte, gdyby Thomas nie wcisnął stopy pomiędzy nie, tak aby spojrzeć na zaskoczonego Harry’ego. – Daj spokój, wpuść mnie. Chcę tylko porozmawiać, kochanie.

Zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich jest to, że Niall jest pierwszym, który wstaje i staje obok Harry’ego. – On nie jest twoim kochaniem – informuje Thomasa, po czym zatrzaskuje mu drzwi przed nosem. Każdemu zajmuje sekundę, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że udało mu się to, dzięki temu, iż zmiażdżył piętą stopę Thomasa.

\- O mój boże, Niall – dyszy Harry, zaczynając się lekko śmiać. – O mój boże.

\- Może ktoś inny powinien otwierać drzwi od teraz, Harry – odpowiada zwyczajnie Niall.

Liam wychyla głowę za okno, żeby zobaczyć jak samochód Thomasa znika, po czym Zayn i Niall wychodzą, aby kupić coś na obiad. Harry i Louis trzymają się na uboczu. Nikt nie pyta ich dlaczego.

Ciężko powiedzieć, kto z ich dwójki jest bardziej zaniepokojony. – Wie, gdzie mieszkam – mówi Harry, kiedy drzwi zamykają się, a Louis w tym samym momencie wypowiada – Kurwa, on jest wszędzie.

Telefon wibruje po raz kolejny i oboje patrzą na siebie.

Zatrzaskujcie drzwi przed moim nosem, ile chcecie, ale bądź ostrożny.

I kolejna wiadomość.

Powiem wszystkim prawdę, o tym co mi zrobiłeś.

\- Sądzę, że to terroryzm – szepcze Harry. Louis mógłby być skłonny, żeby spierać się, ale trzecia przychodząca wiadomość niszczy wszystko.

Powiem wszystkim o tym jak mnie zgwałciłeś.

Harry sapie, głośno i wydaje się, jakby nie mógł ponownie wpuścić powietrza do płuc. – Z-zgw- ja ni- o mój boże – wydusza w końcu z siebie, a łzy spływają z jego oczu.

Louis trzyma go mocno. – Wiem, kochanie – mówi, pomijając gniew w jego ciele. – Wiem, że nigdy byś tego nie zrobił. Znowu mąci ci w głowie, to wszystko.

\- On-on nigdy nie mówił, że to lubi, ale zawsze mówił, że mogę – kontynuuje żałośnie Harry, zdesperowany, aby Louis zrozumiał. – nigdy bym- gdyby nie chciał-ja-

\- Nie musisz mnie przekonywać – mówi pewnie Louis. – Wiem, wierzę ci.

Po kilku minutach Harry ucisza się, aż staje się małą, smutną kulką w ramionach Louisa. – Co jeśli wygląda tak na tym filmie? Co jeśli Thomas pokaże komuś i… i ludzie pomyślą, że ja…zrobiłem to?

\- Nie wiem, jak wygląda to nagranie – Louis musi to powiedzieć – ale ludzie zobaczą prawdę. Nie uwierzą, że mógłbyś zranić kogoś, jesteś zbyt słodki na to. Wiem to. Nigdy bym tak nie pomyślał i na pewno inni, którzy cię znają też tego nie zrobią.

Harry podnosi głowę z dzikością w oczach. – Nigdy nie zobaczysz tego filmu. Nawet jeśli Thomas- nieważne co, nie możesz tego obejrzeć. Obiecaj, że tego nie zrobisz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Cokolwiek chcesz – obiecuje od razu Louis. – Tak czy inaczej, nigdy nie pomyślałbym źle o tobie. Po prostu-nie. Obiecuję, nie obejrzę.

\- Tak mówisz teraz, a co będzie gdy zobaczysz, jak bardzo mi się to podobało? – kłoci się Harry. – Zobaczysz, jak bardzo tego chciałem i pomyślisz, że jestem dziwką. Tak jak zawsze Thomas mówił.

\- Thomas ma głowę zbytnio w swojej dupie, żeby to co mówi było chociaż w połowie prawdą – wybucha Louis, zbyt ostro niż zamierzał. – To w porządku, że tego chciałeś, okej? To nie sprawia, że jesteś zły. Jedyną złą rzeczą jest to, co on robi tobie.

\- Nienawidzę go za to – przyznaje po chwili Harry.

\- Ja też – zgadza się. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie smażył się w piekle. Chciałbym – waha się. – Chciałbym, żebyś pozwolił zadzwonić mi na policję, żeby go wsadzili za kratki.

Harry spina się pod ciężarem rozmowy, którą odbyli już dziesiątki razy. – Louis. Nie mogę…

\- Wiem. I szanuję to. Po prostu….chciałbym, żeby było inaczej, to wszystko. Żebym mógł lepiej cię chronić.

\- Ale co jeśli pójdę na policję, a Thomas wypuści nagranie? Może jeśli będziemy go ignorować, odejdzie – deklamuje Harry.

Louis robi swoje w tej rozmowie i kiwa głową. – Może – mówi, nawet jeśli Thomas jeszcze nie przestał dzwonić. – Na szczęście – dodaje – to twoja decyzja i szanuje ją – kończy, ponieważ to największa prawda, jaką ma w zasobie.

***

Thomas nie przestaje dzwonić. Nie przestaje też przychodzić do mieszkania Harry’ego i Zayna o najdziwniejszych godzinach, bez zapowiedzi. Czasami nawet nie puka do drzwi, po prostu krzyczy przez drewniane drzwi, aby skazić spokój panujący w mieszkaniu, zanim ktokolwiek ma szansę pozbyć się go. Staje się coraz lepszy w przechodzeniu do sedna rzeczy i mówieniu tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy na samym starcie.

Louis ciągle prosi, ale odkąd Harry odmawia wezwania policji, popadają w nową rutynę. Louis chodzi na zajęciach z młodszym chłopakiem za każdym razem, tak aby nie musiał stanąć samemu twarzą w twarz z Thomasem. Zawsze ktoś odwozi go na wykłady, czy to Louis, czy Zayn lub Niall i Liam, tak aby nigdy nie był sam na kampusie. Większość nocy spędza w mieszkaniu Louisa, z wyjątkiem tych dni, kiedy zostaje przytłumiony potrzebą bycia znowu we własnym łóżku.

Kiedy idzie do domu, nigdy nie jest sam. Louis upiera się o to ponad wszystko. Thomas mógłby zachowywać się jakoś na uniwersytecie, kiedy jest dużo ludzi, ale tam? W obskurnym mieszkaniu z nędznymi sąsiadami, gdzie ludzie zza drzwi obok nie kłopoczą się wyjściem i pomocą, zanim nie wyważysz drzwi do ich mieszkania?

Jeśli Thomas zdobędzie Harry’ego, samego… to nie jest miejsce, gdzie umysł Louisa chce się zapędzić.

Ogólnie, system ten jest w porządku. Louis musiał trochę poprzestawiać swoje zmiany w pracy, ale zawsze jest ktoś, kto może być z Harrym. Jedyną rzeczą- rzeczą, o której Louis nie zamierza informować swojego chłopaka – jest wykład z biologii, który musi opuszczać, aby być z Harrym w czwartkowe ranki. To nie tak, że to jakaś ważna rzecz. Harry jest o wiele ważniejszy niż jakiekolwiek wykłady w tygodniu.

Ale to oznacza, że egzamin z tego przedmiotu się zbliża. Wie to jedynie dlatego, że któregoś dnia w styczniu, Harry przejrzał wszystkie sylabusy Louisa i dodał wszystkie daty egzaminów do kalendarza w jego telefonie, tak aby nie zapomniał. 24 godziny wcześniej, radosne, małe przypomnienie rozbrzmiało, aby dać Louisowi znać, że oficjalnie ma przejebane.

\- To tylko trzy rozdziały – uspokaja go Harry, kiedy przestaje posyłać mu groźne spojrzenia, po tym jak dowiedział się, że Louis opuszczał zajęcia…dla niego. – Masz cały dzień na naukę, nauczysz się tego.

\- Oblanie egzaminu jest nieuniknione – prycha Louis. – To nie jest zmartwieniem. Problemem jest to, że obleję przedmiot, jeśli nie pójdę na test, a to oznacza, że zostawię cię wtedy samego.

\- Oh, Zayn nie może-?

\- Wystawa na mieście.

\- Niall?

\- Wyjechał do domu na ślub kuzyna.

-Liam?

To powoduje zawahanie u Louisa, ale w końcu kręci głową. – Liam ma zajęcia. Nie mogę prosić go o opuszczenie ich, nienawidzi opuszczać zajęć….

\- Możesz też po prostu zaufać mi, że potrafię być sam przez kilka godzin, jak normalny dwudziestolatek, którym jestem – prycha Harry.

\- Ufam ci! – uśmiecha się Louis. – Bez zastrzeżeń. Po prostu nie ufam, że Sam Wiesz Kto, nie wybierze sobie tego dnia, aby śledzić się i dowiedzieć się, w którym akademiku mieszkam, a potem niepokoić cię, kiedy mnie tam nie ma. Wystarczające?

\- Wystarczające. – Harry już dawno przestaje walczyć z Louisem. Dwa tygodnie, podczas których nigdy nie był sam, zaczynają na nim ciążyć, ale to jedyny sposób, który powoduje, że Louis przestaje się martwić i potrafi skupić się na innych, bardziej trywialnych rzeczach, jak spanie, jedzenie i uczęszczanie na uniwersytet. Jeśli opieka nad Harrym pozwala mu funkcjonować, Harry może sobie z tym poradzić.

Nie mija dużo czasu, aby Louis westchnął i poszedł zadzwonić do Liama. – Halo? – odpowiada, a z jego głosu można wyczytać, że leży wygodnie na kanapie w pokoju i ogląda Mam Talent. To jego szczęśliwe miejsce, Louis to wie.

Co sprawia, że Louis kuli się ze strachu jeszcze bardziej. – Stary, hej. Jak tam? Wszystko dobrze? Mam nadzieję, że miałeś dobry dzień.

-Tak, było dobrze. Dlaczego, potrzebujesz coś?

\- Ja nie- nie możesz być taki pewny, że potrzebuję czegoś – odpowiada trochę obronnie Louis.

\- Nie jesteś jedynym, który umie czytać z ludzi – prycha Liam. – Dalej, mów o co chodzi.

\- Potrzebuję…przysługi.

\- Wiedziałem!

\- Zamknij się, Liam.

\- Bądź miły, albo odmówię.

\- Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam jutro rano egzamin – sapie Louis. – Zapomniałem o nim, zanim nie rozbrzmiało przypomnienie.

\- Oh, wow, Louis Tomlinson jest zapominalski? Aż mi spadły skarpetki, stary, szczerze-

\- Liam, bądź poważny! Miałem zająć się Harrym wtedy, ale muszę iść na egzamin, albo obleję – wyjaśnia Louis. Trzyma kciuki z nadzieją, że Liam połączy kropki i nie sprawi, że będzie musiał spytać wprost.

Całe droczenie się znika z głosu Liama. – Zostanę z nim jutro, kiedy będziesz miał egzamin – mówi od razu. – I tak nie robimy nic na zajęciach. Żadnego problemu.

\- Jesteś pewny? Nienawidzę prosić-

\- Nie musiałeś. Zaproponowałem.

\- Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, jak, najlepszym. – Louis mówi najłagodniejszym głosem, na jaki może się zdobyć w tej potężnej sytuacji.

\- Harry potrzebuje mnie, to nie problem – mówi Liam. Louis czuje, jak uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy, kiedy dodaje – Poza tym, nie chcę, żebyś dręczył mnie jękami o niezdanym egzaminie, przez to, że byłeś zbyt zmartwiony, kochasiu. Jesteś wystarczająco wkurzający bez tego.

Co prawdopodobnie jest podsumowaniem, dlaczego Louis ma najlepszego przyjaciela na świecie.

***

To nigdy nie staje się łatwiejsze. Telefony i wizyty nie ustają i to wcale nie rani mniej, ani nikt nie potrafi się tym nie przejmować. Wszystko staje się gorsze, nadal boli, a Louis nie może nic zrobić, aby to powstrzymać.

Ale staje jest dobry w podtrzymywaniu Harry’ego. Chociaż nie była to rzecz, której musiał się nauczyć, ale najwidoczniej wcześniej był amatorem. Teraz, gdy telefon rozbrzmiewać, Louis wie, w jaki sposób otoczyć rękoma ciało chłopaka i ścisnąć, tak aby zachichotał i zapomnieć o naprzykrzającym się dźwięku. Kiedy ostre słowa przedostają się przez drzwi mieszkania, dłonie Louisa wszystko balansują. To jest Louis. Umie zrównoważyć. Jest bezpieczeństwem.

Ale nie może trzymać Harry’ego w bezpieczeństwie przez cały czas. To jest najgorsze i staje się jeszcze bardziej złe z każdą przerwą na wibracje telefonu z nową wiadomością i bardziej obrzydliwe na końcu. Louis nie pozwala Harry’emu ich czytać, ale to nie oznacza, że chłopak nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie jaki jest ich kontekst.

\- Harry? Wiem, ze taaam jesteś – krzyczy Thomas zza drzwi, ponieważ oczywiście, zbyt mało wiadomości wysłał mu wirtualnie dzisiejszego wieczoru. Musi pojawić się też osobiście. – Widziałem jak włazisz z tym swoooooim głupim chłopakiem.

\- Jest pijany – wzdycha do siebie Louis. Harry kiwa głową. – Cholera. Jest zawsze o wiele bardziej nieznośny, gdy jest pijany.

Thomas wydaje się być zdeterminowany, aby przyznać mu rację. – Wpuść mnie, żebym mógł wsadzić penisa do twoich ust – krzyczy na głos. –Ty frajererze możesz popatrzeć jeśli chcesz. To by cię nakręciło, dziwko?

\- Przyniosę ci słuchawki – oferuje Louis, podnosząc się.

Ale Harry zatrzymuje go w miejscu. – Nie chcę ich.

\- Zakryjesz przynajmniej uszy, w takim razie? – wzdycha Louis. – Wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy musisz słuchać tych okropnych gówien.

\- Harry, kochanie, nikt oprócz mnie nie będzie pieprzył cioty jak ty – krzyczy Thomas.

\- Nie muszę tego robić. Wiem teraz lepiej, znam prawdę, która niweluje jego kłamstwa.

Usta Louisa rozciągają się w uśmiechu, którego nie może powstrzymać. – Na przykład jakie? Powiedz mi, kochanie. Wszystkie prawdy.

Dzieje się to powoli. Z każdym kłamstwem, które zostaje wykrzyczane zza drzwi przez Thomasa, Harry szepcze coś, co wie, że jest prawdą, dzięki Louisowi. Thomas mówi, że jest bezużyteczny, prawdą Harry’ego jest to, że jest wspaniały. Thomas mówi, że nikt o niego nie dba, ale Harry wie, że Louis to robi. Thomas mówi każdą najgorszą rzecz pod słońcem, ale Harry wie to, co jest prawdą i jest to tak silnie, że nie może być złamane żadnym kłamstwem.

Louis całuje go za każdą prawdę. Nie jest pewny, czy pomaga to Harry’emu być silnym w swojej cichej walce, ale za to pomaga jemu.

\- Kochanie – szepcze delikatnie pomiędzy propozycjami i groźbami Thomasa.

\- Tak?

\- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę tego tak zostawić.

Harry spogląda na niego ostro. – Co ty- co-co- co ty mówisz?

\- Ja nie- to znaczy, nie zostawiam cię ani nic. Jezu, nie patrz tak na mnie, wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Ale kochanie… - Louis składa kolejny pocałunek na żuchwie Harry’ego. – Muszę wezwać policję.

\- Louis, nie – dyszy Harry, rozpadając się na kawałki po raz kolejny. – Proszę-

\- Przepraszam kochanie, ale muszę – mówi ponownie Louis. – Wiem, że to nie jest to, czego chcesz, przepraszam, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to ciągle trwało.

\- Poradzimy sobie, Louis, uda nam się. Dawaliśmy radę przez tygodnie, jesteśmy tacy silni-

\- Tak, robiliśmy to przez tygodnie, ale on nie przestaje i nie sądzę, że to zrobi. Nie możemy tak po prostu…żyć w strachu.

Harry podnosi się na łóżku, więc Louis robi to samo. – Mamy jedną rzecz, o którą możemy się bać. Przynajmniej ja. To nagranie- Louis, on może je wypuścić-

Louis musi oprzeć się błaganiu w oczach Harry’ego. – Kochanie – mruczy. – Rozumiem, że jesteś zły na mnie, ponieważ wydam cię. Ale… osiągnąłem swój limit. Nie ma już żadnej innej opcji. Zrobię to, czy ci się to podoba czy nie, ponieważ potrzebuję, abyś był bezpieczny.

Nie nadchodzi żadna odpowiedź, nawet kiedy sekundy zamieniają się w minuty, a Harry nadal siedzi tam, przygryzając wargę przy akompaniamencie okropnych słów zza drzwi. W końcu, Louis wstaje i przechodzi do okna, aby nie patrzeć na Harry’ego, kiedy dzwoni. Odpowiada kobiecie po drugiej stronie całą historię, o niepokojeniu, nagraniu i piekle, które przechodzili przez poprzednie dwa tygodnie. Mówienie tego wszystkiego jest prawie tak ciężkie, jak wiedza, jak mocno musi to ranić chłopaka, który ufał mu nie wcześniej niż piętnaście minut temu.

Połączenie kończy się, w końcu. Chowa telefon do kieszeni i kopie butami o podłogę, kiedy mamrocze przepraszam po raz setny tej nocy. Nie odważy się wrócić na łóżko. Ma przeczucie, że nie jest tam mile widziany.

Ale Harry mówi – wracaj tu, stęskniłem się. – I kiedy Louis odwraca się, widzi Harry’ego z otwartymi ramionami. – Masz rację – szepcze, kiedy Louis go przytula. – Zawsze masz. No i nie możesz opuszczać biologii do końca życia.

To litościwy, mały żart, jakby Harry wiedział, że Louis potrzebuje się zaśmiać, aby sobie ulżyć. – Kto powiedział, że to sprawi, iż pójdę na biologię.

\- Louis.

Louis chichocze. – Tak, tak, w porządku. Pójdę. Ale tylko dlatego, że cię kocham.

To zabawne, moment, w którym Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy któryś z nich to mówi. Mówi to ciągle w swojej głowie, wciśnięte gdzieś pomiędzy ‘podaj pastę’ albo ‘idziesz dzisiaj do Nialla?’ oraz ‘twoja skóra wygląda tak pięknie w świetle księżyca, tak samo, jak każdego ranka, kiedy rozjaśniają je pierwsze promienie słońca’. Mówił Harry’emu, że go kocha tyle razy, że nie potrafi tego zliczyć, ale to pierwszy raz, gdy Harry usłyszał to.

Na twarz Harry’ego widnieje przerażone zawahanie, jakby piękna mała sarenka została złapana przez reflektor, ale Louis całuje jego nos i uśmiecha się. – Nie musisz odpowiadać – szepcze – tylko dlatego, że to powiedziałem, nie znaczy że ty też musisz. Żadnej presji. Po prostu mówię ci moją prawdę, okej? To wszystko. Kocham cię. Taka jest prawda.

-Teraz? - Szepcze Harry, kiedy może zdobyć się na jakikolwiek dźwięk. – Kiedy powinienem być zły na ciebie, gliny jadą do nas, a mój znieważający były wali do drzwi, wyzywając nas od pedałów?

\- Cóż, cały czas tak właściwie. W każdej sekundzie, kiedy nie śpię i prawdopodobnie w każdej, kiedy śpię – ale cóż, właśnie teraz. Ponieważ zmusiłeś mnie, żebym poszedł na zajęcia i powiedziałeś, że miałem rację. Nie potrafię pomyśleć o innej chwili, która byłaby bardziej odpowiednia na powiedzenie prawdy. Więc, wiem co czujesz i nie musisz mi odpowiadać dzisiaj. Odpowiedz, kiedy będziesz to czuł i kiedy będzie to wydawało się właściwie, nie kiedy czujesz presję. I może nie, kiedy jestem w tobie. To sprawia, że jesteś troche stronniczy, więc się nie liczy.

I Harry śmieje się, jak zawsze, kiedy Louis żartuje. – Kocham cię i kocham to, że śmiejesz się z moich głupich żartów – dodaje, kiedy całuje Harry’ego, mocno, w połowie, aby rozproszyć go od panującego chaosu na zewnątrz, a w połowie, żeby przypomnieć mu, że, cóż, kocha go. Raczej mocno.


	24. Chapter 24

Następnego ranka wciąż przesiadują razem w mieszkaniu, gdy dzwoni detektyw i mówi Harry’emu, że nie ma żadnego nagrania.

\- Jest pan teraz bezpieczny, panie Styles. Postawiliśmy mu kilka różnych zarzutów, więc trochę sobie posiedzi. Współpracuje według rady swojego adwokata. Oh, i przyznał się, że nigdy nie było żadnego nagrania - kłamał przez cały czas.

Harry dziękuję mu i się rozłącza, nim rzuca się w ramiona Louisa i spędza kolejne dziesięć minut na śmianiu się, aż zaczyna płakać.

Ulga, którą czuje Louisa jest niemal tak słodka jak uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego. Zaczynał tęsknić za tym jak te zielone oczy i różowe usta wyglądają, kiedy nie są wykrzywione ze zmartwienia.

Thomas jest w więzieniu, ale nie mogą go przetrzymać na długo. Jednak nim wychodzi, otrzymuje zakaz zbliżania się do Harry’ego i Louisa, co może z powrotem wsadzić go za kratki, jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbuje za bardzo się zbliżyć. To tylko głupi świstek; wydaje się jednak czymś znacznie więcej.

\- Powinieneś wyjechać na małe wakacje - sugeruje Louis w weekend, kiedy zaczynają przypominać sobie jak to jest żyć bez strachu. Leży w łóżku z herbatą, którą zrobił mu Harry, obserwując majstersztyk, jakim jest jego kochanek, przygotowujący śniadanie po drugiej stronie pokoju w akademiku. - Przerwa wiosenna zaczyna się w przyszłym tygodniu. Powinieneś zobaczyć się z mamą.

\- Myślałem, że spędzimy przerwę wiosenną razem? - Harry wydyma wargi. - Wykopiemy Zayna i zabunkrujemy się w moim mieszkaniu, tylko my dwoje, przez cały tydzień.

Louis prycha w herbatę.

\- Nie sądzisz, że oboje spędziliśmy wystarczającą ilość czasu w tym cholernym mieszkaniu?

To sprawia, że Harry dosłownie powstrzymuje się we wszystkim, co robi, odwraca się i gapi się na Louisa ze zranionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie chcesz spędzić ze mną jak najwięcej czasu?

\- Co? Nie powiedziałem - chodź tu, kochanie. Chodź. Na kolana. Nie miałem na myśli, że nie chcę spędzić z tobą czasu - Louis wyjaśnia delikatnie, kiedy żyrafiątko osiada się na górze jego założonych nóg. - Mówię tylko, że mała zmiana scenerii może ci się przysłuży. Poza tym, nie widziałeś swojej mamy i Gemmy od wieków.

\- To prawda - Harry mówi szybko, rozpromieniając się odrobinę. - Mamie by się spodobało, gdybym wpadł z wizytą. I ty też mógłbyś pojechać, i poznać ich-

\- Rzecz polega na tym, że wakacje służą ci od oderwania się od bieżących okoliczności - Louis wtrąca pośpiesznie.

\- Włącznie z tobą?

\- Włącznie ze mną, tak.

\- Więc, nie jestem pewien, czy wciąż podoba mi się ten plan - Harry rzuca gniewne spojrzenie. - Dlaczego nie pojedziesz ze mną? Opuszczę miasto i zobaczę się z rodziną, a ty poznasz innych, ważnych ludzi w moim życiu. To genialne!

\- Czy… Czy jesteś pewien, że chcesz mnie im przedstawić? - Louis w końcu zmusza się do zadania pytania, gorący rumieniec wkrada się na jego twarz. - Nie jestem tak naprawdę, erm, materiałem na przedstawienie mamie.

\- Oh, przestań. Moja mama jest świetna. Nie przestraszy się kilku tatuaży!

\- Sześćdziesiąt pięć, Harry. Mam sześćdziesiąt pięć tatuaży. I kolczyki na twarzy.

\- I tak się składa, że je lubię - Harry nalega. - A moja rodzina wesprze mój wybór chłopaka, tak długo jak będziesz mnie uszczęśliwiał i dobrze traktował. Co też robisz. I powiem im, że cię im przedstawię w następnym tygodniu, bo jedziesz ze mną. Dobrze?

Jest uroczy, myśli Louis, gdy Harry całuje jego nos i zostawia go, aby dokończyć śniadanie, bez czekania na odpowiedź Louisa. Zbyt uroczy. Musi przestać. Louis ma również potajemnie nadzieję, że Harry nigdy, przenigdy nie przestanie.

Jak zwykle, okazuje się, że Louis myślał zbyt dużo. Idzie tak, jak Harry dokładnie przewidywał, z uniesionymi brwiami przekształcającymi się natychmiastowo w ciepłe uśmiechy jego rodziny, gdy zostają poinformowani, że Louis jest najmilszą i najbardziej stabilną rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyła. Gemma mówi mu, że jest uroczy. Anne pachnie jak cynamon i dom.

\- Muszę napisać o tym mamie - Louis szepcze tej nocy, gdy rozpakowują się w sypialni i czekają, aż zostaną zawołani na kolację. - Poznałem rodziców chłopaka i nie zaproponowano mi pieniędzy, aby przestać się z nim spotykać. To dosłownie pierwszy raz.

\- Przestań - Harry chichocze, opuszczając koszulkę, którą miał zamiar włożyć do starej komody, aby móc za to owinąć swoje ramiona wokół Louisa od tyłu. - Mówiłem, że cię pokochają.

\- Tak, cóż, wybacz, jeśli poprzednie doświadczenie sprawiło, że byłem sceptyczny - odpiera Louis, przewracając oczami. - Wciąż jestem podekscytowany, tym, że wygląda na to, że nie ucieknę stąd z odciętym penisem.

\- Ja również. Bardzo go lubię - Harry odpowiada poważnie.

\- Prawdopodobnie byś za nim tęsknił, kiedy wrócimy już do Londynu.

\- Dopiero wtedy? - Oczy Harry’ego nagle się rozjaśnianą, a jego ręce powoli suną do przodu ciała Louisa i w dół, w dół, w dół, aż powoli i cicho pracuje nad paskiem Louisa. - Tęskniłbym już teraz…

Powietrze w Cheshire musi być rozrzedzone czy coś, bo Louis już czuje zawroty głowy.

\- T-teraz? - piszczy, ręce chwytają nadgarstki Harry’ego w przypływie adrenaliny. - Tutaj? W domu twojej mamy, która zaraz będzie wołać nas na kolację?

\- Jest jeszcze, co najmniej dwadzieścia minut do kolacji - Harry mamrocze z uśmiechem. - Więc co powiesz na położenie się na łóżko…

\- Na łóżko z twojego dzieciństwa - Louis lamentuje, mimo, że i tak słucha. - W domu twojej mamy. Kiedy ona jest na dole i przyrządza pieczeń i-Oh, Boże - coś w rodzaju protestów ustaje zaraz po tym.

Gdyby Louis pomyślał bardzo, bardzo mocno, przypomniałby sobie, dlaczego zajęło mu aż dwa miesiące nim pozwolił Harry’emu sobie obciągnąć. To była bardzo dobra decyzja w tamtym czasie; Harry był kruchy, a to był sposób, w jaki Thomas się zawsze nad nim znęcał i prawdopodobnie było najlepsze, że Louis uważał, aby nie przywracać żadnych wspomnień starego urazu. Ale gdy w końcu się poddał, gdy zarumienione prośby nie mogły być już dłużej ignorowane i Harry położył na nim swoje usta… Louis nigdy w życiu nie cieszył się tak bardzo z pomyłki w swoim życiu.

Jedną z poduszek z łóżka Harry’ego ma przyciśniętą do twarzy, że dźwięki, których fizycznie nie może w sobie powstrzymać zostają stłumione za każdym razem, gdy Harry wiruje swoim językiem wokół czubka penisa Louisa, albo jego kciuk muska wrażliwy spód.

\- Cholera, cholera, kurwa, cholera - szepcze w bawełnę i meszek.

Harry bierze oddech i składa pocałunki na słabych udach Louisa między zadyszką.

\- Wiesz - szepcze zwyczajnie. - Myślę, że byłoby gorące, gdybyś przekuł sobie sutki.

\- Co tylko zechcesz - Louis odpowiada natychmiast, walcząc z wypchaniem bioder do przodu, kiedy Harry ponownie zaczyna używać swojego języka, drocząc się z nim. - Zrobię to jutro, jeśli chcesz.

To miało sprawić by Harry kontynuował, ale zamiast tego zatrzymuje się i uśmiecha do Louisa ze swojego miejsca, spomiędzy jego ud.

\- Wow. Nie trzeba było cię długo namawiać, co?

\- Masz usta owinięte wokół mojego kutasa, więc właściwie możesz mieć, co tylko ze-Jezu Chryste, Harry! - Louis przeklina nim poduszka wraca na jego twarz. Harry nie słyszy nawet wypowiadanego bez tchu ostrzeżenia:’ zaraz dojdę, zaraz dojdę, zaraz dojdę’ - ale nie musi. Zna już to drżenie ud Louisa, i czeka na każdą kroplę z rozchylonymi ustami i zadowolonym pomrukiem.

\- W porządku? - pyta bezczelnie wspominając się na łóżko z Louisem i całuje jego rozchylone usta, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie słono smakuje od jego nasienia.

\- Cholernie fantastycznie - Louis dyszy, wciąż z szybko bijącym sercem. Spogląda na Harry’ego, na jego zbyt niewinną twarz z szerokimi, zamglonymi źrenicami, co sprawia, że Harry wygląda jakby promieniał. - Boże, żałuję, że nie mam czasu, aby cię rozciągnąć i sprawić, że rozpadniesz się na kawałeczki od środka -szepcze nisko. - Zasługujesz na dobre rżnięcie po tym.

Co sprawia, że Harry się rumieni, co wcale nie pomaga Louisowi nie zwariować, i mimo, że jego brzuch nie przestał jeszcze drżeć, Louis już ciągnie Harry’ego na siebie i ssie smak swojego nasienia prosto z tych pulchnych, małych ust. Jedną ręką chwyta uroczy kształtny tyłek Harry’ego, gdy druga wślizguje się w spodnie dresowe, aby owinąć się wokół na wpół twardego penisa. Biodra Harry’ego wypychają się do przodu, błagając o tarcie-

\- Chłopcy, kolacja gotowa! Chodźcie zjeść!

\- Żartujesz sobie kurwa ze mnie? - Louis syczy. - Wiedziałem, że to się stanie, ja- gdzie idziesz?

Harry schodzi z niego, chowając penisa z powrotem do bokserek i ciągnąc za bluzę, aby schować wybrzuszenie.

\- Co? Musimy iść, Louis, chodź.

\- Ale nie skończyłeś - protestuje Louis, rzucając spojrzenie na drzwi, modląc się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje po drugiej stronie. - Nie mogę ci tego zrobić. Pozwól, że ci najpierw-

\- Jest w porządku - uspokaja Harry. - Jest w porządku. Przejdzie, przeżyję.

\- Nie lubię cię nakręcać, a ty nie kończysz - Louis wreszcie musi fuknąć, odkąd perswazja nie działa, ale może szczerość tak. - Thomas zawsze ci to robił, a ja po prostu… Czy mogę po prostu zrobić coś, co uwielbiasz? To zawsze sprawia, że dochodzisz tak mocno-

Harry całuje go, aby mu przerwać.

\- Nie jesteś Thomasem. A to nie sprawia, że nim jesteś. Później, okej?

Louis nie może powiedzieć, że jest zachwycony takim wynikiem, ale przynajmniej ma obietnicę, że zrobi Harry’emu przyjemność w zamian później.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie będzie? - wzdycha w końcu.

\- Oczywiście! Po prostu nie będę o tym myślał, to wszystko.

To plan skazany na porażkę, i Louis o tym wie. Ile badań należy przeprowadzić nim ludzie zrozumieją, że najszybszym sposobem, aby pomyśleć o czymś jest staranie się nie myśleć o tym? Zwykłe muśnięcie ręki na udzie Harry’ego dwadzieścia minut po rozpoczęci kolacji daje dowód, że zdecydowanie jest bardziej niż trochę rozkojarzony.

Louis już myśli nad planem.

\- Harry - mówi od niechcenia, myśląc w locie. - Boli mnie trochę głowa. Myślę, że to przez tą całą jazdę. Mógłbyś mi może pokazać, gdzie trzymacie paracetamol?

Nagroda idzie do Louisa Williama Tomlinsona za sprawienie, że ta niewinna twarzyczka marszczy się w niepokoju.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Chodź ze mną, jest w apteczce na górze - mówi Louisowi, prowadząc przez korytarz, na górę, prosto do malutkiego pomieszczenia. - Mamy kilka rodzajów, czy woli-

Louis zamyka za nimi drzwi i popycha Harry’ego, przyciskając go do ściany nim ten może nawet otworzyć apteczkę.

\- Nie boli mnie głowa, głupku - informuje chłopca, całując linię jego szczęki i ocierając swoje biodra o krocze Harry’ego. - Po prostu nie sądzę, że mogę to zrobić w obecności twojej mamy.

\- Jeśli zajmie nam zbyt długo, nabierze podejrzeń - Harry uśmiecha się, ale nie jest to zbyt duży protest. Louis opada na kolana, a Harry nie jest nawet w połowie silny na tyle, aby powiedzieć temu nie.

Jego słowa sprawiają, że Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem do niego, gdy zaczyna wyciągać westchnienia z Harry’ego.

\- Nie zajmie to nam więcej niż kilka minut, kochanie. Wiem jak sprawić, żebyś doszedł, pamiętasz?

Harry pamięta. Louis wie. Wracają nim ktokolwiek nabiera jakichkolwiek podejrzeń.


	25. Chapter 25

Przeprowadzenie się do nowego mieszkania z Harrym w mieście jest najlepszą decyzją, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek podjął. To nie tak, że nie lubi żyć z Liamem podczas semestru i spać w swoim dawnym pokoju podczas przerw, po prostu współlokatorzy są do bani, łóżka w akademikach małe, a własne mieszkanie, oznacza, że Harry może czuć się wolny, aby paradować nago, jak do tego jest stworzony. To wygrana sytuacja dla wszystkich, naprawdę.

I jest tyle nowych stron, z których Louis poznał lokowanego chłopaka. Małe dziwactwa, które ciągle go fascynują; prawdopodobnie nigdy nie znudzi mu się odkrywanie, że Harry nalewa mleka do miski przed wsypaniem do niej płatków i że składa brudne ubrania, zanim włoży je do kosza i miliony innych głupich, czarujących małych rzeczy.

Jedzenie także nie jest złe.

\- Ten omlet jest niesamowity – oświadcza bez wahania po trzech gryzach. Są już po egzaminach, w nowym mieszkaniu od tygodnia, ale ciągle muszą latać pomiędzy kartonami. Jest jak w raju.

\- Tak? Wiesz, że są w nim warzywa, prawda?

\- To cios poniżej pasa, Haz. Zaufałem ci.

\- Sądzę, że wybaczysz mi włożenie papryki do twoich ‘niesamowitych’ omletów – prycha Harry, przewracając oczami, po czym mamrocze coś co brzmi podejrzanie jak – Księżniczka dramatu…

\- Wezmę to pod uwagę. Może. Jeśli będę łaskawy i jeśli zaprezentujesz mi dobrą linię obrony – odpowiada figlarnie Louis, kontynuując wsadzanie jajek i najwidoczniej warzyw do swoich ust.

\- Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę, wasza królewska mość - droczy się Harry. Idzie dokoła malutkiej kuchni i sadza swoją dużą posturę na kolanach Louisa. Jego usta składają ciche pocałunki na żuchwie Louisa. – Mam parę pomysłów, w jaki mogę przeprosić – mamrocze.

Fenomenalny omlet obok wystygnie, jeśli Harry zamierza nadal szeptać mu takie rzeczy i przyciskać się do niego. Jego puls już przyspieszył – Oh, tak?

\- Mhmmm… mam bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnie.

\- Owszem, kochanie. Chcesz się podzielić tymi pomysłami?

\- Cóż…

\- Tak?

\- Jeśli bardzo chcesz wiedzieć…

\- Naprawdę, bardzo chcę.

\- Myślałem o tym, że mogę ci przygotować sok pomarańczowy do tych warzywnych omletów.

Oczy Harry’ego są rozpromienione przez własny żart i to sprawia, że Louis wybucha śmiechem. – Tak, to brzmi świetnie. Zawsze taki pełen pomysłów! – odpowiada radośnie.

Szybkie cmoknięcie w usta i Harry schodzi z jego kolan i idzie do kuchni, wyglądając raczej niedorzecznie w dresach Louisa, które są dla niego zbyt krótkie, a wciąż wygląda tak samo przystojnie, jak pierwszego dnia, gdy Louis go zobaczył. Powraca z obiecanym sokiem pomarańczowym w dłoni i przyjemnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Proszę bardzo – mówi, wręczając Louisowi szklankę. – Kocham cię.

Mógłby tak samo powiedzieć ‘niebo jest niebieskie’ lub ‘dżem z winogron jest moim ulubionym’, zważając na fanfary, jakimi obdarzył te słowa. Nawet nie spojrzał bezpośrednio na Louisa, skupiając się na własnym talerzu z tym samym ostrożnym, małym uśmiechem.

Louis, z drugiej strony, nie potrafi zmyć z siebie ogromnego uśmiechu. Nie myślał, że tak szybko te słowa wyjdą z ust Harry’ego, kiedy ten spogląda nieśmiało na niego chwilę później.

I wtedy Louis pochyla się nad stołem, pokrywając każdy centymetr ciała Harry’ego pocałunkami w akompaniamencie cichych ‘o mój boże’ i ‘tak bardzo się kocham’. Harry chichocze na łaskotanie po karku, przez które zdecydowanie czuje zawroty w żołądku.

Ale udaje, że grymasi, kiedy w końcu Louis odsuwa się. – Myślałem, że to nie jest wielka sprawa – protestuje – kiedy to powiedziałem. Mówiłeś, że to nie jest ważne.

\- Chodziło mi o to, że nie było ważne to kiedy mi powiesz, jeśli nie byłeś gotowy – poprawia go Louis. – To było coś w czym nie powinieneś czuć presji, poza tym i tak wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz.

\- Skoro wiedziałeś, to dlaczego zachowujesz się teraz jakbyś miał ze szczęścia przelecieć przez sufit?

Nie myli się. Louis całuje go ponownie, mocno. – Cóż, po prostu naprawdę miło to usłyszeć.

Więc Harry powtarza to znowu i znowu i tak jakby nigdy nie przestaje.

***

\- Mamo, obiecuję, jeszcze raz powiesz jak bardzo jesteś ze mnie dumna to stracę cho-

Przekleństwo Louisa zostaje przerwane przez ostry łokieć Harry’ego na jego żebrach, co jest raczej dobre, biorąc pod uwagę, że ich mieszkanie wypełnione jest rodzeństwem Louisa. – Pozwól swojej mamie na wylewność, jeśli tego chce – mówi Louisowi – Ma do tego prawo. Kończysz studia, Lou.

\- Czekają mnie jeszcze lata nauki, poza tym z początku byłem przeciętnym studentem – odpowiada Louis ze zmarszczonym nosem. – Naprawdę nie musiałaś przyjeżdżać i przywozić ze sobą dzieciaków, to nic wielkiego-

\- Oczywiście, że musieliśmy – wtrąca się Johanna. – Żartujesz sobie? Dziewczynki nie mogły przestać podskakiwać, kiedy powiedziałam im, że jedziemy się spotkać z tobą i Harrym.

Były prawdopodobnie bardziej podekscytowane spotkaniem z Harrym niż z nim, jeśli sposób w jaki Daisy przylepiona jest do nogi Harry’ego jest jakimś wyznacznikiem. To jak Harry nie traci rytmu w rozmowie z dziewczyną przyczepioną do niego sprawia, że serce Louisa rozpływa się w łagodny, znajomy sposób.

\- To nadal trochę głupie – mówi łagodnie. – nie zostałem chirurgiem ani nie odkryłem leku na raka, nie ma o czym mówić.

\- Oh, przestań – oznajmia jego matka. – Nie widziałam nikogo, kto pasuje do swojej przyszłej kariery bardziej niż ty, kochanie. Pomożesz wielu ludziom i będziesz w tym świetny. To dlatego jestem z ciebie dumna. – Całuje go w policzek i wsuwa Doris w jego ręce.

Całe słodkości rodziny są tylko kontynuacją ciągle załzawionych, dumnych oczu Harry’ego, które trwały wcześniej przez cały tydzień. Dosłownie zaczął płakać któregoś dnia, kiedy Louis popełnił błąd, wspominając o planach na dzień zakończenia studiów. Wściekle szorując mokre policzki wychrypiał – Jestem taki dumny z ciebie. Tak bardzo cię kocham i tak bardzo będziesz dobry w swojej pracy.

\- T-to tylko licencjat – mówi słabo Louis, rozszerzając ramiona, aby chłopak mógł się w niego wtulić.

Harry robi to i chowa twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa. – Po prostu wiem, że pomożesz setkom ludzi, ponieważ wiem jaki jesteś dobry w opiekowaniu się nimi.

Louis nie płacze, dobrze? – Mam cię, kochanie. Zawsze będę się tobą opiekować.

Ale nie ma takiej ilości rozpraszających dowcipów, które wyprą lub oszukają fakt, że płacze jak dziecko, kiedy wchodzi na scenę, aby odebrać dyplom, a gdy spogląda na tłum, widzi zielonookiego chłopaka z wielkim bannerem, na którym napisane jest ‘Jestem zakochany w najmądrzejszym mężczyźnie na świecie (prawda)’

Później udaje, że jest zły, podciągając nosem z oburzeniem i patrząc na swojego chłopaka z całym okrucieństwem, na jakie mógł się zebrać. – Teraz mój eyeliner się rozmazał, dupku – mamrocze. – Moja mama zamierza robić zdjęcia, a ja będę wyglądał jak kupa gówna na nich.

Harry po prostu uśmiecha się i wyciąga chusteczkę, aby wytrzeć rozmazany tusz spod oczu Louisa. – Tak piękny jak zawsze – szepcze, po czym składa setki powolnych, słodkich pocałunków na ustach Louisa. Gdzieś w oddali rozbrzmiewa dźwięk aparatu Johanny a gdzieś indziej słychać urocze westchnienia, ale żaden z nich nie zwraca na to uwagi.

***

Jeśli nie ma jeszcze wydeptanej ścieżki na dywanie przed drzwiami ich mieszkania od kroków Louisa, pojawią się zanim wróci Harry. Zajmuje mu to wieki. – Jak długo trwa zejście na dół po pocztę – lamentuje.

Oboje spędzili całe lato na aplikowanie na studia magisterskie dla Louisa, dążąc do tego, aby po odrobinie przerwy, mógł zacząć nowy semestr wiosną. Teraz jest jesień, liście zaczynają opadać, co oznacza jedną rzecz: listy o przyjęciu zostaną niedługo wysłane.

Jest całkowicie neutralny; nie ma niczego, co Louis lubi mniej niż okoliczności, gdzie nie ma kontroli i dlatego myśli, że prawdopodobnie będzie najlepiej, jeśli wykona kilka oczekiwań zarządu i nie będzie miał nadziei. Może dostanie się na najlepsze studia w Londynie, może nie. W każdym razie jest dobrze. Jest całkowicie dobrze. Jest stuprocentrowo spokojny.

(jest nerwowym wrakiem)

Drzwi prawie uderzają go, kiedy Harry otwiera je i wchodzi do środka. – Dlaczego czaisz się za-? Nieważne. Dostałeś od nich list, Louis.

\- Wyrzuć go do śmieci – odpowiada natychmiastowo. – Nie chcę wiedzieć. Nie potrafię spojrzeć i otworzyć go.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Lou-

\- Co jeśli się nie dostałem? – niepokoi się Louis. – Byłem koszmarnie kiepski przez prawie cały czas, aż do ostatniego semestru, dlaczego do cholery niby chcieliby mieć mnie?

\- Ponieważ twoje oceny podniosły się, zobaczą to. Dodatkowo, masz rekomendacje od wielu profesorów i rozwaliłeś końcowe egzaminy. Jest wiele powodów – uspokaja go Harry, tak pewnie i łagodnie, jak Louis robił to wcześniej dla niego.

\- Tak, ale to wszystko jest raczej twoją zasługą, a nie moją – protestuje Louis. – Ty sprawiłeś, że się uczyłem. Ty napisałeś do profesorów.

\- Ale nie napisałem za ciebie egzaminów i nie trzymałem broni przy czyjejś głowie, aby napisał te listy. Zasługujesz na to – mówi szczerze. – Zasługujesz na to bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Obiecuję.

Wiara w jego oczach sprawia, że Louis prawie poddaje się, ale nie robi tego. – nie mogę tego otworzyć – mówi w końcu, udając że zajęty jest robieniem herbaty. – wyrzuć, to śmieć. Po prostu zostanę przy pracy w bibliotece, to wszystko.

Powinien to widzieć, kiedy Harry nie mówi nic więcej. Louis jest wystarczająco mądry, aby wiedzieć, że jego chłopak nie podda się w tej walce i powinien wiedzieć, co nadchodzi.

Otwarta koperta i list lądują na ladzie przed nim, po czym Harry odwraca go, kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach i mocno całuje. – Dostałeś się.

I to jest prawdą.


End file.
